Infernum Redemptionis
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Archie es un hombre viudo en la plenitud de su vida. Tiene 34 años. Lleva una vida envidiada por cualquiera, pero nadie conoce el sufrimiento y el enojo de su corazón. ¿Podrá sanar alguna vez? Época actual. Después de la escena final. Sólo mayores de 18 años, por favor. Muchas gracias, hermanita MIMICAT Cornwell por tu bellísima portada para esta historia. Es espectacular.
1. Capítulo 1: Petit maître

**INFERNUM. REDEMTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Prólogo**

Di por hecho que te tendría por siempre.

Apareciste frente a mí en los momentos más divertidos, también en los más tristes, incluso, en los más tortuosos.

Siempre noble, siempre fiel, siempre mi amigo.

Me regañaste en mis deslices, me protegiste en mis tristezas incluso de mi misma, me miraste apasionado.

Me quitaste de encima esos mal intencionados brabucones que se burlaron de mi inocencia en nuestra infancia, ¿lo recuerdas?.

Tu puño estuvo presto hacia quien me hiciera sufrir. Y la hoja de tu espada fue blandida por tus celos disfrazados de patriotismo.

Me tomaste en tus brazos en mi delirio, sanaste mi alma.

Fuiste refugio, fuiste amigo, fuiste incondicional; ¿Por qué nunca pude notarlo? ¿Por qué permití que te fueras de mi lado?

Te extraño.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Petit-maître**

Archivald Cornwell Andrew era un caballero exitoso de 34 años. Era uno de esos hombres célebres en Instagram. Sus seguidores se contaban por millones. Las chicas se deleitaban con su físico y los chicos, ellos lo tomaban como un objetivo, le miraban con celo, con envidia; pero siempre estaban al tanto de la última fotografía publicada.

Antes de las olimpiadas de Río ya tenía muchos seguidores, sin embargo, desde que una de las cámaras lo enfocó durante el desfile de apertura muchas chicas comenzaron a preguntar en sus redes la identidad de ese guapísimo hombre, atlético, de pelo largo y rebelde, con ojos de miel y sonrisa autosuficiente. No faltó alguna indiscreta que lo conociera y le echara de cabeza. Ese fue el salto a la fama. Durante la ceremonia de premiación de esgrima, cuando pusieron su medalla de plata en el cuello, ya su cuenta de Instagram era una de las más populares en el mundo.

Por la prensa salieron a luz muchos detalles de este guapísimo hombre: Supieron que siempre había tenido una íntima relación con las cámaras. También se enteraron de otras cosas más: ¡Que es soltero! ¡Que no tiene compromiso! ¡Que enviudó muy joven!

También se enteraron que desde pequeño es un petimetre, que es el segundo heredero más poderoso de Chicago, que es un licenciado en leyes exitoso y representante legal del consorcio de su familia, que se da tiempo para pasar horas en el gimnasio, que nadie sabe más que él de relaciones públicas, que no necesita un asesor de imagen porque es un experto, que es políglota, que gusta de las artes, que no tiene vicio, que tiene una vida social envidiable, que compra en las tiendas más exclusivas que adora el esgrima, que odia el teatro, que también odia volar y que jamás regala rosas.

La pregunta que todos se hacían era si Archie – como le llamaban sus amigos más íntimos – tenía debilidad por las mujeres o si las mujeres tenían debilidad por él. Esa era la pregunta del millón. "Quizás el mundo nunca lo sabrá…" -bromeó un periodista. La única respuesta que recibían los micrófonos durante las entrevistas cuando se atrevían a preguntarle sobre su vida privada era una sonrisa llena de encanto, capaz de derretir a cualquier reportera.

Archie era alto, de finas facciones, de cabellera un poco más abajo de los hombros, con una barba de candado que enamoraba a cualquiera, con un cuerpo trabajado en los mejores gimnasios, asesorado por los entrenadores de élite.

Vivía solo; en un departamento lujoso de la exclusiva zona Gold Coast de Chicago. La decoración era más bien moderna, con el blanco como color base, combinado con detalles en rojo y negro. Su departamento estaba en el último piso de su edificio, tenía enormes ventanales que permitían el paso de la luz y además guiaban a las cortinas en sensuales bailes que lo invitaban a contemplar la bahía. En la azotea de su departamento tenía un delicado jardín; había pagado una fortuna a un paisajista pero había valido la pena. Casi no pasaba tiempo en ese lugar, aunque le gustaba saber que estaba ahí.

En la sala, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo por esconder su vanidad, Archie poseía un enorme estante donde exhibía una envidiable colección pulcramente acomodada de premios de esgrima; desde su club local, sus campeonatos nacionales, hasta aquéllos organizados por la International Fencing Federation. Archie incluso estaba orgulloso de su medalla de plata en los Juegos Olímpicos de Río de Janeiro. Sin embargo, no era esta medalla la que ocupaba el lugar de honor de la colección. En el centro de la pared, en una caja larga de cristal al plomo italiano, con una lámpara de luz blanca, descansando sobre ganchos de oro estaba una modesta espada, perfectamente afilada, la hoja había sido forjada nuevamente.

Era tan modesta, que todo visitante al departamento se sentía sorprendido porque ocupase tal lugar en la colección, pero cuando preguntaban la razón lo único que tenían por respuesta era el silencio del heredero más codiciado de Chicago. Sólo él sabía por qué estaba ahí. Siempre recordándole su rechazo por cierto aristócrata inglés. La guardaba para no permitirse olvidar. Esa espada en la pared era la representación más fidedigna de su vida misma: La llevaba aún clavada en su alma y su herida no le permitía ser feliz. ¿Quitar la espada de la pared? Ni pensarlo.

Eran casi las once de la mañana, un sábado, Archie aún dormía, descansando la última noche de fiesta. Sobre su atlético cuerpo desnudo percibía el peso de una larga pierna femenina. Lo abrumaba, no recordaba el nombre de esta chica, siempre era una diferente. Aunque era muy elitista, siempre había una chica apropiada dispuesta a pasar la noche con él; algunas de ellas estaban enamoradas, otras eran aves de paso, pero ninguna, hasta el momento había logrado conquistar el corazón de ese hombre.

El teléfono celular sonó varias veces antes de que Archie decidiera que lo apagaría. Por fin su mano descubrió a tientas el dispositivo y con ojos cerrados encontró el botón de silencio. El joven ni siquiera se desprendió del antifaz para dormir. Estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar, por fin se dignó a averiguar quién le llamaba.

-¡Rayos! – dijo molesto, aún entre sueños. Era el número telefónico de su tío Albert en la pantalla, con su sonriente fotografía teniendo como fondo el Serengueti.

Ignoró la llamada esperando que su tío se cansara.

Del otro lado del Atlántico, en la vieja Londres, su tío tamborileaba los dedos sobre su escritorio. Estaba seguro de lo que su sobrino había estado haciendo; ya no era un muchacho, pero se comportaba como tal. Era verdad que era un profesional en los negocios y que no debía de preocuparse por nada con Archie como representante legal del consorcio en el área de minería, pero su vida personal estaba vacía, no podía definirla como un lío porque era más bien… como un cabo suelto.

Pasaron dos minutos sin respuesta. Archie dejó de percibir la insistente llamada, suspiró aliviado, quitó la pierna de la chica sobre su cuerpo y se acurrucó muy lejos de ella, finalmente, la cama era muy grande, no tenía por qué soportar que alguien durmiera sobre él.

Estaba dispuesto a volver a dormir, cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Supo que no tenía escapatoria, tenía que responder. Tomó el teléfono, se levantó de la cama del cuarto de visitas – porque Archie jamás compartiría su propia cama – y caminó sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez para dirigirse a su recámara.

-Dime tío – respondió aún con sueño.

-Gracias por responder – Albert tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, había ganado una vez más, no por nada era el empresario del año, según Forbes.

-Ajá – mientras abría las llaves para preparar la tina, Archie se espabiló tratando de prestar atención.

-Necesito… - esta vez sonaba un poco seria la voz, casi con dolor.

-¿Pasa algo, tío? ¿Hay alguna queja? – Archie solo podía pensar en los negocios. Hacía tiempo que no había asuntos familiares que le incumbieran. La vida de su familia podía desplomarse, a Archie nada de eso le importaba.

-No, Archie, no pasa nada. Bueno – titubeó antes de llenarse de valor –. Archie, necesito que me hagas llegar el acta de desaparición de Stear – sabía que estaba tocando una fibra muy delicada, así que le dio tiempo a su sobrino de reaccionar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Necesito el acta de desaparición de Stear – repitió con delicadeza.

Hubo un silencio en la línea. De pronto Archie estaba muy despierto. Stear, su hermano, su figura era lo único que le recordaba que había sido parte de una familia. Su hermano y su primo eran lo más cercano a una familia, pero ahora ya no estaban, él estaba solo.

-¿Archie, sigues ahí?

-Sí tío, aquí estoy – por fin reaccionó – ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Archie, ya han pasado muchos años. No hemos encontrado a tu hermano. Es necesario que su herencia pase a tus manos.

-Pero tío, no…

-Archie, entiendo lo que sientes – Albert habló con comprensión – pero ya son más de 10 años; de hecho, muchos más. Por ley, debemos hacer los trámites para declarar muerto a Alistar – era claro que William Albert tenía un nudo en su garganta.

-Por favor tío, solo un poco más…

-No Archivald, debes continuar con tu vida…

Era claro que aquí venía uno de esos mini discursos del patriarca, así que Archie decidió detenerlo:

-Está bien tío, te la enviaré esta tarde –. Colgó el teléfono sin decir más.

En un arrebato el joven gomoso aventó su teléfono para destruirlo mientras se sentaba en la tina casi vacía. Odiaba la invasión a Afganistán y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello. Aún estaba resentido con su hermano. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarlo tan solo? Se negó a llorar una vez más. Stear no se lo merecía ¿acaso su hermano había pensado en él? ¿entonces, por qué él tenía que sufrir su pérdida?

-¿Decidió irse al infierno? ¡Pues que se vaya al infierno!

Sí: La prensa sabía lo que el joven millonario deseaba que supieran. Pero no sabían absolutamente nada sobre él. Había mil cosas en su compungido corazón que solo aquéllos que lo conocían comprendían; lo único malo, era que solo había una persona en el mundo que podía asegurar tener ese privilegio: su tío, solo William Albert Andrew era capaz de reconocer aún a aquél chico con idílica adolescencia dentro de este nuevo Archivald.

La prensa, los "amigos", los compañeros de trabajo, unos padres siempre ausentes, una vieja tía que parecía haberse quedado en el siglo pasado; ninguno de ellos podía ver dentro de Archie.

Nadie comprendía que si estaba soltero era porque así lo había decidido. Tampoco adivinaban que se sintió una bestia egoísta cuando su esposa murió porque lejos de sentir pesar indescriptible se había sentido aliviado. Su matrimonio lo ahogaba, quería mucho a su esposa, pero no la amaba y, cuando finalmente perdió la lucha contra el cáncer él se retiró a su recámara, no para llorar desconsolado, sino para estar solo y valorar ese peso que le era quitado de la espalda. Todos pensaban que era feliz con los millones que poseía, no podían discernir que él no quería ese dinero, nadie imaginaba los millones que invertía en buscar a su hermano; Archie preferiría quedarse sin dinero si su hermano volvía a estar con él para aconsejarlo, para inventar de nuevo, para participar en la siguiente misión a Marte, para ser el capitán del vuelo.

Las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio, que le ayudaban a esculpir su cuerpo, no eran otra cosa sino el grito desesperado de la energía que por las noches lo invadía, que llenaba sus sábanas de humedad, frustrado por la ausencia que aún no reconocía, que se negaba a aceptar. Ella no le hacía falta. Él era feliz sin ella.

Era un astro en relaciones públicas y un desastre en relaciones íntimas. No era ya capaz de crear lazos estrechos. Se alejó de todos. Su vida era el trabajo.

Nadie imaginaba que su amor por el esgrima nació de un desafío personal: Nadie volvería a colocar una espada sobre su pecho, como aquélla tarde de verano londinense. Que nunca vería teatro de Shakespeare porque cierto actor de quinta le ponía los pelos de punta; habían pasado los años pero seguía siendo un mal criado. Broadway lo aclamaba ¡ja! ¡se conforman con tan poco!

Nadie sabía que sus manos sudaban frío cuando viajaba en avión. Que prefería manejar miles de kilómetros aunque fuese más cansado porque el pecho le dolía de recordarlo, de pensarlo, de extrañarlo, de añorarlo; de desearlo de nuevo consigo… a su hermano.

Y la preguntan que todos se hacían… Archie no era adicto a las mujeres. Sólo a una. Pero curiosamente, no quería saber nada de ella. Ella era como el alcohol a los alcohólicos en recuperación. Hacía años que no la miraba. Ella había estudiado medicina; tenía una especialidad en Medicina del Trabajo y trabajaba en aquélla mina que alguna visitó en su juventud; aquélla única ocasión en que se atrevió a hacer trabajo pesado solo para que ella estuviese tranquila. Las manos le dolían, no sabía tomar un cuchillo, pero ella lo necesitaba. Él haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír.

Supo que vino al funeral de su hermana y él prefirió ignorarla amparado en la multitud de gente que lo acompañó en aquél día. Ni siquiera por curiosidad buscaba su nombre en las redes sociales. La última vez que Albert se atrevió a hablarle de ella fue cuando formalmente dejó de ser una Andrew; no entendía por qué su tío se lo decía, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que ella ya no le importaba?

-¿Ella te pidió que me dieras las gracias? Bueno, pues "de nada". Si ella también quiere irse, que se vaya. La puerta está muy ancha.

Después de todo, quizás haber abogado por ella para que fuese parte de su familia no había sido la mejor idea. Qué bueno que ya no había tenido que volver a verla.

Malinalli, 10 de octubre 2016. -Comentarios en mi perfil -.


	2. Capítulo 2: El diario

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El diario**

La joven había despertado casi al medio día y Archie no estaba con ella. Se bañó y se fue; no había señales del millonario. Lo llamó dando voces altas, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Por fin se cansó y con cierto enfado tomó su bolso prometiéndose que esta sería la última vez que Archivald Cornwell Andrew se mofaba de ella. Seguramente, estaría más que dispuesta a acompañarlo el próximo fin de semana, pero por el momento, era bueno hacer una rabieta.

Archie, por su parte, estaba en la pequeña oficina de su departamento, no le había apetecido salir a despedir a su invitada; si ella conocía o no la rutina de solo levantarse a irse, a Archie le tenía sin cuidado.

Archie seguía la filosofía japonesa de las 5´s. Su departamento, además de estar lleno de luz, estaba impecable. Se había apegado al _seiton*_ casi de manera natural. Solía repetir con cierta frecuencia _"un lugar para cada cosa, y cada cosa en su lugar"._ Sus amigos, en cambio, opinaban que en realidad, Archie era obsesivo-compulsivo pero eso a él no le importaba. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba el documento solicitado por su tío, eligió una pequeña llave de su llavero bañado en oro y giró la cerradura del último cajón de su escritorio. Se agachó para con elegantes movimientos, alcanzar una caja donde guardaba esas cosas personales e importantes.

La perfecta simetría en los rasgos de Archie se descompuso cuando al abrir la caja encontró un organizador Franklin que había hecho las veces de diario personal durante su adolescencia. Las cubiertas ejecutivas del organizador lo habían entusiasmado desde que su hermano se lo regaló una navidad. Archie se esforzó por ser indiferente ante el recuerdo, sin embargo, cuando tuvo en sus manos el organizador, no pudo evitar rendirse a acariciar ciertas memorias que había escondido, o quizás, encerrado, aprisionado para que jamás aturdieran su vida.

Sus facciones se endurecieron sin siquiera proponérselo y sus manos empezaron a abrir la cremallera que unía las cubiertas del organizador. Se rio de su idea de usarlo como diario. ¿Qué chiquillo, en su sano juicio, en pleno siglo XXI osaría escribir un diario personal? Se mofó de él mismo. Aún no estaba seguro de querer leer las líneas, pero la fuerza de atracción fue tal que las manos de Archie y sus ojos se comportaban como si tuvieran vida propia.

Finalmente, se puso de pie con su diario personal en las manos, subió al jardín, ese que casi nunca disfrutaba y se sentó en un elegante kiosko. Entre tuilpanes comprados en Keukenhof, orquídeas negras de Belice y el perfume de gardenias de China. No: No había ni una sola rosa en su jardín.

Las hojas del Franklin estaban en perfecto estado. La caligrafía que resguardaba el diario no podía ser más elegante y firme. Archie, en aquél tiempo era un niño listo, con ganas de comerse el mundo, con sentimientos puros, con principios firmes, alegre y feliz. En realidad, su diario era una recopilación de las cartas que jamás enviaría, de las cosas que quiso decir y no podía. Se dedicó a leer solo algunos párrafos, sin detenerse a pensar en las fechas.

 _Stear: Muchas gracias por este regalo. Estoy tan feliz. Cuando sea grande, seré un hombre de negocios exitoso. Seré más rico que el tal tío William y mucho más poderoso. Tendré una bella esposa, gentil y divertida._

Archie sonrió satisfecho. Si seguía por el mismo camino podría lograr al menos, la primera mitad de su meta. Aquello de la esposa era otra historia que ya no le interesaba. Decidió darle vuelta a la página.

 _Stear: ¡Me asustaste! Por un momento llegué a pensar que no saldrías de esa explosión en tu laboratorio. No sé por qué papá te permite hacer tanto desorden. A mamá no le pareció. Creo que ella y papá discutieron. Espero que no sea nada grave._

Al principio le había parecido un gracioso recuerdo, pero después el muchacho frunció el ceño: Tras esa noche, las cosas cambiaron. Se apresuró a pasar las páginas de esa época, no le interesaban.

 _Stear: ¿Por qué no me dejas ir contigo a la luna? ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¿Por qué fabricaste solo un par de alas? Llévame contigo. Si no me llevas, te odiaré para siempre._

Una pequeña mueca, que no terminaba en convertirse en sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Archivald cuando recordó a su hermano lleno de plumas de gallina al final de su fracasado viaje a la luna. Continuó dando vueltas a las páginas frente a él.

 _Alistar: ¿Qué hicimos, hermano? ¿Por qué nuestros padres nos apartan de su lado? ¿Fue acaso porque ya no soportan tus experimentos? ¿Fue porque mi guardarropa es muy grande? ¿Fue porque nos escapamos del maestro de francés? ¿Qué hacemos, Alistar? ¿Cómo los convencemos de que no nos abandonen? No quisieron escucharnos. Estoy triste, Stear. Júrame que siempre estarás conmigo. Tengo miedo, hermano._

Archie quiso no pensar en ello. Fingió que ese recuerdo no lo alteraba. Estaba a punto de cerrar su diario, pero decidió continuar. Su diario lo había atrapado, tenía que aceptarlo.

 _Stear: El viaje es tan casado. Nunca pensé que el mundo fuese tan grande. Los días en Arabia se han acabado, extrañaré el sol y el desierto. Mamá dijo que la tía abuela nos necesita. Dijo que debemos cuidar de ella, como niños grandes. Dijo que tenemos un primo que está muy solo y que necesita compañía. ¿Por qué mamá nos envió tan solos? Stear, ya no sigas tan callado. ¡Háblame, hermano, yo también me siento solo! Creo que ya odio a mi primo. Por su culpa nuestros padres nos enviaron lejos._

Archie notó que las fechas estaban muy distantes. La siguiente página había sido escrita algunos años más tarde. Suspiró decidido a continuar su viaje por sus memorias.

 _Mamá: ¡Soy tan feliz! Gracias por tu carta. Es una pena que no puedas viajar esta navidad. No te preocupes. La tía abuela dijo que cocinará para nosotros. Nos quiere tanto. Anthony, Stear y yo nos la pasamos muy bien aquí en Chicago. Anthony ya casi nunca está triste. ¿Te he dicho que su papá suele traerme ropa fina de sus viajes? Le he pedido un vestido de Egipto para ti, seguro lucirás hermosa._

Archie ya no se detuvo a reaccionar en las siguientes narraciones. Simplemente fue dando vueltas a las páginas, leyendo párrafos y párrafos. Sintiendo a sus hermanos a su lado.

Mamá: La tía abuela ha decidido retirarse de la vida de negocios. Dice que iremos a vivir a un pueblo, en una casa de campo. Anthony dice que es una bella mansión. Me pregunto qué puede tener de bello un pueblo. Pero no te preocupes, si la tía necesita ir al campo, entonces iremos al campo. Stear, Anthony y yo la hemos cuidado bien; aunque le hacemos creer que ella cuida de nosotros. Parece que eso le gusta.

. . . . . . . . .

¡Anthony! ¡Stear! ¡Tengo que contarles algo maravilloso! Hoy conocí a la mujer de mi vida. Ella es tan bella, tan linda. Imagino que se reirán de mi si me atrevo a confesarles. Qué bueno que tengo este diario. Esta mañana, cuando me desperté, no imaginé que el sol fuese tan brillante. Mi corazón late de una forma desconocida. No puedo dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos verdes, en esas pecas que se mueven traviesas con sus gestos y su hermoso cabello rizado que parece haberle robado al sol todo su fuego. ¡La besé! Bueno, en realidad, besé su mano y ella… ¡debieron verla! Un suave color rosa encendió sus mejillas. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará la próxima vez que la bese, porque aunque tenga que esperar mil años, besaré sus labios. No pude evitarlo: Le confesé que me gusta. ¿Piensan que fue muy rápido? Espero no haberla asustado, porque ella será mía. Me dijo que se llama Candy.

"Señora Candice Cornwell" ¡Qué bien se escucha! Ella es mi gatita. Mi hermosa gatita. No puedo esperar a volver a verla.

Stear, Anthony: Me armé de valor e invité a Candy a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida. Estoy muy emocionado de saber que volveré a verla. Espero que asista. Quiero bailar con ella. Le diré que es la jovencita más bella del mundo aunque seguro que ella lo sabe. Sé que es muy pronto pero no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien más la descubra y me la arrebate. La quiero para mi, solo para mi. ¿Verdad que puedo conquistarla? Estoy nervioso, siento mariposas en mi estómago. Ya quiero que sea la hora del baile.

Candy: Te fuiste a México. Odio a Neal. Estoy tan triste, me siento tan vacío; pero debo apoyar a Anthony. Ojalá no tuviera que esconder lo que siento por ti, mi gatita. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo te recupero? Aquéllas horas tocando para ti en la colina fueron eternas. Espero que hayas escuchado nuestro tributo. Ten ánimo, gatita. Estoy seguro de que no descansaremos hasta traerte de regreso. Ese día será el más feliz de mi vida.

Anthony: Yo te amaba mucho. Era feliz de tenerte como primo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?

Candy: Ya pasaron muchos días. Por favor, quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. Abre la puerta, Candy. Ya no te encierres más. Yo sigo aquí. ¿Por qué no me ves? Esperaré a que vivas tu luto. No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte, de cobijarte. De decirte que todo estará bien. Sé que tienes miedo; yo también. Déjame estar a tu lado, saldremos de esta tristeza. Sólo déjame entrar en tu corazón. Yo también estoy sufriendo.

Candy: ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Quieres curar sola tus heridas? Yo quiero ayudarte a sanar. Déjame estar contigo. Vuelve. Quiero que estés conmigo. Me haces falta. Stear también te extraña mucho. Ven a casa, Candy, por favor.

Candy: Hoy vino Tom a pedirnos que vayamos a visitarte. Dijo que habrá una tertulia en su rancho. No sé qué hacer. No quiero verte triste; temo que si nos ves te recordemos a Anthony. ¡Cielos! Pero yo tengo tantas ganas de mirar tus ojos. ¿Estoy siento egoísta? Candy, perdóname, pero no puedo resistir la invitación, tengo que verte. Esta idea me ha puesto de muy buen humor; buscaré mi mejor ropa, quiero que me veas muy apuesto. ¿Quién sabe, quizás encuentre el momento apropiado para declararte mi amor? Oh, gatita, quiero verte. Adoro tus ojos, tus pecas, tu pelo. ¡Ya quiero que sea domingo!

Candy: ¿Cómo la estás pasando? Todo salió mal. Terminaste gritando el nombre de Anthony mientras Tom mostraba sus habilidades como jinete. Corrí tras de ti pero no me escuchaste, no te detuviste; en cambio, Stear me detuvo. ¿Por qué lo escuché? Yo quería arroparte, consolarte, secar tus lágrimas. Candy… no sé cuándo volveré a verte. Pronto zarparemos a Inglaterra. Ya no soportábamos más estar en Lakewood sin ti y sin Anthony. Candy… Candy…

Candy: Estoy tan emocionado por volver a verte. Iremos a recibirte a Southampton. Oh, Candy, el Mauritania está en camino, pronto volveré a reflejarme en tus ojos. Soy muy feliz, gatita. Candy, mis emociones están a flor de piel. Anoche soñé que el Mauritania llegaba al muelle y yo corría hacia ti, te alcanzaba en la rampa, te tomaba de la cintura y te levantaba en mis brazos. Soñé que girábamos y girábamos entre risas… ¿sabes cuál fue la mejor parte? Que mientras girábamos me decías que me habías extrañado, que estabas feliz de volver a verme, que me amabas. ¿Te imaginas el desenlace? ¡Te atrevías a besarme! Y bueno, yo no puedo narrarte las reacciones que tuve ante ese beso. Sí, lo sé: Estoy loco de amor por ti. ¡Oh Candy, las horas me parecen eternas!

Candy: No quiero, perderte. Ese aristócrata de pacotilla me está robando tu atención. No lo mires, Candy. No soporto verte a su lado. Por favor, Candy, mereces algo mejor. Convencí a Stear para invitarte a tomar el té con nosotros. No sabes cómo me siento de saberte en mi recámara. Quisiera tomarte y arrojarte a mi cama para demostrarte cuánto tengo para ti. ¡Oh cruel realidad! No eres tú la que comparte mi habitación, sino mi hermano. Me he sonrojado ¿ves lo que provocas?

Candy: Ya no lo soporté. Finalmente te declaré mi amor. Por fin te grité que no quiero perderte. No sé cómo pude hacerlo. No quiero perderte por él. No por ese malcriado. Candy, estoy temblando mientras escribo. Estoy en un sueño. Stear lo sabe, estoy seguro que adivina lo que siento por ti. Me invitó a dejar que la lluvia se llevara mi dolor, pero no fue suficiente, mi gatita. Candy, muero de celos. Yo te quiero para mí, te he querido siempre. Esperé pacientemente a que vivieras tu luto, yo también amaba mucho a Anthony. Esperé por él, por su memoria; por ti, por tu duelo. Candy, he deseado tanto que me des una oportunidad. Me vuelves loco. Ya no es esa ilusión infantil solamente. No puedo dejar de mirarte; tus suaves curvas me atraen, quiero extender mi mano y tocarte, acariciarte, abrazarte. Sueño contigo, no puedo describirte mis sueños porque soy un caballero. Me haces falta. ¿Qué es lo que me has pedido? ¿Qué cuide de Annie? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Pobre Annie, yo sé lo que debe estar sufriendo. Creo que ella me ama, tanto como yo te amo. Cuidaré de ella, pero no me pidas que la ame; mi corazón es tuyo.

Terry: Quería hundirte mi florete en tu pecho. Está bien, he exagerado. Solo quería verte derrotado. No me fue posible. Acepto que solo fueron mis celos. Tengo celos de que sus más hermosas miradas sean para ti. De que sus ojos brillen cuando te mira. Es mejor que no la lastimes. Ya hemos peleado mucho, sé que sabes lo que siento por ella. Sé que sabes que estoy ahí y que deseo lo que tú tienes.

Terry: Hicimos una tregua. Debo aceptar que me he divertido. Este verano en Escocia se ha convertido en una dulce memoria. Fue emocionante aprender a trabajar en equipo; creo que no eres tan insoportable como yo pensaba. Quizás, si no estuviésemos enamorados de la misma chica seríamos buenos amigos.

Candy: Yo sabía que él no era una buena compañía. Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo sentarme a ver cómo te expulsan. Me duele, no puedo aceptar separarme de ti. Respiro por ti. Tú eres la razón para seguir adelante, solo ti, mi niña.

Terry: Tienes que saber que ella podría ser repudiada por los Andrew. ¿Qué hará si eso sucede? ¿A dónde irá? Candy, cásate conmigo. Yo te protegeré.

Candy: ¡Rayos, Candy! ¡Eres libre! Naciste libre, sin ataduras y yo no he podido seguirte. Quisiera tener tu fuerza, tu valor, te determinación. Eres admirable. Debiste compartirme tus planes. Quisiera estar contigo. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Tanto lo amas? ¿Fuiste a buscarlo? ¿Vas a encontrarte con él? ¿Volveremos a vernos? Candy, te he perdido para siempre… Esto es tan duro. ¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de huir lejos, de convertirte en viento, de alejarte de todo y de todos? ¿De desear tener todas las lágrimas del mar, del universo?

Candy: Ha sido hermoso volver a verte. La guerra nos obligó a abandonar Inglaterra. Ya no podía esperar más tiempo. Luces tan bella vestida de enfermera. ¡Oh, Candy! Esto no ha muerto. Está más vivo que nunca, el tan solo verte hizo latir mi corazón. Me has enseñado tanto, te admiro, te respeto… te deseo, Candy. ¡Por todos los cielos, te deseo! Dame una mirada, dame la más leve posibilidad, la más mínima esperanza. Ya no lo soportaré por mucho tiempo, quiero saber qué se siente que la mujer que adoras tiemble en tus brazos. No sabes qué alivio saber que no estás con Terry. Este es mi momento, lo aprovecharé, esta vez, serás mía. ¡Oh! No puedo esperar para volver a verte.

Candy: ¿Así que volviste a verlo? Terry, Terry, Terry… siempre Terry. Justo cuando creo que puedo tener una esperanza, aparecer el actorcillo. ¿Cuándo vas a mirarme, Candy? Pero luces tan bella cuando hablas de él. Tus ojos bailan cuando lo recuerdas. No puedo evitar estar celoso, aunque disfruto cómo tu feminidad aflora por su causa. Si él logra esto contigo, supongo que debo agradecerle. No sé por qué no puedo confiar del todo. Tengo miedo de que te hiera; hay algo que me impide confiar en él. Ten cuidado, gatita.

Stear: Candy va a Nueva York. Stear, hermano, tengo miedo. Quisiera hablar contigo pero luces tan ausente. Creo que no me escuchas aunque esté gritando por dentro. Ella va con él, Stear. Guardé una chispa de esperanza. Mientras que ella no fuese de otro, siempre podría esperar que se fijara en mi. Stear, pero ella se va. Me duele tanto. No puedo resignarme, la amo más que a mi vida. He llorado tanto; he llorado hasta que me siento seco. Ya no tengo más lágrimas pero necesito seguir llorando. ¿Te parezco un exagerado? ¡Oh! Stear, tú sabes que la amo. Pero ella solo piensa en él; creo que lo ama mucho. Espero que él también la ame. Espero que ella sea feliz, aunque yo me esté destrozando lentamente. Adiós, Candy; adiós, gatita; adiós amor.

Stear: ¿Qué hiciste, hermano? ¿A la guerra? ¿Mi pacífico hermano, en el frente de batalla? Alistar Cornwell Andrew, es mejor que vuelvas. Vuelve hermano, vuelve a casa. ¿Qué se supone que haré sin ustedes? ¡Me has dejado solo, Stear! ¡Me has dejado! ¿Por qué no me llevaste conmigo? ¿Acaso yo no pude ser un buen guerrero? Stear, vuele. Anthony muerto, Candy en Nueva York y tú en el frente. Me siento tan solo. Debiste llevarme contigo; te habría seguido sin chistar. Me has dejado una gran responsabilidad con la tía, con Annie, Patty, Candy; dime hermano ¿Cómo cuidaré de ellas?

Terry: ¡Eres un maldito! Ella era feliz por volver a verte. Ella bailaba en las calles, ella estaba nerviosa, ella estaba deslumbrante. Sus ojos, actor de pacotilla, sus ojos brillaban; era como si hubiese robado todas las estrellas. Sus labios… ¡por todos los cielos!, sus labios eran sensuales y tiernos al mismo tiempo. Yo incluso fui feliz por un instante sabiéndola tan plena. Se fue una mujer enamorada, ilusionada y ¿qué nos has enviado de regreso? Una mujer enferma y destrozada. Una mujer delicada, ausente, traicionada. Ahora mi prioridad es ella. Tú ya no vales la pena. Tienes tus propias penas. Me alegro. Tienes justo lo que mereces.

Aquélla mañana me llamaron. Dijeron que una Andrew estaba desvanecida en la estación de trenes. ¡Mi corazón me dijo de inmediato que era ella! Yo sabía que debía ser ella; percibía su dolor, lo compartía. El recorrido me pareció eterno. Cuando la encontré desvanecida deseé tenerte con mi florete justo en tu pecho; te juro que esta vez te habría vencido, te lo habría hundido mil veces. Verla tan derrotada me dio mil bríos. Te daría tu merecido. Yo volviéndome loco por estar con ella y tú exiliándola de tu vida. ¡Maldito, Terry! La tomé en mis brazos… ¡Cuántas veces deseé hacerlo! ¡Pero no así! ¡No así! No como un ser vencido, delirando tu nombre. Mi corazón se hizo añicos. La vida da muchas vueltas, Terry Grandchester. Me las pagarás completas. Una a una te las cobraré. Heriste lo que más amo.

Stear: Finalmente llegó la fatal noticia. Esa que no deseaba. No puedo escribir. Estoy triste, enojado, enfadado, desconsolado. Stear, no sé qué decirte, hermano. Patty… ¡Patty quiso alcanzarte! ¿De verdad no pudiste detenerte a pensar en nosotros? Perdona, hermano, sé que fue en nosotros precisamente en quienes pensaste. ¿Puedes ver lo que te he dicho?: Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Te admiro y al mismo tiempo me pareces un estúpido. Dile a Anthony que te dé un buen golpe de mi parte. Me dejaste, espero que entiendas si me alejo de tu recuerdo. Quizás vuelva algún día a buscarte, mi hermano, pero no hoy. Iré a tu tumba a despedirme; tocaré tu melodía favorita, después… ya todo habrá terminado. Que termine pronto. Si tú decidiste irte, te deseo un buen viaje. Me he quedado sin hermanos.

Candy: Este sentimiento me está ahogando, me absorbe, me quema, creo que incluso me mata lentamente. ¿Sabes? Tengo remordimiento. Te he amado tanto, mi vida ha girado tanto alrededor de la tuya que fui incapaz de corresponder a ese mismo sentimiento de una linda chica. Annie me ama. Ella me ama de la misma forma en que yo te he amado. ¿Cómo puedo yo, pagarle con la misma moneda con que tú me has pagado? He sabido en carne propia lo que duele que la persona que adoras no te corresponda; y duele Candy. Duele mucho. Aceptaré lo que Annie tan pacientemente me ha ofrecido. No estaré con ella solo porque tú me lo has pedido, sino porque he decidido que un amor como el que ella me ofrece vale la pena aceptarlo. No sé si pueda corresponderle con un amor de la misma magnitud, pero sé que deseo que en esta historia, al menos una persona se siente plena. Me cansé de esperarte. Me cansé de que no me mires. Te declaré mi amor, mi necesidad de ti, te dejé ver mis celos pero nada fue suficiente. Yo no estaba a tu altura, a tus intereses. Muy bien. Que seas feliz.

Annie: Lo intento Annie, lo intento, pero no puedo. Todos los días me esfuerzo, pero no me es posible. Mi vida es una basura. No te merezco, Annie.

Annie: Esta mañana me he despertado con el deseo de amarte. Me he repetido que eres la mejor mujer del mundo, eres bella, talentosa, tienes clase. Entonces te veo y me siento vacío. ¿Annie, qué hago? ¿Cómo forzar mi corazón a amarte? A ella ni siquiera la he visto. No quiero hacerlo. Es por ti. Para que estés segura que solo tú estás en mi vida. Y sí: Annie, solo tú estás en mi vida, pero mi vida está tan vacía. Perdóname Annie.

Annie: ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? Nunca debiste hacerlo. Estás muy enferma y yo me estoy ahogando. Creo que estoy agonizando más rápido que tú. No importa quien muera primero, los dos estamos muertos. Lo siento Annie. Espero que no te des cuenta que muero contigo, y no precisamente por amor.

Annie: Estás muerta. Soy el egoísta más grande del mundo. No siento dolor. Es una paz indescriptible. Es como si volviera a respirar. Oh, Annie, perdóname. Eras solo tú en mi vida y no logré hacerte feliz. Espero que donde quiera que estés encuentres la paz que fui incapaz de brindarte. Te juro que nunca volví a verla. Siempre supe que yo no era suficiente para ella. De hecho, Annie, siento una aversión tremenda por todo lo que lleve su nombre, su recuerdo. No he querido volver a verla. La evité en tu funeral y me sentí tan satisfecho de haberlo logrado; supongo que significa que ya no es nada para mí. ¿Por qué la escuché? ¿Por qué permití que metiera en mi cabeza la idea de corresponderte? Creo que solo te hice daño; creo que sabías que nunca logré enamoré de ti. Perdóname, lo hice por complacerla al principio, después, te aseguro que acepté lo que me ofrecías con la esperanza de amarte. Esto es insano, querida Annie, ella se convirtió en una obsesión, por eso quise alejarme, para sanar, para demostrarme que podía seguir sin ella. Tú estuviste siempre a mi lado; gracias Annie. Creo que mi amor por ella se convirtió en rechazo; no digo en odio, eso sería darle demasiada importancia.

El iPhone de Archivald sonó de nuevo, pero no estaba dispuesto a responder. No esta vez. La foto de su tío en la pantalla desapareció después de unos insistentes tonos sin respuesta. El joven tenía sus ojos apagados y un gran nudo en su garganta ¡maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió abrir ese cajón! ¡las cosas bajo llave se quedan guardadas! El viento despeinó su impecable cabello y él se quitó algunos mechones de la cara, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar. Esa gata –como solía llamarla, las según él, pocas veces que la recordaba– no arruinaría su día.

Nuevamente el tono de llamada entrante interrumpió la turbidez de sus pensamientos; Archie ya estaba preparado para la insistencia de su tío William. Esta vez, levantó el teléfono y lo atendió.

-Tío, ya tengo lo que me pediste – en el tono más frío de su repertorio.

-Gracias, Archie. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con sinceridad.

-Por supuesto, tío, estoy bien – mintió, pero ese nudo en la garganta lo traicionó.

-Archie, hace tiempo que no me visitas, me encantaría verte por Londres de nuevo – invitó con la esperanza de que esta vez su sobrino aceptara.

-¿Qué Londres? ¡Ni loco! – pensó el joven con cierto desprecio, pero se limitó a responder – Un día de estos, tío, con mucho gusto.

-Vamos Archie, te hacen falta unas vacaciones, trabajas como loco.

-Ahora no puedo tener vacaciones, estamos por obtener la certificación de ISO ¿recuerdas la transición de la 2008 a la 2015? Solo nos dieron tres años, estamos a tiempo, quiero que las empresas del consorcio de las primeras – dijo felicitándose. Había encontrado la excusa perfecta; la verdad era que la tal transición ni siquiera la había empezado a planear.

-¡Cierto! -de pronto una sonrisa de triunfo y un poco traviesa apareció en el rostro del joven patriarca; si Archie hubiese estado frente a él, habría adivinado que algo planeaba. Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-¿Pasa algo, tío?

-En realidad sí, Archie. Nos ha llegado la propuesta de compra venta de una compañía minera, supongo que estás al tanto.

-Sí tío, me parece que hace meses leí un correo electrónico al respecto. Dijeron que nos reuniríamos para analizar si es conveniente o no. Creí que eso se había quedado atrás pues ya no supe más del proyecto.

-Archie, necesito que visites el lugar y que averigües si están certificados en ISO. Además, debes verificar por ti mismo la situación actual económica y legal; bueno, no debo decirte cada punto – esta vez William Albert tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para que su sobrino no se percatara de que estaba sonriendo enormemente, planeando muchas cosas, estaba incluso rojo por el esfuerzo de no ser descubierto.

-Claro que sí, tío. Lo haré.

-¿Cuándo puedes viajar? Nos urge tu dictamen para poder valorar la compra venta.

-Tan pronto quieras.

-¿Tienes asuntos que requieran tu presencia? ¿Algo que no pueda llevar a cabo alguien más?

-No tío. Tengo mis asuntos al día. Creo que puedo dedicar una semana a visitar esa mina incluso este mismo lunes.

-Me parece perfecto. Te enviaré lo datos exactos. Creo que necesitarás ir en tren porque el terreno es algo inhóspito – esta vez, el esfuerzo por mantener la sonrisa casi lo traiciona.

-No hay problema tío. Ahí estaré el lunes a primera hora; por favor, avísale a tu contacto sobre mi visita para que lo tenga todo listo – sonrió con triunfo – Tío, me entusiasman estas visitas sorpresas, sin darles tiempo de maquillar sus reportes, me hacen sentir poderoso – aceptó con aires de grandeza.

-Me alegro por ti, Archie, espero que las sorpresas que encuentres sean para tu agrado – el tono fue ceremonioso y Archie no pudo pensar más allá de su mundo de negocios.

Esa noche, antes de ir a la cama, Archie daba vueltas sin poder dormir. Había recibido los datos que su tío había enviado: Great Can Co, en las montañas. El chico estaba casi temblando, con sus manos frías. Seguro que su tío le estaba jugando una mala pasada; o quizás él no sabía que prefería morir antes de volver a visitar esa compañía.

-¡Diablos! – maldijo totalmente enojado –. Ella está bien allá, en el fin del mundo, aislada de todos. ¿Por qué ahora tenía él que ir a donde ella estaba?

-Espero que no sea una jugarreta de mi tío. Espero que realmente se trate de negocios, porque visitar ese lugar y quizás volver a verla, será un tremendo sacrificio. Ojalá ganemos mucho dinero con este negocio.

A partir de ese momento Archie ya no pudo dormir. Cerraba sus ojos y mil imágenes de una sonriente rubia de ojos verdes aparecían en sus memorias. Sin proponérselo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas escenas. Archie no pudo evitar consolarse a sí mismo placenteramente. Obviamente, cuando terminó, se odió por eso… y la odió un poco más.

 _ ***Seiton:**_ La segunda S de la filosofía 5´s; significa orden, consiste en establecer el modo en que deben ubicarse e identificarse los materiales necesarios, de manera que sea fácil y rápido encontrarlos, utilizarlos y reponerlos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Por los viejos tiempos

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Por los viejos tiempos.**

Para el Archivald Cornwell era difícil estar en ese lugar tan apartado de la civilización. Se había negado a viajar en tren, estaba usando la avioneta de su compañía; la consideraba mucho más cómoda, más confiable y más rápida. Le acompañaba su asistente personal, un hombre con experiencia en negocios un poco mayor que Archie, tan solo un par de años. Su nombre era Paul, nunca se había casado, se había dedicado a estudiar y a trabajar; tenía fama de ser un Casanova empedernido, aún más que su jefe.

Archie había estado particularmente callado, eso era algo nuevo para Paul; sabía que su jefe podía pasar horas en quién sabe qué mundos o qué recuerdos, pero nunca se había ausentado tanto en una conversación. Ni siquiera había hecho algún comentario desagradable cuando las tierras áridas comenzaron a presentarse ante ellos en el vuelo.

La mirada de miel de Archie estaba triste, ausente, en algún recuerdo de su juventud. No se había atrevido a volver a esconder su diario, lo había tenido desde aquélla tarde en su mesa de noche, últimamente lo hojeó un poco antes de ir a la cama. La noche anterior se había topado con una página en especial. Fue justo después de que Candice abandonara el San Pablo. Archie miraba por la ventana, como si se negara a aceptar que Candy no volvería a aparecer volando sujeta a una soga para llegar a visitarlos. Aquélla noche, Alistar le había aconsejado a mirarla solo de lejos, _"Como hago yo"_ -le había dicho- _"¿te refieres a Candy?"_ – Archie no podía creer lo que su hermano estaba insinuando; eso fue lo más cercano que hizo Stear de declarar su amor por Candy _–"¿Por qué preguntas, si ya lo sabes?"_ – fue la única respuesta de Stear. Para Archie fue fácil comprender que Alistar estaba tan enamorado como él de esa joven rubia de ojos verdes. Hizo un breve paseo por todo el esfuerzo de Stear por inventar cosas para ella, y sí: Stear le gritaba en silencio que la adoraba. Pero Archie no era como Alistar, Archie se había atrevido a declararle su amor a Candy y no había sido suficiente. Y otra vez ese nudo en el estómago, otra vez esa extraña sensación de rechazo por todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y otra vez esa terrible necesidad de verla, incluso de poseerla.

Hasta ahora la vida de Archie no habría podido ser llamada así: "vida". Él tan solo había estado sobreviviendo a un recuerdo que lo torturaba, como un filo que se incrusta hiriendo su alma. Su corazón era débil, aunque aparentaba ser fuerte. Ella… su antes adorada gatita, se había ganado el rechazo del joven sobreviviente, habría querido poder olvidarla, pero él sabía muy bien que no lo había logrado.

Hoy por hoy estaba sin ella, se habían separado hace varios años, él ni siquiera podía contar el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que las murallas y los parapetos rodearon su vida; no sabía el momento. ¿Cuándo fue? ¿cuándo? ¿acaso el día en que estuvo ante el altar con Annie? Definitivamente no; tenía que reconocer que varias veces le había hecho el amor a su esposa pensando en un par de ojos verdes. En un momento dado, entendió que ella no estaría jamás con él y entonces, decidió que ya no le daría más importancia. No había tenido clemencia para él y se había llevado con ella cualquier esperanza de felicidad. Ahora ya todo era inútil, no había vida ni con ella ni sin ella… al menos no había esperanza. ¡Qué rayos! ¡¿por qué esa mujer se las arreglaba para meterse en lo más íntimo de su alma?! Archie tenía que hacer algo… lo que fuera… pero debía vencer lo que sentía.

El hombre se molestó consigo mismo. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Se había negado a pensarla por años, sin embargo, de pronto ella rompía con cualquier defensa que él hubiese erguido y las atravesaba sin dificultad alguna… como si fuese un fantasma.

-Vamos Archivald -se dijo- seguramente ella tendrá alguna pareja, eso debe facilitarte las cosas para mantener tu distancia -¿por qué ese pensamiento no lo ayudaba, por el contrario, le dolía? Ahora estaba dolido y decepcionado de sí mismo. Buscó dentro de sí el rechazo que lo ha había mantenido lejos. ¿A quién podría interesarle por siempre una gata sin chiste? -se preguntó antes de tragar saliva, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta que por supuesto, no permitiría lo echara de cabeza.

Después de un par de horas, tras la bienvenida y una breve charla con el director de la mina, Archie se encontraba delante de un grupo de ejecutivos en una reunión muy bien planeada. Tenía un estricto itinerario que debía cumplir, así que el director había considerado apropiado dar a conocer a los altos ejecutivos las fechas en que sus departamentos serían auditados por Archivald así como la información específica que él deseaba que estuviera a la mano.

La reunión se llevaba a cabo en una de las salas de juntas principales, tenía una vista privilegiada al patio de maniobras de logística externa y las mesas tenían un arreglo en U, donde el lugar principal, estaba ocupado por el extraño visitante. Los trabajadores, por supuesto, nada sabían de la posible venta de la empresa hasta estos momentos todavía, tan solo sabían que tendrían un auditor externo y que esa sería una reunión informativa. Estaban ahí varios gerentes: el de sistemas informativos, el de calidad, el de finanzas, el de logística, el de recursos humanos y varios más, había dos sillas vacías, la que estaba asignada al gerente de producción y la asignada al gerente de seguridad industrial. Los gerentes habían sido avisados con tiempo suficiente que se les requería para la reunión, así que el director estaba impaciente por la tardanza de sus subordinados. Archie estaba muy molesto, la impuntualidad le molestaba y no se esforzó en disimularlo. Exasperado se acercó a una pequeña mesa al fondo de la sala donde había una cafetera y algunas galletas. Mientras se servía una taza de café los gerentes faltantes entraron y saludaron cortésmente, Archie se quedó frío cuando una voz femenina y familiar llegó hasta sus oídos como el sonido de una antigua melodía. Escuchó cómo el resto de los asistentes devolvían el saludo, todos estaban sonriendo complacidos, Archie lo sabía por el tono de las voces en respuesta, apretó el asa de la taza con un sentimiento extraño, de pronto, esos altos ejecutivos no le hacían mucha gracia, respiró profundo tratando de controlar la multitud de sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de él; era un experto en enterrar sus sentimientos, así que no le llevó mucho tiempo.

-¡Fiú! –un silbido en bajo volumen se posó en el oído de Archie, después, un murmullo de Paul–: Jefe, deberías ver la beldad que acaba de entrar. ¿Cómo puede, semejante mujer, estar escondida en este sitio tan olvidado de Dios? -el brillo en los ojos de Paul y su estúpida sonrisa hicieron que la sangre de Archie se acelerara; hizo una mueca de desdén tratando de fingir total indiferencia, como si los gustos femeninos de su asistente lo tuvieran sin cuidado.

Pese a que era una zona árida, ese día en particular estaba nublado, no había ni siquiera un rayo de sol que se atreviera a dar calor al alma del magnate. Un ingeniero se levantó para cerrar las persianas y dejar la sala en penumbra a fin de que la presentación pudiera apreciarse mejor. Archie aprovechó esa penumbra para secarse el sudor que sin previo aviso se apoderaba de sus manos; guardó silencio por un momento, buscando la fuerza para girarse hacia la audiencia que, a estas alturas, solo esperaba que Archie tomara la palabra; sin embargo él no se atrevía aún a enfrentarse con ella. Aparentó estar escogiendo entre el repertorio de galletas, pero no había ninguna baja en grasas, todas eran compradas en alguna tienda de oportunidad, nada digno del exigente paladar de Cornwell.

-Esa mujer va a ser mía, jefe. ¡No tiene anillo en el dedo! Tienes que ver qué curvas, qué cabello, qué sonrisa, qué ojos ¡Es una gatita!– Paul imitó el ronroneo de un felino y eso a Archie le afectó más de lo que él mismo hubiese querido, nadie llamaría "gatita" a _su_ _gatita._

La piel de Archie hirvió bajo su caro traje Armani, ni siquiera él mismo comprendía por qué reaccionaba de tal forma. Sí, Candice White era bonita, pero él jamás usaría la palabra "beldad" para describirla. Se giró y dirigió a Paul su mirada más desafiante, su asistente la interpretó como si le llamara la atención por su falta de profesionalismo, así que se disculpó de inmediato y se retiró para cerrar la puerta tras dejar el apuntador en la mano de Archie. A su jefe le gustaba que todo estuviera perfecto.

Archie finalmente supo que no podía usar la cafetera como pretexto para no girarse hacia la audiencia que lo esperaba; en este punto, ya todos empezaban a preguntarse las verdaderas razones detrás de la auditoría y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos suspicaces ideas. Archie sabía que eso no era bueno para el negocio, respiró profundo y se giró, con paso firme, se dirigió al frente; su caminar era erguido y seguro, gallardo a todas luces. Estaba consciente de que un par de ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlo desde que se giró, le quemaba el rostro, el cuello, podía sentir esas pupilas sobre él… ¿ese ligero temblor de sus piernas? No era nada, por supuesto.

-Buen día– saludó con la sonrisa más encantadora a su audiencia -mi nombre es Archivald Cornwell Andrew– anunció, pero fue interrumpido con el asombro de los presentes, no por su presentación, sino por una ardiente taza de café que se había derramado justo sobre el director de la mina.

-Lo siento, lo siento– Candy se esforzó por limpiar su desorden, ahora mismo le sirvo otra taza– se levantó nerviosa para dirigirse a la mesa de café.

-No es necesario doctora, por favor, siéntese– el director le sonrió paternalmente.

Candy comprendió de inmediato que su jefe tenía razón: no debía distraer la reunión, debía sentarse y prestar atención. Se disculpó una vez más y tomó asiento.

-¿Puedo continuar? Claro, si la doctora ya terminó de disculparse– el tono de Archie fue tan gélido que incluso un pingüino habría tenido frío. Candy sintió el penetrante dolor de una daga en su pecho; jamás habría imaginado, que Archie podría llegar a tratarla de tal modo.

-Sí. Lo siento -. ¡Trágame tierra! Que me caigan encima todos los escombros de la mina en este momento. Me volví a equivocar–, la mirada de Archie se tornó fuego abrasador. La fulminó en ese instante.

A ninguno de los presentes le agradó la forma en que este desconocido se erguía ante ellos para prácticamente poner en evidencia a la doctora. Ella era un miembro importante del equipo y la tenían todos en muy alta estima

-Me parece que Cornwell es un idiota– el gerente de producción, quien había llegado con Candy, un hombre joven y muy bien parecido, susurró en el oído de la rubia.

-No es así, Frank– lo defendió. Lo hizo con tal vehemencia que su amigo agachó la mirada avergonzado y trató de prestar atención a la reunión.

Archie estaba molesto consigo mismo. Candy había causado en él tal obnubilación que había trastabillado en un par de ocasiones durante su presentación; como si sus mocedades no se hubiesen quedado en el pasado. Paul no era capaz de discernir lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su jefe, se lo atribuyó al cansancio por el viaje y, probablemente a alguna traviesa mujer, visitante nocturna que no lo hubiese dejado descansar la noche anterior; sonrió disimuladamente, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando las filosas dagas en los ojos de Archie se posaron sobre él. Candy, por su parte, el noventa por ciento del tiempo se la pasó disimulado cuánto la desconcertaba la presencia del menor de los Cornwell. Sus manos estaban sudando, estaba nerviosa y no tenía ni la menor idea de todo ese vocabulario que Archie mencionaba sobre certificaciones de estándares internacionales de calidad.

-Parece que el _muñequito de pastel_ nos va a tener aquí un par de horas más- nuevamente Frank susurró al oído de Candy.

Ella iba a protestar nuevamente, sin embargo Archie había abandonado su lugar al frente de la audiencia y ahora estaba de pie justo frente a ella. Tenía su mirada fija en los hechiceros ojos esmeralda frente a él, pero estaba sumamente serio. No era adecuado llamarle la atención, no era una colegiala, sin embargo, se aseguró de hacerle sentir incómoda una vez más.

-Esta es mi agenda- la imagen se desplegó y, como era de esperarse, surgieron murmullos comentando. Archie esperó un tiempo prudente antes de volver a hablar. El visitante había planeado una visita de una semana para tener el tiempo suficiente de auditar y obtener la información requerida por el consorcio para la consolidar la compra-venta.

En realidad a Archie solo le interesaban los departamentos de finanzas y producción, sin embargo, para disimularlo, había incluido algunos departamentos más.

-Los departamentos de seguridad industrial y calidad serán auditados con el departamento de producción. Mis colaboradores llegarán esta tarde, en el primer tren. Necesito que me hagan llegar sus colaboraciones al sistema de gestión de calidad personalmente, quisiera entrevistarme con ustedes para que me resuelvan cualquier posible duda mientras los estudio -afortunadamente, el nerviosismo de sus ojos se escondió tras las gafas de Prada; la montura en baño de oro iba perfectamente con el miel profundo de sus irises. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una sexy cola de caballo detrás de su cuello. Candy lo miró profundamente, jamás lo había visto más guapo que esta mañana. Resplandecía aún en la penumbra de la sala de juntas tanto como aquél sol veraniego en Escocia.

-Finalmente un Andrew ha decidido usar una liga para su cabello -ella sonrió ante su cara memoria de invitar a Albert a usar una.

Archie notó la sonrisa en la doctora y suspiró exasperado, pero sin hacer comentario alguno. El resto de los asistentes tan solo sonrieron resignados: la doctora podía poner nervioso a cualquiera sin proponérselo siquiera.

Cuando la reunión terminó Frank susurró de nuevo algo al oído de Candy, ella hizo una muda afirmación y entonces ambos se levantaron de prisa para salir de la sala. Archie sintió un nudo en el estómago; se sintió molesto, quería ir tomarla en sus brazos, decirle que aún la amaba, que la adoraba… ¿o quizás le diría que aún la odiaba por haberle negado la posibilidad de amarla, de hacerla suya en cuerpo y alma? La odiaba a ella por lo que provocaba y se odiaba a sí mismo por la misma razón: Por lo que ella le provocaba.

-¡Diablos! -Archie no se dio cuenta que Paul había estado atento a las reacciones de su jefe con desconcierto.

-¿Estás bien, Archie? -Paul comenzó a guardar los dispositivos que habían usado durante la reunión -te noté diferente- no quiso decirle que lo había notado un poco nervioso, aunque solo él, quien lo conocía perfecto lo había percibido.

-Sí, todo bien -respondió con voz ausente, con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que Candy había desaparecido con ese ingenierito- será mejor que nos instalemos en la oficina que nos asignaron.

Candy no la estaba pasando mejor. Lo último que pensó al levantarse sería que esta mañana tendría que enfrentarse con su pasado. Un pasado en el que pocas veces pensaba. No le gustaba torturarse. Pensar en el pasado sería pensar en sus pérdidas y eso no le agradaba. De vez en cuando hablaba con Albert o recibía algún correo electrónico con alguna postal, pero ese era todo su contacto.

-¿Qué impresión te dio El Auditor?- Paul hizo hincapié en las letras mayúsculas al pronunciar el mote que acababa de asignar a Archie- me parece que es un engreído y altanero.

-No. No lo es -esta vez Candy lo miró casi con furia.

-Tranquila, Candy, no te enojes -Paul estaba confundido-, lo defiendes como si fuera tu amigo, como si lo conocieras.

-No. No lo conozco -Candy se convenció de que hablaba con la verdad, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era este hombre que la miraba como un gran témpano. Archie jamás la habría mirado así. Él era cálido y muy noble. Este no era Archie.

-Vayamos más de prisa, Candy -Paul decidió no seguir hablando del tema- ya deben estar por volar el túnel, lo último que queremos es un accidente con semejante visita.

-Sí- la joven respondió con amabilidad y con una sonrisa, escondiendo en sus entrañas el dolor que sentía por la frialdad entre ella y Archie.

En un par de horas tenía que venir a buscarlo y debía estar preparada para responder todas sus preguntas. Afortunadamente había sido muy responsable y tenía toda su documentación al día. La pareja pronto alcanzó la puerta de salida del edificio de oficinas y comenzó a correr hacia el estacionamiento para llegar a un vehículo y trasladarse a la mina. Desde la ventana de una elegante pero vieja oficina, Archie los contemplaba sintiendo su sangre hervir de celos.

Después de algunas explosiones todo estaba listo en la mina para comenzar la extracción, Candy y Frank se aseguraron de que todo estuviera bajo estrictos parámetros de seguridad y eficiencia y después partieron hacia sus oficinas para preparar la documentación que debían llevar a El Auditor. Frank se apresuró a tener todo listo y luego se dirigió a la oficina de Candy.

-¿Quieres que te lleve, Candy? -Frank era demasiado amable con la doctora, pero ella no se había percatado de su interés.

Candy siempre estaba muy ocupada y entregada a su trabajo. Había cerrado su corazón hace años y no tenía interés en volver a abrirlo.

-Pero mi entrevista es una hora antes que la tuya, perderás mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. Estoy seguro que puedo ausentarme del área. Además, ya lo ves: Aquí está mi blackberry -le dijo señalando su radio, haciendo referencia a la bola de hierro que era atada a los esclavos.

-De acuerdo, gracias- ella le sonrió y fue como la aurora que hace a los pajaritos cantar. Frank tomó nota de que debía esforzarse por hacerla sonreír más seguido.

-¿Estás lista?

-¡Sí!- la doctora puso en su mochila un pesado manual.

-¿Por qué llevas todo eso?

-No quiero que algo falte, quiero estar lista para lo que sea que me pidan.

-Pero aún no es la auditoría, tan solo quiere conocer los procedimientos por el momento.

-No importa.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Candy? Yo sí. Y mucho- dijo Frank mientras abría la puerta para ayudarla a subir a la camioneta de la compañía.

-No- fue la simple respuesta.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí, pero no quieres aceptarlo. No te preocupes, te irá bien-. Frank no sabía que Candy sí estaba nerviosa, pero no a causa de la auditoría.

En unos minutos Candy estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Archie. Había sido puntual esta vez. Abrazó su mochila y tocó tratando de su llamado fuera firme.

-Adelante- una voz amable sonó del otro lado. Candy respiró agradecida. Aún no había decidido cómo iba a hablarle, así que permitiría que fuera él quien iniciara la conversación.

-Permiso- la doctora se detuvo casi en la puerta, con los pies clavados en el suelo, sin atreverse a moverse.

-Pasa, Candice. Siéntate -Archie había decidido que sería amable con ella. Después de todo, estaban ahí por trabajo y además, no quería protestas de su tío al respecto.

Ella localizó una incómoda silla de Ikea frente al escritorio principal y se sentó sin dejar de abrazar su mochila JanSport, que para el gusto de Archie, era la cosa más horrible que jamás hubiera visto.

De alguna forma sintió tristeza de verla así, pero era lo que Candy había elegido. Podría estar dirigiendo su propia clínica en Chicago, pero ella había decidido auto exiliarse en un pueblo olvidado muy remoto. Trató de esconder sus sentimientos, no se atrevía a mirarla fijamente; sus ojos de gata siempre le habían provocado terrible necesidad de poseerla y él era demasiado apasionado, no quería ni pensar en cómo tiraría todo lo que había sobre su escritorio para tomarla ahí mismo.

Ella estaba ahí, como un felino asustado. Aferrándose a su mochila. La contempló despacio, sin prisa: Usaba unas botas industriales, unos viejos jeans y una camisola antiestática color beige. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y unos lentes de seguridad se asomaban por el bolsillo lateral de su penosa mochila. Resignado, hizo un esfuerzo por comenzar a trabajar y le solicitó su último reporte de incidentes. Pero ella no lo escuchó, estaba demasiada nerviosa.

-¿Candice, puedes dejar de juguetear con esa horrible camisa de minero y darme lo que te pedí?

-Sí. Lo siento- una vez más se estaba disculpando. Pareciese como si la mujer tuviese una extraña enfermedad llamada _disculpitis_ o algo por el estilo. Archie se sentía incómodo por esa actitud abnegada de siempre.

Candy abrió su mochila para sacar una serie de reportes, entre los cuales, se encontraba el que Archie le había solicitado. Se zarandeó en su fuero interno y se dispuso a concentrarse, no importaba que esos ojos miel la traspasaran como si ella fuese transparente.

-Este año hemos mejorado mucho. Nuestro índice de incidentes bajó notablemente. El año pasado, teníamos la responsabilidad de un diez por ciento de los paros de producción, sin embargo, este año hemos alcanzado mejorar de tal forma que causamos un tres por ciento. Estamos inmersos en la mejora continua y nuestra meta este año es de uno por ciento de fallos.

Candy sacó de su mochila una carpeta de aros y la extendió a Archie. Él la recibió con curiosidad. Estaba seguro del arduo trabajo que eso representaba, era un Master Black Belt en Six Sigma y había llevado el papel de champion en varios procesos ambiciosos. Una mejora del calibre que Candy estaba mencionando, aunque se escuchara sencillo pues solo era un dos por ciento, era un trabajo monumental; tenía que hacer un ajuste muy fino y eso era mucho más complicado y demandante que una mejora obvia de un treinta, veinte o diez por ciento.

Candy se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Sabía cómo era Archie en el plano profesional, había seguido su carrera y conocía su flamante curriculum. Había acaparado su atención profesionalmente hablando. Así que mantuvo la respiración esperando que Archie abriera la carpeta y analizara su reporte e hiciera las preguntas que necesitara.

Candy era brillante en su especialidad. Ella no era Black Belt, tan solo había adquirido el grado de Green Belt, pero era suficiente para la resolución de problemas. Al final de su reporte Archie encontraría un análisis financiero que seguramente le llamaría la atención; era una comparación del pasado, presente y futuro. Había un gran ahorro y una enorme ganancia en el departamento que Candy lideraba. Ella misma lo había preparado y había memorizado cada cifra. Estaba segura de que Archie preguntaría al respecto.

Archie abrió la carpeta con interés en el separador que Candy había preparado, cuando las cubiertas de la carpeta cedieron ante el hombre, el emblema de los Andrew que Candy recogió el día que conoció al príncipe de la colina se deslizó entre los aros y fue a parar justo al centro del escritorio. Archie no disimuló su asombro e incomodidad, Candy alcanzó el broche con rapidez y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su camisola.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo llegó esto allí- y otra vez esa _disculpitis_ aguda que tanto molestaba a Archie.

La mujer estaba sonrojada como un tomate; por un segundo, Archie reconoció a aquélla niña regañada por los Leagan y no pudo evitar mirarla con profundidad. Para Candy fue como volver a ver a ese jovenzuelo. Esa era la mirada que siempre había tenido para ella ¿por qué jamás había descubierto que esa intensidad era por un interés desmedido en ella? ¿y por qué la miraba nuevamente así? ¿acaso Archie…? ¡no, eso era imposible!

Archie, a su vez, se preguntaba quién le habría dado tan delicado regalo a Candy. Lo reconoció de inmediato como el prendedor con el que sujetaban su tartán en su traje escocés los hombres de su familia. Aquél traje que nunca más había vuelto a usar, ese que representaba en sus colores sus lazos de sangre. Cuando Anthony murió Stear y Archie habían prometido no volver a tocar las gaitas, y luego, cuando Alistar desapareció Archie usó su traje por última vez mientras tocaba la gaita para sus hermanos que ya no estaban con él. Después de eso se negó a usarlo, incluso la tía abuela había hecho el coraje de su vida cuando en su boda vistió únicamente un frac. En las bodas escocesas los novios deben representar los colores de la familia del novio, pero Archie se negó rotundamente. Annie habría querido llevar el tartán Andrew en su traje de novia porque representaba su adherencia a la familia, y le suplicó a Archie que cediera, pero ni siquiera sus ruegos convencieron al joven: Annie no portó el tartán Andrew nunca. Ni siquiera en su boda.

-¿Quién te dio tan bello detalle? ¿quién te hizo suya sin que tú lo supieras? ¿fue Anthony? ¿o acaso Alistar se atrevió a confesarte lo que sentía? ¿fue el tío? ¿quién fue, Candy?- la profundidad de los recuerdos de Archie se reflejaron en sus ojos. La contempló fijamente sin si quiera pestañear un poco. Ella tampoco era capaz de desviar sus esmeraldas de la mirada provocadora y sensual de Archie.

Archie pasó de estar molesto con ella por esa _disculpitis_ a molestarse consigo mismo. ¿Acaso ya había olvidado que él jamás le interesó? ¿acaso no sabía él ya, por penosas experiencias, que ella jamás lo miraría como él había deseado? Esta mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Trató de concentrarse examinando en silencio el reporte frente a sí. Era justo como debía: Claro, sencillo y directo. El problema estaba perfectamente definido, las mediciones eran las apropiadas, el análisis tenía las mismas herramientas estadísticas que él mismo habría aplicado, la mejora estaba a la vista y los instrumentos de control no podían ser mejores. Le llevó unos cuarenta minutos analizar el reporte de Candy, no hizo pregunta alguna, cada página lo llevaba de la mano y a la doctora no se le había escapado ningún detalle.

Cerró la carpeta en completo silencio. Candy no lo había interrumpido durante su estudio, se limitó a esperar con impaciencia, los comentarios o preguntas que él pudiera hacerle.

-Candice, no he visto tu curriculum, pero me parece que cubres perfecto el perfil de Gerente de Seguridad Industrial. Es obvio que has tomado cursos de administración y de herramientas de mejora continua en procesos industriales -había un dejo de felicitación implícita en la voz de Archie-. Me cuesta trabajo pensarte así -guardó un poco de silencio, se negaba a sacar a la luz esos sentimientos que lo castigaban y esa última frase era una clara alusión a su conocimiento sobre ella. La miró detenidamente, tratando de adivinar el giro en la vida de la mujer. Ella sabía que él estaba esperando algún comentario al respecto.

-No había nada para mí en Chicago- se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

Él no dijo nada, esperó a que ella continuara.

-Vine a Great Can porque era mi única opción; después todo me fue envolviendo, los continuos accidentes dentro de la mina me sacaron del consultorio. Comprendí que si no quería accidentados, tenía que evitar los accidentes, así que decidí estudiar medicina del trabajo y después todo fue tomando forma. Me gusta dar alivio a mis pacientes, pero también disfruto de los procedimientos adecuados en producción para que ellos no terminen en mi consultorio con graves o incluso fatales heridas.

-Pues eres buena en tu trabajo -Archie no pudo evitar cierto tono de adoración y admiración. Se retó en su fuero interno por su debilidad.

-Gracias.

-Eso es todo. Con tu reporte es suficiente -nuevamente la actitud de Archie era como la de un desconocido.

Candy estaba desconcertada, tomó del suelo su ofensiva mochila y se despidió con total formalidad.

Ese día Candy trabajó hasta tarde. Había habido un problema con un soporte en uno de los túneles y por consiguiente, hubo un pequeño derrumbe. El derrumbe no tuvo consecuencias fatales, aunque un hombre había llegado herido al consultorio y ella había pasado la tarde con un par de enfermeras atendiendo al minero. Ya la noche estaba muy entrada cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento. La temperatura había disminuido bruscamente y ella no estaba usando su camisola, esa que Archie había juzgado de horrible. Por primera vez en años le habría gustado estar vestida de forma femenina, con aquéllos vestidos exclusivos y de diseñador que usaba en Londres. Ya había abandonado las instalaciones mineras cuando las nubes empezaron a liberar el agua que habían acumulado durante todo el día. Era un aguacero torrencial que muy pronto impidió la visibilidad a distancia. Ella era solo capaz de reconocer el camino a dos o tres metros frente a ella. De pronto, las calles estaban inundadas con arroyos que iban calle abajo. Se resignó a llegar empapada a casa; tenía mucho frío, después de unos minutos, su sostén y su camiseta eran incapaces de esconder la erección de sus pezones. Agradeció que la noche hubiese caído pues de otra manera, estaría dando un espectáculo que escandalizaría a la hermana María. Afortunadamente ella era la única estúpida que deambulaba en las calles bajo semejante circunstancias. Se estremeció cuando el viento helado topó con ella.

-Debí escuchar a la señorita Pony- pese a su envidiable puesto de trabajo, Candy nunca se había comprado un automóvil. No lo consideraba necesario. Iba y venía caminando de su casa al trabajo; hacía tiempo que no trepaba árboles, así que había hecho de la caminata su transporte.

La doctora vivía muy modestamente, eso era algo que nadie lograba comprender. No era mujer millonaria y distaba mucho de serlo, pero era una mujer capaz de tener una buena vida, su salario se lo permitía; nadie sabía que casi la totalidad de su salario lo destinaba como donación al Hogar de Pony y ella solo apartaba lo necesario para sus necesidades.

Recordó la expresión de Archivald cuando el emblema quedó frente a él en el escritorio y su disgusto. Se sentía triste, sobrepujada por todo sentimiento. Archie era lo único que le quedaba de sus tres paladines. Miró al cielo buscando alguna a estrella, pero era obvio que no había ninguna. Le gustaba charlar con Anthony, porque, al igual que Archie, aún se negaba a aceptar la muerte de Stear. En ocasiones soñaba con que Stear aparecía y la llevaba de vuelta a Chicago, solo por el placer de volver a estar todos juntos.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió las luces de un auto que se acercaba a ella desde su espalda. Apenas podían verse las luces, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo debido al torrencial aguacero que se había desatado, el auto no detuvo la velocidad y la mojó por completo cuando pasó junto a ella. Se sintió humillada; más de lo que ya se había sentido ese día. El agua sucia bañó su pelo y recorrió su cuerpo incrementando el frío de la mujer.

Archie miró por el retrovisor cuando los gritos llegaron a sus oídos. No había querido mojar a nadie, pero estaba tan ensimismado en los recuerdos que la lluvia revivía que no la había visto y le fue imposible frenar a tiempo. Reconoció la voz que se refería a él como lo peor del mundo y una leve sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. Pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era regresar y ayudarla a llegar a donde quiera que ella fuera. Puso la reversa y fue al encuentro de la médico.

Ella vio un auto desconocido delante de sus ojos. Era uno de esos del tipo que Tom tenía en las paredes de su sala de juegos. Estaba boquiabierta. Leyó "Porshe 918 spyder" ¿pero qué hacía un auto así en semejante lugar? seguramente algún mafioso se habría perdido. Ella se puso alerta, estaba dispuesta a empezar a correr cuando los cristales bajaron un poco y una voz en el interior la llamaba por su nombre.

-Candy, te vas a enfermar- ella había escuchado que Archie había usado su jet privado, así que dudó un poco, quizás habían sido tantas sus emociones del día que ahora ya todo lo revivía.

-¡Sube!- insistió la voz desde el interior del auto -, no quiero que el tío me llene de reclamos cuando mueras de pulmonía.

Se acercó con curiosidad. Siempre había sabido que no debía subirse al auto de un desconocido, así que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Agachó la cabeza y se encontró con dos gotas de miel penetrantes que la miraban desde el asiento del conductor; ella se acercó un poco más.

-Te vas a enfermar, por favor, entra- esa era la voz que él siempre había usado para referirse a ella. La que recordaba. La voz que vibraba cada vez que se dirigía a ella.

Archie no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo empapado de la mujer que lucía deliciosamente sexy bajo esa camiseta empapada. Se detuvo sin discreción en ese par de botones expuestos bajo la camiseta y por un segundo tuvo deseos nada decentes. Quiso apretujarlos, saborearlos, mordisquearlos.

Y bueno, solo en memoria de los buenos tiempos, ella subió al auto, disculpándose -sí, una vez más- por mojar la tapicería de cuero negro y la inmaculada alfombra. Seguramente el fabricante alemán jamás imaginaría que semejante chica pudiese estar sentada al interior de su flamante auto de casi un millón de dólares.

El la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverse a volver a mirarla de frente. La vio titiritar de frío y tuvo un sentimiento de verdadera preocupación.

-En el asiento de atrás está mi gabardina, úsala -eso sonó más como una orden, y ella obedeció- te prometo no mirar, quítate tu ropa mojada.

Candy alcanzó la Burberry, se giró para darle la espalda a Archie; confiaba en él aunque hubiesen pasado tantos años, se quitó la ropa mojada, eso fue demasiada tentación para el menor de los Cornwell y por un momento rompió su promesa para mirar la espalda desnuda que lo había atormentado por años, desde que era casi un niño. Miró por un segundo el reflejo de la mujer en el vidrio y de inmediato desvió su mirada. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la tortura que ese momento era para Archie. Terminó de abrochar la elegante gabardina, guardó su ropa empapada en la mochila y luego se sentó correctamente, mirando hacia el camino. La calidez de la gabardina de Archie la reconfortó y el aroma de su colonia la transportó a tiempo lejanos, él era un clásico, ese aroma el mismo que ella recordaba.

-Gracias- él solo pudo responder con una afirmación muda. Estaba tratando de controlar el deseo de echársele encima. Tenía imágenes nada decentes entre ellos. Tragó saliva antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

-Dime a dónde te llevo.

-¿Este auto es tuyo?

Sin que ella lo supiera había dado en el clavo. Su auto era el orgullo de Archivald Cornwell. De inmediato él encontró la mejor manera de alejarse de tan pecaminosos y eróticos deseos.

-Así es. Mi chofer lo acaba de traer, ¿no pensarías que rentaría un auto, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no- ella sonrió delicadamente.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde te llevo?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Malinalli,** 27 de noviembre de 2016.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Glosario.**

 _ **Six Sigma:**_ _Seis Sigma, es una_ _filosofía_ _de_ _trabajo_ _y una_ _estrategia_ _de_ _negocios_ _, la cual se basa en el enfoque hacia el_ _cliente_ _, en un manejo eficiente de los_ _datos_ _y metodologías y diseños robustos, que permite eliminar la variabilidad en los_ _procesos_ _y alcanzar un nivel de defectos menor o igual a 3,4 defectos por millón. Adicionalmente, otros efectos obtenidos son: reducción de los tiempos de ciclo, reducción de los_ _costos_ _, alta satisfacción de los_ _clientes_ _y más importante aún, efectos dramáticos en el_ _desempeño_ _financiero de la_ _organización_ _._

 _ **Six Sigma Champion:**_ _Contribuye al trabajo del Master BB para la identificación y validación de potenciales proyectos Six Sigma y son los responsables de la ejecución y de la manutención de los niveles mejorados del desempeño y los resultados financieros._

 _ **Six Sigma Master Black Belt:**_ _Son los evaluadores y entrenadores de tiempo completo de la organización y dan coaching para los BB._

 _ **Six Sigma Black Belt:**_ _Son los líderes de proyectos o cinturones negros. Son el recurso de tiempo completo que tiene la organización y se focalizan en liderar y facilitar el desarrollo y término de los proyectos._

 _ **Six Sigma Green Belt:**_ _Son los facilitadores de proyectos o cinturones verdes y líderes de cambio, ya que son los que aportan las nuevas ideas o visiones de cómo hacer las cosas de mejor forma._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Agradecimiento:**_ _Sé que lo estoy haciendo lento, pero no tengo opción. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo para mis historias. De verdad lo tengo en gran estima. Espero que estén disfrutando de esta ocurrencia. Insisto, sé que son pocas las lectoras Archie fans, pero me gusta escribir para este hermoso gomoso. Gracias de nuevo._


	4. Capítulo 4: Caer con alas

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Caer con alas**

El silencio era incómodo dentro del auto, afuera la lluvia no ofrecía tregua alguna; los limpia parabrisas estaban en la velocidad máxima y sin embargo no eran suficientes para mantener la visibilidad en el camino. Archie estaba muy preocupado, no conocía el lugar y su copiloto, parecía no tener idea de qué hacer. Condujo a la mínima velocidad, esforzándose por la seguridad, Candy por su parte, consideraba que eso era lo mejor. Su voz rompía el silencio solo de vez en cuando para darle alguna observación. Archie seguía las instrucciones sin perder la vista del camino, estaba demasiado alarmado por el torrente de agua sobre su parabrisas.

Finalmente llegaron a una modesta vivienda, muy pequeña, a Archie le pareció más una vieja casa de muñecas, su casa del árbol seguramente era más grande que la vivienda de Candy. Candy sonrió con agradecimiento y de inmediato se sorprendió cuando vio a Archie bajarse del auto a pesar del aguacero para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta. Él estaba empapado, había apagado las luces del auto y ahora abría la puerta para extenderle la mano. La acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa sin esforzarse ya, de manera alguna, de protegerse de la gélida agua. Su fino cabello era una cascada lisa, sus labios estaban titiritando y su ropa estaba igualmente empapada. Llevaba sobre sí la espantosa mochila de Candice y esperaba con urgencia para que ella abriera la puerta.

La invitación de Candice para pasar era obvia. Él necesitaba refugiarse. La lluvia no permitiría que continuara conduciendo hasta la casa que había conseguido por esa semana.

Cuando entró a la casa no estaba listo para lo que encontraría dentro. Era una vivienda de tan solo un par de habitaciones. Incluso, el departamento que ella había habitado en Chicago parecía una mansión en comparación de esta casa de muñecas. Se detuvo en la puerta, sobre un pequeño tapete con la leyenda "Hogar dulce Hogar" sin atreverse a dar un paso más allá. Sentía que si él entraba, Candice debería salir. Ella por su parte, se dirigió a una mesa plegable que estaba justo a la ventana de la pieza principal, la dispuso con el rostro ruborizado, sabía que Archie se sentiría incómodo, aunque tenía una leve esperanza de que aquél joven adaptable que ella conocía viviera aún dentro de él. Decidió concentrarse en desplegar la mesa en silencio total; ¿por qué hoy era tan complicada esta tarea si siempre lo hacía incluso con los ojos cerrados? Candice tuvo que disimular el dolor en su dedo causado por el atrape de las bisagras de la mesa.

Al desplegar la mesa, se desplegaron también un par de bancos que estaban doblados estratégicamente como parte de una sola pieza con la mesa, Archie la miró con seriedad, aún sin poder moverse del tapete. Sintió una gota de agua abandonar su cabello y pasearse lentamente por su espalda, le causó escalofríos y trató de disimularlos.

-Por favor siéntate, Archie- Candy le sonrió con cortesía -siento mucho no ofrecerte las comodidades a las que estás acostumbrado- la sinceridad en las palabras de Candy sacudieron a Archie. Era un desgraciado ¿cómo es que la había forzado a disculparse nuevamente con su actitud?

No se atrevió a decir nada. En realidad ella tenía razón: No estaba cómodo, así que no mentiría diciéndole tal cosa. Se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y se sentó en el austero banco de madera, pero de inmediato se levantó para quitarse el saco que estaba empapado.

Ella había entrado a la siguiente pieza y salió enfundada en unos jeans holgados y una vieja sudadera, se había secado el cabello con una toalla solamente, así que se hizo una coleta alta maltrecha.

Archie seguía en silencio, con su saco en la mano. No se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar. Cuando la vio aparecer, arreglándose aún su cabello, apretó el saco para disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando cuando entró en esa casa de muñecas? Un relámpago apareció iluminando la noche y después el estruendoso ruido del trueno.

- _Cierto, la tormenta_ \- pensó, mientras colocaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-¿Prefieres té o café?- la voz de Candice le pareció muy cálida, las murallas que estaban en su corazón no soportarían por mucho tiempo si seguía ahí. Cerró sus ojos tras la pesada y húmeda cortina de su cabello, tratando de no ser descubierto, sus manos comenzaban a temblar emocionadas, como si se gobernaran solas querían alcanzar uno, tan solo uno de los rizos cobrizos que jugueteaban sobre el rostro de ella.

-¿Archie?- ella estaba confundida, quizás él no había comprendido su sencilla invitación.

-Té, por favor- fue la seca respuesta al sentirse descubierto. No se atrevió a mirarla, bueno, al menos no la miró directamente, porque el rabillo de su ojo seguía cada movimiento de la rubia mujer.

La vio dar unos pasos hacia el área que ella usaba como cocina, tomó una vieja tetera y sacó una parrilla eléctrica. Hasta ese momento reparó en que no había ni estufa ni refrigerador. Por alguna razón no tuvo el deseo de protegerla, de hecho, le pareció muy fuerte y muy independiente; sus movimientos eran vigorizantes, decididos y firmes. Ya no era esa Gerente de Seguridad Industrial que había roto todos los registros de _disculpitis._

Tras poner la tetera, Candy se giró hacia su huésped y le pidió el saco, pero Archie no comprendió, solo la miró con la mano extendida.

-Archie, por favor, dame tu saco- ella habló más fuerte. Esta fue la única forma en que el visitante se lo entregara.

Ella lo tomó y delicadamente lo puso en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

Un viento frío irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la ventana y la pareja se estremeció al instante. Candice puso atención en la ropa mojada de Archie y de inmediato fue a su habitación en busca de algo que pudiera compartir con él. Abrió la puerta de un pequeño y viejo ropero, el aroma de la madera le dio miedo, obviamente la ropa estaría impregnada del aroma y no sabía si eso molestaría o no a su invitado.

No tenía un extenso guardarropa, así que rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba; algo que aseguraba, estaba a la altura de Archivald Cornwell Andrew; aunque era bastante vintage, por cierto. Ella sonrió con nostalgia, llevó la prenda a su nariz para respirar su aroma y la abrazó hacia su pecho. Después suspiró y fue al encuentro de Archie.

-Archie, usa esto- su voz era otra vez de súplica, nerviosa, incómoda más bien.

Él la miró confundido, la prenda que Candy le ofrecía lo sacudió. ¿Por qué Candice White creería que su vieja chamarra del San Pablo, aunque muy fina y cara, podría ser usada por él?

-¡Vamos, usa esto!- ella insistió, pero esta vez agregó una tímida sonrisa que por poco desarma a Archie al mirarla con las manos extendidas hacia él.

Él no estaba seguro de la idea de Candy, sus manos no se movían, no comprendía nada. Entonces ella extendió una primera prenda masculina delante de los ojos del gomoso, era una playera escolar en perfectas condiciones, después extendió la chamarra, tomando la prenda de cada uno de sus hombros para mostrarla.

El hombre se puso a la defensiva al comprender que era una chamarra de talla y corte masculinos. De ninguna manera usaría nada que hubiese sido usado por cierto duquesillo de pacotilla. Sin embargo,- después Candy giró la chamarra para mostrar la espalda de la prenda y Archie pudo leer su apellido _"Cornwell"_. La hermosa miel de sus ojos brilló con la sorpresa y de inmediato se puso de pie para aceptar las prendas que Candy le ofrecía.

-Es una suerte que Stear sea más alto que tú- dijo sin poner atención en el uso del tiempo presente.

Archie ya había empezado a desabrochar su camisa sin el menor pudor, se la quitó y de inmediato vistió la playera de manga larga que era el uniforme deportivo. Sintió alivio. Después, sin hacer comentario alguno, tomó la chamarra escolar de Stear y la vistió. Candy tenía razón, era una suerte que su hermano fuera más grande y además usara ropa holgada porque casi veinte años después, él podía estar tibio y seco. Lo curioso, era que comenzaba también a sentir tibio su corazón.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Archie se detuvo sin terminar su pregunta, pero Candice adivinó la continuación.

La mujer se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, le dio la espalda para revisar la tetera; su voz sonó triste e insegura.

-¿Recuerdas aquélla tarde en que buscamos a Annie bajo la lluvia?

¿Recordar la tarde en que buscaron a Annie bajo la lluvia? ¿Ella no se refería a aquélla tarde como la ocasión en que él le abrió su corazón, sino como la tarde de Annie perdida en la lluvia? Inexplicablemente sintió un golpe de decepción en su pecho. De alguna forma contuvo la respiración. ¡Diablos! Si a ella no le importaba ese pequeño detalle que era el más valioso para Archivald, pues él no permitiría que le afectara. La voz de Candice había madurado, era sensual, aunque ella no lo percibiera; sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando ella continuó:

-Yo estaba empapada. Cuando saliste a encontrarte con Annie, Stear me protegió de la lluvia, se quitó estas prendas y me las hizo vestir- de pronto una risilla diáfana y divertida inundó la habitación -recuerdo a la hermana Margaret sonrojarse cuando me vio sin mi uniforme, vistiendo la ropa de Stear. Debiste verme, parecía que usaba un minivestido.

Candy acercó el juego de té hasta la mesa en que esperaba Archie mientras continuaba hablando, aunque Archie ya no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, estaba absorto tratando de imaginar a Candy en minivestido; ella tenía razón: debió verla.

-La hermana Margaret vio a Stear semidesnudo; iba a regañarnos pero él le dijo que yo había comenzado a resfriarme y por eso me había dado su ropa seca- los ojos de la mujer brillaban con los recuerdos revividos y su voz bailoteaba divertida-. No sabes, yo estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, sentía la temperatura en mi cabeza, miraba a Stear igual o más sonrojado que yo. La hermana se compadeció de nosotros y nos hizo ir a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos. Después de ponerme un uniforme seco fui a la enfermería. Cada vez que le decía a Stear que le devolvería su ropa él me decía que ni se me ocurriera; me la regaló, dijo que él tenía otra chamarra y que no era fan de su clase de deportes.

Archivald Cornwell ya no escuchó el final del relato. Sus locos celos lo estaban llevando a preguntarse: ¿dónde se había quitado Candice el uniforme, por qué Stear nunca le comentó nada, hasta qué altura sus piernas habían quedado descubiertas y por último, por qué rayos él había tenido que ir en busca de Annie Britter?.

-Maldición- fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente mientras sorbía un poco su té.

Por alguna razón ese relato no le había hecho gracia a Archie; se sorprendió apretando el puño de la mano que escondía bajo la mesa. Ya no comprendía qué era lo que más le molestaba, la loca historia que ella le había relatado, o los hechos que había omitido de aquélla tarde tan importante para él.

Archivald Cornwell recorrió con discreción la modesta vivienda. No había más muebles que esa mesa y otra pequeña en la cocina, en donde ella tenía solo un poco de té, café y crema en polvo. En la ventana había una diminuta maceta con violetas y eso era todo. No había lugar para guardar una despensa decente, seguramente ella comía todos los días en la mina. ¿Pero si eso era así, entonces, qué cenaría? ¿acaso ella pensaba irse a la cama sin cenar después de la jornada laboral tan pesada que había tenido?

Él se había enterado de que habían estado dinamitando la mina y sabía que ella debía supervisar las actividades. De verdad que esta mujer era muy testaruda. Se preguntó qué era lo que hacía con el dinero que ganaba y de alguna forma supo la respuesta de forma espontánea. Sí, ni siquiera había que pensar demasiado para adivinar el destino de su salario.

A él seguramente lo estaba esperando la empleada que habían contratado con un buen corte, un buen vino y una deliciosa guarnición; mientras que Candice iría a la cama con el estómago vacío. Tomó con elegancia irrepetible en nadie más la taza de té y le dio otro sorbo sin decir nada. Había olvidado que la cocina no era el fuerte de su anfitriona, el té estaba hirviendo y no sabía a prácticamente a nada; la primera vez que lo sorbió estuvo a punto de escupirlo, pero sus buenos modales no se lo permitieron, se tragó el sorbo de té y limpió sus labios con una modesta servilleta que Candice había colocado cerca de él.

Candice ya no dijo palabra alguna, se sentía fuera de lugar. Miró las espesas pestañas que enmarcaban esos varoniles ojos café preguntándose dónde estaba aquél paladín que por años había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Ya no quiso decir nada más, quizás con su parloteo había cansado a Archie. Era extraño como se sentía. Tenía que admitir que se había puesto al inicio demasiado cómoda delante de quien prácticamente se había convertido en un extraño aunque fuese tan importante para ella. La mujer no percibió que sus labios tenían una mueca nueva y triste.

-Candy, acompáñame a cenar- Archie trató de sonar amable. Tenía también sentimientos encontrados, se felicitaba por haber encontrado la forma de que ella no fuera a la cama sin cenar y al mismo tiempo se odiaba porque temía su propia vulnerabilidad delante de ella.

Candice se sorprendió por la repentina invitación; ciertamente Archie no había sido el amigo de siempre, pero había algo en la invitación que la hizo estremecer y sin detenerse a pensarlo aceptó salir con él. Ya la lluvia había disminuido su fuerza y la suave brisa con olor a tierra mojada penetraba en los sentidos de Archie y Candy.

-Iré a mi auto, ahí tengo siempre ropa seca- sin decir más, Archivald abandonó la estancia gallardo y airoso.

-¡Qué tonta! ¿por qué no pensé que Archie siempre estaría preparado para estas ocasiones? Moriría antes de perder su glamour- Candy hizo ademanes elegantes en su andar, burlándose de Archie mientras se dirigía a su recámara en busca de algo qué ponerse. Sabía exactamente lo que buscaba.

Encontró en su ropero un vestido de Channel, era bastante clásico y atrevido al mismo tiempo, de estilo más bien casual, con los hombros descubiertos, ceñido al cuerpo, de largo debajo de la rodilla; la altura perfecta para coquetear sin gritar "quiero todo contigo esta noche". Tenía muy pocos zapatos formales, ese sería un gran problema, sin embargo, recordaba que había guardado justo lo que necesitaba para esta noche. Del fondo de su ropero sacó una elegante caja de la firma Atwood, dentro reposaba un par de hermosas zapatillas rojas de plataforma, de pulsera delicada, con un alto y fino tacón dorado.

Mientras se vestía presurosa dentro de su pequeña recámara, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, era Archie, que un tanto incómodo entró y colocó una elegante maleta pequeña en la mesa, extrajo una camisa y un abrigo.

Archivald podía escuchar el taconeo de la rubia que iba de un lado a otro de su habitación; era obvio que no había aprendido a ser ordenada porque la escuchaba hablarse en voz baja repitiendo una y otra vez dónde rayos había dejado su maquillaje, luego dónde estaba su peine y finalmente, dónde estaba su broche para el cabello.

Archie, sin meditarlo, empezó a disfrutar el resonar del taconeo. Adivinaba que los zapatos debían ser muy altos; él había salido con muchas mujeres, así que se atrevió a apostar que los zapatos de Candy debían ser de tacón de aguja del número 12, al menos.

Cuando Candice apareció, tenía su pelo recogido en un irreverente chongo alto que dejaba algunos mechones libres enmarcando su rostro. Archivald se quedó de una sola pieza, otra vez ese terrible e incontrolable cosquilleo que lo delataba en su rostro se hizo presente pero ella no se dio por enterada; estaba muy ocupada tratando de alcanzar la clavija de la estufa eléctrica para desenchufarla.

-¿Pero qué es lo que esta mujer quiere conseguir? ¿de verdad no se da cuenta de que con esos zapatos habría dejado atrás a cualquier cortesana?- Archie trató de controlar su deseo enorme de atraparla; tuvo que reconocer que Candice continuaba haciendo estragos sus esfuerzos de autocontrol. Las mujeres con zapatos altos eran su debilidad, pero Candice White en zapatos rojos altos… ella era la peor de todas, ella era su perdición.

Archivald terminó de colocarse el abrigo y después tomó de las manos de Candy el abrigo rojo que ella llevaba en las manos para colocárselo. Él podría tener cierto resentimiento hacia su acompañante, pero sería un caballero en cada momento.

No pudo evitar pensar en aquélla chica inconsciente y delirante de rojo abrigo en sus brazos una gélida mañana de invierno en Chicago. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de expulsar semejantes recuerdos. Ella no estaba delirante, ella vibraba, estaba llena de vida y… muy importante… ¡no estaba en sus brazos!

- _Otra vez, maldición_ \- se dijo en su fuero interno _-¿y a quien le importa?_

Se colocó detrás de ella y guio los femeninos brazos de la chica a través de la manga del abrigo. El delicado y sutil aroma de su perfume agradó al magnate. Ella estaba tan cerca, él deseaba besar la nívea torre de su cuello y sus hombros desnudos, apretó el abrigo sin darse cuenta y terminó con la tarea que lo torturaba delicadamente. Con el movimiento, sus dedos rozaron la blanca piel descubierta de Candy y una feroz corriente eléctrica recorrió entonces el cuerpo de Archie, justo cuando él imaginó que todo se había terminado, la mujer se volvió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias, Archie- y ahí estaba otra vez ese cosquilleo lleno de deseo reprimido por años y años.

Candice se giró hacia la puerta, no estaba usando bolso de mano, no tenía ninguno que pudiera verse bien con su atuendo, Archie se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero antes, levantó su mano hasta Candy para poner en su lugar un riso que había atrapado un botón de accesorio en el abrigo.

-¡Cielos, estoy actuando como un puberto!- Archie se autocompadeció. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí, con la mujer más indeseable en el mundo para él?-. _Debo estar loco_ \- se repitió murmurando- _habría sido mucho mejor regresar para volver a empaparla y después disfrutar mi travesura riendo en mi cama._

 _-_ ¿Qué dices, Archie?- Candice se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Eh? Nada- él se sintió descubierto -que por favor me guíes, que me digas un buen lugar para cenar. Le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente y ella lo aceptó.

El rostro de Archivald era de seriedad absoluta; sentía que se estaba traicionando. Tantos años de triunfo sobre el recuerdo de esta mujer rubia, tanta fingida indiferencia al hechizo de este par de esmeraldas destellantes y vibrantes que ella echaba por la borda con tan solo haber aparecido.

 _-¿Pero cuál puede ser el problema? Sólo estoy asegurándome de que la hermana de Annie cene -_ se justificó _\- una hermana sexy con altos tacones rojos, que hace que mi corazón brinque como en mis mocedades, pero no es nada importante._

Candice sabía muy bien el tipo de lugares que agradarían a Archivald. Lo condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante, sobrio y elegante al mismo tiempo. Estaba prácticamente vacío. Una hostes amable recibió a la pareja; conocía a la doctora, pero jamás la había visto tan bien acompañada. Miró a Archie y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta que no significó absolutamente nada para el hombre de negocios, él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de flirteo, incluso de los hombres. La joven mujer hizo una excepción y los condujo personalmente hasta una mesa acogedora, un mesero los siguió para atenderlos de inmediato; el joven mesero iba a realizar la cortesía de retirar la silla a la dama, pero Archie se lo impidió con un ademán y él mismo retiró la silla de Candice.

-Gracias- fue la sincera respuesta de la médico ante la caballerosidad de Archie.

Archie no dijo nada, se sentó frente a su compañera. Ella era tan hermosa.

El mesero les entregó la carta y se retiró con una reverencia tras la señal de Archie que le indicaba que necesitaría tiempo antes de ordenar.

Tan solo habían transcurrido unos segundos cuando Chris, un hombre de origen alemán, dueño del lugar, se acercó para dar la bienvenida a sus distinguidos comensales. Los rumores sobre la visita de Archie se habían esparcido y los lugareños se sentían complacidos con atenderle. Chris intercambió algunas palabras en su lengua materna con Candy y ella respondió en un perfecto y fluido alemán. Archie se descubrió maravillado y disfrutando del acento de Candy. Ella era divertida intentado copiar el acento inglés, era increíblemente sexy expresándose en francés, pero, definitivamente, escucharla hablar alemán la convertía en una mujer determinada y fuerte. Archie, se supo perdido por la forma en que ella humedecía sus labios en medio de cada frase; tenía que disimularlo. Tuvo que ajustarse el pantalón por debajo de la mesa porque la visión de su acompañante esta noche, con ese acento alemán era un desafío totalmente erótico.

Las manos de Archie continuaron con vida propia y reclamaban la necesidad de alcanzar, por lo menos, una de las blancas manos de Candy. De preferencia, aquella misma mano que alguna vez se había atrevido a besar, la del inmaculado recuerdo de un beso infantil y etéreo que ningún beso infecto había profanado. A fin de distraerse, Archie comenzó a dirigir su mirada por el restaurante. Candy había hecho muy buena lección. Era un lugar con luz tenue, ambientado de tal forma que los comensales podían identificarse con el trabajo de las minas que era la fuente de la economía del lugar. Archie notó que las responsables de la media luz del lugar eran las lámparas montadas en las paredes, todas ellas eran antiguas lámparas de mano que en su momento habrían funcionado con petróleo para acompañar a los mineros en su trabajo, hoy, obviamente eran lámparas eléctricas de luz amarilla.

El nombre del lugar era "Fuego en el cielo", y no fue sino hasta que Archie miró la hermosa lámpara que ocupaba el lugar principal en el techo, que prestó atención al original nombre del restaurante. Era una lámpara hermosa, blanca, que contrastaba armoniosamente con la austeridad del aire minero. Estaba hecha de innumerables cristales de Bohemia que reflejaban la tenue luz de varias velas que al mismo tiempo que alumbraban, convertían el restaurante en un lugar cálido. Los ojos de Archie por un momento se perdieron en los cristales que reflejaban una luz ocre a semejanza de un delicado y travieso caleidoscopio.

No había un mejor lugar en el que quisiera estar. Se sintió cómodo y tenía una hermosa compañera para cenar.

-¿Así que viajaste en el jet privado? – ella lo miró con curiosidad, realmente interesada en lo que Archie pudiera decirle.

-¿Eh?- Archie no había escuchado la pregunta de Candy.

-Que viajaste en el jet de tu familia. Me es complicado saberte volando, siempre lo evitas.

Archie se sintió un tanto incómodo de que Candice lo conociera tan bien. Usualmente, en la primera cita, Archie se dedicaba a deslumbrar a las chicas con sus dotes de Don Juan, pero con Candy era diferente; ella ya lo conocía, no había nada que él pudiera hacer que ella no supiera ya. Archie tuvo que aceptar que esta vez no tenía la sartén por el mango; de hecho, sintió que brotaba de la sartén para caer en el fuego. Se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia por sus propios pensamientos, hizo un elegante movimiento para retirar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos y suspiró sin siquiera darse cuenta. No dio respuesta alguna, no porque fuese grosero, sino porque sus pensamientos se habían desviado de la curiosidad de Candy hacia su frustración porque no hubiese nada de él que ella no supiera ya.

-¿Archie?- la voz de Candy era la de una mujer, no la de la jovencita traviesa que él recordaba.

-Lo siento, Candy. ¿Qué decías?

-Que me es complicado imaginarte subiendo al jet.

-¿Candy, has visto los despeñaderos que hay en el camino por carretera? -frunció el entrecejo y sin esperar respuesta, agregó-: Pero qué tonto; por supuesto que los has visto.

Como única respuesta, había un signo de interrogación en el rostro de la médico. A Archie le pareció la cosa más dulce jamás vista. Pero hizo uso de toda su fuerza para no dejarle ver sus pensamientos.

-Candice, si voy a caer, prefiero caer con alas -su voz sonó seca, sin emociones.

Ella ya no hizo comentarios al respecto. Entendía perfecto la alegoría de Archie; él tenía razón.

Con un bien estudiado movimiento que a Candy le recordó a la tía abuela Elroy Andrew, Archie hizo un llamado al mesero para iniciar con el servicio.

Ambos se sintieron extraños durante el resto de la noche. Ella le parecía sensual, lo hipnotizaba totalmente. En sus ojos se reflejaba la pureza. Tuvo que ajustarse nuevamente el pantalón; estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por las reacciones de su cuerpo, reacciones de las que tendría que ocuparse cuando estuviese a solas esta noche, en la intimidad de su recámara, con sus pensamientos viajando a una época lejana pero vigente.

Antes de retirase del lugar, Chris se despidió de la doctora con tres besos, al más puro estilo europeo, rogándole que volviera pronto. Archie giró sobre sus talones con fingida indiferencia; en realidad se sentía orgulloso de la hermosa e inteligente mujer que le había acompañado. Abrió la puerta del auto y ella se introdujo con gracia; no cabía duda, había renunciado a su noble apellido, pero ella seguía siendo una Andrew.

Hicieron el viaje de regreso en completo silencio, sin embargo, no era un silencio pesado. Se sentían aliviados, incluso felices, pero no podían demostrarlo.

Al despedirse, en el umbral de la puerta, tras ella agradecer su gentileza, Archie le extendió la mano a modo de despedida y ella se la estrechó. Él se esforzó por no ser rudo y no aplicar demasiada fuerza. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no prestar atención a la corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus venas, encendiendo su sangre por el suave contacto de la delicada y blanca piel de Candy.

-Buenas noches, Candy.

-Buenas noches, Archie.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **Malinalli.** Torreón, Coa, 08 Marzo 2017.


	5. Capítulo 5: Siempre tuvieron París

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Siempre tuvieron París**

Archivald Cornwell Andrew se sentía apesadumbrado. Quizás había cometido el peor de todos sus errores. Se miró frente al espejo, desconociendo por completo la sonrisa esbozada por sus labios, como un relámpago, apareciendo de improviso, fuerte, luminoso y amenazante al mismo tiempo. Archie sentía que esa sonrisa lo amenazaba, aunque intentase esconderla en el fondo de su alma, en esa agobiante tempestad que se arremolinaba con más y más fuerza a cada momento.

Su fe había perecido hacía ya varios ayeres y su constante compañera había sido esa actitud desenfadada que nada tenía que ver con la calidez que embargaba su pecho esta noche. Esa era su zona segura: el desenfado, el casi desenfreno, el saberse deseado por la socialité sin la necesidad de tener que echarse encima un compromiso serio ¿para qué comprometerse si podía complacerse con la mujer que él deseara? Bueno, en realidad eso no era tan exacto… un momento, no con todas las que él deseara, tenía que aceptarlo.

Sería mejor no volver a pensar en ella. Todo había pasado ya, esta noche había sido tan solo la forma de lograr que ella tuviese comida caliente en el estómago antes de dormir y nada más. ¿París? París había sido un sueño, tan solo un sueño en el que jamás volvió a pensar.

Decidió que era tiempo de descansar. Mañana su mente estaría despejada y él podría volver a la normalidad. Terminaría esa auditoría que su tío le había pedido y después desaparecería del lugar para no volver jamás.

Se metió a la cama decidido a descansar, sin siquiera adivinar que antes de conciliar el sueño tendría que dar varias vueltas y, que a la mañana siguiente, unas enormes ojeras darían cuenta de ello.

Candy, por su parte había tenido mejor suerte. Debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a cenar, esa noche se había sentido sobrepasada y tan solo con cerrar los ojos ya había viajado a los dominios de Morfeo.

Esa mañana Archie dejó su cama con una extraña sensación de bienestar. Se sentía como un péndulo; tan solo antes de dormir se congratulaba de que solo debía pasar una semana cerca de Candy y esta mañana deseaba no tener que marcharse nunca. Suspiró fuerte, resignado al torrente de sentimientos que se arremolinaba dentro de él. Esperaba que Paul hubiese terminado todos los pendientes que le había encargado la tarde anterior y que pudiese examinar su informe en las primeras horas del día. En ello precisamente iba pensando mientras con cuidado manejaba por las calles llenas de charcos todavía.

Aún no se familiarizaba del todo con la pequeña ciudad, así que llevaba su atención en el camino, tratando de reconocer y memorizar al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en la pareja que caminaba sin prisa por la acera. Prestó atención en la familiar figura masculina: Era Paul, que extrañamente cargaba la horrenda mochila de cierta mujer rubia con ojos de gata. Aunque no lo deseaba del todo, posó su vista en ella; Candy se veía sonriente y lozana, como si estuviese disfrutando la compañía del caballero que seguramente debía decirle algo muy gracioso pues justo en el momento en que Archie los alcanzaba con el auto ella había soltado una enorme carcajada. Vio entonces cómo su asistente recargaba su mano suavemente en el hombro Candy sin que a ella pareciera molestarle.

- _Si la están pasando tan bien, pues que sigan caminando_ -por un instante había pensado en la posibilidad de llevarlos en el auto hasta la mina, que aún estaba algo lejos, sin embargo, al notarlos tan cómodos mutuamente, decidió que podían caminar - _que lo disfruten_ \- pensó antes de acelerar.

Estacionó su auto con cierta desesperación, casi rechinando los neumáticos, salió presuroso, con pasos largos y bruscos, para dirigirse a su improvisada oficina.

- _Si Paul no terminó el informe, esta vez sí lo despido_ -se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, pero no los cambió. El ruido de las ruedas de su _Pilot Case_ de la casa Louis Vuitton llamó la atención aún más que el día anterior. Archie no se dio por enterado, entró a su oficina y antes de sentarse en su escritorio ya estaba sacando su laptop para encenderla.

Mientras el dispositivo tomaba su natural tiempo de arranque, Archie fue hasta la cafetera:

- _Si Paul olvidó dejar la cafetera lista, esta vez sí lo despido_ -para su sorpresa, la cafetera estaba lista; al lado reposaba una elegante bolsa de café artesanal de Coatepec, Veracruz, (donde quiera que eso estuviese) al que se había hecho adicto desde la última vez que visitó la hacienda de la familia en México. Paul se encargaba personalmente, de que no faltara.

Faltaban unos minutos todavía para la hora de entrada de su asistente.

Archie se sentó frente a su computadora, abrió su cuenta de correo electrónico y con ojos curiosos miró la lista de su bandeja de entrada. Al mismo tiempo, sin tocar la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apareció Paul ¿acaso sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas? Archie no quiso pensar en ello. Lo miró con seriedad por un instante y regresó a su tarea:

-Paul, estoy buscando el informe que te pedí -le urgió sin saludar-.

-¡Hola, Paul! Buenos días -respondió el asistente con sarcasmo- ¿qué tal encontraste el hotel? -agregó en la misma línea, sin poder abandonar la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro.

Archie no respondió. Estaba enojado, enfadado, pero no comprendía por qué. Continuó simulando que estaba trabajando.

-¿Jefe, has conversado ya con esa gatita sensual? -Paul ignoró la urgencia de Archie por su trabajo y continuó -deberías hacerlo, es una mujer increíblemente sexy y lo mejor de todo es que parece no darse cuenta.

No hubo respuesta nuevamente, sin embargo, escondido detrás de la pantalla de su laptop, Archie hizo una pausa casi imperceptible para apretar los puños sin levantar la vista.

-¿Enviaste el informe, Paul? -la voz sonaba áspera, casi descortés.

-He venido caminando con ella. Fue una suerte que la encontrara. Salí de mi hotel y de pronto ahí estaba ella, pasando presurosa hacia el trabajo -Paul ignoró la solicitud de Archie, quien comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Paul -esta vez Archie levantó la voz más de lo normal, sus ojos estaban encendidos. Un buen observador habría notado que había levantado su ceja izquierda más de lo normal, clara señal de que estaba molesto, sin embrago, en su casi éxtasis, Paul no lo notó.

-Archie, Archie, Archie, trabajas demasiado -suspiró tratando de olvidarse de un par de ojos verdes que lo emocionaban- envié el informe desde anoche, antes de ir al hotel. Creí que lo verías anoche porque tenías urgencia de estudiarlo, por eso puse una copia para tu cuenta personal además de la institucional - Paul hizo un gran esfuerzo para no continuar hablando de lo embelesado que la doctora White lo había dejado.

Archie no tuvo otra opción más que tratar de disimular su desconcierto por su distracción; fijó los ojos nuevamente en su bandeja de entrada, sus dedos buscaban con nerviosismo tocando aquí y allá sobre la pantalla, sin embargo abría y cerraba correos sin saber en cuál detenerse. Paul notó algo extraño en su jefe, su amigo más bien.

-¿Estás bien, Archie? -por fin Paul pudo concentrarse en su trabajo – estás actuando raro, te urgía ver el informe. Tenía la idea de que anoche mismo me responderías. ¿No lo leíste? ¿Por qué?

Obviamente Archie no respondería a su asistente. No estaba obligado a responderle y, además, jamás le diría que dejó de leer el urgente informe por ir a cenar con la gatita de la que tanto hablaba.

Para Paul era algo nuevo que su jefe no le respondiera, sobre todo, tratándose de mujeres. Siempre era el primero en festejarle sus conquistas, eran una especie de club exclusivo y sin excepción, se vanagloriaban mutuamente de las mujeres con quienes salían.

Paul, se quitó el saco para colgarlo en un perchero. No se atrevió a girar hacia Archie, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. En lo único que podía pensar era en que probablemente sus épocas de _Don Juan_ estaban agonizando porque finalmente había encontrado a su _Doña Inés._

-¿Por qué no? -se preguntó con sus ojos bailando emocionados.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a analizar los reportes financieros de los últimos meses. El Retorno Sobre la Inversión era bastante bueno, sin embargo, la mayor parte de las utilidades estaban destinadas a pagar las deudas de la compañía. Era necesario determinar si con el pago de esas deudas, valdría la pena la inversión en la compra.

Archie, por su parte, estaba más enfocado en la productividad, la capacidad instalada y los pronósticos de ventas. Le echó un vistazo al Plan Maestro y a su presupuesto. Quedó gratamente sorprendido por las proyecciones, mas no lograba concentrarse del todo, el recuerdo de Candy lo asaltaba de vez en cuando para robarle la calma.

Archivald era un profesional, se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Sus tiempos de Lakewood eran solo recuerdos infantiles que no tenían por qué venir a robarle la calma. Él era un hombre de mundo, exitoso, deseable y acechado. Eso no tenía que olvidarlo. Podría tener lo que quisiera y a quien el deseara; ¿la gatita disfrazada de médico? ¿la de sonrisa radiante, con esa mezcla de sabor a infancia y seductora madurez? ¿esa? ¿la que amaba con la inocencia de la infancia, con el arrebato de las hormonas de la adolescencia, con la sensatez de un adulto? ¿esa? ¿la que amaba? ¡No! ¡por supuesto que no, eso era un absurdo! Archivald Cornwell Andrew no amaba más esos rizos que bailaban con el viento, esas pecas incontables que parecían el firmamento; si él quisiera, podría descubrir nuevas constelaciones y ponerles nombres. ¿Pero qué estaba pensado? ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar en ella después de los años invertidos en olvidarla? ¡pero hay que ver la armonía del movimiento de su cadera! ¡la gracia con que luce su talle, el esfuerzo que debe hacer para no alargar la mano y atraerla hacia él! ¡la tentación de sus labios, como cerezas cuando los frunce! Esas miradas que conservan el aire aristócrata al que había renunciado, sobre todo cuando las dirige a los hombres.

 _-¡Maldita sea, debo terminar el trabajo y salir de aquí cuanto antes!_ -Archie se aflojó el nudo de su corbata y ese fue la primera alarma para Paul. Jamás Archie luciría una prenda fuera de línea.

La segunda alarma para su asistente fue la cantidad de veces que tuvo que decirle que su tío estaba al teléfono.

-Lo siento, señor Williams, el señor Cornwell acaba de salir de la oficina sin decirme nada -Albert notó el nerviosismo en la voz del otro lado de la línea, seguramente el pobre hombre creería que terminaría regañado.

-No te preocupes, Paul. Solo dime si mi sobrino está bien -indagó con falsa inocencia y con la misma sonrisa de triunfo que no lo había abandonado desde que Archie aceptó ir a esa mina.

-¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto -respondió nervioso, seguro de que su voz había temblado.

-De acuerdo, por favor, no duden en llamar si necesitan algo -William Albert de inmediato descubrió que el asistente de su sobrino había vacilado en su respuesta y amplió su sonrisa, como si disfrutara del sufrimiento de Archie.

-Seguro, señor, así será -Paul colgó el teléfono y secó el sudor en su frente. Por un momento quiso ir en busca de Archie para ponerlo sobre aviso pero de inmediato rectificó, quizás era mejor dejarlo solo, estaba actuando muy raro.

El teléfono celular de Archie comenzó a sonar de nuevo, miró su teléfono para esta vez ver una fotografía de su tío en el Kilimanjaro, recordó que le había comentado sobre su viaje, así que decidió adelantarse.

-Hola, tío -trató de actuar tan natural como le fue posible- ¿cómo te va con tu proyecto?

Albert comprendió el juego de su sobrino y lo dejó continuar con él.

-Pues tan bien como nos es posible, Archie. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por reforestar no podemos detener el calentamiento global.

-Es una pena tío -en este punto Archie no tuvo que actuar, él mismo había donado una considerable cantidad de su dinero para ayudar a su tío en el proyecto que encabezaba.

-Así es, Archie, los famosos campos de hielo en la cumbre del Kilimanjaro dejarán de existir, según los expertos entre el 2020 y el 2050. Ya casi nunca nieva, debido al calentamiento global -Albert se sentía frustrado y enojado-, estamos tratando de mejorar la regulación bioclimática del ciclo hidrológico pero ya el ecosistema está muy dañado.

-Parece ser que hemos empezado a tener conciencia demasiado tarde de lo que le estamos haciendo al planeta -su voz sonó también muy triste, esa fue la entrada para las nuevas instrucciones de Albert.

-Escucha, Archie. Quiero que te asegures que la mina tiene potencial no solo económico -casi sentenció-; quiero que me asegures que es sustentable, quiero saber que no lastimaremos el ecosistema, quiero que me digas que habrá equilibrio.

-Tío, aún no he conversado con el jefe de Ingeniería Ambiental, ni siquiera lo convoqué a la reunión.

-Pues te estás tardando, Archie. Eso es tan importante como las utilidades.

-Entiendo. Cuenta con ello -su tío tenía razón, ¿cómo es que no había pensado en eso?

-En muchas organizaciones, el Jefe de Seguridad es quien coordina también los esfuerzos por conservar el ambiente -Archie sintió que su tío lo estaba poniendo a prueba, era imposible que no supiera que se refería a Candy. Albert, por su parte, sabía que su sobrino era muy listo y no vio la necesidad de continuar fingiendo, esto era muy importante para él, y sabía que Candy también compartía con él el amor por la naturaleza –. Dile a Candy que te pase un informe detallado del cumplimiento de las normas ambientales y, si no es así, que te explique las razones por las que no se han llevado a cabo y que diseñe un plan de acción. Eres Black Belt, seguro que comprenderás perfecto sus acciones correctivas.

-Sí, tío. Así lo haré – Archie frunció el ceño. Otra vez su tío le había tomado por la sartén, ¿cómo la hace? ¿cómo lo logra? Ojalá algún día él pudiera ser tan buen estratega y líder como William Albert Andrew.

Después de un corto silencio, William carraspeó del otro lado de la línea.

-Archie, no es por eso que te he hablado, aunque me alegra que el tema haya salido a flote – su voz se había apagado y Archie casi pudo adivinar la razón. Se había detenido en un pasillo, ni siquiera supo cómo había llegado tan lejos de las oficinas corporativas y estaba en el área de producción. Sin darse cuenta, justo frente a la oficina de Candice White.

El edificio estaba vacío porque siempre, los ingenieros estaban en el área de extracción y solo usaban sus oficinas para crear los reportes; entendían que su trabajo no estaba frente a un escritorio, sino controlando su proceso de producción.

Candy era la única que estaba sentada en su escritorio aquella mañana. Escuchó una voz familiar y prestó atención: Era la voz de Archie, que de pronto sonaba apagada y sin vida.

-Tío, no -dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que del otro lado de la puerta, que estaba entre abierta no lo escuchara la médico que se había acercado con curiosidad. Iba a alejarse, pero la voz de Archie estaba forzada a mantenerse con coherencia, la intención de alejarse se había tornado en la necesidad de sentirse cerca de él. El corazón de la rubia se había apretujado dentro de su pecho, ella se llevó las manos a su corazón, como si quisiera protegerlo, como si quisiera disminuir la molestia que le ocasionaba sin siquiera comprender la razón.

-Tío… -por un momento la voz de Archie se apagó. Era como si finalmente estuviera dejado ir esa esperanza, que muy en el fondo, él sabía que era una _falsa esperanza,_ era tan solo la negación de un evento que ya era un hecho; su hermano había muerto varios años atrás y él tenía que comprenderlo.

Stear jamás volvería.

Archie recordó dónde se encontraba y entró en la puerta frente a él que estaba etiquetada como el baño de hombres. Candice comprendió el movimiento y se atrevió a asomarse al pasillo; con pasos vacilantes y temerosos se acercó a la puerta cerrada, del otro lado escuchó que Archie había terminado la llamada y, aunque se estaba esforzando por no llorar, la médico sabía que era imposible; la discreción del hombre no era suficiente para ocultar de Candy su pesar.

Ella dudó sobre lo que podía hacer. Deseaba tener el valor de abrir la puerta y compartir con él este momento doloroso; recordó su infancia, cuando muchísimos años atrás Archie había llorado con ella la pérdida de Anthony allá en Lakewood, recordó su voz llamándola al intentar ir tras ella para consolarla en el rancho de Tom, lo recordó en aquel balcón de su cuarto en el San Pablo, aun llorando también por la pérdida de su primo. Si él había llorado tanto por Anthony, quizás no era capaz de comprender la profundidad de su dolor ante la muerte de su compañero de vida, su hermano mayor, Stear; el único que era capaz de prevenirlo de las consecuencias de sus errores y arrebatos. Seguramente debía estar sufriendo mucho. Candice no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo frente a esa puerta tratando de tomar una decisión.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Tras la puerta estaba Archie, con una sonrisa irónica, recién compuesto. Ella notó que había lavado su cara.

-Archie -se atrevió a llamarlo con reserva.

El hombre la saludó únicamente con una inclinación de su cabeza. No dijo nada. Sus ojos, dulces como la miel tan solo una noche anterior, hoy eran ámbar encendido. Caminó por el pasillo, erguido y fuerte tratando de alejarse de ella.

- _Todos se van, todos se han ido. Anthony, Stear y Annie_ -la figura de la médico, mirándolo con una caridad que el hombre rechazaba vino a su mente - _ella también se fue hace mucho tiempo. Todos se marcharon, me dejaron solo._

Los raudos pasos de Archie lo dirigieron a su oficina, este era el segundo día de su estancia, la caminata había logrado calmarlo un poco, sin embargo, aún sentía una opresión en su pecho que no disminuía. Le era difícil dejar atrás toda esperanza de localizar a su hermano muerto. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que su tío tenía razón: debía dejar ir a su hermano sin resentimiento ni amargura, para que pudiera encontrar un poco de paz. Su grave problema era que no sabía dónde encontrar el solaz que tanto buscaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina la encontró sola, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar las persianas de su ventana y aprovechó el reflejo para alinear ligeramente su cabello. Entonces, el reflejo le devolvió también la imagen de su florete recargado en la pared, justo detrás de su escritorio y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hasta él mientras aflojaba una vez más el nudo perfecto de su corbata que recién había acomodado en el baño; sintió cómo la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo cuando finalmente tuvo en sus manos su preciado florete. Sin extraer la hoja de la funda se puso en guardia; esta era una usual actividad a la que recurría cuando deseaba liberarse del estrés. En un segundo estaba practicando ataques directos, con pase o a contrapase y después siguió un toque con coupé. Archivald empezaba a respirar agitado; por un instante se imaginó, como siempre, con su más caro adversario y realizó ante esa visión un toque con oposición apartando a un lado con un giro el arma del duquesito. Usualmente descargaba en esa figura que despreciaba cualquiera que fuera su frustración. Esta vez no podía asegurar si sus sentimientos provenían de la soledad en la que se había sumergido o de unos ojos verdes cercanos pero al mismo tiempo ausentes.

Candy abrió la puerta sin llamar. Había disfrutado por algunos segundos del espectáculo antes de que Archie descubriera su intromisión. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna, Archie, sumido en sus vejaciones, confundió la silueta femenina con una más de sus visiones. Aún extasiado, extrajo su florete de la funda y, sin abandonar su papel de esgrimista comenzó un masculino y elegante paso en marcha; Candy debía aceptar que ese movimiento era uno de sus favoritos, el rostro de Archie se había encendido nuevamente y desarrolló un magistral toque con pase, decidido a insertar el sable en el corazón de la visión que lo atormentaba, quizás así podía terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

En fracciones de segundos su sable describió un círculo para de inmediato proyectar la punta hacia el pecho de la rubia, al mismo tiempo, una débil voz abandonó la garganta de Candy.

-Archie -fue apenas un murmullo, pero para Archie ello sonó como un grito desesperado capaz de regresarlo a la realidad, justo a tiempo para detener su movimiento.

La punta de su florete se detuvo milagrosamente en el pecho de la intrusa rasgando tan solo un poco la fuerte camisa industrial. Ella no podía mover su pecho, ni si quiera se atrevía a respirar por miedo al florete de Archie que se había congelado directo hacia su corazón, sentía las palmas de sus manos extendidas totalmente sobre la puerta, huyendo del arma frente a ella. Él no estaba menos sorprendido; en esas fracciones de segundo tuvo el temor más grande de su vida. También se quedó sin respiración, su florete era una extensión perfecta de su brazo; si no hubiese sido tan diestro, seguramente todo habría terminado en una terrible desgracia. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego, su respiración se había agitado terriblemente, su brazo estaba firme sosteniendo la hoja; la miró ahí, pálida como la nieve, asustada, temblando. Su cerebro no podía ordenarle a su brazo que se moviera. Se miraron a los ojos y después, por fin pudieron respirar. Archie alejó el sable de entre los senos de Candy e interrumpió la posición de esgrimista. Ella estaba acorralada, justo como él siempre la había deseado. Ni por un segundo sus miradas se habían desviado, cuando Candy sintió alejarse la hoja del arma recuperó el color y las mejillas tornaron su rubor. Sus manos seguían aferradas a la puerta a cada costado de su cuerpo, el abdomen estaba contraído y las rodillas le temblaban. Había tenido mucho miedo.

Archie estudió la palidez en la mujer, la respiración agitada que se esforzaba por disimular, le parecía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones. Sus ojos se fijaron en el corte de la camisa; la visión de ese par de firmes senos lo transportaron del infierno al cielo en un momento. Ella era una presa y él era un cazador. Sin soltar el florete se acercó hasta ella y cerró por completo toda distancia. No cabría ningún alfiler entre ambos. No dijo nada. Recargó su peso con el brazo libre sobre la puerta y, conservando el silencio se dedicó a descifrar lo que sus ojos de esmeralda le gritaban; su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros, podría contar una por una las espesas pestañas que se negaban a moverse. Candy escuchó el golpe del florete contra el piso al mismo tiempo que sintió la mano de Archie atraerla con decisión hacia su cuerpo. Ella estaba acorralada, el peso del cuerpo de Archie se recargó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia empujándola sobre la puerta. Después le pareció recordar dónde se encontraban y sin soltar su cintura la separó de la puerta, puso el seguro y se entregó a un beso que no fue para nada suave ni cortés. Ella llevó sus manos a sus brazos y se aferró a ellos correspondiendo al beso en la adrenalina del momento. Ambos percibieron la urgencia de su encuentro y trataron de corresponder la demanda, la fiereza, la fuerza. Nunca fue suave, ellos fueron agresivos desde el inicio; como si dos volcanes explotaran al unísono, sintieron la lava de uno mezclarse con la del otro. Sus lenguas se exploraron, sus brazos se empeñaban en unirlos con inistencia como, si quisieran convertirse en un solo ser, ella se puso de puntitas para postergar la gloria de ese beso y él usó ambas manos para sostenerla de la cintura, aferrándose a ella por más tiempo. Sus labios comenzaron a doler, Archie sentía que lastimaba a Candy con la fuerza de su encuentro, pero al mismo tiempo recibía delicadas mordidas en sus labios y comenzaba a bendecir el dolor que le causaban.

Temían separarse, se besaban sin la intención de terminar, ni siquiera interrumpirlo. Candy percibió la fuerza de su atracción finalmente encontrar una salida, la había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser desde aquélla última charla que tuvo con su hermana.

La figura de este hombre había comenzado a torturarla desde hacía mucho tiempo antes; ella ya no recordaba cómo había comenzado. En lo único que podía pensar era que cada vez que necesitaba ayuda, era Archie quien acudía a protegerla. Albert se había dedicado por completo a los negocios y a sus viajes, y eran solo Archie y Candy. Recordó sus largas charlas por los jardines de Lakewood, su grata compañía en las silenciosas calles de Chicago cada vez que terminaba su guardia y se dirigía a su pequeño departamento, las noches de películas, los boletos VIP que siempre conseguía para los conciertos de su banda favorita, su temerario esfuerzo al ayudarla a cambiar un neumático de su viejo Chevrolet. Aquella noche se había quitado su fina camisa para no ensuciarla ocasionando que todos los colores de la entonces enfermera se le subieran al rostro; ella había querido disimular, pero sin duda él la había descubierto pues le sonrió casi con compasión, le quitó la camisa de sus manos y no le perdió la vista de decepción cuando sus fuertes pectorales iban desapareciendo mientras abrochaba uno a uno los botones con una sonrisa complacida. Esa fue la noche en que su entendimiento fue abierto y comprendió que ese joven, finalmente, con su paciencia, perseverancia y buenos modos había ganado su corazón. Desgraciadamente, Annie también estaba con ellos aquella noche y no perdió un solo detalle. La misma conversación del colegio San Pablo se había repetido y todo lo que Candy podía procesar era esa tonta súplica de "No me quites a Archie".

-Annie, lo tuyo con Archie terminó hace mucho tiempo -había respondido, sorprendida de que nuevamente su hermana se atreviera a pedir tales deseos.

-Lo sé, Candy, pero por favor, déjame reconquistarlo. No te pongas en medio, por favor, Candy -la trémula voz y los llorosos ojos de Annie la exasperaban, pero la chica, no pudo articular palabra, le dio la espalda. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a caer en su súplica absurda.

En la mente de la pareja se arremolinaron los recuerdos de su último encuentro hacía casi veinte años atrás:

A la siguiente mañana de la súplica de Annie, cuando aún no amanecía, Candice escuchó un insistente llamado en su puerta, con su bata puesta todavía atendió y al abrirla fue la sonriente y relajada figura de Archie la que apareció. Tenía un paraguas en la mano, era diciembre, vestía una elegante gabardina Burberry y un cabello largo perfectamente peinado.

-Ven Candy, te invito a cenar -le dijo sumamente feliz.

-¡Archie! -ella se sorprendió- ¿querrás decir que me invitas a desayunar, no Archie?

-No. Dije bien, te invito a cenar -repitió insistente- usa ropa abrigadora.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Archie?

-No pierdas tiempo, Gatita -le urgió entusiasmado y ella se apresuró como respuesta.

Nerviosa había buscado en su vestidor lo mejor que poseía. Quería lucir bella, femenina, quería agradarle, quería gustarle. Cuando salió a su encuentro él la miró de pies a cabeza y le silbó con aprobación. Después se acercó y besó su mano, en aquél viejo ritual que tanto disfrutaban. Esta vez no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras sus labios acariciaban la blanca mano.

-Luces hermosa -ofreció su brazo con gallardía y ella lo aceptó.

-Jamás pierdes tus buenos modales.

-Jamás, y mucho menos contigo. Tú mereces ser tratada de lo mejor.

Esa mañana Archie la sorprendió con el jet de la familia listo para llevarlos al JFK en Nueva York. Para su sorpresa, la presencia de Archie la acaparó a tal grado que ni por un minuto recordó que Broadway era el hogar de cierto actor que había adorado. Terry Grandchester estaba casado con Susana Marlowe desde hacía un par de años, ella se había entrevistado con él en Chicago cuando su compañía de teatro había visitado la ciudad y le había puesto punto final a su sufrimiento. Aquello era un lindo recuerdo.

Del JFK tomaron el Concord a París y ya por la tarde estaban instalados en un lujoso hotel cuyo nombre no recordaba, pues lo único que estaba en su mente era el paseo por el Sena desde la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora hasta la Torre Eiffel. Archie habría preferido no caminar, pero no hubo nada que convenciera a su invitada de evitarlo, sus zapatos eran cómodos, y la distancia les pareció un suspiro. Empezaron temprano su improvisado paseo y se detuvieron cada vez que quisieron con el pretexto de contemplar los históricos edificios frente a ellos. Pero su recuerdo más hermoso era sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Archie en su espalda cuando sus brazos la rodeaban con dulzura indescriptible en el Puente de la Artes mientras miraban la hermosa panorámica de la Isla de la Cité. Candy, en repetidas ocasiones podría haber jurado que sentía la respiración de Archie sobre su cuello mientras descansaba delicadamente su cabeza sobre sus hombros, sin decir nada, no era necesario, él ya le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella en cada gesto, en cada atención, incluso, en cada frustración. Ella recibía sus atenciones sin objeción; él la atraía, la cuidaba, la protegía, era su amigo, la llenaba de dulzura, le hacía saber que todo estaría siempre bien porque él estaba ahí para ella cada vez que lo necesitara y festejaba con ella sus triunfos; le hacía saber una y otra vez cuánto la admiraba y le apoyaba en sus sueños, incluso en los más locos sin invadir su autonomía, la reconocía como libre e independiente, y por eso, le había dicho, la adoraba.

Esa tarde, Archie finalmente la había besado, aquél fue un beso casto, lleno de ternura y emociones. Ella se sentía enamorada y plena, aunque le besó sin pedirle que fuera su novia, como se acostumbraba hace veinte años, ya no hizo falta, ella correspondió a cada caricia y a cada beso que continuó.

A regañadientes continuaron su camino hasta su destino, pero cuando llegaron a Campo Marte, Archie tomó en sus brazos a Candice con el pretexto de que ella estaba muy cansada, la verdad era que a estas alturas su felicidad era tan grande por tantos besos fortuitos que todos los sentimientos del joven se manifestaron en las risas ocasionadas por la pareja mientras se acercaban a la Torre Eiffel. Cenaron en el 58 Tour Eiffel y volvieron al hotel. No quisieron separarse durante la noche, usaron solo la suit que se había reservado para Candy, que era la mejor del hotel y se metieron a la cama sin desvestirse para dormir abrazados. Para Archie fue un suplicio que la mejor noche de su vida no terminara en una entrega total, pero la amaba de tal forma que podía esperar, tal como ella lo deseaba, hasta que su amor fuera bendecido en la iglesia; la atrajo hacia sí con ternura y disfrutó de su respiración, de su aroma, de la tibieza de su cuerpo y de la tranquilidad de su semblante.

A la tarde siguiente regresaron a Chicago cargados de planes y emociones. Se comerían al mundo. Archie olvidó que ella nunca lo había mirado, que él solo había sido el buen amigo. Ella lo amaba. De eso estaba seguro y nada podría apartarla de su lado.

Tras estacionar el auto frente al edificio de departamentos de Candy, Archie se bajó para abrir la puerta y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, ella aceptó la gentileza con una sonrisa y antes de cualquier otro movimiento, escucharon la voz de Annie que los saludaba.

Annie se veía cansada. Ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo Archie y Candy, por el aspecto de Annie dedujeron que ella había pasado varias horas esperando por ellos. En su rostro se reflejaban los celos. Estaba seria, pero controlada. Por instinto, Archie tomó la mano de Candy con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirar a Annie a los ojos, no quería perderse ni un ápice de sus reacciones. Candy sonrió nerviosa, pero sintió cómo Archie la atraía hacia él y eso la reconfortó.

-Hola, Annie -la voz de Archie, aunque amable, sonó fría y distante.

-Archie -fue la única respuesta de la joven morena, era un hecho que estaba sufriendo.

Archie sabía que lo mejor era enfrentarla, aunque eso le doliera. Sin soltar la mano de Candy abrió la cajuela del auto y sacó una pequeña maleta que ella había usado durante el viaje; tenía la idea de que era mejor que Annie se enterara que habían pasado juntos la noche.

Annie le pidió Candy hablar a solas con ella. Su actitud era un tanto manipuladora, pero eran hermanas y Candy y Archie sabían que esta conversación se daría tarde o temprano, así que prefirieron que fuera lo más pronto posible. El joven se despidió de ella con un dulce y tierno beso, sin saber que sería la última vez que la viera antes del funeral de quien en ese momento sería su futura esposa.

En la intimidad de su departamento Candice volvió a sentir el frío de aquella noche neoyorkina. Annie se había retirado ya y la había dejado sola. Le había revelado que estaba asustada porque recientemente le habían dado un cruel diagnóstico. Estaba enferma y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Para la rubia aquello fue como un balde de agua fría, pronto perdería a su hermana, la que adoraba a pesar de todo y al mismo tiempo, esa noche ya había perdido a Archie. Nuevamente se sacrificaría. Lo había hecho por una desconocida y por supuesto que permitiría que su hermana fuera feliz los últimos días de su vida. Le prometió a Annie que no volvería a hablar con Archie, que se alejaría.

La siguiente mañana comenzó su autoexilio. Recordó la mina en el fin del mundo y hasta allá dirigió sus pasos. Con el tiempo renunció a su apellido, esa era la única manera de evitar las reuniones familiares a las que era solicitada y de las que cada vez le era más complicado ausentarse; se le habían terminado los motivos. Fue una dura decisión; mas la consideró necesaria. Archie la enloquecía, lo adoraba y esos sentimientos no eran propios hacia un hombre casado, mucho menos si era el esposo de su hermana. Se convirtió en su fiel seguidora, eso no le hacía daño a nadie. Había seguido cada paso de Archie, era la primera en ver cada fotografía publicada en Instagram y tenía un álbum privado en su cuenta de Facebook con fotografías recuperadas de la red. En ocasiones soñaba que era una de sus fans y que podía dejarle abiertamente mensajes coquetos, sin embargo, siempre volvía a la realidad. Guardó dentro de sí el recuerdo de aquella noche en París. Archie nunca tuvo una explicación. Ella jamás respondió una sola de sus llamadas, solo desapareció de su vida y él se quedó con la idea de que nunca había sido suficiente para ella.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **De mi escritorio:** Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia para esperar las actualizaciones de esta historia. De verdad, me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar un momento apropiado para darle vida a mis ideas porque trabajo mucho. Me disculpo por ello. Son en verdad increíbles al leer la historia. En ocasiones me pregunto si no tienen que volver a leer todos los capítulos cada vez que actualizo para ubicarse :(

Esta historia es diferente porque, no sé si ya se dieron cuenta, pero es la primera que escribo en que Candy no lleva el papel principal. Esta historia gira en torno a Archie.

Nuevamente, todo mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes hoy y siempre.

 **Malinalli.** Torreón, Coa, 24 Abril 2017.


	6. Capítulo 6: Neandertal

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Neandertal**

 _Era un cautivo beso enamorado_

 _de una mano de nieve que tenía_

 _la apariencia de un lirio desmayado_

 _y el palpitar de un ave en agonía_

 _(Metamorfosis. Poema -fragmento-. Luis Gonzaga Urbina)._

Y entonces ese beso hambriento, como el poema de Gonzaga Urbina: había estado cautivo. Había sido preso por varios años y se escapó, pero este beso no se convirtió en suspiro sino que obtuvo forma, una forma apasionada, húmeda, entregada.

Y entonces, aquél beso fiero, ese que gritaba solo pasión y sexo -como todos los besos que el paladín sobreviviente había concedido últimamente- tuvo una bella metamorfosis. Archie dejó de morder los labios de Candy, en cambio, su lengua comenzó a masajearlos con dulzura; de alguna manera, de lo más profundo de su alma, aquél joven gentil y caballeroso que también había estado preso logró vencer la gélida máscara y se asomó por unos gloriosos instantes. Escapó de aquéllas aguas turbias que lo ahogaban y aceptó la serenidad que le brindaba el remanso del encuentro que al menos por el momento curaba sus males. Dejó de apretujar la cintura de la mujer que literalmente temblaba en sus brazos, disfrutó de la calidez femenina que no era arrebatada sino que se entregaba depositando su confianza casi tiernamente. Esto era nuevo para Archie, la mujer que se aferraba a él era la única que dejaría entrar en su cama.

Con manos aún temblorosas acarició tiernamente el cabello de Candice, por fin abandonó sus labios y la sintió refugiarse en su pecho. Fueron uno, aún sin entregarse plenamente.

Archie se sentó ligeramente sobre su escritorio y la atrajo hacia él sin decir nada; eran tan solo sus manos y sus miradas las que se comunicaban. Ella era mucho más bajita que él, eso le agradaba a Archie; podía cobijarla tiernamente. Él se deleitó con el aroma de su pelo, ella se arrulló con el corazón de Archie. La sostuvo por varios minutos que para ellos fueron un solo instante hasta que afuera los pasos y charlas de los ejecutivos eran referentes a la hora de comer.

-Archie- Candy rompió el silencio con miedo a perder el encanto -debo irme. He estado aquí más de lo que puedo permitirme.

-Aún no, por favor – él todavía era incapaz de atreverse a repetir su nombre en voz alta.

-Mi jefe debe estar buscándome, no puede estar sin mí, ¿sabes? – ella le guiñó un ojo infantilmente.

Archivald, aquél adolescente enamorado no quería deshacer el tan extrañado abrazo. No había explicaciones de parte de ella pero ese Archie no las necesitaba. Aún no sabía por qué jamás había contestado sus llamadas sin embargo no demandaba explicaciones, creía en ella ciegamente y temía que cuando se separaran él volvería a su cautiverio. Solo quería disfrutar de su chica un poco más… solo un poco más.

Ella trató de alisar su ropa y su cabello mientras él la observaba con ternura, casi con adoración.

Fue entonces que unas voces de completa algarabía se escucharon en el pasillo. Fue fácil discernir que eran varias las personas que se acercaban.

-Parece que mi equipo por fin llegó -¿había exasperación en la voz de Archie? –. Los estaba esperando desde la tarde de ayer – agregó con voz fría.

De pronto Candy notó una especie de transfiguración en Archie. Lo vio también acomodarse el nudo de su corbata, pero lo peor de todo fue la dureza de su gesto.

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a protestar por no poder abrirse debido al seguro que Archie había colocado y después la voz de Paul, optimista y parlanchín se abrió paso:

-¿Archie, estás ahí?

-Candice – Archie le señaló el corte en su camisa para que ella tratara de disimularlo un poco.

- _¿Qué, ya no soy Candy? Por favor tierra, trágame. ¿Por qué no te abres? -_ ella se sintió decepcionada y sacudida por una gran turbulencia.

Archie hizo lo suyo al acomodarse el nudo de su corbata, abrió su computadora y después se dirigió cauteloso a abrir la puerta. Paul entró con la comitiva que lo acompañaba sin prestar atención a la médico.

-Finalmente llegaron – un grupo de tres ejecutivos entraron a la oficina, con ojos curiosos y alertas al mismo tiempo.

-Oh Archie – una joven de largas piernas, con un traje sastre de falda entubada que no llegaba a las rodillas se adelantó y saludó al jefe con un par de besos y una sonrisa bastante sugestiva, esforzándose por mostrarle su generoso escote.

-Bienvenida, Isabela – el ejecutivo se sintió abochornado, sin embargo, no hizo el menor movimiento para evitar los claros avances y coqueteos de la recién llegada.

-Hola, Candy – por fin Paul notó la presencia de la médico – discúlpanos, no sabía que interrumpiríamos tu reporte – el joven se sentía muy afortunado de haber encontrado a Candy y no se esforzó en esconder su entusiasmo.

Para la recién llegada, sin embargo, no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas rápidas y furtivas que Archie le dedicaba a esa mujer rubia de horrible camisa minera. Isabela la miró de pies a cabeza sin recato alguno, asegurándose de que su expresión advirtiera a la médico que Archivald Cornwell ya había sido elegido por ella y que no permitiría que ninguna mujer se atravesara en su camino. Los caballeros no se dieron por enterados de la actitud de Isabela, ellos estaban sumamente ocupados saludando y recibiendo instrucciones.

Candy estaba muda, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Su primera reacción era la de buscar la salida. Podría congelarse con la mirada de Archie, sin embargo, no se dejaría amedrentar; no por una cazadora.

-Archie, voy a mostrarle al equipo la oficina que los está esperando – Paul tuvo que tomar del brazo a Isabela para que comenzara a caminar a la salida. Candy seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar, había sido ignorada por Archie, no la había presentado a los recién llegados.

Era una suerte que Paul hubiese concluido que su presencia era meramente por trabajo. Fue la temible voz de Archie la que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Paul! – Archie elevó la voz para que su asistente se detuviera por un momento – la doctora ya se va, por favor, explícale lo que requerimos en cuanto a los cumplimientos de las normas ambientales.

-¡Por supuesto! – Paul sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos brillantes –. Ven, Candy, llevemos a los muchachos a su oficina y ahí te explico.

Sin siquiera volver a dirigir la mirada a Candy, Archie giró sobre sus talones, mientras escuchaba la entusiasta voz de Paul. Era obvio que adoraba pasar tiempo con esta mujer.

-¿Candy, qué fue lo que hiciste, por qué mi jefe está enojado contigo? – si la doctora tenía alguna duda sobre cómo interpretar el tono seco de Archie, esa duda se había disipado ante las palabras que Paul murmuraba en su oído.

Candy guardó silencio. Era obvio que no respondería la pregunta. Mientras tanto, Paul penetraba en la profundidad de los hermosos ojos de esta Gatita. Estaba convencido de que haría lo que fuera para impedir que alguien la lastimara y eso incluía patear a su jefe en su aristócrata trasero.

Paul tomó del brazo a Candy con jovialidad, animándola.

-Vamos, Gatita, no te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece. Además, no es tu jefe – le dijo, como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Paul?

-Lo siento, Candy. No quise molestarte.

-No me molesta; solo, prefiero que no me llames así.

Candy ya no dijo nada más, caminó en silencio junto a Paul en completa ausencia, estaba tratando de discernir si el fuego que aún quemaba sus labios había sido solo producto de su loca imaginación.

-Ya no te preocupes por mi jefe – había una pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Paul – Isabela ya está aquí; seguro que ella se encargará de mantenerlo de buen humor. Ella está tan obcecada con seducirlo que Archie no ha podido resistirse en varias ocasiones a sus encantos.

Para la fortuna de Candy llegaron a la oficina designada y Paul no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse en el trabajo.

Ya por la tarde, Archie decidió volver caminando a casa. Eran varios días sin acudir al gimnasio, así que algo de ejercicio le vendría bastante bien. El bullicio de la calle le hacía bien, solo en esos momentos podía darse el lujo de ser él mismo, solo cuando estaba a solas. La dureza de su corazón estaba teniendo unas buenas vacaciones sin que él se percatara. Hoy en día, incluso el claxon de los autos le parecía dulce. La chica de sus sueños había temblado en sus brazos y él simplemente se sentía un súper héroe.

Por unos segundos caminó como Jim Carrey mientras cantaba _"I got the power"_ en aquélla vieja película de principios de los noventas.

Se rió de sí mismo como hacía varios años no lo hacía. Había estado tan distraído en estos días que ni siquiera había atendido su cuenta de Instagram. Seguramente sus admiradoras estarían algo decepcionadas, pero eso no le preocupaba por el momento.

Seguro que con la ayuda de su equipo terminaría a tiempo el reporte para su tío y saldría pronto de este pueblo; por supuesto, siempre que pudiera controlar a Isabel y sus constantes esfuerzos por llevárselo a la cama. Ella era una mujer que desprendía lujuria por cada poro de su piel. No había perdido oportunidad para tratar de seducirlo desde el primer momento que lo vio. De pronto sus divertidos pensamientos previos habían dado un giro de 180 grados hacia la más candente lujuria.

Archie no era un santo. Con frecuencia, pensaba con placer en la lujuria; de hecho, imaginar en mil formas para satisfacer sus apetitos era una gran tentación, sobre todo, cuando esa lujuria era fomentada por Candice White. Si cerraba los ojos podía revivir el tremendo esfuerzo que hizo para controlarse. Si por él hubiera sido, esta mañana, habría tenido el más grandioso sexo sobre su escritorio. La habría tomado sin reserva alguna. Archie se vio forzado a cerrar su gabardina para que la espectacular visión de su bragueta no fuera el punto de atracción de mirada alguna.

Great Can era un pueblo muy pequeño. Muchas personas usaban la bicicleta como medio de transporte y otras, simplemente preferían caminar. En la acera de enfrente vio a la rubia que no se había quitado de la cabeza acompañada por un caballero. Archie lo reconoció como aquel gerente de producción: Frank. La pareja caminaba muy cerca debido a la estrecha acera; de vez en cuando sus cuerpos se rosaban hasta que finalmente Frank le ofreció su brazo a su bella compañera de trabajo.

Fue entonces que Archie se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. De pronto, sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes explotaban dentro de él exigiendo que arrancara a esa mujer del brazo de ese ingenierito, si era necesario, debía tomarla por el pelo y llevársela a rastras. Su sangre hirvió y por su mente se mostraron las más lujuriosas imágenes jamás vividas. Él la besaría nuevamente, le recordaría que él era su dueño, su único y verdadero dueño; lo haría hasta que ella se perdiera de toda realidad, hasta que se quedara sin sentidos. Archivald Cornwell besaría… ¡no! Él mordería su cuello, lo succionaría, dejaría sus dientes marcados en cada centímetro de esa blanca piel para que todos supieran que ella era de él y solo de él. Era un gran abismo el que había saldado de ser un hombre civilizado para convertirse en un neandertal

Aligeró su paso para llegar pronto a casa; se metería a la tina y por supuesto que bloquearía el recuerdo de esos besos recién intercambiados. Finalmente, no habían tenido importancia, eran tan solo dos adultos jugando un rato… eso había sido todo. Lo repetiría mil veces de ser necesario. Aunque, por supuesto que si la tina pudiera hablar nos narraría una de las escenas más eróticas jamás ocurridas _;_ por supuesto, no había razón para desperdiciar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de la doctora White, sus formas, ardientes besos y caricias. Esa noche, a pesar de sus terribles celos y de su lucha interna entre la dulzura y la lujuria, Archivald Cornwell había ido a la cama totalmente relajado y con una bella sonrisa.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Cuando Candice escuchó su nombre a su espalda no podría creerlo. Se quedó clavada en el piso sin poder reaccionar. De pronto unos brazos femeninos la abrazaron sin permitirle que ella se girara para recibir el contacto. Era el pasillo principal, el que conducía al comedor.

-¡Oh, Candy! ¿Así que aquí estabas? ¡Candy! – eran unos brazos cariñosos y regordetes; la voz de la mujer era feliz y entusiasta, estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Patricia O´Brien no se percataba de la fuerza con la que estaba abrazando a la doctora.

-Patty – fue tan solo un susurro el que se escapó de los labios de Candy. Lo único que pudo hacer para corresponder al abrazo fue alcanzar con sus manos los brazos que prácticamente la estaban ahorcando para acariciarlos. No podía negar que se sentía muy feliz.

Después de unos segundos, Patty disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo y Candy fue capaz de liberarse. Fue hasta entonces que Candy se giró y abrazó dulcemente a su amiga nuevamente.

-Candy, te he extrañado mucho, jamás imaginé que estuvieras aquí. Desapareciste por completo. ¿Pero quién te crees que eres, muchacha tonta? – le dijo con fingida indignación. Habían pasado más de diez años desde la última que se habían visto, sin embargo, era como si hubiese sido tan solo el día anterior.

-Yo también te he extrañado, ¿qué haces aquí? – la doctora estaba sorprendida y muy feliz de ver a su amiga. Ella seguía irradiando esa alma pura de su adolescencia.

Durante la terrible noche Candy había tratado de descifrar la extraña actitud de Archie y tenía ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, aunque la presencia de su amiga arrancaba una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa de sus labios.

Candy desvió la mirada de su amiga y la dirigió a Archie, que esperaba con un gesto de fastidio. Patty, no necesitó tiempo para reconocer una extraña energía entre sus dos mejores amigos. Dedujo que el tarado de su cuñado seguramente algo debía haber hecho.

-Candy, Archie y yo vamos a comer, ven con nosotros – tomó a Candy de la mano como su obviara su respuesta, pero su amiga no se movió.

-Patty, estoy segura que Candice tiene otros planes – Archie dirigió una casi fulminante mirada al ingenierito, ese tal Frank, que últimamente parecía acapararla y esperaba a unos pasos.

-¿Candice? ¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? Candy es tu prima, mi mejor amiga. Me importa un cacahuate si un papel lo dice o no. Hay lazos que no se destruyen con un trámite – Patty clavó lo ojos en los de Archie y no encontró ni rastro de haberlo turbado –. Oh, no importa, estás exagerando; hazme el favor de dejar tus poses _hijo de... Elroy Andrew._

-Patty, ¿qué te parece si cenamos juntas esta noche? – Candy trató de sonreír, eso era misión imposible con la mirada de Archie fulminándola por encima del hombro de Patty.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! – los ojos de Patty brillaron emocionados –. Le prometí a Archie que cocinaría para él esta noche.

-¿Tú cocinarás? – la médico tragó saliva. No deseaba ahogarse con una cuchara durante la cena. Instintivamente, Candy y Archie llevaron sus manos a sus propias gargantas para acariciarlas.

-Ajá – fue la única respuesta.

-Quizás Archivald y tú tendrán mucho de qué hablar… no quiero importunar.

-¡Es _Archie,_ Candy. ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

Los expresivos ojos de Patty fueron de uno a otro. Encontró a Candy buscando la respuesta en el piso y a Archie buscándola en el techo.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta – Patty se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos con exasperación –. Archivald Cornwell Andrew, ¿has sido un idiota con Candy?

Candy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse y Archie se enfurruñó aún más.

-Ya déjense de tonterías, no tengo tiempo para ellas. Hagan las paces con un beso.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, pero Patty descubrió que los colores se les subieron a ambos a la cabeza.

- _¿Será posible que…? ¡Ay, por favor, que lo que estoy imaginando sea real! Que al menos este par pueda ser feliz –._ La postura de Patty era de impaciencia. No se movería de ahí hasta que sus dos mejores amigos hicieran las paces con un beso. Sabía que los había puesto entre la espada y la pared; lo estaba disfrutando.

Archie parecía un niño regañado por haber derramado la leche sobre la mesa. Tomó valor para acercarse a Candy, la tomó de la mano libremente tratando de ignorar la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo y se armó de valor para besar su mejilla. Vio los ojos de la rubia humedecerse y se sintió muy poderoso cuando le ofreció su brazo a las dos damas para dirigirlas al comedor sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna.

Y bueno, su virilidad se fue a los cielos cuando notó que Frank seguía ahí de pie esperando por Candy y ella ni siquiera lo recordó. El neandertal dentro de él al final había tomado a esa mujer por los pelos para arrebatarla del ingenierito.

- _Neandertal guapo: uno; ingenierillo ladrón de poca monta: cero_ – pensó Archie divertido.

Era un trío bastante singular, dos de ellas estaban muy felices y lo irradiaban riendo como aquellas colegialas del San Pablo, el otro… bueno, el otro estaba feliz pero muy muy muy adentro.

Patty portaba un gafete de visitante bastante feo, por cierto, cuyos privilegios no contemplaban el servicio del comedor, y mucho menos, el comedor ejecutivo, Archie era consciente de que debería pagar el consumo de su amiga, así que también ofreció a Candy un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que no estaba incluido en su consumo del día. Por supuesto que a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos cuando Archie colocó el pedazo más grande en la charola de Candy.

También deberías llevar esto… había algunos bocadillos rellenos de carnes frías de pronto, y esto… y esto también. Patty se sorprendió del interés de Archie por llenar la charola de comida de Candy y protestó en son de juego. Archie entendió que había exagerado un poco, sin embargo, deseaba estar seguro de que Candy tendría algunos bocadillos en casa.

Tomaron una mesa bastante apartada del barullo y después Archie se excusó para ir a lavar sus manos.

-Candice White Andrew – la pobre médico se sobresaltó al escuchar el que fuera su nombre completo, incluso, aunque Patty hubiese usado un susurro solamente – tienes que decirme qué rayos está pasando entre Archie y tú.

-No lo sé – había sinceridad en las palabras de Candy – tendrás que preguntarle a él.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Pero ¿qué le pasa, por qué se comporta así tan raro contigo? ¿y por qué tú lo permites?

La mujer solo se encogió de hombros. No quería que Patty creyera que le daba importancia alguna. Miró hacia la ventana, hacia la mina y se entretuvo con las maniobras de logística.

Cuando Archie volvió tuvo que actuar interesado en la charla de Candy y Patty aunque en realidad todo giró alrededor de temas de chicas, de viejas amigas. Se pusieron al día. Ambas se felicitaron mutuamente por sus logros. Patty era una reconocida ingeniera de software, se había especializado en un tridimensional y formaba parte del equipo de la NASA que preparaba la misión Marte 2020. También, como pasatiempo, ella había aprendido a pilotear. Había comenzado hace varios años; las primeras clases, decía, las había recibido del mejor piloto del mundo: su finado prometido. Y tras la muerte de Alistar, decidió seguir con sus clases y era capaz de volar enormes jets trasatlánticos. Esto era bueno para ella pues su conocimiento de aeronáutica le permitía comprender los objetivos que su jefe le imponía con su software.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Cuando Candy escuchó un llamado en la puerta se sobresaltó. No podía entretenerse con nadie; recién había terminado de arreglar su cabello y aún no se había puesto el vestido que había elegido para la cena con sus amigos.

Fue presurosa a atender la puerta y encontró a un Archie un tanto turbado.

-Patty me envió a buscarte – dijo, como disculpándose.

Ella no supo qué decir, tan solo asintió y lo invitó a pasar con un ademán.

-Estaré lista en un minuto – dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Notó entonces que Archie se había quedado parado en la puerta esperando por la invitación para pasar.

Regresó lentamente hasta él y lo miró por un rato con cierto recelo, con desafío más bien.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?

Archie no respondió, pero dio un par de pasos al interior de la casa de muñecas para que Candy pudiera cerrar la puerta. En realidad, él no deseaba volver a estar a solas con esta rubia sensual, había una cama a su entera disposición y seguramente, Patricia creería fácilmente cualquier excusa por su llegada tarde.

En tan solo unos minutos, Candy apareció de nuevo con un hermoso vestido azul marino, ceñido por completo a su cuerpo y unas elegantes zapatillas altas del mismo tono. Esta noche había apostado por el monocromático y le sentaba bastante bien. Archie tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su esfuerzo para que el neandertal que deseaba morder cada centímetro de la piel de Candy no apareciera justo en este momento.

El silencio en el auto no podía ser más incómodo. Candy deseaba hablar con Archie sobre su encuentro de mañana anterior en su oficina, pero él parecía no darle importancia; eso hería profundamente a la rubia, se negaba a ser humillada nuevamente. Tenía un nudo en su garganta y la mirada fuera del auto, lejos del hermoso rostro de Archie, aunque sin poder evitarlo, su mente revivía una y otra vez los besos que ambos se habían prodigado. Archie no la estaba pasando mejor. Deseaba estirar la mano y acariciar la rodilla de Candy, subir lentamente por su muslo, levantar su falda y juguetear con sus dedos en la entrepierna que hasta el momento solo soñaba.

La misma escena continuó durante la cena. Patty jamás se había divertido tanto notando cómo sus amigos se esforzaban por ignorarse mutuamente, tanto como pudieran. Ahora entendía por qué Albert la había llamado con tanta urgencia y le había pedido que fuera a alcanzar a Archie. Al inicio ella había imaginado que Archie estaba volviendo loco a medio mundo con sus requerimientos, sin embargo no era tal el caso, la realidad era que una sola persona estaba volviendo loco a Archie.

Trató de concentrarse, tomó la botella de vino y mostró la etiqueta a sus invitadas. Era una botella de una cosecha Toscana. Sirvió un poco de vino en unas hermosas copas de cristal y después se puso cómodo, observando a Candy y esforzándose por no sonreír. Estaba listo para apreciar el erotismo más puro jamás visto pues sabía que esa rubia perdía la cabeza con tan solo un poco de alcohol. Sus ojos se habían obscurecido y su respiración se había alterado… era además, inevitable no apreciar la parte delantera de sus pantalones…

-¿Estás bien, Archie? – Candy frunció el cejo al descubrir el estado de Archie y después sorbió el vino elegantemente, lo mantuvo en su boca con delectación.

-Sí, Candy, lo siento – Archie volvió en sí y sirvió un poco más de vino en la copa de Candy.

-Pero por supuesto que está bien Candy – la voz de Patty sonó pícara, la rubia supo de inmediato que estaba haciendo alusión a el estado de Archie, se atragantó y escupió todo el vino que tenía en la boca sobre el rostro y la inmaculada camisa de Archie. Entonces se asustó y -según ella- colocó la copa sobre la mesa para de inmediato tratar de limpiar la varonil prenda, pero la copa no estaba bien apoyada y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Archie se levantó como un resorte y se limpió la cara con la servilleta más cercana que encontró, luego trató de limpiar su camisa mientras maldecía en un perfecto alemán. Patty se levantó de inmediato para ir a la cocina en busca de algún limpiador y Candy de arrodilló sin pensarlo para comenzar a recoger los trozos del cristal.

-Candy, por favor, no hagas eso, déjalo así – Archie odiaba verla de rodillas, claro, a menos que fuera por algún momento de lujuria, de esos que él imaginaba continuamente.

Sin embargo, ella continuó con su tarea.

-Candy – repitió – deja eso.

Ella, contrario a lo que Archie le pedía, pasó los trozos de cristal de una mano a la otra y continuó. Esa era de verdad una imagen patética a los ojos de Archie. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en la vida de Candy para que su autoestima estuviese tan dañada?

-Detente, te vas a cortar – esta vez la advertencia sonó como una orden que estremeció a la mujer de rodillas frente a él.

La poca paciencia de Archie se había terminado. La tomó de un brazo para levantarla. Clavó sus ojos llenos de cólera y sin decir palabra alguna, abrió uno por uno los dedos de Candy para obligarla a soltar los trozos. Después, sin decir palabra alguna y sin soltarla del brazo, tiró de ella para llevarla a la cocina, donde había visto un botiquín.

Patty salió de la cocina como un gato asustado, con el pretexto de ir a limpiar el piso. Definitivamente no le habría gustado en los zapatos de su amiga.

-Siéntate – esa fue una orden clara y concisa.

Ella obedeció y sollozó tratando de que Archie no lo notara.

-Quiero ver tus manos – Archie distinguió que sangraban y nuevamente maldijo mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Esta rubia realmente no necesitaba esforzarse para sacarlo de sus casillas. La sintió temblar, pero estaba tan enojado que no pudo prestar atención.

-Nunca escuchas a nadie. Jamás has sido buena para prestar atención a lo que decimos y tampoco a lo que gritamos. Eres una mujer sorda a los demás, tan solo te importa lo que tú quieres, lo que tú decides, lo que tú tramas… te importa un bledo lo que los demás tenemos para decirte, esa eres tú, Candy.

Finalmente levantó la mirada y las silenciosas lágrimas de la mujer que adoraba lo desarmaron por completo. Se olvidó del enojo, de la lujuria y sintió por ella la más pura compasión; de pronto estaba arrepentido de haberla hecho llorar.

Se inclinó delicadamente hacia ella y le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos con la más pura ternura. Al primer contacto ambos se estremecieron y tras secar sus lágrimas Archie acunó la cara entre sus manos y se la levantó hacia él obligándola a mirarlo, sin embargo, después se arrepintió y se apartó de ella para comenzar a sanar las heridas de sus manos.

-Listo Candy, ya estás curada.

-Gracias – fue la única respuesta.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, Patty fue quien llevó la moderación de la conversación en la mesa puesto que sus amigos estaban demasiado ausentes. Cuando la velada terminó la rubia había tenido que prácticamente suplicar para que le permitieran llamar un taxi.

-De ninguna manera, Candy, te llevaré a tu casa – había dicho Archie.

-Archie por favor, has sido suficiente por este día, necesito estar sola – la sinceridad y la urgencia en las palabras de Candy habían dejado a Archie sin argumentos, no tuvo más opción que concederle su deseo.

Cuando Archie y Patty se quedaron solos él se sentó en la barra de la cocina, no entendía por qué Patty insistía en limpiar la cocina.

-Mañana vendrá el servicio y ellos limpiarán todo, vamos Patty, debes estar cansada.

-Escúchame muy bien Archie, si te atreves a lastimarla te las verás conmigo.

-Por favor, sabes que soy incapaz de hacerle daño – se defendió casi con indiferencia.

-Pues entonces deja de comportante como un idiota con ella. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que la lastimas cada vez que la llamas _Candice,_ como si ella fuera una desconocida?

-Es por cuestiones del trabajo.

-Al diablo con esas estupideces. Yo también tengo un centro de trabajo y mis amigos no se refieren a mi como _Patricia._

-Vamos, no necesitas defenderla. La conoces bien: Ella se defiende sola.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ciego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿De verdad no notaste que la exitosa doctora Candice White está rota?

-¿Cuántas veces la viste sonreír? ¿Cuántas veces te dijo lo feliz que está por verte? ¿En qué momento dijo alguna frase optimista, de esas que ella acostumbraba a darnos aún en el vórtice de un huracán? ¡Por todos los cielos Archivald Cornwell! Candy tiene un caparazón rodeándola. Está tratando de salir de él y no permitiré que salga de la sartén para caer en el fuego… - el discurso de Patty había sido tan apasionado al defender a su amiga que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba amenazando a Archie con una enorme sartén-.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, sorprendidos ambos por la situación de Candy, sin embargo, después de unos segundos no pudieron evitar reír casi a carcajadas por la cómica amenaza de Patty.

-Patty, gracias – la chica siempre había gozado de la simpatía de Archie. Con ella no tenía poses. Él podía mentir ante las cámaras, pero jamás podría mentirle a quien prácticamente consideraba una hermana. Como ella decía: No había ningún papel que la convirtiera en una Cornwell, pero él sabía que el corazón de su hermano mayor había sido de esa fuerte e inteligente mujer.

-Archie, amaba a Annie – había inseguridad en la voz de Patty. Como si quisiera justificarse.

El joven se quedó helado, no comprendía el giro que había dado la conversación y mucho menos los gestos de Patty, que no eran para nada compatibles con tales palabras.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Te juro que la amaba y la consideraba mi amiga, sin embargo, eso no me cegó nunca – la mujer respiró profundo andes de continuar – ¿recuerdas que cuando murió me pediste que te ayudara a guardar sus pertenencias?

Archie no respondió. Estaba demasiado interesado en lo que escuchaba.

-Archie, siempre supe que Annie era una mujer egoísta, solo que jamás imaginé hasta qué punto – Patty hizo una pausa, bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por un momento volvió a ser la chica tímida del San Pablo y cuando por fin pudo hablar, su voz sonó sumamente trémula – Archie, yo… yo leí el diario de Annie.

Archie sonrió. En realidad no comprendía por qué Patty se sonrojaba a tal grado por esa indiscreción ¿qué podría haber encontrado en el diario de Annie? ¿visitas a la Quinta Avenida? ¿recetas de comidas exóticas? ¿fotografías de viajes a lugares de moda? ¿chismes escuchados en el spa? Nada importante, por supuesto.

-Tranquila, Patty – respondió condescendiente – siento mucho que te hayas empapado de tanto egoísmo, créeme que yo sé mejor que nadie que mi esposa era egoísta – tras el tono relajado de Archie, de pronto su rostro se puso serio y su voz lo delató – lo sé mejor que nadie…

-De eso quiero hablarte – esta vez la mujer se puso seria, tomó a Archie del brazo y lo condujo lentamente a la sala de estar. Le quitó con ternura su saco y lo puso en el respaldo de un mullido sofá, después ella se sentó relajada, en flor de loto y tomó un cojín entre sus brazos, golpeó amablemente el sofá al lado de ella invitándolo a sentarse cerca – ¿Archie, conoces la historia de la adopción de Annie?

El hombre estaba confundido, no comprendía en lo más mínimo hacia dónde se dirigía Patty.

-No. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle – se encogió de hombros – quizás nunca me interesó.

-Pues yo te lo contaré – Patty se dio a la tarea de contar cada detalle. Le habló de sus ruegos a Candy para que no se fuera con los Britter, le habló sobre cómo hicieron un pacto para estar siempre juntas, le detalló la travesura de Candy para decepcionar a los Britter y finalmente, sus ojos se llenaron de cólera cuando llegó a la parte de la historia en que los Britter posaron su interés en Annie, en la forma tan presta en que ella olvidó todo su pacto con Candy y se fue sin mirar atrás. Remató su enojo con la despiadada carta que había escrito a Candy pidiéndole que no le escribiera más.

Archie no supo qué decir. Había sido egoísta y despiadada; sin embargo, de no haber sido por eso, Candy jamás habría sido adoptada por el tío William.

-No des más vueltas al asunto. No te he contado esta historia para que veas sus consecuencias, sino el hecho en sí mismo – Patty sonó justiciera –. La realidad es que Annie era fría y muy calculadora, manipuló a Candy siempre a su antojo para obtener lo que ella deseaba, incluso a ti.

Fue hasta este momento que Patty tuvo la total atención de Archie. La miró con interés a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Archie… conozco tu secreto

-¿Mi secreto?

-Sí – ella sonrió cariñosa – sé que amaste a Candy desde que la conociste hasta el momento en que te casaste con Annie.

-Patty…

-No Archie, no sé más que eso. No sé si la sigues amando; por lo que he visto esta tarde, creo que sí.

El hombre de negocios se movió incómodo en el sillón, se aflojó el nudo de su corbata y se recargó en el respaldo con la mirada fija en la lámpara que colgaba del techo. No dijo nada…

-Archie, Annie fue egoísta con Candy y contigo. Te quería a su lado. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para atraparte – en este punto Patty guardó silencio y las lágrimas de remordimiento comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Archie no comprendía nada –. Oh, Archie. Lo siento, perdóname. Yo lo supe desde esa tarde que leí el diario y no te dije nada.

-Patty, no llores, no es importante ahora; en realidad, yo siempre he sabido del egoísmo de Annie.

-No Archie, no has comprendido… hay algo más… yo pude haber evitado que cayeras en ese estado de rebelde depresión que todos conocemos; conmigo no tienes que hacerte el tonto, sabes de qué estoy hablando… si tan solo… si tan solo te hubiese revelado lo que leí… lo que leí en las páginas previas a tu compromiso.

Archie de pronto tuvo miedo. En los ojos de Patty se reflejaba una verdadera agonía. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar más de las confesiones de Patricia. El neandertal dentro de él se puso alerta, sus instintos se agudizaron.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **De mi escritorio:** De nuevo agradeciendo sus bellos comentarios. No tengo más palabras para demostrar cuán feliz me siento de compartir con ustedes esta idea.

Luz: Mil gracias por tu tan acertado comentario del capítulo 3. Fíjate que ya hace tiempo que he querido componer el detalle que me has dicho, pero sucede que FF te permite hacer correcciones solo por un tiempo, después el capítulo se queda tal como lo publicaste y yo me di cuenta de mi error cuando ya había pasado el tiempo de repararlo; es decir, el tiempo en que aún puedes editarlo. Se me pasó por aquello de que no vengo muy seguido por estos lares. Es una pena que se quede así, porque pues tampoco puedo anexarle una FE DE ERRATAS Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias, ojalá alguien me hubiese brindado la ayuda que me brindaste hoy cuando aún era tiempo de cambiarlo; lo malo fue que me di cuenta por mi misma después de mucho tiempo. Un abrazo.

 **Malinalli.** Torreón, Coa., 13 Mayo 2017.


	7. Capítulo 7: Lujuria

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Lujuria**

 _¡Hola, Candy!_

 _Este medio día recibí una llamada de mamá. Desde que la abuela Marta murió, papá no ha recuperado su buen ánimo. Mamá tuvo que llevarlo al hospital y yo he tenido que viajar urgentemente a Florida para ayudar a mamá. Otro día iremos de compras; recibe unos regalos que Archie te va a entregar, los compré para ti antes de que mamá llamara. Estoy segura que te van a gustar, son hermosos._

 _Por favor, cuida mucho de Archie. Él está muy solo. ¿Viste alguna fotografía de alguna mujer en su oficina o en su computadora? Creo que necesita una novia porque solo tiene amigas para… bueno… tú sabes para qué. Ya tiene treinta cuatro años y se niega a dejar su vida de gigoló (ojalá fueras indiscreta y le dijeras que lo he llamado así). ¡Disfrutaría tanto de su expresión!_

 _No me despido porque estoy segura que te veré muy pronto._

 _Recuerda usar sombrero para cubrirte del sol, Patty._

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Candice no había tenido ningún encuentro con Archie durante este día. Tenía la sensación de que el guapo hombre de negocios la había estado evitando. Esta mañana, mucho antes de que el sol naciera había aparecido una nueva fotografía en Instagram. Archie siempre lucía impecable, y esta ocasión no había sido la excepción; su fotografía teniendo como fondo las luces de la mina era realmente hermosa y solo aparecía con la leyenda _"Perdido…";_ había sido inevitable ese nudo en el estómago cuando leyó las respuestas de sus seguidoras, todas muy acomedidas para buscarlo y ser sus guías. Aunque la verdad era que Candy sabía que nada podía describir mejor esa fotografía. Lo sabía perdido. Sintió angustia en su pecho y sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente.

Pronto Archie se iría nuevamente, quizás pasarían muchos años antes de volver a verlo. Fue hasta entonces que el pecho de la mujer se apretujó y su corazón se entristeció.

- _Puedes vivir con la mitad de corazón que te queda. Siempre puedes vivir…_ -pensó apesadumbrada.

Siempre que estaba triste, sin excepción, Candy sentía la necesidad de comer algo. El día de trabajo había estado muy pesado y ella había tenido la salido tarde. Ya la noche había caído, su estómago comenzó a protestar, sin embargo, ella no sentía mucha prisa por satisfacer su hambre. Su estado de ánimo impedía que se le apeteciera cualquier cosa pero se esforzó por pensar en algo que pudiera calmar su hambre.

Se detuvo frente a un Starbucks y pidió un smoothie para llevar. La noche no podía ser más triste. Era una pena que no hubiese visto a Patty una vez más, le habría gustado abrazarla. De pronto volvió a pensar en la pronta e inminente partida de Archie y ese hueco en su estómago se trasladó a su corazón, se transformó en un nudo en la garganta y finalmente se reveló a través de una delicada perla húmeda que se deslizaba en su mejilla. De pronto el smoothie ya no se le apetecía tampoco.

Levantó la mirada y súbitamente ahí estaba la visión más gloriosa jamás contemplada: Era Archie, vestido de forma casual, saliendo de su precioso y valioso auto. El corazón de Candy se detuvo _¡Malhaya sea la impertinente lágrima!_ La secó con prontitud y luego se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa, claro que no: la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio.

 _-Por favor, Archie, mírame… mírame, mírame… aquí estoy… -ella no se percibió que esas palabras se habían escapado de su labios._

Entonces vio a Archie rodear su auto para dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto, la puerta se abrió y una larga y torneada pierna fue el preámbulo de la bella figura femenina que aceptó la galantería de tomar la mano de Archie para bajar del auto.

Candy se quedó estática antes de buscar la sombra más cercana para esconderse. ¿Por qué rayos la tierra no se había abierto para tragársela? Por algún extraño motivo no deseaba que él la viera, pero era demasiado tarde ya: en esa extraña e inexplicable comunicación, Archie había recibido el mensaje. La sentía, la percibía y fijó su vista justo hacia el origen de ese calor en su cuello. Sí, no podía haberse equivocado, solo ella ocasionaba que la temperatura se elevara de tal manera. La sabía ahí, aún antes de descubrirla. Por una fracción de segundos se turbó, sin embrago, volcó su atención hacia la joven, colocando además suavemente su mano en la espalda baja para guiarla.

Candy fue testigo de la extrema coquetería de Isabela. Quiso borrarle la seductora sonrisa de un solo golpe. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Candy se llevó sus dedos delicadamente a sus labios, reviviendo aquellos besos con que había temblado un par de días atrás.

-Parece que El Auditor va a dormir calientito esta noche -era la sarcástica voz de Frank que le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarla. La había notado desde el Starbucks y salió tras ella – escuché rumores de que ella ha decidido ser la nueva señora Cornwell. Le comentó a una de las secretarias que pronto El Auditor podrá disponer de la herencia de su hermano mayor – el tono en que la noticia era transmitida era como el de una revista rosa - ¿sabes que la herencia de los Cornwell es una de las más grandes de América? Me parece que solo la de su tío la supera. ¡Ja! – había cierto enfado en su voz – yo quisiera la décima parte de ese dinero. Esa chica, Isabela, sí que sabe volar muy alto. _"Señora Cornwell"._ Creo que muchas chicas quisieran estar en su lugar esta noche.

Candy sintió un filo que la atravesaba de los pies a la cabeza. Odiaba la idea de que Archie pudiera quitarse el frío de su cuerpo, pero que hubiese alguien que le quitara el frío de su alma, eso era algo en lo que ni siquiera podía pensar. Odiaba pensar que Archie llevara a Isabela a la cama durante esta noche, pero que se la llevase para siempre, esa era la cosa más alarmante en la que jamás había pensado. Su corazón se encogió y de pronto un calor la sobrecogió explotando por cada poro de su piel.

-¿Ya cenaste, Candy, este restaurante bar es una buenísima opción, me acompañas? – había un tono travieso en la voz de Frank; sus ojos estaban encendidos mientras que le ofrecía su mano con una sonrisa retorcida.

Era como si él supiese que algo había entre esos dos y estaba disfrutando de poder regresarle a El Auditor los mismos celos que él había sentido cuando la arrancó de su compañía para llevársela a desayunar con él. Frank estaba en el juego; ese muñequito de pastel no le arrebataría a Candy. Él había esperado pacientemente una oportunidad por varios años y este señor no vendría de la nada para quitársela.

-Frank, no estoy vestida apropiadamente – ella quiso encontrar una excusa para declinar la invitación; aunque la verdad era que quería entrar ahí y seguir mirando a Archie. Estaba usando unos jeans y su camisa de minero abierta de los botones superiores.

-Relájate – él se atrevió a acercarse a la doctora y comenzó a desabrochar con naturalidad los botones inferiores.

Trató de no mirarla a los ojos para que ella no descubriera el deseo que sentía por llevársela no solo a la cama; sino infierno y al cielo al mismo tiempo. Lo hizo con prontitud; en un par de segundos todos los botones estaban desabrochados y con una pícara sonrisa Frank la invitó a quitarse la horrible camisa. Ella aceptó el reto divertida, estaba dispuesta a entrar ahí para llamar la atención de Archivald Cornwell y ni siquiera se sintió un poco mal por Frank, parecía adivinar que él sabía lo que ocurría y estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Bajo de la camisa Candy usaba una bella y sencilla blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo, con un escote discreto. Después Frank se atrevió a soltarle el cabello y lo peinó ligeramente con sus dedos. Era una suerte que no estuviera usando las botas industriales en esta ocasión, sino unos zapatos cómodos de oficina.

-Estás perfecta – la voz de Frank sonó seductora mientras guardaba la camisa de Candy en su mochila. Había un brillo de cazador en sus ojos -ahora solo sonríe, Candy – le recomendó mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Archie por su parte estaba dispuesto a pasarla bien. Según él, Candy debía estar caminando rumbo a su casa y él tenía toda la noche para desnudar a la escultural mujer que se ofrecía a él con cada mirada. Esta era la penúltima noche que pasaba en Great Can y quería divertirse un poco. Hacía casi dos semanas que no tenía sexo y eso no podía ser posible. Debía corregir ese rumbo cuanto antes. Archie se sorprendió cuando analizó que sus planes no lo estaban excitando de la manera que él hubiese querido, pero prefirió no pensar en ello; seguramente, llegado el momento, él le demostraría a Isabela que la fama que lo precede es totalmente cierta y bueno, después de eso, quizás nuevamente volvería a sentirse vacío, pero esta noche él estaría vivo, aunque fuese por un breve momento.

Archie, había reservado una de las mejores mesas; no había mucha gente en el bar porque no era fin de semana, así que era hasta cierto punto sencillo ver entrar y salir a los clientes del lugar. Aunque estaba tratando de disfrutar la noche, por algunos pocos instantes su mente se iba hasta Candy y la sensación que tuvo de su profunda mirada fuera del bar. Fijó sus traviesos ojos en la hermosa mujer frente a él mientras que ella prácticamente exigía al mesero el servicio. Luego hizo un par de cometarios casuales halagando su cabello y sus grandes ojos.

En el otro lado del bar Frank estaba fraguando su plan para darle un gancho al hígado a Cornwell al menos por ese glorioso instante en que un macho se levanta y se reclama como alfa.

Sin hacer una pregunta previa, Frank tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo hasta una pequeña pista de baile en un extremo del bar. Las notas musicales que flotaban en el aire eran de una vieja canción ochentera de Def Leppard llamada _"Love Bites",_ por cierto, una de las favoritas de Archivald Cornwell quien la reconoció de inmediato tan pronto las primeras notas llegaron a sus oídos.

A Archie se le erizó la piel. Esa canción protestando por el amor, quejándose, diciendo una y otra vez que el amor duele, esa canción que siempre, al escucharla, sin excepción, lo conducía raudo al recuerdo de una mujer de ojos verdes que se moría por llevarse a la cama. Ojalá pudiera ir a buscarla y sacarla de esa horrible casa de muñecas y traerla a bailar con él, seguramente la ceñiría a su cuerpo sin delicadeza alguna y le devolvería todas las mordidas que su amor le había dejado. Miró con nostalgia hacia la pista de baile y fue entonces que la reconoció: Esos rizos rubios e irreverentes cayendo por la espalda esbelta solo podían ser de ella. Frank de inmediato percibió que Archie los había reconocido y disminuyó la distancia con su compañera de baile extendiendo su mano como si quisiera abarcar toda la espalda de la mujer y a su vez, llenarse de la tibieza de su cuerpo.

Archie tenía en su memoria los infantiles arrumacos entre Candy y Anthony y se llenaba de celos, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que sintió al ver a este ingenierito de quinta beberse el aroma del cabello de oro de Candy.

¿Quién podría adivinar que bajo esa horrible camisa de minero se escondía un talle tan diminuto y unos montes firmes y bellos? Y esos jeans tan ajustados, como si fueran una segunda piel, torneando esas largas piernas y revelando su trasero redondo del cual era imposible apartar la vista… esos jeans… esos jeans… esos jeans deberían estar prohibidos para Candy. Archie apretó sus puños mientras un extraño brillo en sus ojos se abría paso entre el ocre color del bar.

Por un momento estuvo así, con la vista clavada en las nalgas de Candy sin el menor pudor. No se preocupó por disimular la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia ella. Un calor ardiente entró por sus ojos y se distribuyó por su rostro, sonrojando sus mejillas, llenándolo de deseo y celos. ¡Diablos! Siempre tenía que ajustarse el pantalón cuando de Candy se trataba. Era imposible no reaccionar al fuerte deseo sexual que sentía por ella.

La canción terminó y alguien más puso otra moneda en la vieja Rockola con el mismo tono romántico y Frank siguió torturando a Archie bailando lento con su compañera de trabajo. A decir verdad, el ingeniero estaba en las nubes.

Isabela notó de inmediato el cambio de humor de Archie y siguió su mirada hasta descubrir el origen de los ásperos monosílabos con los que respondía su parloteo. Entonces, deseando recuperar la atención de Archie extendió su mano sobre la mesa para acariciar en círculos la mano masculina, sonriendo seductora y mostrando su generoso escote. Archie retiró su mano con brusquedad, estaba molesto. Deseaba que Candy se opusiera a los avances de Frank y el verla ahí, tan dispuesta, le encendía la sangre.

¿Pero cómo estar tan fuera de sí por una mujer como ella? ¿Acaso no estaba dicho ya, que ella no merecía ni siquiera un poco de todo el amor que él siempre le había profesado? Ella siempre lo había rechazado, ella siempre había puesto a alguien más antes que él. Todos lo eclipsaban delante de ella: Anthony, Terry y ahora… este fulano en cuyo nombre ya no quería pensar.

Sacó una buena cantidad de dinero, la puso sobre la mesa y se levantó decidido a abandonar el bar. Ni siquiera miró a Isabela, sol comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras que la joven lo seguía presurosa resonando sus tacones.

Archie la llevó a su hotel. Había sorteado todos los avances de la chica para seducirlo. No estaba de humor.

Sin darse cuenta había manejado hasta la casa de muñecas; la casa de su muñeca, más bien. Se estacionó sin saber qué hacer. Quería tener el valor de tocar la puerta y arrancarle la sexy ropa de dormir que seguramente la cubría y saborear su piel desnuda en cada centímetro. Pero quería ir más allá de eso: Sentía la necesidad de llenarse de ella más allá del sexo. La amaba más que a todo y a todos, la adoraba, aunque se esforzara por encontrar todas las razones para odiarla y rechazarla. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito sea este sentimiento que lo atormentaba! ¡Maldito su deseo de hacerla suya! ¡Ella era feliz mientras que él seguía sumido en este huracán! El oxímoron estaba dentro de él, era una corriente helada de odio chocando con la corriente ardiente de deseo y el amor más puro jamás sentido por nadie.

Archie apagó las luces de su auto y recargó su espalda en el sillón. Cerró sus ojos. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar que sus pensamientos eran incapaces de detenerse. Urgía terminar su auditoría, tener el dictamen y salir corriendo; a la vez, quería alargar la tarea y no volver jamás a Chicago. Quedarse en el fin del mundo, si el fin del mundo era ella.

-Me voy a volver loco si no salgo de aquí. Debo huir de ella – Archie estaba a punto de encender las luces de su auto para retirarse cuando un auto apareció.

Frank acompañó a Candy hasta la puerta y ella se apresuró a entrar a su casa tras un cálido abrazo que de romántico no tenía nada. Después, el auto de Frank se perdió en la obscura calle y las luces de la casa de Candy se encendieron. Archie tuvo la esperanza de mirar un seductor espectáculo mientras Candy se ponía cómoda, sin embargo, la mujer era muy cuidadosa y Archie no pudo evitar decepcionarse.

Después de un largo debate, finalmente se decidió a tocar la puerta de Candy. Se armó de valor y caminó sin saber qué es lo que le diría; todo lo que deseaba era verla, tenerla cerca… quizás, dormir con ella. Está bien: dormir con ella era demasiado, se conformaría con una taza de ese horripilante te que ella seguramente le ofrecería. Lentamente caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta, y levantó el puño para tocar; su mano se quedó en el aire, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Ya casi era la una de la mañana. ¿Qué le diría? Maldijo una vez más su poco valor. Solo Candy lo ponía en ese estado.

Los ojos le brillaron al recordar los regalos que Patty había dejado para ella. Se volvió hacia su auto presuroso y con cierto entusiasmo, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, quizás sí podría dormir con ella después de todo.

-Ni lo pienses, Archie. Confórmate con la taza de té.

Tomó del maletero de su auto los presentes. Incluyendo un hermoso y fino bolso de trabajo que él mismo había elegido y comprado para Candy.

-Por favor, si vuelvo a ver esa horrible mochila la voy a despedazar. No le digas a Candy que es un presente de mi parte – le había pedido a Patty, aún con la idea de que sería ella quien entregara los regalos.

Archie caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta aún sin saber lo que diría. Era demasiado tarde, quizás no estaba pensando con coherencia, quizás sería demasiado obvio su latente interés por ella… ese interés que una y otra vez se esforzaba por esconder.

Tomó unos segundos antes de atreverse a llamar a la puerta. Recargó su cabeza en la puerta esforzándose por percibir algo del otro lado: un sonido, un aroma… cualquier cosa. Deseaba poder deshacerse de su coraza de una vez por todas, deseaba amarla esta noche, al menos por esta noche; aunque sabía que Candice White no era mujer de una noche.

Hacía muchos años que no sentía esas cosquillas en su estómago, el sudor de sus manos, su respiración asustada, su corazón henchido, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. En semejante estado Archie llamó a la puerta. La luz se encendió Candice preguntó si era Frank quien tocaba. Ese nombre logró que Archie apretara los nudillos, sin embargo, se esforzó por ser amable.

-Candice, sé que es muy tarde – se excusó. Al diablo con todo… estaba descubierto, ella sabría que él la adoraba. La había besado y ahora estaba ahí: de pie, con varios regalos, a la puerta de su casa… a la una de la mañana, por cierto.

-¿Archie, qué haces aquí? Me alegra escucharte – una voz sorprendida, en un suave murmullo respondió. Ella sintió saltar su corazón.

El hombre carraspeó antes de continuar, mientras la figura de Candy, envuelta en una bata aparecía detrás de la puerta.

-Te vi en el bar y pensé que no te molestaría demasiado si te entregaba ahora mismo los presentes de Patty – extendió las bolsas de compras que llevaban los regalos y ella los aceptó un tanto confundida, pero se aseguró de sonreír.

-Gracias, has sido muy amable – Candice se apresuró a llevar los regalos a su pequeña recámara y después volvió tratando de cubrir la desnudez de su pecho. Se quedó a una distancia prudente de Archie, sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir.

Él la contempló sin poder hablar. El silencio no fue incómodo, fue como la antesala al fuego que los estaba devorando. Las palabras de Patty, lo golpeaban una y otra vez y el sentimiento de frustración que sintió ante tal revelación de pronto llenó todo su cuerpo.

Ella había tomado una decisión por sí misma, una decisión que les incumbía a ambos; aunque a decir verdad, no sabía qué habría hecho. Quizás también habría accedido al deseo de Annie. No podía saberlo, no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era la razón por la que Candice había desaparecido hace años; la comprendía, aunque no compartía su decisión.

-¿Archie?

Él volvió de sus meditaciones con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo siento Candice, no escuché – confesó.

-¿Te apetece una taza de té? – había una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Candy.

-Te lo agradezco – titubeó. Quería arrancarle la poca ropa que la cubría y hacerla suya de una vez por todas –, es muy tarde, no debería estar aquí – lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se acercó a la puerta. Por segunda vez en una sola noche, deseaba huir de ella.

-¿Archie, viniste hasta mi casa solo para entregarme los regalos de Patty? – y ahí estaba ese canto de sirena que lo aturdía de pies a cabeza. Los ojos de Candy suplicaban, su voz había sido queda, pero nuevamente había penetrado hasta la médula del hombre.

Él no dijo nada. Reconocía ese llamado. Se turbó.

-Candice – trató de disculparse con su mirada, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Sus pasos seguían caminando hacia atrás, buscando la puerta.

-Archie – ella dio un paso hacia él y entonces Archie sintió el frío de la puerta en su espalda – no quiero que te vayas.

Con delicadeza ella posó sus manos en la cintura de Archie y lo miró fijamente. Él se sintió perdido, sin saber qué hacer, aunque claro, eso era precisamente lo que él había venido buscando. Las manos femeninas eran fuego puro que lo quemaba. Ella fue audaz y se olvidó del prolongado escote de su bata, recargó suavemente su pecho en el pecho de Archie; las verdes esmeraldas eran un poco más obscuras, había un seductor desafío en ellas. Era una mujer de la misma edad que Archivald Cornwell, sabía lo que quería, pisaba fuerte el terreno que exploraba, estaba decidida a recuperar lo que era suyo. No lo pensó dos veces, estaba deseosa de volver a saborear la gloria de los labios de Archivald. Se puso de puntitas y besó con delicadeza y con miedo el labio inferior del hombre que estaba invadiendo su casa y su corazón. Él ya no pudo resistirse; la tomó entre sus brazos con mayor desesperación que nunca, la aprisionó, sintió como el fuego de esa rubia derretía el hielo que lo había poseído por tantos años. ¡Qué peligroso tenerla temblando ahora mismo! ¡Podría tomarla esta misma noche!

Satisfizo su prolongado deseo por ella jugueteando con los labios sensuales y maduros de Candy, besó cada centímetro de su rostro, jugueteó mordisqueando sus orejas, acariciando su cuello. Se abrió paso lentamente por el cuello, deleitó sus oídos con los sensuales gemidos femeninos, llevó sus audaces manos hasta los senos y los acarició sobre la bata, después, introdujo una a una sus manos bajo la bata sin encontrar resistencia y se sintió en el cielo cuando por vez primera tuvo entre sus dedos la dureza del pezón de la rubia que por años había adorado. Ella correspondió a cada una de las intromisiones de su visitante; lo alentó a continuar, quería entregarse a él. Por instinto, levantó una de sus piernas y alcanzó la cadera masculina para darle libre acceso a su entrepierna. Percibió la dureza de su miembro y enloqueció de placer, él atrajo su cadera con firmeza para demostrarle las reacciones de su cuerpo por ella. Entonces sus cuerpos explotaron y sus caderas comenzaron en embestirse buscándose con urgencia…

-Candy – ella no escuchaba, quería fundirse con él.

Él continuó besándola, perdido, disfrutando… y de pronto… súbitamente… sufriendo.

-Candy. No es el momento.

-Archie – Candice se sonrojó-. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – la mujer se reprochaba su proceder. Seguramente Archie estaría pensando lo peor de ella.

Archie sabía que una vez que cruzara la línea con Candice ya jamás se separaría de ella. Pero antes de llegar a ese punto ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar. No quería construir sobre la arena; no con ella. Ella era la única con quien construiría con cimientos, con quien echaría raíces, a quien llevaría a su cama.

Archie vio la decepción en el rostro de Candy y se odió por eso.

-¿Candy, me dejas dormir contigo? – le suplicó.

Ella no comprendió: ¿Archie quería irse o quedarse?

Él no le dio tiempo de responder: Se quitó el saco y la corbata solamente. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su recámara. Descubrió que la cama de Candy era de tamaño individual, pero no le importó. Ella estaba confundida, no se atrevía a decir nada, temía equivocarse. Archie quitó la bata de Candy. Sus ojos fueron fuego cuando vio su sexy camisón de dormir, aún estaba excitado y esa visión encendía su sangre. Sintió su erección echarlo de cabeza, más hizo un esfuerzo por comportarse con naturalidad.

-¿Recuerdas París? – Archie levantó la cobija invitando a Candy a entrar a la cama –. Es todo lo que necesito esta noche.

Y esa era la verdad: Archie deseaba saber que aún era capaz de controlar su deseo. Deseaba saber que su lujuria era tan fuerte como su amor.

Ella se sintió aliviada. Se metió en la cama y se sintió la mujer más afortunada cuando Archie, sin despojarse de su ropa, con una mirada de inocencia se acurrucó al lado de ella y la abrazó para dormir.

Candice durmió como hacía varios años no lo hacía. Fue diferente. No tuvo que estar alerta, atenta a cualquier ruido para protegerse de algún intruso. Esa noche, Archie estaba ahí, cuidando de ella; todo estaría bien.

Candice durmió profundamente, con una sonrisa… una sonrisa que desapareció cuando despertó sola. Archie se había marchado, no había dejado ni una nota… nada… absolutamente nada. La única prueba de que aquello no había sido un sueño era la fina corbata tirada en el piso.

Ella se arrodilló para tomarla en sus manos, el aroma del varonil perfume la invadió pero no le dio el menor consuelo. Besó la prenda delicadamente y se quedó en el piso por unos minutos, se sintió sola, más sola que nunca.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Nada podría cambiar en su interior. Tenía miedo a relacionarse seriamente con Candy, aunque sus sueños eróticos fuesen cada vez más y más vivos… cada vez más frecuentes… cada vez más atrevidos. Sentía todavía la tibieza del cuerpo de Candy arropándolo durante la noche. Había sido incapaz de dormir, se había deleitado contemplado a Candice. Ella era tan pacífica mientras dormía. Memorizó cada uno de sus rasgos, contó sus pecas, acarició su cabello, la tuvo ceñida muy cerca de su cuerpo… fue la noche más maravillosa en su vida; aún mejor que aquélla noche parisina.

Estaba nuevamente solo en su oficina. Se había tomado un descanso. Candy había enviado el cumplimiento de las normas ambientales al día y no había absolutamente nada que implementar por el momento pues las acciones estaban al día y las medidas de contingencia eran claras y precisas. Su tío había tenido razón; esta mujer estaba interesada en la sustentabilidad tanto como él.

Archie miró nuevamente su florete y lo tomó. Practicó algunos pasos en marcha en un extraño fetichismo. Pensar que la punta de su florete había estado tan cerca de los senos que lo enloquecían lograba que los colores se le fueran a la cabeza y que su respiración se agitara tanto como en un encuentro de esgrima. De pronto, la voz de Candy diciendo su nombre para detenerlo se metió hasta sus huesos _"Archie",_ había dicho temblando, en apenas un murmullo.

La voz de Candy, temerosa, acariciando su nombre, como si con los labios acariciara su piel, besando suavemente cada rincón de su cuerpo en una danza de amantes que se explora sin recato. Su memoria se liberó y recordó la fiereza de aquél beso. Después su imaginación voló y se vio sentándola en su escritorio y deslizándose entre sus piernas, colocando su virilidad muy cerca de ella, para que le temiera y lo amara al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos, convertidos en fuego, traspasarían a la mujer que deseaba mientras ella hundiría sus dedos en su pelo. Y luego bailarían sensuales deslizándose hasta sus brazos para arrancarle el saco y deshacer los botones de su camisa. Ella le terminaría de deshacer el nudo de la corbata y la arrojaría al piso desesperada, muy lejos, donde no estorbara, sin dejar de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de torturarlo con sus dientes. Pero él no sería el único torturado, porque ella no tendría oportunidad ante su dura virilidad amenazando entre sus piernas.

Archie libraría su cabello de esa horrible liga que impide la fiesta de sus rizos dorados que tanto adora y luego guiaría su dedo por su cuello, se deleitaría provocando el rubor de cada poro, en cada centímetro. Después, acariciaría con su aliento sus mejillas encendidas, su oreja… sentiría los poros de la piel de sus brazos explotar al erizarse y viajaría en su caricia hasta la garganta.

La timidez de Candy sería un obstáculo, pero él sabría disfrutar las leves y delicadas convulsiones provocadas por sus manos, por su respiración, por sus miradas, por la humedad de sus besos inmiscuyéndose en su boca. Delicadamente ella correspondería a sus dulces palabras susurradas con adoración plena para seducirla, para hacerla suya, para quemarla en el fuego que él había guardado para ella por años.

Archie sabía exactamente lo que le diría, la forma en que la tocaría, las miradas lascivas que serían por ella nada más, de tal manera que ella se lo creería. Sus experimentadas manos viajarían desde sus hombros hasta esos preciosos montes firmes, voluptuosos y maduros que lo enloquecían ahora mismo con solo recordarlos. Los dedos masculinos percibirían la dureza de su corona rosa firme y excitada por él y solo para él.

Le demostraría que ningún hombre jamás la había tocado ni la tocaría de tal manera. La prendería hasta enloquecerla y ella respondería para enloquecerlo a él. La besaría intensamente hasta que el calor fuera tan intenso que se quemaran y explotaran. Le parecía sentir la humedad de la lengua de Candy mezclándose con la de él con tal desesperación que no querrían besar a nadie más jamás.

Se apresuraría a desnudarla para cubrir su piel que lo torturaba desde muy joven con suaves besos. La recorrería delicadamente por todas sus formas. Robaría su pudor para tenerla abierta solo para él, deseándolo, necesitándolo, exigiéndolo… suplicándole que la hiciera suya, que terminara por fin esta larga espera.

Llegaría a ese sublime y excitante momento para reclinarla suavemente sobre su escritorio. Él la cuidaría para que ella estuviera cómoda y deseosa por él. Escucharía su nombre una y otra vez salir de los ardientes labios de Candice. Fantaseaba con verla indefensa con las piernas abiertas invitándolo entre jadeos a que la tomara con sus ojos obnubilados por la más grande lujuria y el más exigente deseo.

Se regalaría la imagen excitada de esta mujer que temblaría en sus brazos entre suspiros y gemidos. Disfrutaría verla curvar su espalda y entornar sus ojos mientras se sujeta a sus fuertes brazos en una clara invitación para invadirla, para declararse su dueño. Pensó en el maravilloso vaivén de sus pechos desnudos, en su respiración agitada, en el rubor de sus mejillas… él sería lento para permitirle disfrutarlo, ella era tan diferente, tan genuina, tan única… con ella no tendría prisa como solía tenerla con las invitadas a su departamento. A ella la bebería disfrutando cada sorbo. La tomaría, pecaría con ella hasta quedar satisfechos, chuparía todo su cuerpo, hasta que ella estuviera seca.

Él sería el amo de esta dulce gatita, de verdes ojos y cabello de sol. Él así y solo así sería el amo del universo.

Por supuesto… lo haría tan pronto pudiera hablar con ella y disculparse por no haberla despertado antes de salir de su casa. No había querido despertarla; ella realmente estaba disfrutando su sueño. Era muy tarde y él tenía que conducir para asearse antes de ir a la mina. Tenía la esperanza de que la gatita no se molestara por eso.

Tomó el teléfono, quería invitarla a ir con él. Quería llevarla a Chicago.

Esa mañana, en su cuenta de Instagram, apareció una fotografía de él a lado de su flamante auto: _"Listo para el próximo viaje, me comeré el mundo… lo devoraré. He vuelto."_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **De mi escritorio:** Bueno… aquí con otra entrega de esta historia. Creo que por fin Archie empieza a quitarse la coraza. Veremos qué retos tiene que enfrentar esta pareja.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia en la espera de mis actualizaciones.

Abracitos.

 **Malinalli.** Torreón, Coa., 14 Junio 2017.


	8. Capítulo 8: Nuestra historia

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Nuestra historia**

Para Archivald Cornwell había sido un triunfo sobre sí mismo dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer que necesitaba a Candy en su vida. Era necesario olvidar; olvidar que durante años ella no tuvo ojos para él, olvidar esos celos que en ocasiones lo enloquecían cuando recordaba toda la atención que le había brindado a Terrence, olvidar el deseo de poner su florete en el pecho de Terry y olvidar que ella había desaparecido sin explicación alguna.

Valía la pena olvidar si tras esa puerta encontraba la felicidad plena al lado de la mujer de su vida. Estaba sentado en su oficina, ya Paul se había encargado de llevar su equipaje a la avioneta, excepto el florete que Archie usaba siempre; nadie podía tocarlo, era una regla no escrita.

-Lo siento Anthony – dijo con una media sonrisa y un descarado humor negro – "El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla".

En realidad a Archie no le parecía desagradable hablarle de ese modo a su primo muerto. Estaba seguro de que si viviera, le diría exactamente lo mismo.

-Está bien, Anthony, no te enojes – miró al cielo con un nuevo brío – cuidaré de ella. Siempre supiste que la amo.

Inexplicablemente, aunque estuviese tratando con todas sus fuerzas de comprender que Alistar había muerto, no podía hablarle igual que a Anthony; le llevaría algún tiempo aceptarlo por completo.

Al final sonrió, su vida había dado un hermoso giro y se sentía pleno, dispuesto a volver a comenzar. Tenía treinta y cuatro años, podía tener muchos hijos, quizás una docena; de preferencia, todas niñas para pasear rodeando su casa con un rifle al hombro: ¡Ay de aquél que se atreviera a romper el corazón de alguna de sus niñas! ¡Ay del que se atreviera a lastimarlas! Mejor aún: ¡Ay del que se atreviera siquiera a mirarlas!

Estaba tan entusiasmado con sus fantasías que casi había olvidado que debía preparar un exhaustivo reporte para los inversionistas la siguiente semana a fin de reunirse con ellos el fin de mes. Había dejado para el final los indicadores financieros, esos no se los había delegado a nadie. Paul había tomado a última hora la gestión ambiental y sus colaboradores se distribuían las certificaciones de calidad, la mercadotecnia y la producción. Hacia el final de la semana, los números arrojaban que trabajaban sobre el punto de equilibrio aún con una eficiencia del ochenta por ciento, que tenían buenas utilidades, aunque la inversión del pago de la deuda se recuperaría hasta después de casi cinco años.

Sin embargo, el crecimiento económico una vez recuperada la inversión estaba muy por encima de la media; sobre todo, si la organización continuaba sumergida en el Kaizen, el Justo a Tiempo, en el resto de los principios de manufactura esbelta y la administración de clase mundial. Sería un buen negocio, siempre que los inversionistas estuviesen dispuestos a esperar unos pocos años. De aceptar el proyecto, seguramente tendría que empezar a trabajar en la planeación estratégica.

Archie, ya no podía más. Candy no había respondido su llamada y este era su último día en la mina; era ya casi la hora de la salida y no sabía nada de ella. Caminó presuroso hacia el área de producción; encontró a Frank ocupado en dar instrucciones a algunos subordinados en un pasillo, ambos hombres se miraron con recelo mientras Archie seguía su camino.

-El marcador está a mi favor – meditó travieso -. Anoche el ingenierito hizo un par de puntos bailando pegado con mi gatita – eso no le agradó mucho al guapo ejecutivo –. Neandertal guapo, uno; ingenierito feo, aburrido y maltrecho, dos. ¡Ah! Pero después yo dormí con ella. Neandertal varonil, guapo y sexy: ¡100 puntos!; ingenierito feo: se queda con dos puntos. ¡Oh, sí!

Archie llegó hasta la oficina de Seguridad Industrial y encontró el escritorio de Candy vacío y muy ordenado, como si nadie hubiera trabajado en él durante el día.

-¿Está buscando a la doctora Candice? – un minero ya entrado en años lo miró con cortesía y con una pícara sonrisa.

-Así es… -¿acaso era tan obvio?

-Esta mañana estuvo en el consultorio. Nos llamaron para unos estudios antropométricos _¡vaya usted a saber qué es eso!,_ la pobre ha tenido mucho trabajo – el hombre le señaló el camino hacia el consultorio médico.

Archie se apresuró por el pasillo. Sentía su rostro ardiendo completamente sonrojado.

Cuando llegó al consultorio se sorprendió de encontrar las luces apagadas. Llamó pero nadie respondió. Para su sorpresa, con solo girar la perilla la puerta se abrió; por una pequeña ventana entraba un poco de luz solar y sus ojos pudieron percibir la silueta de Candy dormida, exhausta, recargando todo su peso sobre su escritorio. Ella no debería estar ahí; ella debería estar adornando una cama con sábanas de seda o con fino lino egipcio, acurrucada, tranquila, descansada, sexy, ardiente… ¡Basta! Si seguía con esos pensamientos se olvidaría que estaban en un lugar de trabajo y la tomaría de una vez por todas. Hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por contener su deseo, no quería que Candice reconociera lo que la naturaleza hacía con él cada vez que ella estaba cerca, estaba por ajustarse su pantalón -sí, una vez más- cuando escuchó su nombre salir ardientemente de los labios de Candice.

-Archie, oh Archie – la escuchó murmurar con tal erotismo que todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse coherente estuvo a punto de irse por la borda.

Su virilidad estaba lista, toda la sangre había reaccionado, ardía de tal manera que casi pierde el control, quiso poseerla, explotar con ella, vivir lo que ambos soñaban.

Aunque estaba mareado, logró comportarse. ¿Qué hacer? Despertarla, por supuesto, pero primero debía ser dueño de sí mismo para no sucumbir a los deseos que ella despertaba.

En eso estaba cuando un débil gemido surgió de la mujer, con tal placer, que fue imposible que Archie no sonriera. Se sintió el rey del mundo.

-Archie, Archie…

La vio estirarse, parpadear y bostezar.

Al notar que no estaba sola, abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de un salto de la silla mientras ahogaba un grito.

-Tranquila, Candy, soy yo, Archie.

Candy estaba sorprendida. Archie la había visitado en sus sueños tan solo unos instantes antes. La había hecho suya, la había amado; ella se había entregado a él con la inocente iniciativa de satisfacerlo en todos sus deseos. Ojalá que su nombre no se haya escapado de sus labios mientras dormía, y mucho menos, esos gemidos que Archie provocó en ella durante semejante sueño.

-¿Candy, te sientes bien? – Archie trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, lo último que deseaba era incomodarlo. Era increíble cómo esta mujer lo hacía comportarse de formas que él desconocía. Podía ser tierno y dulce con ella.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, con su mirada fija en los hermosos ojos de Archie que la miraban de una forma pocas veces vista. Se frotó los ojos antes de responder:

-Sinceramente, me siento agotada – Archie se fue al cielo; ¡la había dejado agotada… y sin siquiera tocarla! Eso es la gloria.

-¿Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, Candy?

-Desde que llegué esta mañana.

Los ojos de Archie empezaban a acostumbrarse a la obscuridad y ahora, con la poca luz del sol que lograba filtrarse era capaz de distinguir un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, con una tarjeta firmada por Paul. Ya no quiso leer lo que la tarjeta pudiese expresar, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un dejo de celos. Tendría que hablar pronto con su asistente.

Candice se levantó y encendió la luz. Cerró sus ojos y trató de calmarse, pero era muy difícil. Aún sentía esa delicada humedad entre sus piernas a causa de las imágenes en su sueño y ver a Archie, ahí, frente a ella, tan guapo, tan varonil y con esa sonrisa de antaño, la encendía. Era estopa. Si Archie soplaba, ella ardería inclusive entre tanta fatiga.

-¿Candy? – Archie le apartó el pelo de la cara, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus pulgares.

Le fue imposible comprender lo que la médico decía. Se apoyaba contra él como si las fuerzas la hubiesen abandonado. Archie comenzó a preocuparse. Trató de moverla para llevarla hasta la camilla y como respuesta, ella se sujetó a él con más firmeza, como si no quisiera que la soltara. Él disfrutó esa dulce sensación y la recibió con mayor fuerza aspirando el olor de su pelo. Las formas del pequeño cuerpo de Candy se amoldaban perfecto a las de él, se complementaban, eran uno.

Sin liberarla, se las arregló para llevarla a la camilla, la cargó delicadamente y la acostó.

-No soy médico, pero es obvio que estás agotada – Archie frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba el rostro de Candy.

-Estoy bien Archie, solo debo comer un poco, no te preocupes.

-¿Comer? ¿Es que acaso no has comido todavía? Ya pasó la hora de salir.

-No tuve tiempo de comer, estuve muy ocupada -eso no le gustó nada a Archivald, nunca había comprendido ese proceder. Él era más práctico.

-¿Qué desayunaste?

Candy desvió la mirada. Conocía muy bien a Archie y no tenía nada de ganas de que la regañara como si fuera una parvulita. Además estaba muy enojada por su gracioso escape de esta mañana ¿se mete a su cama y luego se va sin despedir? El semblante de la rubia cambió de pronto. Archie tuvo que adivinar sus pensamientos. Hizo a un lado el disgusto de la joven por su desaparición y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un chocolate.

-¿Recuerdas esos panecillos que comimos debajo de la mesa en aquél baile? Pensé que te gustaría algo dulce.

-¿Archie, a qué has venido, qué quieres de mí? – había reproche en las palabras de Candy. Su semblante estaba pálido. No había comido en todo el día porque nada se le había apetecido.

-¡Candy! – él no estaba preparado para semejante pregunta. No imaginó que esa charla pendiente fuese a ser tan pronto.

La joven presionó un botón y la parte superior de la cama se levantó de tal forma que Candy quedó reclinada, con sus ojos a la altura de los de Archie.

-Me tratas con brusquedad delante de mis compañeros de trabajo después de años de no vernos, luego eres cortés conmigo y me invitas a cenar; al siguiente día me ignoras, ni siquiera me saludas, pero unas horas más tarde casi me clavas tu florete en mi corazón, me besas como si quisieras devorarme y minutos más tarde eres frío como el hielo otra vez. Después eres formal delante de Patty y por la noche alivias mis heridas. Entonces, transcurre otro día, te presentas en mi casa a horas no apropiadas, me dejas que te bese y aún más: me correspondes, te metes en mi cama, me haces sentir segura, pero despierto y te has ido… solo faltó que encontrara unos billetes en la almohada.

Candice había expuesto sus emociones. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero ni una sola lágrima se había asomado. Tenía la mirada profunda, clavada amenazante en los sorprendidos ojos de Archie. No se amedrentó ni siquiera un poco, no se desvió. No permitió que ese nudo en la garganta la traicionara, aunque sus mejillas se habían encendido.

-Preciosa – fue en lo único que pudo decir Archie ante la imagen y eso encendió aún más a Candy. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así en semejante momento?

Transcurrieron unos segundos y Candy ya no pudo sostener su mirada. La desvió en dirección opuesta de Archie sin esperanza alguna de que él respondiera. Estaba muy débil y agotada, poco o nada sabía él de las emociones que se habían apoderado de ella desde que él apareciera en esa sala de juntas. Poco o nada sabía de sus charlas frente al espejo ensayando monólogos que jamás diría. Poco o nada sabía del entusiasmo que sus besos despertaban. Poco o nada sabía de las lágrimas escondidas tras ese rostro sonriente.

Archie se había mantenido en silencio. Nunca había sido su intención lastimarla. Se odió por causar semejante estado en la mujer que adoraba. Es cierto que había sido un irresponsable en los últimos años con su vida privada, hasta un libertino con su vida sexual… quizás se había convertido en un miserable egoísta incapaz de pensar en alguien más que no se llamara Archivald Cornwell Andrew. Sin embargo, todo eso había sido una mentira, él hoy quería vivir nuevamente.

Desde el rincón más profundo de su ser salió la respuesta clara, diáfana y presta. Él la reconoció y tomó valor para darle forma en sus labios. Extendió su mano y con delicadeza la obligó a mirarlo.

Cuando Candy se encontró con sus ojos, reconoció la dulzura que siempre lo había acompañado; era extraño, había un cierto brillo de determinación amalgamado a esa dulzura. Fue como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido para mostrarle la sonrisa de aquél chico que conoció en el portal de agua, el que le regaló un pastelillo y se escondió con ella para disfrutarlo, el que fue capaz de diseñarle un hermoso vestido de fiesta en un instante… y también vio la determinación de aquél que la declaró "No quiero perderte…" en una tarde londinense.

-Pregúntame una vez más, mi niña… -pidió él casi sin poder hablar, con las palabras entrecortadas.

Ella se sintió extraña de ser llamada de tal forma a estas alturas de su vida.

-Pregúntame una vez más, pero sin todo ese discurso de reproche, por favor – insistió mirándola fijamente. Ella comprendió que Archie deseaba dejar todo atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Archie se quitó los Prada que protegían sus ojos y los guardó en el bolsillo externo de su saco. Se acercó a ella decidido, sin pestañar, con las emociones a flor de piel:

-Lo quiero todo. Lo mismo que he querido siempre; solo que ahora lo quiero con más fuerza – la atmósfera era tal y las palabras sonaron tan sinceras y demandantes que Candy se quedó sin habla –. Lo quiero todo – repitió con vehemencia, sintiendo todo el rubor en su rostro.

-¿Y qué ha sido toda esta actitud tuya hacia mí todos estos años?

-Vamos Candice, no comencemos con reproches – él trató de sonar tan sincero como le fue posible – recuerda que cosechamos lo que sembramos. Solo me alejé de ti… corrijo – la fuerza de la verdad se asomó en sus palabras – me alejaste. Aún recuerdo las más de veinte llamadas que te hice cada día por cerca de seis meses… luego disminuyeron gradualmente, hasta que un año más tarde de que te alejaras comprendí que no responderías, que debía darte tu espacio y jamás volví a llamarte.

-Un año… - fue lo único que Candice pudo repetir.

-Un año de buscarte y luego, otro año de esperarte.

Ella ya no fue capaz de decir más. Sabía que él estaba hablando con la verdad. El silencio se prolongó más de lo debido.

-Después, lo confieso, fue un año de engañarme, de odiarte y finalmente, otro año de compromiso con Annie. Y en esos cuatro años, Candy; siempre desee que volvieras – no había ni siquiera un dejo de reproche en las palabras de Archie; eran solo las palabras que debían ser dichas antes de continuar – tragó saliva y remató –: y para serte totalmente sincero, incluso en mi matrimonio siempre supe que el día que volvieras dejaría a Annie sin mirar atrás, por ti, solo por ti…

Fue tal el derroche de sinceridad que se sintió desnudo delante de ella.

-Presiento que el resto de la historia ya la conoces: Me alejé de mi familia, incluso me alejé de mi esposa… éramos dos extraños. Cuando ella murió me sentí libre; solo que exageré en esa libertad, casi la confundo con libertinaje – una sonrisa tempestuosa apareció en su rostro-. La verdad es que siempre te he amado, al menos ese chico que tú conoces siempre te ha amado… ese chico que solo aparece si tú estás aquí… el chico que verdaderamente soy, el chico que quiero ser por siempre, porque a decir verdad, Candy, se requiere de mucha energía ponerte una máscara de hierro cada día y evitar que esa máscara te consuma.

-Archie… yo… - ese nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

-No digas nada, no fui yo quien te pidió explicaciones, sé lo que pasó…

-Déjame terminar…

-No. Porque dirás que lo sientes. Dirás que estás arrepentida de lo que hiciste – aunque parezca ilógico, su actitud era de total paz.

Ella enmudeció. Solo apretó la mano de Archie.

-Candy, tú no lo sientes. Casi puedo jurar que lo volverías a hacer. Esa eres tú, Candy… y así te amo. De hecho, creo que por eso te amo. Porque eres capaz de sacrificarte por quienes amas.

-Eres muy bueno, Archie…

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que fue fácil llegar a esta conclusión? Cuando me enteré me molesté mucho contigo… otra vez… y quiero que sepas que recién lo supe.

-¿Entonces? No te entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije: Te quiero a ti.

-Pero te he lastimado.

-Sí. Y mucho.

-Deberías dejarme, alejarte de mí. Yo solo he recibido cosas buenas de ti, desde el primer día.

-No lo has entendido, Candy. Incluso eso amo de ti. Quiero estar contigo sin olvidar lo que ha pasado… es decir… quiero que me dejes amarte con todo. Con tus virtudes y con tus desaciertos. Quiero que me dejes amarte con nuestra historia. Quiero que entiendas que en todo este tiempo te he amado siempre y estar contigo será una maravillosa continuación… de la misma historia… - besó sus manos con suma ternura y adoración – una bellísima historia, nuestra historia.

-¿Cómo podremos estar juntos sin olvidarlo? – ella aún no comprendía hasta qué grado era el amor de Archie. Era algo distinto. Quizás cualquier otro le habría dicho "Olvidemos lo pasado; construyamos de aquí en adelante", sin embrago no era el caso de Archie.

-Podemos perdonar. Perdonar no es olvidar. Perdonar es sanar sin sentir rencor hacia quien te hirió. Tomemos lo que hemos pasado para fortalecer lo que viene.

-¿Tú podrás perdonarme?

-Ya lo he hecho, de otro modo, no estaría aquí, de eso puedes estar segura – Archie la atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo - ¿Y tú, Candy, puedes perdonarme?

-Tú no me has hecho nada, Archie…

-He sido un desorden en mi vida…

-Pero nunca has actuado en contra mía…

-Bueno, si no te has enterado de todas las mujeres con las que me he acostado y eso no te ha lastimado, entonces…

-¡Ni lo repitas! Claro que lo he sabido y claro que me ha lastimado.

-Precisamente por eso lo hice: Sabía que te enterarías, quería lastimarte – confesó un tanto avergonzado.

-¡Archie! – ella quiso zafarse de su abrazo, pero él se lo impidió incrementando su contacto.

-Entonces… ¿me perdonas? – él levantó el mentón de Candy para obligarla a mirarlo.

-¡Archie! – ella se abrazó a él… no podía pronunciar esas palabras.

-Dilo, Candy, debes decirlo…

-¿Quién soy yo para perdonar? Basta con decirte que no hay problema. Que se ha quedado atrás.

-Eres una chica que fue herida y debe perdonar.

-Solo Dios puede perdonar.

-Si solo Dios pudiera perdonar, no nos habría mandado perdonarnos los unos a los otros. ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Oh, Archie! Por supuesto, que te perdono – Candy sintió cómo los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Entonces, podemos continuar nuestra historia – él besó la frente de Candy. Sabía que si besaba sus labios no saldrían del consultorio por unas horas - ¿cómo te sientes, puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí.

-¡Diablos! – respondió con falsa frustración –. Yo deseaba sacarte en mis brazos.

Ella sonrió mientras se ponía de pie buscando aún el soporte del brazo de Archie.

-Ven conmigo a Chicago, Candy, por favor…

-¿A Chicago? No. A Chicago no – ella se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de _"a Chicago, no"_?

Ella no respondió, tan solo inclinó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Candy? – Archie la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos. Algo la incomodaba, la asustaba de hecho.

-No me preguntes, Archie, por favor – apenas se escuchó su voz. Ya estaba temblando.

-¿Secretos entre nosotros? – él se detuvo para obligarla a mirarlo y entonces vio una mirada diferente en ella. La fuerte, la optimista, la divertida… no estaba… ella estaba: temerosa.

-Por favor, Archie…

Él comprendió que Candy no deseaba hablar de ello. La miró fijamente a los ojos, la vio sufriendo; él no deseaba verla sufrir. Pensó con prontitud y un brillo apareció en sus ojos con esperanza y picardía.

-Entonces viste ropa abrigadora, te llevaré a cenar.

Una sonrisa hermosa y deslumbrante adornó el rostro de Candy. Archie supo que viviría para hacerla sonreír; su sonrisa le causaba mucho bienestar.

Ella no pudo negarse más. Hizo planes en un segundo. Tenía muchos días de vacaciones acumulados y su jefe le había incluso suplicado que los tomara. Eran diez años sin vacacionar.

-Tu jefe ya debe haber salido – Archie hizo una mueca de desagrado, tendré que robarte.

-¡No! – ella sonrió ante su idea – mi jefe nunca sale temprano. Seguro que aún lo encuentro en su oficina si me apresuro.

-Te acompaño, si no lo encuentras, te robo – bromeó.

Archie recibió un mensaje de su piloto diciéndole que ya tenía todo listo.

-Candy, la avioneta está lista.

-¿Volarás nuevamente?

-Contigo no tengo miedo.

-¿Y tu auto?

-Le diré a Paul que lo maneje de regreso. Estará muy feliz de hacerlo – miró a Candice ceremonioso – claro, hasta que se entere que tú viajarás conmigo en plan de placer. Espero que no quiera lanzarlo al despeñadero – ella sonrió débilmente, no había dado importancia a los avances de Paul.

-Aún no sé qué es lo que le diré a mi jefe para explicarle. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?

-Vamos, algo se nos ocurrirá en el camino. Afortunadamente tienes tu trabajo al día.

Fueron presurosos. Era un largo camino hasta el corporativo y debían desplazarse caminando. Para cuando llegaron a su objetivo estaban muy cansados.

Antes de tomar el elevador que los conduciría al último piso, el teléfono de Candy comenzó a sonar, sin embargo, para cuando la doctora lo localizó en su nuevo bolso de mano ya la llamada estaba perdida.

-Era Albert – Candice volvió a guardar su teléfono, más tarde le regresaría la llamada. Entonces, el teléfono de Archie sonó.

Archie quiso ignorarlo, pero sabía que su tío insistiría hasta que le respondiera. Resignados, se abstuvieron de entrar al elevador para que Archie contestara la llamada.

-Tío – Candy quiso darle su espacio, pero Archie la detuvo de la mano. Más de un curioso se giró a mirarlos con disimulo.

-Archie… - Candy se sonrojó, indicándole con la mirada que recordara que estaban en público en un centro de trabajo y Archie hizo caso omiso.

Mantuvo la mano de Candy aferrada a él mientras escuchaba con atención las instrucciones de su tío. Ella ya no insistió porque notó cómo se descompuso ligeramente el rostro de Archivald. Aunque la aferraba a él, estaba serio y no dejaba de mirarla.

-Se lo diré. Entiendo – ella puso atención a la conversación cuando Archie fijó sus ojos en ella – Sí. Sí, tío – _pausa_ – de hecho, aquí está conmigo – _pausa_ – de acuerdo. Te veremos pronto.

-Candy – le dijo algo triste – ya tienes la perfecta razón para ausentarte de tu trabajo – ella no comprendía nada, pero tuvo un raro presentimiento.

-No entiendo.

-En una semana se leerá el testamento de Alistar. Como sabes, recibimos nuestras herencias cuando volvimos del San Pablo. El notario ha pedido que estés presente pero antes quiere entregarnos unas cartas. Parece que Patty también debe estar ahí.

-Archie, lo siento tanto – ella lo abrazó olvidando ahora las miradas que estaban fijas en ellos.

-Lo sé – logró decir en medio de su tristeza-. El tío hace las cosas rápido. Apenas antes de venir le envié el acta de desaparición de Stear y ya ha hecho oficial su muerte. Pero salgamos de aquí – como un buen Andrew, mantuvo la cordura y regresaron al elevador con paso firme. Solo Candy podía notar que Archie temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Archie, tengo que ir a Chicago? – ella sonó indecisa. Estaba por arrepentirse.

-Sí Candice – y ahí estaba nuevamente esa cara de conejito acorralado.

-¿Y estarán ahí los Legan?

-Por supuesto que no. No creo que Stear haya dejado algo para ellos.

-¿Entonces no tengo que verlos? - ¿había alivio en el rostro de Candy? Archie tomó nota de que ese apellido debía pronunciarse lo menos posible ante Candy, pero debía advertirle:

-Candy, ellos forman parte del clan. Antes de la lectura del testamento habrá un servicio fúnebre. Hace tiempo que rompí toda comunicación con mi familia, incluyéndolos, sin embargo, en estos casos, es imposible hacerse a un lado.

-Entiendo – ahora fue el turno de Archie de sentir temblar a Candy nuevamente. Algo había en ella. Patty tenía razón: ella estaba rota. Él debía ganarse su confianza para que ella se abriera a él. Quería saber qué había pasado con ella desde su separación.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, el jefe de Candy estaba esperando, pero la mujer le pidió hablar con él por unos minutos. Aunque se sorprendió por la relación de Candice con la familia Andrew y aunque ella era un elemento clave en su equipo de trabajo, se sintió complacido de saber que tomaría unas vacaciones. No quiso echar a volar a su imaginación, para él, el hecho de que Archivald Cornwell la llevara en su avioneta era más que lógico cuando supo el asunto que la obligaba a ausentarse. Buscó entre sus papeles, buscando un formato de vacaciones, estaba seguro que tenía uno a la mano. Archie se sorprendió al notar que no tenían un software que cumpliera con esas funciones; aún hacían las cosas a la antigua. Después de encontrar lo que buscaba, el jefe comenzó a buscar una pluma, se sentía nervioso de tal situación frente a Cornwell. Lo miró sonrojado y Archie se apiadó de él:

-Aquí tiene – Archie le extendió la estilográfica que siempre lo acompañaba y sonrió: al parecer él también se negaba a actualizarse en algunos aspectos. ¿Quién usa estilográficas en pleno siglo veintiuno? Se dijo que debía modernizarse y con gusto se la obsequió al jefe de planta antes de abandonar la oficina. El ingeniero estaba muy agradecido, nunca había usado un objeto bañado en oro para escribir.

Tal como Archie lo había predicho, a Paul le entusiasmó mucho llevar el auto de Archie a Chicago, después de todo, ¿cómo despreciar un auto de edición limitada que desarrolla seiscientos ochenta caballos de fuerza, de dos motores y hermosamente diseñado en biplaza? Casi lo besa debido a su extremo entusiasmo. Esperó impaciente a su jefe en el hangar del pequeño aeropuerto para que Archie le llevara el auto de ensueño; ahí estaba también Isabela, quien había dado por hecho ante sus colegas que ella viajaría con Archie en la avioneta. A decir verdad, a los ejecutivos les había parecida graciosa, _por no decir ridícula,_ la esperanza de Isabela, se despidieron de ella y se dirigieron a la estación de tren sin tratar de convencerla de que les acompañara. La chica se había vestido de manera muy sexy, no precisamente con ropa de viaje, miraba el reloj con impaciencia y a Paul con aires de superioridad.

Pronto el flamante auto plateado aparecería frente a ellos

Archie no quería perder tiempo en falsas poses. Bajó de su auto con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Isabela había notado a la distancia que él no estaba solo, aunque no lograba reconocer quién era la mujer que lo acompañaba. Candice aceptó la gallardía de Archie cuando extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir del auto; él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta, estaba orgulloso de Candy, siempre lo había estado. Ella se puso nerviosa cuando Archie no soltó su mano. Él estaba demasiado feliz, finalmente ellos habían hablado y estaban juntos de nuevo. La vida era hermosa, como lo era aquélla mañana en que la conoció en el portal de agua. Él defendería su amor de todas las Isabelas, de todos los Pauls y de todos los Franks que se cruzaran por su camino. Creyó pertinente dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas, sobre todo por Paul, a quien consideraba de verdad un gran amigo.

Abrazó a Candy, la sintió nerviosa, ella era tan adorable… sonrió al adivinar el bochorno que ella debería estar sintiendo. Y después, por Paul y solo por él, se esforzaría por explicar la presencia de la rubia. Le pidió con una seña que se acerca a ellos y su asistente se apresuró a hacerlo.

-Candy… - comenzó, sin embargo se turbó un poco – es decir, la doctora Candice White ha aceptado ser mi novia - ¡diablos, no imaginé que fuera a ser tan difícil!

-Tu novia, Archie, pero si apenas la conoces – la protesta vino de Isabela, quien no se había quedado atrás y cuya furia en los ojos solo logró poner a Archie a la defensiva. Miró a Candy con desprecio por encima del hombro-.

-Archie… - Paul en realidad no se sentía ofendido en lo más mínimo. Solo estaba sorprendido; aunque eso sí… habría preferido que su amigo hubiese sido sincero con él.

Archie, con una firme voz le pidió a Isabela que guardar su distancia con ellos, la mujer no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Sin liberar la mano de Candy tomó a Paul por el brazo y lo invitó a caminar para separarse de Isabela y hablar en privado.

-Paul, Candy y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y desde entonces la he amado, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora… ella es el amor de mi vida… de cada día.

-Jefe, no tienes que explicarme nada; basta ver la luz en el semblante de ambos, basta ver el brillo de sus ojos para saber lo suficiente – hubo una sonrisa de clara resignación que apareció en el amigo de Archie – será mejor que suban a la avioneta porque el capitán debe estar desesperado – comprendía que no era el lugar ni el momento para hacer preguntas, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad. Estaba seguro que llegaría el momento adecuado para escuchar esa historia. Por lo pronto, Candy tenía en su mano el florete de Archie, eso era una señal de cuán importante era ella para su amigo.

Archie entregó las llaves de su auto a Paul no sin antes darle una y mil recomendaciones. Su chofer solo había traído el auto; aquel mismo día había regresado a Chicago con nuevas instrucciones. Archie se sentía un poco nervioso, nadie más había conducido esa belleza, pero esperaba que Paul fuera prudente.

Tan pronto la avioneta despegó, Paul encendió el auto sin responder las preguntas de Isabela, no había tenido más remedio que llevarla de copiloto. Tan solo se atrevió a darle una advertencia:

-Jamás había visto así a mi jefe, Isabela. Ándate con cuidado.

-Pero no entiendo nada, ella es una desconocida.

-No, Isabela – Paul estaba a punto de decir más, pero una llamada entró en el auto de Archie.

-Buenas noches, señor Andrew –.

-Hola, Paul, estoy buscando a mi sobrino. No me responde su teléfono.

-El señor Cornwell está regresando a Chicago en la avioneta, seguramente habrá apagado su teléfono. Me pidió que llevara su auto.

-¿En la avioneta? No esperaba que se atreviera a viajar dos veces en menos de siete días en la avioneta, eso sí que es una novedad.

Paul no respondió el comentario, comprendió que no le correspondía.

-¿Estuviste con él hasta que abordó la avioneta, Paul?

-Por supuesto, señor Andrew. Deberá estar llegando a Chicago en un par de horas.

-Paul, estoy también tratando de localizar a mi hija, la señorita Andrew. ¿Sabes si viene con él? – Paul ni siquiera sabía que el señor Andrew tuviese una hija, no sabía que hubiese sido casado, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no respondió por unos segundos -¿Paul, sigues ahí? – preguntó con cortesía.

-Eh… sí. Sí, señor, Andrew, sigo aquí.

-¿Entonces, sabes si la señorita Andrew viaja con mi sobrino? – Paul e Isabel se miraron desconcertados. Ella se encogió de hombros sin poder ayudarlo.

-¿Su… su hija, señor Andrew? No hay ninguna niña viajando con el señor Cornwell – respondió un tanto nervioso.

-Lo siento, Paul, me refiero a la doctora Candy; Candice White Andrew – hubo un dejo de orgullo en la forma en que Albert repitió el nombre.

-Candy – la voz le tembló ligeramente, pero trató de actuar con naturalidad – sí. Sí, señor Andrew. La doctora Candy está viajando con el señor Cornwell en la avioneta.

-Muchas gracias, Paul – el asistente era muy hábil y notó una fiesta en la voz de Albert. No entendía absolutamente, nada.

-¿Entonces… esa doctora insípida es prima de Archie? ¿Cómo pueden enamorarse dos primos?, No estamos en el siglo pasado…

-Por favor, Isabela, guarda silencio, no sabemos nada, no podemos opinar.

-¿Pero es que acaso no escuchaste? Seguro que esa tal Candy es el producto de alguna aventura de puberto del señor Andrew.

-Isabela, te aconsejo que te guardes todos tus comentarios al respecto si no quieres tener problemas.

-¿Pero no te parece…? – ya no pudo terminar. Paul frenó el automóvil. Se bajó, le abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano para que saliera del auto.

La chica se desconcertó. Salió del auto esperando alguna parada improvisada, pero vio a Paul dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta del piloto.

-¿Qué pasa, Paul?

-Isabela, no pienso meterme en un lío con mis jefes a causa de tu indiscreción, no participaré en tus comentarios absurdos que no son de nuestra incumbencia. Ni siquiera voy a escucharlos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Paul? ¿Acaso vas a dejarme aquí?

-El próximo tren a Chicago es a la media noche.

-Pero entonces llegaré a las siete de la mañana – protestó.

-Toma un taxi lo más pronto posible a la estación. No es bueno que una chica tan hermosa y vestida… como tú… esté sola en este lugar. Que tengas muy buen viaje. Te veré en la oficina.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **De mi escritorio:** Amigas, hermosas, muchas gracias por sus mensajes de retroalimentación. Los leo todos, aunque me sea imposible responderlos. De verdad, para mí son un gran apoyo; me emociona leerlos, me río con sus ocurrencias y me siento humilde y agradecida por sus bellos comentarios a mi trabajo.

Déjenme compartirles algo: Esta semana, mientras escribía, especialmente la escena en que Archie y Candy llegan al hangar, mi hija menor de once años, que sabe que escribo y de hecho me impulsa a hacerlo, tomó mi escrito comenzó a escribir la escena, me pidió que no lo borrara, "Yo también quiero que me lean alrededor del mundo" dijo con una sonrisa. Le prometí que no lo borraría, así que he aquí la idea de mi hija pequeña para esa escena:

 _El le dijo "Hola, ¿qué hace?" XDD y luego comieron un poco de pan :v y luego fueron raptados por aliens._

 **Malinalli.** Torreón, Coa., 19 Junio 2017.


	9. Capítulo 9: Amor a primera vista

**INFERNUM. REDEPMTIONIS.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Amor a primera vista**

Sentir el ligero peso de Candice sobre su hombro durante el vuelo fue el perfecto antídoto al miedo de Archie. Ella parecía comprenderlo; siempre había sido una parlanchina, sin embargo, había comprendido el limitado deseo de Archie para conversar. Y es que… los vuelos seguían provocando que sudara frío, las horas le eran eternas y su pecho se henchía -aunque de miedo-. Ella sostenía su mano con tal firmeza y ternura que Archie no podía dejar de maravillarse de la extraña mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza que siempre había encontrado en Candy.

Por un instante, solo por un breve y maravilloso instante ella era nuevamente una chica con entereza y Archie olvidó la observación de Patricia sobre el mal momento que sospechaba en la vida de la rubia. Tal comentario pesó solamente hasta que la voz del piloto les anunció el descenso en el aeropuerto O´Hare. La sintió temblar con cierta delicadeza, entonces, dejó de percibir que la unión de sus manos era para darle apoyo; un helado escalofrío lo recorrió a toda prisa cuando ella apretó su unión con tal necesidad y miedo que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado petrificada.

La elegante y formal personalidad de Archie le impidió bromear para relajarla; buscó algo lindo para decirle, algo agradable para distraerla, algo tierno para reconfortarla. Levantó delicadamente el rostro de la mujer para obligarla a mirarlo y el innegable sufrimiento que encontró en la verde mirada lo paralizó por un momento. Se sintió casi desesperado porque todo lo que se le ocurría le parecía poco; ella merecía sonreír por siempre, no tener la vista obnubilada, mucho menos, por esa lágrima que se esforzaba en ocultar.

Candice descubrió la paradoja de Archie; la dulzura en los ojos detrás de la montura de los anteojos Prada frente a ella la desarmó por completo. Ni siquiera percibió que una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. Archivald se sintió poderoso al haber provocado una sonrisa en la mujer de sus sueños, jamás imaginó que con solo mirarla lograría semejante reacción en ella. La atrajo con delicadeza hacia su pecho y sin decir palabra alguna cubrió la menuda figura femenina con sus brazos. La sintió tranquilizarse, ella confiaba en él, de eso no cabía duda; él se prometió que jamás traicionaría esa confianza. Fue un extraño momento; él podía tener los más eróticos deseos, los más atrevidos pensamientos, podía desnudarla una y otra vez en su imaginación, podía pretender hacerle el amor de todas las maneras durante las húmedas noches de insomnio por ella, pero esta tarde, mientras la luna empezaba su nocturna travesía, Archie solo quería mantenerla segura en sus brazos, hacerle saber que ya no estaba sola y al mismo tiempo convencerse a sí mismo de que él tampoco estaba solo. La soledad de ambos era parte del pasado.

Sintieron el tren de aterrizaje hacer contacto con la pista. Esta vez fue Candice quien sintió el estremecimiento de Archie. Él la ciñó con mayor firmeza y permanecieron así hasta que la avioneta se hubo detenido.

Archie no quería parecer demasiado aliviado por el aterrizaje, deseaba ser fuerte para ella; aquellas palabras de advertencia de Patty sonaron nuevamente en su memoria, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, tenía que averiguar lo que apesadumbraba a Candice, pero le daría tiempo para que ella tomara la iniciativa.

\- Vamos Candice – él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Tan pronto estuvo de pie, tomó su mano y la posó con delicadeza sobre su brazo; ella se sonrojó al percibir los bien trabajados músculos. Durante el vuelo, enfrentándose a sus respectivos temores, ninguno de los dos había prestado atención a tales detalles, sin embargo, era imposible no hacerlo en este momento. Archie notó de inmediato el suave rubor en las mejillas de Candy y su ego se fue hasta el cielo; finalmente, ella era uno de sus motivos principales para mantenerse atractivo.

Ninguno de los dos se había preocupado previamente por el pronóstico del clima y, a decir verdad, tampoco prestaron atención al reporte del piloto cuando anunció su llegada, así que, tan pronto la portezuela se abrió, un aire helado irrumpió hasta la médula de la pareja. Para Candy no fue una sorpresa sentir de inmediato el calor del abrigo Gucci de Archie arropándola con ternura y devoción. Un muy extravagante y sofisticado aroma bailó en su nariz penetrando hasta aquél travieso rincón que despertaba en ella sus más atrevidos sueños; todo lo que deseó por un momento fue envolverse en Archie… de ser posible, dormir a su lado esta noche.

La limusina avanzó abriéndose paso bajo una suave nevada. Archie estaba viviendo la más grande de sus fantasías. Se sentía un adolescente que lleva por primera vez a una chica a su cama. Esta mujer lo enloquecía, y esta noche la tendría para él, tan solo para él.

-Pero es Candice -meditó- quizás debería ir más despacio; ella no es mujer de una sola noche. No, ella es la que ha deseado para siempre en su vida.

Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a proponer que Archie la llevara a su antiguo departamento; en silencio se preguntaba si su compañero tendría las mismas interrogantes que ella; en la intimidad de sus pensamientos solo imaginaba en revivir aquella noche parisina.

Él deseaba ser un caballero con Candice y se debatía en la ardiente necesidad por ella. De hecho, moría de ganas por poseerla ahí mismo si fuese posible, por estrujarla, morderla, succionarla, hasta que hubiese tomado todo de ella. En realidad, con tales pensamientos, fue incapaz de evitar ese delicado dolor en su entrepierna. Afortunadamente, el abrigo escondía muy bien la causa, no deseaba que Candice lo descubriera. Quizás, si hubiese adivinado que los pensamientos de la médico no eran nada castos y que ella misma se sonrojaba con la humedad que sin previo aviso invadía su más íntimo rincón… quizás… quizás si lo hubiese descubierto, ese asiento trasero habría sido testigo de la explosión de un deseo que había sido sentenciado a permanecer cautivo durante años.

Él la abrazó como quien cuida su tesoro más preciado, ella se sonrojó y él se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Levantó cariñosamente su rostro mirándola fijamente con total veneración, acarició el rubor de su mejilla y después, obedeciendo a sus impulsos, Archie la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella sintió sus labios sensuales ardiendo y bailando sobre los suyos y respondió permitiendo el paso de su lengua para que él la invadiera; él se sintió más vivo que nunca cuando con escrutinio atrevido exploró cada rincón húmedo de la boca que le correspondía cada vez con mayor urgencia. Las manos de ambos se movieron olvidándose de toda decencia: él primero acarició las piernas de Candy odiando esos jeans que protegían sus bien torneadas piernas, subió lentamente por debajo del abrigo y la sintió estremecer cuando con delicadeza posó su mano varonil en atrevidas caricias sobre sus firmes senos. Él tuvo miedo y de inmediato retiró su mano como respuesta pues lo último que deseaba era ofenderla con su atrevimiento; para su sorpresa, la mujer que ya temblaba en sus brazos emitió un gemido que lo estremeció más allá de lo imaginable. El cuerpo de Candy se acercó peligrosamente, como si deseara de una vez por todas fundirse con él, como si ella no estuviese dispuesta a esperar más. Para Archie era muy complicado intentar controlarse, de hecho, no deseaba hacerlo, quería explotar con ella.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio del departamento de Archie ya ambos estaban ebrios de deseo, a la expectativa de lo que pudiese ocurrir, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pensar, o siquiera a planear el encuentro… jamás había deseado tanto Archie que la noche fuese lenta.

Ella se quedó de una sola pieza cuando entró al departamento. De inmediato sintió celos imaginando, tratando de adivinar cuántas mujeres habían estado ahí, pero se apresuró a sacudir su cabeza para eliminar semejantes pensamientos. Hoy ella era la protagonista de su más loca y a la vez real fantasía… al diablo con todas esas hermosas mujeres que sin duda habían estado ahí antes que ella.

-¿Qué te parece? – los ojos de Archie hablaban solos. Era obvio que estaba esperando un halago por tan bello departamento.

-Es justo como te veo. Éste eres tú – le respondió mientras con aire de orgullo pasaba su dedo índice por una de las medallas de esgrima –. Todo esto, cada pieza, cada detalle en su lugar correcto, con elegancia, con el balance perfecto entre sencillez y opulencia, todo me grita que eres tú quien habita en este departamento. Si hubiese llegado aquí por casualidad, de inmediato habría pensado en ti – ella se acercó curiosa a la espada dentro de la caja de cristal y sonrió con nostalgia. Archie supo que lo había descubierto.

Él la atrajo hacia él con recelo. Había tal posesión en su abrazo que no percibió que la fuerza era demasiada.

- _No, Candy, no – pensó – ni siquiera por un segundo quiero que pienses en ese actorcillo de quinta. No lo hagas, mi gatita-._

-¿Qué sucede Archie?

-Nada – él, con desmedida caballerosidad quitó su pesado abrigo de los hombros de Candy y después lo puso con cuidado sobre el sofá que gobernaba la estancia -. Te serviré una copa de vino – Archie no dudó ni por un instante tomar de su pequeña y por demás exclusiva y elegante cava un Richebourg Grand Cru. Lo había estado guardando como un tesoro, y solo sería capaz de compartirlo con ella.

Ella estaba anonadada con la elegancia de los movimientos de Archie. Aunque se esforzaba por sonreír y por supuesto que estaba feliz, ella era capaz de reconocer que había un velo de tristeza en sus ojos. Quizás era porque finalmente, se leería el testamento de Stear, eso significaba que tenía que dejarlo ir.

La piel se le erizó cuando los ojos de Archie viajaron con seducción sobre su cuerpo. Se sintió femenina, deseada, bella. Él extendió la copa hacia ella y ella la aceptó extasiada por el arrebato de la presencia masculina. Él estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos se sintieron como niños descubiertos en una travesura y sonrieron con picardía.

-Pasa, Danny – un joven de elegante traje ejecutivo apareció con aire ceremonioso mientras que un mozo empujaba un carro de servicio. Ambos, tras una ceremoniosa reverencia, en completo silencio, se dirigieron al comedor, y abrieron las cortinas para dar paso a la bella vista nocturna de la bahía a través de los grandes ventanales; era una postal bastante romántica, aún con los suaves copos de nieve cayendo sensualmente.

-Entonces… - él acercó para atraerla hacia él por la cintura y ella sonrió divertida tras la seductora pose de Archie - ¿En qué nos quedamos?

-Creo que ibas a besarme – respondió ella ofreciéndole sus labios.

-No.

-¿No? – respondió decepcionada.

-No – él la ciñó más a su cuerpo – eras tú quien me besaría.

-Cierto – ella se puso de puntitas y para Archie fue la gloria misma. No tenía suficiente de esta mujer. Adoraba sus besos apasionados, pero también adoraba este beso fugaz, tierno y dulce que ella le había regalado.

-La mesa está servida, señor – invitó Danny tratando de ser discreto. Después se dirigió hacia el control de temperatura del departamento y se aseguró de fuera agradable a la pareja.

-Pueden irse, yo atenderé a la señorita – Danny no podía creer lo que escuchaba; Archie jamás había hecho tal cosa.

-¿Señor? – fue la lógica pregunta, aún Danny dudaba de la orden.

-Ve a descansar Danny. Te daré libre el fin de semana, que lo disfrutes.

-¿Señor? – el asistente doméstico de Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Como única respuesta Archie lo miró con autoridad, el joven, aún turbado respondió con un "gracias" y luego ambos hombres salieron del departamento.

Candice se sentía como en casa en compañía de Archie. En su interior meditó que quizás por eso no quería ponerse cómoda en ningún otro lugar, quizás siempre había estado esperando el momento de estar en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta. Su lugar correcto era cualquiera en donde Archie estuviera. Archie era capaz de entender que Candy estaba feliz, aunque esa nube en sus ojos no terminaba por desaparecer. No pudo evitar recordarla delirando en sus brazos aquella noche que volvió de New York. Una noche como esta: fría y con nieve.

-¿Será posible que ella siga sintiendo algo por él? ¿Por qué sufre todavía? – Archie se llevó su copa de vino a los labios mientras la tomaba del brazo para conducirla al comedor. Por unos momentos, sin que siquiera lo percibiera, había estado ausente, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de Candy.

-¿Archie…? – él se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre con tal demanda.

-Lo siento, Candy… ¿decías? – preguntó aún turbado.

-Te preguntaba si estás preocupado por algo, pero ya tengo mi respuesta. ¿Quieres contarme? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No… no… no… -fue la única respuesta. Era incapaz de traer a colación el apellido Grandchester esta noche. Se sacudió la cabeza y le retiró la silla para que ella se sentara.

-Iré por el vino – se disculpó – ahora regreso.

-Pero Danny dejó esta botella dispuesta – ella le mostró la etiqueta del vino pero él desaprobó la elección. Candice merecía solo lo mejor.

-Iré por el que elegí para ti… - le sonrió cariñoso y luego se acercó para besarla – tus labios saben deliciosos, sofisticados y dulces – le susurró mientras saboreaba con atrevimiento el beso improvisado – ahora vuelvo.

Ella no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. No supo dónde detener su escrutinio: En su fuerte espalda o en sus nalgas.

La cena fue deliciosa a ambos paladares. Era ligera. Un rollo de salmón en crema de champiñones con guarnición de verduras. Aunque ya era de noche, Candice no dejó pasar el pastel de chocolate, incluso logró convencer a Archie de que probara un poco. Solo ella podía lograr que Archie ingiriera más calorías de lo que su estricta dieta le permitía, él decidió disfrutar esa pequeña porción y se prometió que no lo volvería a hacer en toda la semana, aunque qué ganas tenía de comer lentamente las migajas de chocolate que estaban en los labios de Candice. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó a ella para probar esos sensuales labios sabor vino y chocolate. Terrence Grandchester quedó en el olvido a partir de ese momento.

Archie estaba en una disyuntiva, se moría por hacerla suya, pero la amaba demasiado. Deseaba darle lo que siempre había soñado. Lo que le había prometido en aquel hotel de París. Él la sentía temblar en sus brazos como ninguna mujer, todo su cuerpo respondía a su presencia, sentía su máxima erección ante la desesperada cercanía de ella. Sabía perfectamente que ella deseaba lo mismo que él, ella estaba respondiendo a su excitación de tal manera que sus manos viajaban acariciando su espalda, estrujando sus brazos, acercando su cadera peligrosamente.

La tenía aprisionada. Sin saber cómo, habían caminado en ese maravilloso encuentro y ahora estaban en su recámara; ella estaba soberbia, con su cabello libre y desordenado, con sus pupilas dilatadas, mirándolo con tan deseo que él se quemaba, él ardía en unas flamas desconocidas hasta el momento. Él entonces se sentó en su cama y la atrajo para sentarla en su regazo sin dejar de besarla, de acariciarla. Ella usaba un vestido ceñido con cierre al frente y él no dudó en abrirlo delicadamente, sin perderse uno solo de los gestos de la mujer que siempre había deseado. Ella le sonrió para animarlo a terminar con la tarea, pero él se detuvo cuando un delicado sostén negro quedó al descubierto. El color negro de su lencería contrastaba perfecto con el blanco de sus senos.

¡Cielos! Archie se sintió mareado ante tantas emociones. La miró como pidiendo permiso para invadirla, para conocerla, para conquistar ese par de montes que hoy se mostraban esplendorosos a sus ojos. Esos montes que en sus más eróticos sueños había succionado y mordisqueado con urgencia hasta secarlos, hasta que no quedaba más de ella. Ella sonrió y arqueó su espalda para ofrecerlos a su boca, él tomó valor y descubrió uno de sus botones rosas; estaba duro, presto y dispuesto por él y solo para él.

Ya no pudo más y decidió terminar con su tortura. Archie llevó su boca hasta el botón rosa y se sintió en el cielo mismo. La escuchó gemir su nombre y se supo bienvenido. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Tomó valor y continuó deslizando el cierre del vestido hasta que tuvo frente a sí libre acceso al otro seno que se esforzó por acariciar sin dejar de besar el primero. Era un monte suave, firme y grande. Su enorme mano era apenas suficiente para cubrirlo por completo. Sintió su varonil excitación erigirse con tal deseo que pensó que explotaría, ella respondió con una sonrisa, sujetándose de los hombros de Archie para arquear más su espalda; estaba a merced del más seductor invasor y lo estaba disfrutando.

Él entonces buscó los labios de Candy y con ambas manos deslizó las mangas del vestido por cada brazo femenino hasta que descansó sobre la cadera; se detuvo a contemplarla, ella era tan bella ante sus ojos. La sujetó con fuerza por la espalda para ponerla de pie y permitir que el vestido cayera el piso. Archie había estado con muchas mujeres bellas, pero ella era la mujer que amaba y lo que estaba sintiendo era superior a todo sentimiento experimentado anteriormente. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Candy, ella estaba sonrojada, pero conservaba la seducción en sus pupilas. Archie comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y ella se acercó a besarlo, entonces lo sorprendió cuando sus pequeñas manos se hicieron cargo y uno a uno los botones fueron abiertos. La camisa fue a parar también al piso, muy cerca del vestido de Candy.

Él se volvió a sentar al borde de su cama y la atrajo hacia sí con la intención de llevarla al cielo en ese mismo instante. Ella se sentó a ahorcadas sobre Archie sintiendo su máxima masculinidad en un firme contacto con la humedad de su entrepierna; él la tomó por la cintura para ceñirla más a su cuerpo y ella entonces se aferró a él con mayor fuerza, como quien se aferra a la vida; sin pudor alguno, las manos de Archie se posaron en el trasero de la rubia y la embistió con el varonil movimiento de su cadera.

-Archie, oh Archie – la sensualidad de su nombre en los labios de Candice casi lo enloqueció.

-Candy – él continuó embistiéndola suavemente, aún faltaba la mejor parte y no deseaba que aquello terminara tan pronto. Tenía todo el deseo de realizar con ella todas sus fantasías, desde las más románticas y puras, hasta las más atrevidas.

Ella se refugiaba en sus besos, mordiendo sus labios, saboreando su lengua, mientras sentía una y otra vez la suavidad con que la masculinidad de Archie acariciaba su entrepierna provocando en ella espasmos que exigían más y más su cercanía.

Él abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello, sus hombros, su cuerpo entero. Se sintió el amo del mundo. Había vivido deseándola toda su vida y después de años, por fin la vida era justa con ellos. No la dejaría ir. Serían uno solo de ahora en adelante.

Cuando el momento apropiado llegó se entregaron mutuamente. Fue ardiente, fue dulce, fue sensual, sobre todo: fue auténtico. Tocaron el cielo sintiéndose vivos, satisfechos y completos. Ya nada más hacía falta en sus vidas, estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, como cada sábado, Archie se despertó tarde, con el peso de una pierna femenina sobre su cuerpo. Pero esta vez no tuvo el deseo de retirarla o de él mismo alejarse. Por el contrario, abrió los ojos en la mañana más feliz de su vida y contempló los desordenados rizos cayendo caprichosos sobre la almohada, acarició la pierna que lo aprisionaba con delicadeza, hasta llegar a la cadera y subir entusiasmado a su cintura por debajo de las sábanas. Contempló su respiración durante unos segundos, antes de que ella iluminara su día con el verde de su mirada. Ella era una hermosa mujer envuelta en las sábanas blancas de su cama mostrando sus formas, sabiéndose bella e idolatrada. Tenía también treinta y cuatro años, pero para Archie era imposible no pensar en ella como una chiquilla. Conservaba la inocencia que le caracterizaba, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de su mirada sobrepujaba todo lo que él hubiese conocido.

Recordó su entrega total, sin miedo, sin tapujos e incluso sin pudor. En un instante revivió el sonrojo de su ahora mujer cuando Archie descubrió que ella seguía siendo tan virgen como cuando nació.

 _-¡Cómo no lo adiviné! ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Debí saber que eres mujer de un solo hombre! ¡Debí haber preparado algo especial para ti!_ – pensó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suma ternura y la atraía hacia él. Ella siempre lo sorprendía.

-Buenos día, Archie – ella se despertó al sentirlo estremecer.

Él no pudo evitarlo y lo primero que hizo fue confesarle sus primeros pensamientos del día.

-No digas eso, Archie – buscó refugio en su pecho mientras dibujaba delicadamente círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de sus pezones.

-Fue la noche más maravillosa y especial de mi vida – declaró con sus ojos brillantes.

-Pero tú merecías algo que hubiese sido planeado para ti.

-Shhhh… -ella puso su dedo sobre los labios de Archie para silenciarlo – lo más especial que podías hacer por mí era no esperar ni un minuto más – confesó sin pudor.

-Candy – él le sonrió con ternura. No estaba seguro si lo decía solo por hacerlo sentir mejor y ella descubrió su incertidumbre.

-Archie – ella se enrolló en la sábana y se dirigió al baño – no te muevas, necesito un momento.

Él adivinó que ella tomaría unos minutos para bañarse así que aunque por su mente le pasó la idea de alcanzarla, decidió darle su espacio. Estaba seguro que llegaría el momento adecuado. Se levantó y cambió las sábanas para que ella no se sintiera incómoda por la natural evidencia de su noche apasionada, después se dirigió al cuarto de visitas y se bañó tan rápido como pudo.

No sabía qué hacer con Candy. Era ya la hora del desayuno, pero él no quería desayunar, quería hacerle el amor una y otra vez durante todo el día. Decidió que harían lo que ella deseara. Regresó a su cuarto envuelto en una bata de baño y oliendo a vainilla de Tahití con sándalo de la India. Se sonrió ante su elección, casi nunca usaba el perfume más caro del mundo, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, hoy era un día especial así que Clive Christian había sido el elegido. Candy le había declarado con vehemencia que nada habría sido más especial para ella que el hecho que él no esperara más para tomarla, así que él correspondería.

Con la felicidad a flor de piel la esperó paciente hasta que ella saliera del baño. Cuando lo hizo, Archie no estaba preparado, aún con toda su experiencia, para detener la loca carrera de su corazón ante la visión de Candy envuelta en una diminuta toalla con el bronce de sus rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos. Ella no estaba usando perfume, pero olía como una mañana de primavera.

-Ven aquí – él la tomó de la mano y la sentó en un lujoso sillón.

Sin pensarlo más, se arrodilló y le mostró a Candice una caja abierta con un anillo en forma de corazón de color D, sin detalles internos, engarzado sencillamente sobre un par de aros de oro blanco.

-Sé mi esposa, Candy – le pidió, con sus ojos brillando y su voz por demás emocionada.

Ella se quedó muda. Estaba sorprendida. Si Archie la había complacido durante la noche como mujer, hoy estaba cumpliendo su sueño a plenitud.

-He guardado esta joya durante años, te confieso que estuve a punto de deshacerme de ella, pero no tuve el valor. Habría sido como deshacerme de mi esperanza de reunirme contigo. La compré para ti, solamente para ti.

-Archie, nunca imaginé que estarías arrodillado frente a mí – le confesó.

-En cambio yo… siempre quise arrodillarme así frente a ti – sonrió con los colores en el rostro – entonces… Candy. ¿Te quedarás en mi vida? ¿Cumplirás mi deseo de no perderte? ¿Serás _mi gatita_ por siempre?

-Claro que sí, Archie. Es lo que más deseo.

-Esta joya se llama "Amor a primera vista" desde que supe de su existencia supe que era para ti – por supuesto que Archie no le explicó que había tenido que viajar a Ginebra para participar en una subasta en donde había pujado hasta los doce millones de dólares por conseguir la joya de más de cincuenta kilates.

-Gracias Archie – ella se sintió halagada por haber despertado semejante sentimiento de amor en un hombre como Archie. Había comprobado que él podría haber elegido entre muchas mujeres bellas y de la alta sociedad, sin embargo, hoy le decía que la amaba que deseaba compartir su vida con ella.

Ella besó a Archivald con mayor pasión que nunca. Fue fácil quitarle la bata de baño y él deshizo el amarre de la toalla que la rodeaba con igual facilidad y urgencia. Los dos estaban desnudos y se entregaron nuevamente; Archie ardió en plenitud al tenerla en sus brazos completa tan solo para él, portando el anillo que tanto había anhelado entregarle, pero sobre todo, viendo la misma plenitud en sus ojos.

Ese día hicieron el amor toda la mañana y luego desayunaron, después volvieron a hacer el amor y comieron, luego… por supuesto… volvieron a la cama hasta que quedaron exhaustos y felices.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Archie delegó a Paul el informe que debía prepararse para el corporativo. Por supuesto que Paul estaba bastante entusiasmado y agradecido por la confianza. Si entregaba un informe certero, posiblemente podría ser considerado para un ascenso, un lugar en el que tuviera que tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta.

Además, aunque tenía su corazón un poco triste, le reconfortaba mucho ver a este nuevo Archie que recién conocía. Esta había sido la primera noche en que había asistido solo a los antros de moda, pero había sido suficiente para comprender que su popularidad con las chicas había disminuido notablemente sin su compañero de fiestas.

Este Archie era diferente. Aún no era capaz de saber en qué forma, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo nunca antes visto; no se había separado de Candy ni por un momento, la tenía de la mano incluso mientras había visitado la oficina en pleno domingo para darle las instrucciones de lo que debía hacerse durante su ausencia. Y ella: Ella lucía simplemente hermosa. Le había parecido hermosa en jeans, zapatos industriales y casaca de minero, pero verla enfundada en caros vestidos Gucci, o Channel, pisando fuerte un par de Manolos conservando esa mezcla extraña de seducción e inocencia… comprendía plenamente la sonrisa y felicidad que emanaban por cada poro de la piel de su amigo.

Paul suspiró profundo antes de tomar el Whisky en las rocas que la guapa bartender había dejado sobre la barra.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que un hombre moreno, de menuda figura y una sonrisa retorcida lo miraba con escrutinio mientras conversaba con una guapa acompañante.

-Te será fácil, Elisa – comentó con superioridad – es un pobre diablo. Si eres hábil puedes sacarle mucha información.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa tu plan, Neil – ella le dedicó una mirada de desprecio al hombre del otro lado de la barra – olvídate de esa huérfana de establo – ella se levantó con la intención de divertirse un poco, pero su hermano la detuvo del brazo.

-No olvides que Anthony está muerto por su culpa – los ojos de la joven pelirroja se nublaron ligeramente, su hermano sabía muy bien cómo manipularla.

-Sólo por hoy, Neil – se soltó con fuerza del agarre de su hermano, se alisó su vestido y se alborotó ligeramente su cabello – solo esta noche. Si no logro nada, buscarás otra forma de obtener información. Deja de meterme en tu estúpida venganza.

-Harás lo que yo te diga, cuando yo te diga – él la sujetó de nuevo con fuerza y ella ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse, tan solo sostuvo su mirada con discreción.

-No te engañes, Neil, no tienes poder sobre mí. Si esta noche me acerco a ese pobre diablo será mi decisión, no porque tú lo ordenes.

Después de unas horas Elisa entró a su lujoso departamento, su hermano la esperaba con impaciencia.

-Nada, Neil. Te equivocaste: Ni es un pobre diablo, ni es indiscreto. Tendrás que buscar otra fuente de información.

Neil no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, esa misma mañana, antes de salir rumbo al club campestre, encontró una tarjeta elegante, escrita a mano por un hábil calígrafo; al frente tenía el emblema de la familia Andrew. Era la participación para el funeral de Alistar Cornwell Andrew.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **De mi escritorio:** Pues ya no sé qué decirles para disculparme por ser tan lenta para actualizar; solo decirles que no tengo opción. No dejaré la historia, tengo muchas ideas. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo.

 **Malinalli.** Torreón, Coa., 17 Septiembre 2017.


	10. Capítulo 10: Desde el polvo

**INFERNUM. REDEMTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Desde el polvo**

Era una de esas noches en que Archivald podría convertirse en uno de esos idiotas que se dejaban llevar por sus más bajas pasiones. Candice caminó con cierta urgencia hasta el auto de Archie con esa sensación extraña de desazón que requiere que huyas de un captor y al mismo tiempo te aferras a permanecer justo a su lado. En su mente revivía al Drácula de Stoker; ella estaba realmente molesta imaginando a un encantador Archie convirtiéndose en una bestia nocturna. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta del Spider de Archie, sin desear darle la oportunidad de ser caballeroso; cuando Archie quería, podía comportarse como un tonto; le era muy sencillo.

Archie, con total determinación, con su respiración agitada, con sus ojos encendidos, se adelantó con pasos firmes e impidió que ella siquiera alcanzara su objetivo. Candice sintió una mano fuerte y firme rodearla de la cintura y girarla con aplomo y seguridad; él la aprisionó contra el auto y sin previo aviso cubrió sus labios en un beso demandante, exigente, incluso urgente.

Ella se sintió aparada por el manto nocturno, aunque le fue imposible corresponder de inmediato. No lograba comprender cómo Archie era capaz de dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

-Candice – su voz era desesperada, como la de un niño atribulado al no ser correspondido como él necesitaba.

-Archie, no. Basta – ella se movió incómoda entre los brazos fuertes que la sujetaban.

-¿Qué te sucede, amor? – él la liberó de inmediato. Dio un paso atrás y levantó sus brazos. De inmediato su mirada cambió a la de un niño inocente regañado por su madre.

-¿Archie, cómo puedes preguntarme qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Qué fue esa escena con Terry? – no solo sus palabras exigían una explicación, también sus ojos y todo su cuerpo.

Archie guardó silencio. Todo el temor que él siempre había tenido de pronto estaba sobre él. Ahí estaba él, con la sombra de Grandchester entre ellos.

-Fuiste un patán Archie – ella estaba realmente muy molesta. Archie nunca la había visto así. Los ojos verdes que adoraba eran fuego puro que lo quemaban.

-¡Candy, él te estaba coqueteando!

-¡Claro que no, se acercó tan solo a darme un abrazo para darme el pésame! ¡Stear era también mi hermano, mi primo, lo que tú quieras! ¡Él era mi familia! ¡Yo también estoy sufriendo y Terry lo sabe!

-¡Pero te abrazó más de lo necesario!

-No es así. Si así hubiese sido, yo habría sido la primera en poner distancia.

-Y como no lo hiciste yo…

-Tú me tomaste de la mano y me arrancaste de sus brazos delante Albert y Patty como si yo fuese un objeto que te pertenece.

-Candy… - Archie bajó la guardia. Ella tenía razón: se había portado como un patán, como un verdugo.

-¿Los hice quedar en ridículo, verdad Candy? – la voz del hombre era de total preocupación y pena.

-No, Archie – ella guardó un poco de silencio, sus ojos estaban clavados en la ahora atribulada mirada de Archie – aquí el único que ha quedado en ridículo eres tú.

Algunas personas empezaban a abandonar la mansión y se acercaron con discreción a sus autos, esforzándose por ser discretos a la charla de la pareja. Candice, aún con su indignación, no podía dejar a su novio solo en semejante situación, podía permitir que los invitados siquiera imaginaran que estaban discutiendo, así que se acercó y lo abrazó como si nada estuviese ocurriendo entre ellos.

-Perdóname Candice, soy un idiota. Lo que siento en contra de Terry es algo que no puedo explicar.

-Al parecer, lo que sientes por Terry es más grande que lo que sientes por mí.

-No digas eso, mi amor – apenas y pudo encontrar sus palabras, ya sentía todos los colores en su rostro.

-Archie…

-Candice, te amo – Archie se acercó a ella, con la guardia baja, gimiendo como una fiera herida y eso logró que ella disminuyera su enojo – nadie jamás comprenderá cuán grande es mi enojo sobre Terry. Ni siquiera tú, Candy.

Fue como un relámpago el entendimiento que fue abierto delante de Candy. Sintió un mayor interés hacia los sentimientos de su prometido al mismo tiempo que descubrió que en efecto, ella jamás se había preocupado por entender el desmedido rechazo que tenía por Terry.

-Bueno, explícamelo, quiero entenderlo.

-¿De verdad quieres comprenderlo? – Archie resopló resignado. Nunca había hablado de lo que tenía dentro de sí desde esa mañana de invierno en que la tuvo delirando en sus brazos.

-Sí, quiero.

Archie peinó su cabellera con sus dedos. Candice sabía que eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba al límite. Lo vio sufriendo y ya no pudo más sino consolarlo. Se sintió apenada por haberlo llevado a ese punto. Adoraba a Archivald, y era esplendoroso ante sus ojos, excepto cuando se dejaba guiar por sus instintos; entonces mostraba una cara que a Candice no le agradaba. Pero ella lo amaba; amaba su lado esplendoroso y amaba ese lado obscuro que solo de vez en cuando mostraba. Ese lado obscuro que solo ella conocía, ese que solo a ella revelaba.

Hubo silencio. Archie no se atrevía a mirar a Candice a los ojos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de portarse como ese neandertal con el que fantaseaba de vez en cuando? Había logrado controlar el tal neandertal con Paul y con Frank, pero Terry… Terry eran palabras mayores.

-¡Diablos! Si Jean M. Auel me conociera, quizás la inspiraba para terminar su saga de _Los Hijos De La Tierra,_ seguro que yo sería el neandertal estúpido. Debí nacer en el paleolítico, habría hecho un mejor papel – se lamentó.

-Archie – de pronto él sintió cómo la calidez del cuerpo de Candy lo cubría sobrecogedoramente – no me digas nada si no quieres, todavía – sus ojos eran nuevamente de adoración completa.

Él tenía un nudo en su garganta y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como prisioneras, negándose a liberarlas. Sentía que no era digno de volver a tocarla. La miró con tristeza. La profundidad de su sufrimiento se reveló ante su prometida con tal fuerza que ella lo único que deseó fue tener una fórmula mágica que borrara ese sentimiento de Archie.

Él conocía la respuesta. Tenía un monólogo invadiendo su mente, una y otra vez sentía el dolor de tenerla en sus brazos delirando. Sentía el fuego del enojo ante la cicatriz causada por Grandchester a la mujer que él adoraba. Quería sacarlo, pero esas palabras no encontraban el camino hacia sus labios. Ese enojo le había carcomido por años y hoy había salido en el peor momento, demostrando su miseria precisamente ante el ser menos deseado.

-Ven, vamos a casa – ella le habló con dulzura infinita, aliviando por un breve momento la pesada carga sobre los hombros caídos de Archie.

-No, Candy – él apretó la mano que lo invitaba a moverse con suavidad – debo volver adentro y disculparme.

-¿Pero, es eso lo que realmente quieres hacer?

-A decir verdad, no. No quiero disculparme con Terry, de hecho, quisiera golpearlo – soltó con sinceridad, aún sin atreverse a mirarla, apretando los dientes.

-No hagas algo que no deseas hacer. Vamos a casa – insistió.

"A casa", esa era su frase favorita. Pensar que estaban juntos, en un lugar que ya consideraban su hogar. Adoraba a esta mujer, adoraba la metamorfosis que surgía en ellos cuando estaban juntos. Adoraba verla portar orgullosa su anillo de compromiso.

No sentía celos hacia Terry. Era algo peor, era enojo, rayando en la ira. De alguna manera, sus brazos seguían pesando con la carga de Candice en sus brazos en la estación de trenes. Archie no era capaz de comprender la causa del dolor de su gatita. Fue una suerte no tener un sable a su alcance porque quizás el funeral de su hermano se hubiese convertido en un hecho muy lamentable.

Archie manejó en completo en silencio. Su mente estaba reviviendo la desesperación que vivió al encontrarla desfallecida. Era una Andrew y tan pronto se preguntó dónde debía llevarla obtuvo la respuesta; a donde pertenecía, a la mansión. Estaba seguro que la tía haría el coraje de su vida, pero eso no le importó, Candice tenía todo el derecho de convalecer en el seno de la familia, o al menos, cerca de él. Él también podría defenderla de la tía; había hecho un pacto con sus hermanos muchos años atrás, así que honraría su palabra.

Abandonó la estación de trenes con su preciada carga en sus brazos. Aunque había algunos trabajadores de la estación que se ofrecieron ayudarlo, él no permitió que alguien más hiciera tan preciosa tarea. Candy era su responsabilidad en ese momento de total vulnerabilidad: no había ningún otro que pudiera hacerlo. Subió las escaleras con total dignidad, mirando hacia el frente, caminando erguido, sereno, aunque por dentro sentía que su mundo se desplomaba. Su hermano recientemente había partido al frente de guerra, su tío estaba desaparecido y George estaba muy atribulado en su búsqueda. Por si eso fuera poco, la mujer que adoraba lo hería sin saberlo cuando con debilidad en sus labios solo pronunciaba una palabra que se incrustaba en su alma como filosas espadas: _"Terry"._

Archie llegó hasta su auto y colocó su carga en el asiento trasero, cuidando en todo momento que estuviese cómoda. Escuchaba su delirio sin poder armar la idea correcta de la causa. De una cosa estaba seguro: Terry la había lastimado y se había ganado un enemigo.

Cuando los sirvientes le vieron llegar a la mansión con Candice en brazos también le ofrecieron ayuda, pero nuevamente, Archie se negó a liberarla de su protección. La acercó hacia su pecho, sintió su débil respiración sobre su cuello y el pausado latir de su corazón directo sobre sí. Ella estaba llorando y sus lágrimas cavaron la gélida tumba de Terry Grandchester.

-¿Archie? – la voz de Candy llegó a sus oídos como si antes tuviese que atravesar una gran muralla.

-Lo siento Candy – él se volvió hacia ella solo por un segundo, tratando de controlar sus emociones – no te escuché.

-Te decía que Terry solo vino a hacerle compañía a Albert. No te lo toparás nuevamente, ya sabes que odia las reuniones sociales.

-Sí, Candy, no te preocupes – trató de tranquilizarla – te aseguro que si volvemos a verlo, controlaré mi deseo de darle su merecido.

-Archie; nunca hemos hablado de ello… - la voz de Candy era triste, atribulada.

-No tenemos que hacerlo… yo sé lo que sucedió – confesó.

Archie hubiera querido añadir algunas cosas; por más vueltas que en su momento le dio al asunto, nunca comprendió por qué en pleno siglo veintiuno Terry no había encontrado la manera de cuidar de Susana sin tener que casarse con ella. Pero ya no invertiría más tiempo pensando al respecto, gracias a eso Candy estaba a su lado y él cuidaría de ella en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Amor, estás lista para la lectura del testamento? – el joven quiso cambiar el tema.

-Lo estoy, aunque sinceramente, no sé qué pudo dejar Stear para mí.

Archie se encogió de hombros. Luego sonrió con diversión, ya un poco más relajado.

-Quizás te dejó a su hermano para que lo cuides y lo protejas.

-Si no me hubiese dejado a su hermano por herencia, yo misma habría saboteado el testamento – Candy se acercó y besó delicadamente la mejilla de Archie, casi con veneración.

-Candy, me haces feliz – respondió sonrojado.

-Y tú a mí.

Esa noche Archie hizo suya a Candice casi con desesperación. Amaba su cuerpo desnudo temblando en sus brazos. Había soñado tantas veces con esa escena, sin embargo, jamás imaginó ni la mitad del placer que vivía cuando escuchaba su nombre escaparse de los ardientes labios de su prometida. Adoraba la seducción de su sonrisa invitándolo a tomar todo de ella, adoraba sus pequeñas manos jugueteando con todo su cuerpo, sus atrevidas caricias para estimularlo, su iniciativa para complacerlo, la urgencia de unirse a él como si el mundo fuese a acabarse. Ella era su más íntimo deseo; toda ella: su alma, su vida, su cuerpo. Podía declararse su dueña, por siempre.

-Vamos dormilona – Archie descubrió con sensualidad la sábana que cubría el pecho desnudo de su gatita para besar delicadamente sus pezones, mientras ella aún dormía – te invito a desayunar al club, tengo que entrenar.

Los labios de Archie provocaron tal ardor en el cuerpo de Candice que lanzó un gemido, cuya intensidad, lejos de tranquilizar la sensual tarea, sirvió para atizar la flama que a estas alturas ambos pensaban era inextinguible. Ella curvó su espalda y miró hacia la escena de la que ambos eran partícipes. Mirar su seno cubierto por los labios que adoraba, siendo mordisqueado y saboreado provocó en ella un torrente de deseo, hundió sus dedos entre el cabello de Archie para atraerlo hacia ella, deseaba que se perdiera entre sus montes, justo como lo había hecho durante una buena parte de la noche.

Ella paseó sus manos por su espalda fuerte y desnuda mientras disfrutaba del delicado peso de Archie sobre su cuerpo. Adoraba su calor emanando para ella. Lo miró con ardor, con deseo, con lujuria y él sonrió encantador:

-Candice – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, ella sintió que se estremecía – muero por hacerte el amor, sin embargo, mi equipo me está esperando – besó su cuello mientras levantaba ligeramente su torso para acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Candice – no pueden hacer nada sin mí – bromeó –. Acompáñame, quiero que se mueran de envidia.

Ella se estremeció con los círculos que Archie ya dibujaba alrededor de sus pezones. Se acurrucó en su pecho para deleitarse con el latir de su corazón, amaba esa canción fuerte y sana, simplemente lo amaba por completo.

-De acuerdo, Archie – le dijo mientras que se movía traviesa para envolverse en la sábana y dirigirse al baño.

-Podemos pasar toda la mañana en el club, tú puedes montar mientras yo entreno, o jugar tenis, o ir al spa… lo que tú quieras… quizás quieras practicar un poco de rafting.

-Uhmmmm… sí, creo que me apetece el rafting – sus ojos brillaron con la idea – ¿crees que aún esté en edad de colgarme de una soga? – ella se detuvo justo en la puerta del baño y se giró a esperar su respuesta.

-¡Vamos, Candice, qué pregunta es esa! Por supuesto que estás en edad, además, estás en muy buena forma – la última frase la dijo con tal seducción y encanto que los colores se subieron al rostro de Candice.

Archie, obviamente, descubrió el sonrojo en Candice y decidió que podía incrementarlo. Con un rápido y audaz movimiento le quitó la sábana en que estaba envuelta y la besó así, desnuda, de pie justo frente al enorme espejo que gobernaba su pieza de baño. Ella se sonrojó como nunca antes ante la imagen que el espejo le devolvía y al mismo tiempo, su deseo se encendió con urgencia, con esa lujuria que flotaba en el aire. Él también estaba desnudo, la cubría con su cuerpo, con su aliento, se sentía mareada, perdiendo el piso, flotando en los brazos que adoraba. Archie, por su parte, no podía evitar mirar de vez en vez la imagen de Candice desnuda en sus brazos. Su cabello cubriendo su espalda en franco desorden, sus pies en puntitas para alcanzar con sus brazos el cuello de Archie, sus labios jugueteando sobre los suyos al tiempo que su cadera se balanceaba delicadamente hacia la de él.

Archie liberó una de sus manos para buscar en la entrepierna femenina, la encontró húmeda, una fuente derrochando pasión por él y para él. Se arrodilló ante ella para sorprenderla con sus orales atenciones, ella quiso ahogar un grito de placer pero le fue imposible, Archie simplemente la desarmaba. Sus labios y su lengua se movieron diestros y apasionados, mientras que acariciaba con sus manos su firme trasero… Candice sintió que se moriría con semejante despliegue de pasión, pero cuando creyó que ya no podría más, él se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos para subir sin delicadeza las piernas de su mujer y colocarlas alrededor de su cadera logrando libre acceso a la máxima intimidad de su cuerpo, la recargó en la pared frente al espejo y la embistió con toda la virilidad que por años guardó para ella. Candice sentía el poder de los embates de Archie, escuchaba la pasión de sus placenteros gemidos, miraba el perfecto y atlético cuerpo cargándola y embistiéndola, percibía su varonil aroma y tocaba sin reserva sus fuertes hombros, deseando que él la embistiera más y más fuerte, más y más rápido, con mayor urgencia en cada movimiento y así se lo exigió. Le pidió más, le suplicó por más, le urgió por todo, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de deseo.

Las exigencias de Candice lo estimularon hasta el cielo. Él deseó complacerla y se esforzó al máximo. Incrementó la fuerza y la velocidad sintiendo los suaves mordiscos de la rubia en su oreja, percibiendo sus uñas clavarse en sus hombros, escuchando su nombre para alentarlo a tomarla, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que ambos gritaron sus nombres y quedaron satisfechos. Cuando todo terminó, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron satisfechos, solo para volver a besarse mientras que Archie preparaba la tina.

En un inesperado detalle, Archie se sentó tras de ella y lavó su cuerpo, su pelo… él podía amarla de todas las formas posibles, Candice se sintió adorada, se sintió enamorada.

El magnate condujo su auto entre las risas cómplices de Candy que no cesaba de acariciar sus piernas durante el trayecto…

-Gatita, deja de hacer eso porque me pones nervioso – le advirtió con picardía – retira tu mano, Candy – y es que la masculinidad de Archie, a pesar de sentirse profundamente satisfecho, en cuanto tenía contacto con Candice, respondía con virilidad.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo resistirme – ella retiró su mano y la puso en su regazo-.

-Eso está mejor – respiró aliviado – mantén tu mano tranquila.

Manejó con precaución hasta que entró al estacionamiento del club, estaba tratando de llegar al lugar más cercano del pabellón de esgrima y ciertamente, encontró un buen lugar en el estacionamiento. Tan pronto el auto se apagó, Archie percibió de nuevo atrevidas intromisiones acariciando su virilidad, llevándolo al punto máximo. Esta vez ella usaba su pie para entusiasmarlo y él se supo rendido.

-Rayos Candice, realmente sabes que me tienes en tus manos, que podrías hacer conmigo lo que quisieras – le dijo emocionado mientras capturaba el travieso pie e inclinaba su cabeza para besarlo, por supuesto, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar también la pierna que tanto le gustaba.

-Me tardé mucho en encontrarte, Archie – le dijo, como reprochando a la vida el tiempo separada de él – me tardé en encontrar tu amor.

-En ocasiones es bueno que busques lo que perdiste en el lugar en que lo dejaste – le respondió, clavando la profundidad de sus ojos de miel – yo siempre he estado aquí, tan solo para ti.

Ella no pudo evitar derretirse por él, se acercó y le ofreció sus labios que él no dudó en aceptar, el beso estaba a punto de tornarse más y más demandante pero él lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que bajemos antes de que te haga el amor aquí mismo.

-Quizás entonces deba seguir besándote – respondió traviesa y él se escandalizó.

-¡Candy!

-Tranquilo, Archie, tan solo estoy jugando.

-Te abriré la puerta – ella se dio el lujo de mirarlo rodear el auto en ese outfit deportivo. Era nuevo para ella; siempre que estaba con Archie él vestía como un alto ejecutivo o en fiestas elegantes, pero esta era la primera vez que ella se inmiscuía en su mundo de atleta de alto rendimiento.

Su ropa deportiva ajustada revelaba sensualmente los bien trabajados músculos, Candy se sintió más atraída que nunca. Admiró a Archie, es verdad que se hablaba de que su vida había sido un desorden, pero a ella no le parecía. Un atleta de la talla de Archie no podía haber llegado hasta donde estaba sino a base de mucha disciplina.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti – le dijo tan pronto aceptó su mano para salir del auto. Él no supo que responder, tan solo la abrazó y le sonrió; para ella fue como el sol al medio día.

-Amor, el área de rafting está justo al lado del pabellón de esgrima, vamos, te llevaré.

-No es necesario, Archie, vine para apoyarte, me gustaría disfrutar de verte entrenar.

-¡Gracias, gatita! – ya a estas alturas Archie se sentía el rey del mundo.

Como Archie esperaba, la rubia de ojos verdes llamó la atención de más de un caballero. Él se aseguró de que todos entendieran que esa mujer de caminar fuerte y seguro era su prometida. Como un colegial, puso su chamarra de la selección nacional sobre los hombros de Candy y la besó antes de entrar a los vestidores para cambiarse y ponerse el equipo necesario. Candice pasó un par de horas observando desde la grada en que Archie la había dejado. De vez en cuando él se acercaba a ella para besarla, o coqueteaba con ella desde su zona de práctica. En realidad Candy no se percató del lento paso del tiempo, tan solo tenía ojos para Archie y nada más.

-Deseo que a tu prometido ya se le haya pasado el enojo de anoche, señorita pecas – Terry había venido al club en compañía de Albert, pero, para su mala suerte, algunos inversionistas lo habían entretenido en el campo de golf. Se sentó con naturalidad a su lado y recargó su peso en el descansa brazo continua a Candy para hablarle al oído.

-Hola, Terry – no pudo evitar sonrojarse; no por la presencia del Duque de Grandchester, sino por la actitud de Archie.

-Vaya manera de guardar rencor – Terry tampoco le perdía la vista a Archie. Él mismo era un gran esgrimista. Había rechazado un lugar en el equipo inglés porque eso significaba mudarse a Londres.

De pronto se sintió con autoridad de calificar los movimientos de Archie.

-Es bueno – dijo -, pero tiene una finta incierta y su ataque no es muy decidido – sonrió de medio lado, asegurándose de que Cornwell no tuviera duda de su opinión a través de sus gestos.

-Terry, por favor, no lo provoques – le suplicó.

-¿Qué no lo provoque? ¡Pero si eso es justamente lo que estoy buscando! Anoche no quise seguirle el juego pero hoy tengo ganas de estirar las piernas.

-Terry, sé que tú estás jugando, que lo provocas porque te divierte – dijo en tono conciliatorio – Archie no está jugando, lo que él siente está fuera de control, por favor, déjalo en paz.

-¿Y quién te dijo que estoy jugando? – el tono del Duque de Grandchester cambió por completo. De su pose relajada ya no quedaba nada, disminuyó toda distancia con la rubia y la miró con profundidad –. Es verdad que me duele la muerte del inventor, es verdad que he venido para acompañar a mi hermano, es verdad que me duele verte sufrir – confesó con palabras atropelladas – pero la verdad más grande es que deseaba verte. Te he buscado con desesperación pero no había señales de ti. Albert fue directo, me dijo que no me diría dónde estabas, que si tú quisieses verme, me buscarías, pero el tiempo ha pasado muy lento.

Candy se movió inquieta, trató de poner espacio entre ellos, sentía que el aliento de Terry, aunque era fresco, la quemaba.

-Terry, por favor, guarda tu distancia – indicó – eres un hombre casado y yo soy una mujer comprometida con el hombre que amo.

Los ojos de Terry se nublaron ligeramente y su semblante se tornó triste, con desasosiego. Ella lo vio tragar saliva antes de responder:

-Tan indiferente te he sido todo este tiempo que ni siquiera te has enterado que hace doce años me he divorciado -Terry se sintió desolado y su voz lo delató-. Aquella noche en el teatro de Chicago fue suficiente para que yo comprendiera que eras tú y solo el amor de mi vida. No era justo seguir con Susana. Pero no es de ella de quien quiero hablar.

Terry se había acercado demasiado a Candice, ella estaba congelada, no comprendía lo que estaba escuchando. Pero tampoco deseaba detenerse a pensar, su vida ahora era espléndida, ya casi se cumplía una semana desde que vino con Archie a Chicago y a ella le parecía como si su vida apenas hubiese comenzado.

-Candice, te has convertido en una hermosa dama, digna del mejor hombre del mundo. Sé que yo no soy el mejor, pero te amo, te he amado desde siempre, y puedo darte la mejor versión de mí, por favor, dame una oportunidad, quítate ese anillo y usa el mío – él se atrevió a alcanzar la mano de Candice y acarició el flamante diamante con dolor – démonos esa oportunidad que nos fue arrebatada, prometo que seré el mejor compañero del mundo si tan solo tú me lo permites. Yo no vine aquí a buscarte; Albert me pidió acompañarlo, es la vida quien nos está reuniendo de nuevo, como en aquel crucero de fin de cursos en el mediterráneo.

-Terry, por favor, eso ya quedó en el pasado, no puedes aparecer de pronto, después de tantos años con semejante propuesta.

-Candy, eres imposible de encontrar, creo que te escondiste, si no lo hubieses hecho, yo habría podido decir esto hace mucho tiempo, pero no tuve oportunidad.

-Terry, lo siento, no puedo – ella iba a decir más, pero se paralizó ante la voz de Archie que los interrumpió.

Candy levantó la vista y vio cómo la punta del sable de Archie estaba justo sobre el cuello de Terry.

-Vamos, Grandchester, toma tu arma y arreglemos esto de una vez por todas – el desafío en los ojos de Archie era real, tan real como la disposición de Terry de aceptarlo. Archivald Cornwell tenía lo que más deseaba, lo que más quería, el tesoro más preciado de su vida.

Terry se levantó lentamente, sintiendo el frío del metal de Archie en su cuello y por supuesto que aceptó la oportunidad.

Candice no se preocupó demasiado, el esgrima es un deporte seguro, así que no había mejor manera de que este par resolviera sus diferencias de una vez por todas; ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de semejante espectáculo, pero tuvo que resignarse. Miró a Archie despojarse de su equipo de protección para no tener ventaja sobre su oponente. Vio a los caballeros alejarse para elegir sus armas. Ella se había quedado en el mismo sitio, lejos de ese par que lograba que su corazón se estrujara. Parecían que el tiempo no hubiese pasado, Archie y Terry eran esos dos colegiales de antaño. Vio como ambos caballeros se prepararon para el encuentro. Los rostros de los miembros del equipo de Archie después de algunas conversaciones eran de desaprobación, aunque uno de ellos, tras haber desaparecido por una puerta, ahora regresaba con algunas armas que les mostraba para elección. Los vio elegir y después, sin la señal de un árbitro, incluso sin vivas y hurras, los vio enredarse en tremendas escaramuzas, ejercicios y movimientos que ella no recordaba en ningún encuentro deportivo. Había seguido la carrera de su prometido y lo que contemplaba era totalmente distinto.

-¿Así que esos dos al final encontraron la manera de liberarse de su enojo?

-Albert – Candy respiró aliviada, la presencia de Albert le reconfortaba.

Por unos segundos Albert contempló las escaramuzas, de pronto Candice lo vio correr hacia ellos. Si ella hubiese percibido la desesperación en los ojos de Albert, seguramente se habría asustado mucho. William Albert no quiso ponerla sobre aviso, pero se acercó a ellos tanto como pudo, tratando de esquivar las ofensivas de ambos. Con ojos lleno de furia y miedo de dirigió a los atletas que eran testigos, según ellos dijeron después, de la mejor exposición de esgrima en el mundo.

-Terry, Archie, por favor – les gritó – dejen eso, tranquilícense.

-No te metas Albert – le exigió Archie – le demostraré a este duquesito que no puede burlarse de la mujer que amo.

-¡Aléjate, Albert! ¡Esto es con Cornwell! Tiene algo que me pertenece y voy a hacer que me lo devuelva.

-¿Por qué no están usando armas negras? ¿Quién puso esas armas a su alcance? – con ojos coléricos de refirió a los atletas que trataban de no perderse ningún detalle.

-Fueron ellos quienes las exigieron, señor Andrew, dijeron que no cabían los dos en este mundo; nosotros jamás imaginamos que dos caballeros como su sobrino y el Duque de Grandchester estuviesen hablando con total seriedad sobre este encuentro, sinceramente, les seguimos el juego.

-¿Juego? ¿les parece que están jugando? – Albert señaló desesperado hacia ellos, comprendió que debía confiar, debía confiar en una decisión que ni siquiera ellos habían tomado aún, debía confiar en que harían lo correcto.

Describir el encuentro de este par es sumamente complicado. Las defensas y las ofensivas fueron certeras. Sus ojos estaban encendidos, seguros de que cada uno de ellos estaba defendiendo lo correcto. Ambos amaban a la misma mujer y sentían la necesidad primitiva de lastimar a cualquier macho que se acercara a lo que consideraban su territorio.

El encuentro duró mucho más de lo esperado. La respiración era agitada, Archie estaba en perfecta forma, pero Terrence también. Archie entrenaba profesionalmente y Terry definitivamente parecía haber nacido con una espada en su mano. No era un encuentro nada fácil, poco a poco la fatiga se fue apoderando de ellos, sus ofensivas disminuyeron su fuerza, sus defensas dejaron de ser interesantes, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dar tregua. Después de varios minutos de encuentro, de palabras altisonantes, -de esas que no pueden ser escritas-, de algunas heridas en su cuerpo, Terry y Archie olvidaron las razones del encuentro. Ya no sintieron más odio, sino un profundo respeto por el otro.

Albert estaba sentado en la primera fila. Ya hacía algunos minutos que había descubierto que este par de hombres era incapaz de lastimarse seriamente. Vio con beneplácito cómo ya sus pasos en marchas perdieron fuerzas y cómo el ángulo de sus estocadas perdía dirección. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos daba por terminado el encuentro. Los atletas se habían retirado hacía algunos minutos, todos estaban entusiasmados por el despliegue de habilidades ante sus ojos y comprendieron cuando todo se terminó.

-De acuerdo, Cornwell – dijo Terry tomando la iniciativa – pero estás advertido: Ahí estaré siempre, esperando que te equivoques.

-De acuerdo, Grandchester – Archie bajó su espada – puedes esperar sentado, ella es mi vida. Jamás volverá a ser una mujer libre, a menos que yo muera – le advirtió sin desviar su mirada.

Candice respiró aliviada cuando los vio estrecharse las manos. Nunca se dio por enterada del peligroso encuentro que recién había presenciado.

Terry se dirigió hacia Albert y luego ambos fueron hacia Candy, para despedirse. Archie estaba con ellos.

-Candy – Terry le dio un beso de despedida y le repitió las mismas palabras que había dirigido a Archie –. Cuando Cornwell se equivoque, vendré por ti, no lo dudes ni un instante.

Esa noche se leería el testamento de Stear, el teléfono celular de Archie sonó impidiendo que escuchara las últimas palabras del Duque de Grandchester a su prometida mientras le daba una tarjeta de presentación.

-Siempre estaré para ti, aunque tú no lo hayas estado para mi durante estos últimos doce años. Te he amado a cada momento, Candy.

-Vamos, Terry, te llevaré al aeropuerto – Albert podía compenetrarse con su amigo totalmente, él también estaba enamorado de esta mujer, pero sabía que no debía amarla de esa manera.

-¿Albert, cómo haces para verla con otro, amándola como la amas? – el hombre se supo descubierto, quizás su amigo lo supo desde siempre, así que ni siquiera preguntó.

-El amor no busca lo suyo – respondió – el amor no es egoísta; he aprendido a ser feliz si ella es feliz.

-Creo que tengo mucho que aprender.

-No, Terry. No se aprende, es natural.

El Duque de Grandchester miró hacia la pareja que habían dejado atrás, los encontró plenos, felices y enamorados. Se sintió tranquilo, quizás este era el primer paso hacia lo que Albert le había dicho.

En el interior del gimnasio, Archie se comía a besos a Candy, las escaramuzas lo habían excitado, la tenía escondida detrás de los casilleros, paseando sus manos por las piernas que rodeaban su cintura, por sus muslos firmes; deslizando sus labios por su cuello, anhelando tenerla en su cama nuevamente, jamás se cansaría de ella.

-Mamá y papá quieren vernos antes de la lectura del testamento, nos han invitado a comer – le dijo mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

-¿Y tú, qué deseas? – ella no podía concentrarse, sentía la virilidad de Archie en su entrepierna.

-Yo quisiera pasar el tiempo solo contigo. En un par de días volverás a Great Can – saber que pronto habría distancia entre ellos lo hacía sentir desesperado.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo – los besos iban y venían con euforia, guardaron silencio cuando escucharon pasos entrar a los vestidores.

Archie la escondió con su cuerpo, alertas, sin moverse para no ser descubiertos. Cuando el ruido desapareció por completo, salieron de su escondite y caminaron divertidos.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Salgamos de aquí – ambos se miraron con complicidad, como dos niños que han robado un caramelo, con las pupilas dilatadas y su piel transpirando sexo.

Archie se había quedado de una pieza ante la belleza que su prometida desbordaba. Estaba orgulloso de llevarla del brazo, ella simplemente resplandecía. Se sentía en las nubes, aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo. Ahora estaba de una pieza ante las noticias que sus padres le estaban dando.

-¿Hijo, Archie, escuchaste lo que te hemos dicho?

-Sí, padre, te escuché.

-¿Entonces, tomarás tu lugar en las industrias de mi familia?

-Padre, no lo sé. Hace tiempo que la industria petrolera me es indiferente.

-Archie, eres mi único hijo, necesitamos una cabeza, alguien que nos guíe en este nuevo milenio.

-Pero padre, los hidrocarburos no son amigables, yo de hecho apoyo la idea de nuevas energías.

-Pero aún falta mucho para eso, Archie, vamos, por favor. Mi participación en los negocios de mi familia es la más importante – el señor Cornwell hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo a los ojos, tenía todas sus esperanzas depositadas en él –. Poseemos el mayor porcentaje, te corresponde la dirección; ya es momento de descansar para mí.

Todo esto le había caído por sorpresa a Archivald. Su tío confiaba en él y había delegado sobre su espalda una gran responsabilidad, ¿cómo le diría ahora que abandonaría a los Andrew para tomar su lugar dentro del imperio Cornwell, el nombre más sonado en el mundo petrolero?

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar este lugar y sabía que Albert también lo sabía, pero este no era el mejor momento.

-Archie, no sé si comprendes por completo la inmensidad de tu herencia; sin Stear, eres prácticamente dueño absoluto de Cornwell Petro, la participación del resto de la familia, todos juntos, no es ni siquiera el diez por ciento, el noventa por ciento es tuyo y solo tuyo.

Candy había guardado silencio; prefería mantenerse al margen. Estaba segura de que Archie tomaría la mejor decisión, así que ella lo apoyaría. Su prometido era hábil en los negocios, tenía todas las herramientas para analizar su posición y elegir lo mejor, ella lo sabía y él lo sabía.

-Archie, los Andrew tienen a William, los Cornwell solo te tenemos a ti – el señor Cornwell estaba profundamente triste –. Había depositado mis esperanzas en Alistar; en el fondo sabía que tú te negarías a la vida en los pozos petroleros – sonrió con nostalgia –. En ocasiones soñaba despierto e imaginaba las increíbles cosas que Stear inventaría para mejorar la producción de nuestros pozos, pero él ya no está – hacia este final, la entereza del señor Cornwell se vio muy afectada – mi hijo mayor ya no está, pero te tengo a ti, soy muy afortunado por eso.

-Padre, hablas con verdad, la vida en los pozos petroleros no me atrae. Yo sé que es un gran negocio, sin embargo, no es una vida que yo quiera – la voz de Archie se quebró –. No quiero estar ausente para mi familia. Stear y yo nunca fuimos su prioridad – esta vez había reproche en la voz de Archie hacia sus padres, sus ojos de miel brillaron y a Candice le pareció reconocer en ellos un dejo de enojo –. Mamá siempre estuvo apoyándote. No comprendo cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que sus negocios petroleros eran más importantes que sus hijos. Se deshicieron de nosotros, nos dejaron al cuidado de una tía… ¡Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo, ella no era nuestra madre! Al principio creímos su versión, esa de que teníamos que cuidar de ella, pero crecimos y comprendimos que era ella quien cuidaba de nosotros –, Archie suspiró profundo antes de continuar –. Ahora tengo lo que siempre he deseado: La posibilidad de formar una familia, una familia como la que no conocí. Una familia en donde los hijos son criados por sus padres. Si yo acepto estar al frente de la compañía familiar, seré un padre y esposo ausente. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esperé para estar con la mujer que amo? No voy a dejarla sola, ni a ella ni a nuestros futuros hijos. Tendré mucho dinero, es verdad, pero estaré solo... – tragó saliva, su mirada ahora era triste – otra vez solo.

-Pero no tienes por qué separarte de ella, tu madre y yo hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo – Archie puso sus ojos en blanco, había hablado a su padre con el corazón en la mano y él no había comprendido ni la mitad-.

-Padre…

-Podemos encontrar un director general, un gerente de operaciones y tú solamente coordinarías sus actividades; de ese modo no será necesaria tu presencia cien por ciento en los pozos. Si encontramos un CEO de confianza, tú tendrás tiempo para la vida familiar que tanto anhelas, por favor, Archie, acepta.

La charla giró sobre lo mismo. Candice casi no probó bocado, veía la preocupación en el rostro de Archie y percibía que apretaba su mano con mayor fuerza de lo normal.

Cuando terminaron la cena se dirigieron hacia la mansión para la cita que habían estado esperando. Ya Patty los había llamado para confirmar con ellos su presencia, los estaba esperando en la mansión. Archie estaba serio, trataba de pensar con coherencia, analizaba los pros y los contras de la propuesta de su padre, pero no había nada lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerlo de tomar su lugar en las empresas de su familia paterna. Ese pensamiento permaneció hasta la lectura del testamento, cuando escuchó que las participaciones de Alistar en la petrolera debían ser divididas entre Candice White Andrew, Patricia O´Brien y Archivald Cornwell, con porcentajes del veinticinco por ciento para cada una de ellas y el cincuenta para su hermano.

" _Querido Archie, sé que puedo contar con que velarás por los intereses de Candy y Patty. Si lees esto, piénsalo como una solicitud que te llega desde el polvo" –_ había leído de una nota que Stear dejó para él.

El señor Cornwell no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su primogénito, sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer, había heredado en vida a sus hijos, así que Stear podía hacer lo que deseara con su dinero. De hecho, cuando le dijo a Archie que era dueño del noventa por ciento de su empresa, lo hizo contando con que la totalidad de la herencia de Stear pasaría a manos de su hermano, esto lo tomaba por sorpresa, aunque tenía que aceptar que quizás este giro lograría que Archie aceptara su propuesta.

Malinalli, 02 de octubre 2017.


	11. Capítulo 11: Plataforma

**INFERNUM. REDEMTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Plataforma**

Archie no podía creer que su padre lo hubiese convencido de explorar el mundo de las plataformas petroleras. Estaba sudando frío, tenía los puños apretados y la mirada perdida en algún lugar del mar. Allá, a unos cuántos minutos de viaje en helicóptero, estaba una de las plataformas marinas de su familia. Había accedido a ser el representante legal por lo menos, de forma interina tras el retiro de su padre. La plataforma la tenía rentada – como varias otras – durante este año y el contrato estaba ya por expirar. Archie escuchaba la hélice y respiraba profundo, esforzándose por esconder el temor que se cernía sobre él al compás de las fuertes revoluciones.

Paul le sonrió con condescendencia. Estaba también sorprendido. Su jefe tenía una bella, cómoda y envidiable oficina en uno de los consorcios más lucrativos del mundo, y ahora, mirarlo frente a él, con ese horrible uniforme naranja que por cierto, había mirado con fastidio, le causaba cierta depresión. Le apoyaría en esta locura, seguirían con el plan: durante los primeros meses visitarían las diferentes plataformas en el Golfo de México y los diferentes pozos en Arabia y, si al terminar la odisea, en algún momento, por breve que este fuera, identificaba en su amigo ese gesto de fastidio que hasta el momento no lo había abandonado, entonces, lo convencería de buscar un buen jefe de operaciones para que él se hiciera cargo.

Archivald sintió alivio cuando divisó el helipuerto de la plataforma marina que aparecía delante de sus ojos en el horizonte. Había averiguado que era una plataforma que extraía a una profundidad de más de dos mil metros. El alivio de Archie se convirtió en júbilo cuando escuchó el entusiasmo de algunos trabajadores que se dirigían con prisa hacia la barda de seguridad que rodeaba la plataforma. La plataforma se elevaba por los veinte metros del nivel del mar y justo en este momento, estaba llegando una embarcación que transportaba al nuevo equipo que relevaría al equipo que había estado trabajando hasta el momento. Permanecerían en mar abierto por cuatro semanas.

La piel de Archie se erizó y sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando escuchó el pesado ruido de una grúa moviéndose sobre su cabeza a gran altura. Del brazo de la grúa estaba suspendida una superficie redonda, como un gran salvavidas en forma de dona, en cuyo centro se apreciaba una red vertical entretejida en forma de cono invertido. El operador de la grúa maniobró de tal forma, que ese enorme péndulo quedó colocado sobre la plataforma, a unos cuántos pasos de Archie. Se preguntó qué sería aquello y la respuesta vino de inmediato cuando un grupo de ocho hombres se acercaron y rodearon entusiasmados el extraño artefacto. Adivinó que se colocarían de pie sobre esa gran dona, equilibrando su peso y sujetándose únicamente de la red vertical al centro. En los ojos de ese grupo de machos alfa había entusiasmo sí, sin embargo, había temor también.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, el péndulo se elevó con cuidado con su valiosa carga aproximadamente tres metros sobre la plataforma, eso significaba, más de veinte metros sobre el nivel del mar; el viento hizo lo suyo y el péndulo osciló ante los gritos emocionados de todos los que miraban el espectáculo. Archie sintió que vomitaría con solo contemplar la arriesgada maniobra, al parecer los colores abandonaron su rostro porque un hombre regordete se acercó con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Le llamamos "la viuda" – dijo sin reparos – es humor negro. Algunos han caído y han muerto – los ojos del hombre no perdieron de vista la natural oscilación del peso de la grúa – es la forma de bajar y subir de la plataforma hacia los botes que nos llevan a tierra.

-Precisamente me preguntaba por algún accidente fatal – apenas pudo decir Archie. Decidió que no quería seguir ahí, así que dio una muda orden a Paul para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de control en busca del jefe en turno.

Al llegar al cuarto de control se encontró con un mundo totalmente diferente. El mismo gesto de fastidio que Paul había visto al llegar se repetía. Aquélla era una guarida de machos alfa. La testosterona impregnaba el ambiente.

Paul deseó estar en las oficinas del consorcio, con lindas ejecutivas vestidas con faldas a la rodilla, zapatos de tacón y perfumes caros. Vio a Archie secarse la frente con su pañuelo y no era para menos, el ambiente, obviamente, tenía una extrema humedad y se reflejaba en el cuerpo sudoroso de todos los que estaban ahí.

-Creo que vamos a abortar la misión, Paul – murmuró Archie – no necesito más para decidirme por un CEO*.

-Me parece que has tomado la mejor decisión – para Paul no fue una sorpresa.

Archie sabía exactamente lo que quería y lo que no quería, él no necesitaba averiguar más nada sobre si le gustaría o no estar en ese ambiente, simplemente Archivald Cornwell no encajaba en ese mundo. Lo suyo eran las camisas de seda y los trajes de Armani. No ese horrible sobretodo naranja. La ingeniería petroquímica es fascinante, pero simplemente no era para Archie.

Por fin localizaron al jefe de operaciones, que hablaba con mil personas al mismo tiempo, dando órdenes, haciendo averiguaciones, yendo de un lado a otro verificando los tableros de control, las hojas de verificación y las gráficas de operación. Cuando por fin tuvo tiempo, lo miró exhausto, suspiró profundo y con una sonrisa de bienvenida caminó hacia él, extendiéndole la mano mientras aun caminaba para acercarse. A Archie le agradó, le dio la impresión de que este hombre no tenía tiempo que perder.

Este era un hombre moreno, de estatura media, con voz de mando, con mirada fuerte y penetrante. Apretó la mano de Archie con firmeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bienvenido, Señor Cornwell – dijo mientras le señalaba el camino hacia su privado.

-Archie, por favor – incluso Archie se sorprendió por sentirse tan cómodo ante este hombre. Se movía con confianza, con paso firme. Archie adivinó que por su edad al menos debía tener unos veinte años de experiencia.

-De acuerdo, Archie. Entonces, te pediré que me llames Alberto.

-¿Alberto? – repitió Archie esforzándose por demostrar su dominio del idioma español.

-En realidad mi nombre es Luis Alberto, pero siempre me han llamado Alberto – respondió el ingeniero con sencillez.

Archie siguió al jefe de operaciones hasta su pequeña oficina. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una fotografía de Alberto recibiendo una medalla de oro. Leyó las letras pequeñas y descubrió que su anfitrión era un gran corredor, velocista.

-Bah… nada de importancia – Alberto interrumpió los pensamientos de Archie – fue hace mil años, cuando aún era universitario en México.

El escritorio de Alberto era pulcro. Aunque había muchos papeles, se notaba a simple vista que estaban estratégicamente acomodados, en espera de alguna revisión o de ser archivados. Alberto encendió su laptop y movió algunas cosas mientras que Archie hacía lo propio también. Resopló resignado antes de ir al grano: por supuesto, el estado financiero de la plataforma, su capacidad de producción y su factibilidad de inversión.

De la reunión, Archie comprendió que su padre tenía razón: La industria petrolera aún tiene futuro y es bastante lucrativa. Las proyecciones a futuro del yacimiento del que estaba extrayendo esta plataforma aún daría bastante rendimiento. Seguro que Patty y Candy estarían sorprendidas cuando recibieran el primer informe. La compañía de Alberto estaba por demás interesada en la renovación del contrato por al menos otros tres años. Tomando en cuenta que la renta de la plataforma es de veintisiete mil dólares por hora, el negocio es bastante lucrativo.

Archie podía adivinar la cantidad de clínicas para los favorecidos que Candice se empeñaría en fundar, o en las Casas Hogar que seguramente nacerían en Chicago y sus alrededores.

-Creo que ahora puedo entender por qué tomaste a Candy en cuenta en tu testamento, hermano: Deseabas seguir velando por los demás aún muerto.

El recuerdo de su hermano mayor lo llenó de nostalgia por un momento. Le pareció que su padre tenía razón: Stear habría sobresalido en el mundo de la ingeniería petroquímica.

Ojalá Stear pudiese estar aquí de nuevo para estar al frente. Seguro que él sí disfrutaría este ambiente. Se sentiría como pez en el agua.

Esa noche Archie se sentó en la mesa de Alberto a la hora de la cena. Tenía que aceptar que estaba gratamente sorprendido con el bufet del comedor, digno de cualquier restaurante de cinco estrellas. Había toda clase de cortes, ensaladas, postres, cremas y sopas.

Su anfitrión era un hombre de una charla muy amena y divertida sin caer en lo grotesco. Más de una ocasión Archie estuvo a punto de carcajearse, de verdad se sentía más que cómodo con este hombre. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entablar semejante conversación informal con un ingeniero; los rumores eran ciertos: Estos profesionistas son una extraña mezcla de profesionalismo, seriedad, estrés y diversión. Muy raros en verdad. La mayoría contagiaba su entusiasmo por estar en esa plataforma, tanto, que Archie olvidó que estaba aislado del mundo que conocía.

Había en la plataforma una población femenina muy pequeña, Archie y Paul solo se había topado con tres de ellas, una ingeniera de turno, una analista de laboratorio y una ingeniera de cementación que en realidad estaba trabajando como contratista. Solo tres entre una población de más de cien machos, uno que otro con ojos de desear saltar sobre ellas.

Archie tuvo la idea de que ellas compartirían la mesa, sin embargo no fue así. Cada una se sentó en la mesa de su equipo de trabajo. Archie notó que sus compañeros de equipo tenían poses de protección hacia ellas, las trataban como hermanas o algo por el estilo.

Muy cerca de Archie estaba un hombre que le miraba de vez en cuando con tal disimulo que su vigilancia pasó desapercibida para todo el mundo. Nadie percibió las furtivas miradas con las que estudiaba cada uno de los movimientos de Cornwell. Permaneció en el comedor tanto tiempo como Archie y Paul, tan pronto notó su intención de despedirse, se adelantó para salir también. En cuanto Archie y Paul comenzaron a deslizarse por los estrechos pasillos hacia el dormitorio él los siguió con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto.

-Paul, creo que necesito algo de aire, esto está tan encerrado que siento que me ahogo – Archie no mentía, bajó ligeramente el cierre del sobretodo naranja y resopló – me da la impresión de que estoy en un submarino con estos espacios tan diminutos.

-Vamos, Archie, me pasa lo mismo, tomemos un poco de aire – los amigos se dirigieron a la cubierta principal.

La vista era simplemente hermosa. Desde la plataforma podía distinguirse la costa. La plataforma estaba frente a Florida y las luces de los edificios a lo lejos parecían saludar a los amigos. Arriba, las estrellas titilaban como en una fiesta de luciérnagas lejanas, inalcanzables y radiantes.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba un espectáculo tan bello – dijo Paul, ensimismado por la maravillosa calma y el espectáculo que los rodeaba.

Archie no hizo comentario alguno. En realidad, sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente en la belleza del paisaje sino en cierta rubia que extrañaba a morir. En lo único que podía pensar era en la necesidad de volver a verla, de mirarse en sus ojos, de oler su pelo, de beber su aliento…

Paul decidió guardar silencio, sabía que su jefe no conversaría con él en este momento. El romper de la corriente marina contra las patas de la plataforma producía un sonido tranquilizante que contrastaba con el ajetreo de las actividades en la plataforma.

-Me parece haber entendido que mañana van a detener el bombeo de petróleo. Van a perforar a mayor profundidad. Alberto recibió ya los permisos y no quiere esperar un día más – Archie se encogió de hombros, en realidad no tenía conocimiento alguno de operaciones petroleras así que no estaba para nada interesado. Él solo tenía en la mira comprender los estados financieros y ver si los recursos se estaban aprovechando al máximo. De hecho, lo único que le pertenecía era la plataforma, no el crudo extraído. Los pozos petroleros de su familia estaban muy lejos, allá en la Península Arábiga.

El hombre que les había seguido se acercó a ellos sin saludar. Simulando estar también mirando el mar, aunque totalmente atento a cada palabra en la conversación entre Archie y Paul.

-Creo que podremos marcharnos mañana mismo, Paul – no había entusiasmo alguno, más bien era el claro deseo de salir de ahí.

-Me parece que esta tarde hemos aprovechado bastante el tiempo, si hacemos lo mismo mañana, seguramente podremos llamar George para que nos envíe el helicóptero por la noche.

-Veré que todo esté listo, Archie.

-Gracias, Paul – respondió sin entusiasmo. Había algo dentro de sí que prácticamente le exigía que saliera de aquel lugar, no se sentía bien.

-Quizás lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar para aprovechar el día.

-Tienes razón.

Los amigos dejaron la cubierta en dirección a los dormitorios que les habían sido asignados, mientras que el hombre que los había escuchado se aferraba con fuerza a la baranda de protección.

-Entonces, no hay alternativa, debo actuar rápido. Mañana será – dijo con sus ojos encendidos y su rostro sumamente serio mientras miraba alejarse a los dos ejecutivos.

A la mañana siguiente Archie despertó con una extraña sensación. No le era fácil el ambiente. Ya había pasado más de un mes yendo de una a otra plataforma, sin embargo, esta era diferente, estaba extrayendo a una gran profundidad; Archie no podía olvidar que su hermano había caído al mar, quizás estaba desarrollando una nueva fobia.

Después de un reconfortante baño Archie estaba listo para comenzar el nuevo día; debía esforzarse para poder salir lo más pronto posible. En el comedor se enteró que Alberto tenía mucho trabajo porque estaban incrementando la profundidad del pozo. Pronto el equipo de excavación terminaría su trabajo y entonces, empezaría el equipo de cementación con las maniobras…

-Pues Alberto no podrá atendernos hoy, sin embargo, su segundo al mando será quien nos atienda – la voz de Paul era calculadora – esperemos que los informes estén listos.

-No perdamos tiempo, Paul – Archie continuaría con su plan.

Durante la comida Alberto tampoco se apareció por el comedor. Archie estaba consciente del continuo ajetreo que había prevalecido ese día. Un grupo de ingenieros europeos había hecho estudios geológicos y habían liberado muy temprano esa mañana la excavación, los lodos del pozo eran estables y pronto la cementación a cargo de una famosa compañía estadounidense estaría lista. En unas cuántas horas más comenzarían con la extracción. Archie esperaba poder despedirse de Alberto; seguramente antes de que el helicóptero los recogiera él ya estaría más tranquilo, al menos esa era lo que le habían dicho.

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Antes de las seis de la tarde se dio la orden de comenzar con la extracción de petróleo. Habían transcurrido tan solo alrededor de veinte minutos cuando el flujo de petróleo comenzó a sobrepasar el esperado, contrario a la algarabía que Archie suponía que vendría como consecuencia notó preocupación en el rostro de Alberto.

-Alberto – una voz femenina irrumpió en el cuarto de control, en donde Archie se despedía de sus anfitriones – tengo los análisis de la cementación de la última media hora:

La ingeniera, que, aunque era bastante joven, tenía fuerza en su voz y en su mirada, se veía nerviosa:

-La cementación no estaba lista para el arranque, necesitaba más tiempo de secado.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo mismo vi los reportes antes de dar la orden de iniciar la extracción!

-¿Dónde está ese reporte? – ella preguntó interesada, deseaba comparar los resultados.

Alberto se dirigió hacia el tablero de control pero no encontró el documento que buscaba. Esos documentos eran impresos desde el sistema de monitoreo, sin necesidad de alguna firma, pues era garantía que solo tenían acceso al sistema el personal responsable.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – ya los ojos del jefe de operación de la plataforma empezaban a denotar pánico.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! El cemento no está listo.

-¡Alberto, el flujo de petróleo! – el operador del tablero señaló hacia el indicador que comenzaba a parpadear en rojo.

El flujo se incrementaba de manera exponencial, de pronto la presión debida a la expulsión de petróleo ocasionó que la plataforma comenzara a temblar. Archie perdió el equilibrio y se sujetó de una pesada mesa.

-¡Archie, Paul, olvídense del protocolo y alcancen ahora mismo el helicóptero que los está esperando!

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?!

-Es una situación peligrosa, aún podemos controlarla, pero puede ocurrir un desastre. Ustedes en nada pueden ayudarnos, lo mejor es que abandonen la plataforma – fue lo que respondió antes de que su lenguaje corporal indicara que eso sería todo lo que diría al respecto porque debía concentrarse en controlar la situación.

Pese a la situación, Archie no se movió. No podía simplemente salir corriendo incluso si únicamente miraba a los operadores en sus propias tareas tratando de contribuir. Por la ventana del cuarto de control podía distinguirse el abundante flujo de petróleo escupido por el pozo que comenzaba a contaminar el mar. Una mancha negra empezaba a desplazar el hermoso azul de solo esta mañana.

-Archie, debemos irnos – le urgió Paul.

-¡No es ético! ¡No es ético! – respondió - ¡No los abandonaremos!

-¡Cierren la _BOP_ *! – escuchó fuerza y mando en la voz de Alberto hacia un operador situado al fondo del cuarto de control cuyas manos movía presurosas sobre su tablero.

-Jefe, lo he intentado desde hace algunos segundos, pero no responde. Tendremos que cerrar la válvula manualmente. El sistema automático de la BOP está desconectado.

-¡Eso no es imposible! El sistema se verificó antes del arranque.

El rostro del operador palideció, eso solo significaba que había sido desconectado intencionalmente poco después de su verificación.

Alberto tomó su radio y dio la orden a algún operador fuera del cuarto de control. Allá todo era un caos, algunos operadores se habían resbalado y estaban seriamente golpeados, otros habían sido impulsados por el chorro del petróleo y otros estaban listos para continuar con sus maniobras de contingencia. Mientras que no hubiese fuego, la situación aún no era crítica.

La BOP estaba relativamente cerca del cuarto de control. El ingeniero jefe de seguridad tomó una enorme herramienta en sus manos y comenzó valientemente a dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Necesitaré una mano y aquí todas están ocupadas – le dijo a Archie – dicen que usted es un atleta. Ahora es el momento de usar esos músculos como un hombre de verdad – le sonrió con desafío.

Archie no lo dudó y lo siguió. Era un hombre bastante joven, alto y fornido, parecía un centinela.

Paul los siguió, no tenía pensado ni por un segundo perder de vista a su jefe.

-Yo podría esta en una hermosa oficina, con una taza caliente de café, mirando la sexy silueta de mi secretaria – se quejó por enésima ocasión en el día – en cambio, estoy aquí, caminando entre petróleo, vestido de reo, siguiendo a un tipo que parece Arnold Schwarzenegger y huele a sudor.

La plataforma se sacudió de nuevo y los tres hombres fueron lanzados hacia la pared del estrecho corredor.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, esto puede estallar, estamos dentro de una bomba.

-De acuerdo –.

Pronto llegaron hasta la válvula bajo una lluvia de petróleo, cuando Archie la vio se dio cuenta de que la enorme herramienta que habían traído no era sino para romper un cristal del que obtendrían una fuerte palanca de acero. Entrecerró sus ojos para evitar que el petróleo los dañara porque el flujo era tal que los lentes de seguridad parecían no ser suficiente; vio entonces la silueta de "Arnold" introducir con prisa y con habilidad la palanca en la cabeza de la válvula.

-¡Giren con fuerza!

Con un gran esfuerzo de los tres hombres la cabeza de la válvula cedió. A medida que giraban con la palanca la lluvia iba desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó el fuerte y desagradable olor del petróleo.

No se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna por temor a tragarse el petróleo que estaba sobre sus rostros.

Archie y Paul estaban jubilosos de haber terminado con semejante condición insegura, sin embargo, el ingeniero detuvo su festejo:

-Esperemos que la cementación del pozo no ceda – dijo después de limpiar su cara con un viejo lienzo.

Archie y Paul buscaron sus propios pañuelos para limpiarse la cara mientras volvían sobre sus pasos.

-Ya hicieron más de lo que debían, será mejor que se vayan, la situación es realmente peligrosa, voy a evacuar la plataforma.

En unos pocos minutos, los operadores eran evacuados en seguros salvavidas cerrados, alejándose de la mancha de petróleo que parecía no dejaría de extenderse. Era un espectáculo realmente triste. El ecosistema estaba seriamente dañado. Lo único afortunado era que hasta el momento no se reportaban pérdida de vidas humanas. Las embarcaciones de rescate se acercaron tanto como les fue posible.

Ya los noticieros nocturnos estaban dando cuenta de la tragedia ecológica. Candice no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había esforzado por comunicarse con Archie desde su oficina en la compañía minera, aunque claro, estando él en altamar sin teléfono satelital, era obvio que no le respondiera. Trató de ser fuerte por Archie; seguramente estaría enojado, o quizás sufriendo. No quería pensar en la indignación tan grande que Albert debería estar experimentando en este momento, él siempre estaba tratando de salvar al mundo y de pronto, su único sobrino se veía inmiscuido en el vórtice de semejante derrame de petróleo. Aunque las imágenes televisivas se enfocaban en el derrame, Candice no pasaba desapercibida las insinuaciones de los expertos del peligro latente que reinaba en la plataforma. Se reportaba que Alberto -el jefe de operaciones- y un grupo de voluntarios no habían abandonado la plataforma para estabilizarla; Candice casi podía jurar que Archie era uno de esos voluntarios.

-¡Vamos, Archie, sal de ahí! -repetía una y otra vez murmurando al viento – no hay nada que tú puedas hacer, vamos, sal de ahí amor – Candy apretaba sus puños y sus dientes mientras esperaba ver una imagen de su prometido a salvo.

La médico se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Albert.

-¡Albert!

-¡Candice!

-¡Oh, Albert, por favor, dime algo que me ayude, tú siempre lo logras! – había súplica en la voz atravesando el Atlántico.

-Tranquilízate, Candice, la situación está ya bajo control. No hay más peligro. Todos los gaseoductos se cerraron a tiempo y también se detuvo a tiempo el flujo de petróleo. La plataforma es segura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Archie me ha llamado.

-¿A ti? – ella se sintió decepcionada.

-Candy – él supo que ella merecía una explicación – solo pueden hacer una llamada, como comprenderás, la línea a la plataforma está saturada y Archie necesita el helicóptero para volver a tierra. Quiere salir ya de la plataforma pero los helicópteros rescatistas están sobrepasados con el rescate de los salvavidas, pensó que podríamos ayudar en la evacuación.

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces, enviarás por él pronto, verdad Albert? – por primera vez Candice permitió que el estrés tomara forma en forma de lágrimas.

-De hecho, el helicóptero debe estar ya en camino, llamé a George antes de llamarte.

-¡Gracias, Albert! ¡Gracias por llamarme!

-Archie me pidió que te dijera que está bien y… - Albert respiró profundo antes de continuar – que te ama mucho.

Candice se ruborizó como una colegiala. Se quedó sin habla, no se imaginaba al gran William Albert Andrew en su papel de Celestina, sin embargo, ahí estaba esa voz familiar, esa misma voz que siempre encontraba la manera de reconfortarla, una vez más, para ella y solo para ella. No importaba cuán ocupado estuviese, él encontraría la forma de que ella estuviera bien.

-¿Candy, sigues ahí? – Albert imaginó el estado de esta mujer. Era verdad que no era una niña, pero para él seguía siendo la misma niña llorona de la colina de Pony, aunque tuviese treinta cuatro años. ¿Sería acaso porque sólo con él ella se permitía dejar a un lado a la médico triunfadora para volver a ser solo Candy?

-Sí, Albert, aquí estoy – respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me preguntaba si quieres que envíe la avioneta por ti. Supongo que querrás estar con Archie.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces ve a la pista de aterrizaje, te está esperando. La envié en cuanto me enteré, hace más de un par de horas ya. El capitán tiene órdenes de llevarte al aeropuerto de Chicago, ahí te está esperando el jet de la familia para que vueles a Florida. Patty estará esperándote en Miami Beach, en el mismo hotel en que se hospedó Archie. Las reservaciones están listas.

-¿Patty estará ahí?

-Me llamó para preguntarme el nombre del hotel en que Archie se hospeda. Dijo que es su hermanito y que quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Debo despedirme, Candy, necesito dar seguimiento al rescate.

-Por supuesto, Albert. Gracias de nuevo.

Albert averiguó que Archie finalmente había sido rescatado. El hotel tenía un helipuerto, así que Archie y Paul habían sido trasladados con seguridad y eficiencia. El médico ya los había revisado y estaban en perfecto estado de salud.

Estaba seguro de que su sobrino querría bañarse al menos unas cinco o diez veces antes de ir a la cama, así que decidió darle su espacio y llamarlo unas horas después. Sólo le dejó un mensaje de solidaridad explicándole su plan de llamarlo al día siguiente. Archie suspiró agradecido, su tío siempre lograba compenetrarse con los demás aun en las situaciones más críticas. Había dado en el blanco, Archie no deseaba hablar con nadie, quería descansar y pensar en ella… en sus bellos ojos, en su nívea piel… en sus húmedos besos, en ella y nada más.

El hombre se desnudó y se metió a la regadera. Tal como su tío lo había vaticinado, lavó su pelo y su cuerpo muchas veces, y no obstante su dedicación en su tarea, a Archie le parecía que el olor a petróleo formaría parte de su cuerpo para toda la vida; estuvo bajo la regadera por cerca de una hora, dejando que el agua caliente viajara por cada uno de sus muslos para relajarlo. Fue entonces que decidió llenar el jacuzzi de su habitación; quería relajarse.

Se introdujo lentamente disfrutando de la fiesta de la corriente de aire que masajeaba su cuerpo; colocó su cabeza recargada en una inmaculada toalla blanca mientras cerraba sus ojos. Ciertamente, hablaría con su padre, la decisión estaba tomada: No estaría al frente de la compañía, debían esforzase por buscar un buen CEO, pero era un hecho que él no volvería a poner un pie en ningún pozo petrolero, ya fuera terrestre o marino, nadie lo arrastraría ahí jamás. La temperatura caliente y el hidromasaje lograron su objetivo, Archie se sintió renacido y relajado. Hizo su rutina nocturna -porque él podría estar muy cansado, pero jamás dejaría pasar su rutina de cuidado personal- y luego fue la cama completamente desnudo, con su pensamiento concentrado y su cuerpo añorando cierto cuerpo femenino.

En la habitación de otro lujoso hotel de Miami Beach, Neal Legan se paseaba desesperadamente de uno a otro lado de la habitación. Estaba muy interesado en la noticia del derrame y había tratado de no perderse un solo detalle desde que la transmisión había comenzado. Era casi la media noche cuando finalmente las muchas llamadas que había estado haciendo tuvieron respuesta:

-Legan – respondió en tono seco, con el aliento alcohólico.

-Señor Legan, estoy reportándome. Me encuentro en el lobby.

-Sube – en la voz había amenaza, una amenaza cargada de odio y frustración.

El nombre de este hombre era James. Era un ingeniero de turno en la plataforma. Era el mismo hombre que había estado siguiendo tan cerca los pasos de Archie y Paul. Subió hasta la habitación de Legan temiendo que pudiese cumplir con las amenazas hacia él y hacia su familia.

-¡Eres un grandísimo tonto! – reclamó –. Me aseguraste que la plataforma pasaría a la historia con una explosión pocas veces vista.

-Señor, hice las cosas tal como se planearon, pero su primo jugó al héroe.

-Dijiste que el derrame sería superior a cualquier otro, dijiste que la válvula no podría cerrarse y que la explosión sería un hecho.

-Desactivé el control automático de la BOP, jamás imaginé que alguien tuviese las agallas para atreverse a cerrarla manualmente en medio de una lluvia de petróleo y con el peligro latente de explosión – explicó casi desesperado.

-Me aseguraste que la cementación del pozo no resistiría y que aquello sería como una enorme coladera.

-¡Y así habría sido! Yo mismo alteré las mediciones de resistencia del cemento para que se diera la orden de operación antes de tiempo. Cuando su primo cerró la válvula, detuvo el paso del flujo a través del pozo.

-No ha sido suficiente daño, mi primo debió haber terminado en la cárcel de por vida.

-Él irá a la cárcel.

-Pero no será nada que una buena fianza no logre liberar.

-Se equivoca – dijo James – falsifiqué los permisos de exploración profunda que llegaron al cuarto de control. No habían sido autorizados todavía por la comisión ambiental – después de unos segundos ambos hombres sonrieron con malicioso triunfo.

-Parece que solo falta esperar a que la justicia haga lo suyo. Veamos cómo se dirigen las investigaciones; quizás debamos ayudar un poco – Neal se dirigió a la vinatera sin abandonar su sonrisa retorcida para servirse otra copa de whisky y brindar por su primo mientras que James se secaba el sudor de su frente.

Por otra parte, el sueño de Archie fue placentero como nunca. Se desconectó de los terribles acontecimientos del día hasta que la claridad del nuevo amanecer comenzó a molestarle. Un aroma femenino familiar invadía su cama y se metía hasta sus más profundos deseos, reconoció la calidez que lo hacía sentir completo y la abrazó con infinita ternura. Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Imaginó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para estar con él en esa mañana, todo lo que tuvo que recorrer, las cosas que tuvo que decirle al administrador del hotel para que la dejara entrar, sobre todo después de que él había pedido no ser molestado, la imaginó desnudándose seductoramente y finalmente sonreír con resignación al verlo descansar. Él deseaba despertarla y agradecerle de la mejor manera que conocía que estuviera con él. Quería retirarle la sábana y disfrutar de su desnudez recorriéndola con húmedos besos por cada centímetro. La despertaría mordisqueando ese par de botones rosas que lo enloquecían, resoplando en su oreja, separando delicadamente sus piernas para saborear el excitante botón que la estremecía hasta que ella gritara su nombre.

Buscó su teléfono para ver la hora: Las ocho de la mañana. Antes de despertarla decidió averiguar la hora de su llegada.

-Su prometida llegó poco después de la media noche – Archie sonrió con picardía. Ella había dormido suficiente.

Sus manos varoniles y sus seductores labios comenzaron la más erótica tarea.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **Glosario:**

BOP: _Blowout Preventer._ Es una válvula que ayuda a prevenir el derrame de petróleo durante la extracción. Puede cerrarse remotamente o por vía manual.

Malinalli. Torreón, Coa., 26 de noviembre de 2017.


	12. Capítulo 12: Miedo

**INFERNUM. REDEMTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Este capítulo está dirigido al lector adulto. Contiene escenas que pueden lastimar el pudor. Si estas escenas no te gustan, por favor, no lo leas.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Miedo**

Candice se turbó ligeramente mientras la atrevida lengua de Archie iba directo al suave botón rosa entre sus piernas. Él podría ser muy romántico con ella, podría seducirla y prepararla lentamente para el amor, sin embargo, esta mañana él se sentía desesperado, quería amarla salvajemente, hasta de forma egoísta, quería poseerla con urgencia. Ella ahogó un grito placentero cuando él la exploró con profundidad y determinación, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y él sintió la dureza de la femenina intimidad palpitando en su lengua mientras comenzaba a beberse los jugos provocados por su erótica tarea.

Él se sintió aquel neandertal con el que fantaseaba; ese mismo que en las novelas de Auel tan solo hacía una seña a su pareja para que esta, sin protesta, adoptara la pose requerida por el macho y le permitiera invadirla, tomarla, estrujarla sin protesta.

Candice simplemente lo enloquecía, adoraba que ella le permitiera satisfacerse en todas las formas posibles. Otro día él sería un perfecto caballero, como siempre, pero esta mañana no. Esta mañana deseaba desbordarse en ella con pasión… solo con instintos.

Ella enloqueció ante la urgencia de Archie, él la contagió, la llenó de deseo, se olvidó de todo preámbulo y respondió con la misma desesperación de su amante. Sintió sus dientes mordisquearla, percibió sus manos estrujándola casi hasta el dolor, se deleitó con su nombre escapándose apasionado, llamándola, exigiéndole, tomándola…

Su sensual encuentro duró tan solo unos minutos. Él se vació en ella con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, con sus pupilas dilatadas, con sus labios hinchados, con su cabello despeinado, esforzándose porque sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. Finalmente cayó rendido sobre los pechos duros que había besado, escuchando el corazón que adoraba, respirando agitado, aferrándose a ella con la misma desesperación con que la había amado. Al principio tuvo miedo de haberla asustado, pero luego recordó la urgencia con que ella había respondido a sus demandas y se sintió aliviado.

Ella se concentró en acariciar su cabello. Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. No eran necesarias las palabras. Ambos meditaban en sus sentimientos, en sus deseos, en su necesidad de fundirse en uno solo, en el placer de satisfacer sus cuerpos.

Permanecieron así por un largo momento, hasta que el impertinente sonido del teléfono replicó estruendoso por la recámara.

Archie no hizo el menor esfuerzo por responder la llamada. Adoraba la desnudez de Candy, adoraba estar sobre ella, amaba llenarse de ella y nada lo distraería de su momento favorito. El teléfono no dejó de sonar. Después de varios repliques, por fin Archie se dignó a averiguar quién lo llamaba, sospechaba que sería su tío, porque él tenía mucho talento para ser inoportuno, sin embargo, se relajó cuando vio en su teléfono la fotografía de Patricia.

-Patty – dijo Archie a modo de saludo.

-Espero que le hayamos dado tiempo suficiente a los tortolitos – dijo una voz con picardía – ahora es tiempo de que Paul y yo te hablemos de cosas serias, Archie. Levántense, los estamos esperando.

-Dile a Paul que ordene desayuno en mi habitación, aquí hablamos – Archie estaba perezoso, no tenía intenciones de correr con su rutina de higiene y cuidado personal. El jamás saldría desaliñado por nada del mundo.

-De ninguna manera, hay cosas que necesitas saber y estar en bata en tu recámara no es la mejor manera para que te concentres – demandó Patricia.

-Pero Patricia – protestó Archie.

-Vengan al comedor, no se tarden.

-Candice aún está dormida – advirtió, mientras que ella sonreía con complicidad.

-Ustedes dos son tal para cual: Antes muertos que dejar de dormir más de ocho horas al día – Patty fingió estar indignada –; bajen ahora mismo porque tendremos un día muy ajetreado.

Patty colgó el teléfono antes de que Archie pudiese argumentar un nuevo motivo para no abandonar su cama. Candice sonrió mientras se envolvía en la sábana para dirigirse al baño y ducharse. Él logró alcanzarla para despojarla de la sábana; adoraba verla desnuda, era un espectáculo que no estaba dispuesto a perderse ni siquiera por la prisa con que debían prepararse para salir.

Esta vez, en la ducha la besó con delicadeza, con adoración total, ciñó su cuerpo desnudo envolviéndola en sus brazos, deseando que el tiempo fuese su aliado para continuar reflejándose en las pupilas que bailoteaban brillando devolviendo su reflejo.

En poco tiempo entraban de la mano en el elegante restaurante principal del hotel. Era muy acogedor, situado en el último piso, sobre una gran plataforma giratoria que permitía a los comensales disfrutar de una vista de trescientos sesenta grados de la ciudad mientras disfrutaban sus alimentos.

Paul escudriñó su rostro a la distancia. Adivinó que su jefe no tenía ni la menor idea del grave asunto del que tenían que hablar. Se levantó caballerosamente para saludar a Candice y palmeó con confianza el hombro de Archie. Archie, sin embargo, no había perdido ni uno solo de los gestos de su asistente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Paul? – era una pregunta sincera. En los ojos de Archie se reflejaba la felicidad, su plenitud se escapaba por cada poro - ¿pudiste deshacerte del aroma a petróleo? – Archie retiró la silla a Candice sin dejar de sonreír –. Debo decirles que Paul ayer fue un héroe, no sé qué habría hecho sin él – dio un beso a Patty antes de sentarse.

Un sobrio y ceremonioso mesero trajo un servicio de café y se dispuso a servirlo a los recién llegados. Paul fue prudente y guardó silencio mientras el mesero hacía su trabajo, sin embargo, tan pronto se fue, Paul comenzó con los pormenores.

-Archie – dijo en tono solemne – la Comisión Ambiental está sobre nosotros. He recibido un citatorio para que te presentes a declarar esta misma tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que está sobre nosotros? – Archie sorbió un poco de su café, el tono usado por su asistente y amigo no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

-Según me informaron muy temprano esta mañana, la compañía no contaba con permisos de extracción profunda.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

-Imagínate, la plataforma es tuya – Paul estaba preocupado. Archie sintió erizarse la piel detrás de su cuello.

-La estoy rentando, no la opero.

-Archie, es obvio que la responsabilidad del derrame no es de Cornwell Petro, estoy seguro de que al final todo se aclarará, sin embargo, el nombre de la compañía se ha visto realmente afectado y las pérdidas son millonarias; nuestras acciones están perdiendo valor en la bolsa de una manera impresionante a cada minuto. Si seguimos así, no soy capaz de decir en voz alta hasta dónde puede parar todo este desorden.

Archie no necesitó de mayores explicaciones. Como un hombre de negocios, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo. Una de las cartas más fuertes de una compañía es su reputación y si se ve afectada, incluso por verdades a medias, el resultado puede ser catastrófico.

Frunció el ceño y se quedó serio. Paul conocía muy bien esta mirada, Archie estaba tomando decisiones importantes, ahí, frente a una taza de café, sintiendo la suave mano de Candice acariciar su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-Candy – ella retiró de inmediato su mano creyendo que sería reprendida por imprudente, sin embargo, Archie solo quería hacerle una consulta -: ¿Tu posgrado en medicina del trabajo comprende la parte ambiental?

-Por supuesto, Archie – ella tuvo cuidado de ser clara con él, así que agregó –: Sin embargo, se limita al ambiente que rodea al trabajador; lo que conozco de ingeniería ambiental enfocada a la ecología es tan solo lo básico.

-¿Y conoces a algún ingeniero ambiental de confianza que pueda asesorarnos?

-Sí. Tuve clase de Ingeniería Ambiental como parte de mi formación, estoy segura de que mi maestro puede ayudarte. Es una autoridad en la materia.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Archie?

Archie ya no dijo más. Su mente estaba trabajando en la urgente necesidad de detener la baja de sus acciones. Necesitaba un equipo de trabajo fuerte. Archie sabía de leyes, sin embargo, necesitaba un asesor en leyes ambientales.

-Paul, ve que pueda presentarme a declarar lo más pronto posible. Explícale la situación a mi tío; en este momento confío más en el departamento de relaciones públicas del consorcio Andrew que en el de Cornwell Petro. Seguramente ellos podrán aconsejarnos cómo mejorar nuestra imagen porque conocen mi estilo de trabajo. Si esperamos hasta la tarde, ya habremos perdido mucho dinero, es necesario que nuestros clientes confíen en nosotros.

La eficiencia de Paul era algo inigualable. Antes del medio día, Archie ya estaba haciendo su declaración ante las autoridades. Esta era solo la primera parte. Las autoridades debían decidir si se abría o no un juicio contra Cornwell Petro, sin embargo, este proceso sería lento, aún quedaban muchas averiguaciones previas que podían tomar días, meses, incluso años.

Paul acompañaba a su jefe durante la declaración mientras que Patty y Candy estaban en la mansión O´Brien, preparando la cena; a decir verdad, ninguna de las dos era buena en la cocina, así que decidieron comprarla, pero por supuesto, eso sería un secreto.

-Candy – la voz de Patty venía del otro lado de la puerta de la recámara de visitas – me llamaron de la agencia, debo ir un par de horas, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Si no te molesta, prefiero descansar, Archie no debe tardar, me quedaré a esperarlo – respondió mientras abría la puerta para mirar a su amiga.

-Él y Paul ya deberían haber llegado. ¿Te ha llamado?

-No. Supongo que debe estar aun declarando, sé que esas sesiones pueden llegar a ser muy largas, si es necesario.

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces, no te importa quedarte sola por un rato? Siento no tener servidumbre – se disculpó –; Marietta tiene a su madre hospitalizada y yo no he querido contratar una sustituta, estoy contando con que vuelva pronto.

-No te preocupes, Patty. Estaré bien.

-Por supuesto… no sé por qué me preocupo por alguien tan fuerte e independiente como tú. Volveré lo más pronto posible.

En cuestión de un par de minutos Candice vio desde la ventana las rejas de seguridad cerrarse una vez que el auto de Patty salió.

Después de un par más de horas sin tener noticias de Archie, Candice se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en las escaleras que daban al patio trasero de la mansión, ahí había una frondosa arboleda y no muy lejos, había un viejo kiosco terminado en un exquisito mármol; caminó hasta ahí con la idea de sentarse en sus bellas bancas. Había salido a tomar un poco de aire porque se sentía sofocada. Era un rumbo lujoso, con mansiones que poseían patios enormes, la mayoría de ellos con arboledas y piscinas, aunque sus vecinos más cercanos estaban al menos a un kilómetro.

El día era bello, casi nadie adivinaría el fuerte desastre ecológico que se esparcía con velocidad por las aguas del Golfo de México, amenazando principalmente la costa de Florida. El cielo azul se perdía en el cenit hasta donde ya los ojos no pueden mirar más. Candice no podía encontrar tranquilidad ni siquiera en la maravillosa visión frente a ella. Suspiró con fuerza, buscando que el oxígeno colaborase con su confort, pero de nada sirvió; incluso se abrazó a sí misma ahora con su mirada dirigida constantemente hacia la vereda por la que debían aparecer Archie y Paul.

-¿Así que la dama de establo está muy preocupada por mi primo?

Cuando esa voz llegó a sus oídos sintió frío, un frío que recorrió su cuerpo introduciéndose hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Neal se acercó con una grotesca sonrisa, midiendo las reacciones de la rubia, a quien había estado observando por varios minutos escondido en el amparo de las fuertes columnas del kiosco.

Después de unos segundos, Candy se convenció de que no era su imaginación, ahogó un grito, quiso correr, alejarse; la cercanía de Legan la enfermaba. Sin embargo, Candy no respondió la provocación; tuvo que tragarse el recuerdo de la humillación que este hombre le había provocado, el sufrimiento hondo del que pensó jamás saldría y por ende, las lágrimas que siempre la traicionaban cuando algún mínimo detalle revivía el momento que trataba de dejar atrás casi desesperadamente.

Hoy Neal Legan estaba frente a ella, con su ruda sonrisa, con su aire de gran señor. Escrudiñó con marcado interés cada uno de los movimientos del hombre que cerraba la distancia con ella sin siquiera atreverse a pronunciar el nombre del susodicho en voz alta. Tan solo lo miró fijamente, tratando de ser valiente, aunque sus piernas temblaran, aunque sus manos estuvieran sudando frío. Por fin, encontró la fuerza interior para alejarse, trató de esquivarlo con elegancia y disimulo. Neal no perdió tiempo, su gran mano se apoyó en el pilar cerca de ellos estorbándole el paso.

Esto era demasiado para Candice. Neal sabía del poder que ejercía sobre ella y lo disfrutaba. Se acercó peligrosamente, bañando el rostro de la mujer con su aliento, notó su palidez y la sostuvo con su mano libre por la cintura.

-Por favor – ella suplicó débilmente – suéltame.

-Vamos, cariño ¡qué encuentro tan frío después de tanto tiempo sin vernos! No me digas que no me extrañaste – él la liberó con una clara advertencia en sus ojos para detenerla.

Ella tuvo miedo, buscó el duro pilar de mármol para reclinarse, de otra forma caería, pues el suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies.

Neal aprovechó la debilidad de Candice para acercarse nuevamente y tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame, Neal! – exigió tratando de esta vez sonar convincente; necesitaba escapar.

-No finjas, Candy, sé que lo disfrutas, relájate – él la atrajo con mayor fuerza, sonriendo con malicia y lascivia. Fue entonces que quiso besarla, mientras que ella se retorcía entre sus brazos, ocultando sus labios del alcance de los de su celador.

-¡Si Archie ve lo que estás haciendo te dará una paliza! – amenazó.

-¿Archie…? ¿Quién piensa en Archie? – se burló.

-Es mi prometido… y es tu primo… ¡Suéltame! – ella forcejeó un poco, no tenía valor para enfrentarlo.

-¿Crees que me importa que estés comprometida?

-Déjame en paz – ella logró zafarse del abrazo. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el control de la situación. Sabía que debía mantener la cordura.

-¿No te parece que estás escalando demasiado rápido? Creí que no volvería a saber de ti.

Ella continuó tratando de aparentar estar estoica, manteniendo ahora la mirada en algún punto fijo, mientras que Legan caminaba alrededor de ella, como estudiándola, percibiendo una lluvia de miradas lascivas en su cuerpo, sintiéndose desnuda ante las concupiscencias de los obscuros ojos, con la piel erizada debido al miedo.

-¿Qué quieres, Neal? – preguntó con desconfianza. En realidad no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? – arrastró la frase, disfrutando las reacciones de Candy, amaba sentirse poderoso delante de ella –. Me parece que es obvio que te quiero a ti – el hombre no resistió el deseo y volvió a asirla con fuerza hacia él.

-Vamos Neal, no seas infantil, ya sabes que no te correspondo. No puedo amarte.

-¡JaJaJa! La infantil eres tú – respondió con burla, con fuego en su mirada - ¿quién ha dicho que quiero que me ames? Me parece que has entendido mal, ni te amo, ni quiero que me ames.

Ella guardó silencio, sintió nuevamente un frío recorrer su cuerpo ante la gélida voz que la envolvía, tragó saliva y Neal pudo sentir su pulso acelerado así que se atrevió a hablarle al oído:

-Solo quiero divertirme contigo por un rato, eso es todo. ¿Qué te parece si vas conmigo a un bar de moda? Después… -le dirigió una sucia mirada mientras se acercaba a su oído más de lo normal – después podemos ir a un hotel, así podremos recordar viejos tiempos, quien sabe… quizás logres mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Candice se sintió sucia cuando Neal succionó el lóbulo de su oreja y después ahogó un grito cuando sintió los dientes del intruso morderlo sin reparo.

-Vamos, mujercita de establo, seré complaciente contigo, lo prometo. Sé que te gusta lo que te hago.

Ante tan sucia propuesta Candice se quedó helada, decidió que era mejor no responder. Levantó la mirada con dignidad, ignorando el daño que Legan intentaba hacerle con su humillación.

Debido al silencio de Candice se endureció la mirada de Legan y después se tornó en una mirada de burla:

-Sé que puedo hacerte disfrutar.

-No sé cómo puedes hablar con tanta seguridad, entre tú y yo nunca ha pasado nada.

Legan se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con su escena de teatro. Una mirada de incredulidad apareció un su faz. Había un signo de interrogación que Candice aprovechó.

-Sé que aquella noche no pasó nada. Yo creo que estabas tan… indispuesto – ella arrastró la última palabra – que seguramente tu equipo no funcionó y de nada te sirvió haberme intoxicado –. Candice miró con atrevimiento y burla hacia la entrepierna de Neal, ocasionando un arrollador tono rojo en su rostro -. Soy médico, Neal, no lo olvides.

Él la tomó del brazo en actitud amenazante y esta vez ella se creyó perdida; había pasado la línea y ni siquiera sabía de dónde había tomado el valor para hacerlo, quizás de la furia y frustración acumuladas durante los últimos años. El fuerte agarre estaba ocasionando dolor para Candice, ella de pronto ya no tenía más fuerza para enfrentarlo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices – la amenazó Neal incrementando la fuerza en su mano – aún tengo nuestras fotografías. Te ves hermosa desnuda en mis brazos –. Candy odiaba esa sonrisa de burla, esos ojos brillando concupiscentes, esa lengua húmeda que de pronto sentía sobre su cuello –. Créeme, esa noche sí pasó mucho, pero mucho – le escuchó decir al oído –. Ya viste las fotografías, no me digas que lo que viste es nada; si quieres, te las puedo volver a enviar para que tú también vuelvas a revivir y a disfrutar, como lo hago yo cada vez que quiero. ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi favorita? Aquella en que estás esposada de pies y manos a mi cama, mientras que yo… bueno… mientras que yo disfruto saborearte, beberte libremente – Neal subrayó su frase, disfrutando de su poder sobre Candice.

Legan estaba ya gozándose en la debilidad, el miedo y la repulsión que ahora descubría en el rostro de Candy; él aprovecharía ese poder que tenía sobre ella para tornar la situación a su favor.

La aprisionó posesivamente en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla tirando de ella de tal forma que finalmente la tuvo montada a horcadas sobre él, que estaba sentado ya en la banca.

Ella ya no era dueña de sí misma, estaba en un estado de completo abuso. No toleraba que él estuviera acariciándola con sus sucias manos, era ahora como una muñeca de trapo, como una marioneta cuyos invisibles hilos eran manejados por Legan. Tuvo un poco de lucidez y trató de liberarse, sin embargo, sus movimientos, lejos de apaciguar a su atacante, lo excitaron más. Él comenzó a recorrerla suciamente con sus manos y su lengua mientras ella notaba la creciente erección que topaba contra su pelvis. Candice trató de defenderse, pero sus palabras no salían de su boca, era incapaz de rebelarse al ataque, trató de apartarlo, de empujarlo, resistiéndose a cualquier acercamiento.

Finalmente un quejido muy débil tomó forma, como una súplica.

-No, por favor – le suplicó.

-Tranquila, te va a gustar, haré que lo disfrutes – las manos de Neal se posaron en el trasero de Candice.

Ella no sabía qué era más humillante, si las sucias caricias o las sucias miradas. Lanzó un grito de dolor cuando Neal mordió su cuello.

Sintió los botones de su vestido ceder a los dedos masculinos y luego se horrorizó por las manos escudriñando sus pechos, intentando explorar más allá de su sostén, pero sin lograrlo todavía. Entonces Neal dirigió su boca hacia los pechos que se abrían ante su vista y los succionó con tal fuerza que al final clavó sus dientes ocasionando un fuerte dolor y dejando la marca de su dentadura. Se sintió satisfecho, su primo sabría que había estado enamorado de una cualquiera.

Ese fue el perfecto motivo para que ella despertara de su letargo. Reunió toda su fuerza y la poca voluntad que le quedaba para abofetearlo y aprovechar el momento para poner distancia entre ellos, sin embargo, él la alcanzó de los pelos y amenazó con castigarla para aleccionarla. Ella respondió con una patada en su entrepierna ocasionando un dolor exponencial en la erección de Legan. El giro de la situación lo había excitado mucho más y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Neal no tuvo otro remedio que liberarla como consecuencia de su dolor, tan pronto se sintió libre, Candice volvió a intentar escapar.

Justo empezaba a correr cuando la voz iracunda de Archie resonó detrás de Neal en forma de insultos. Tan absortos estaban en lo suyo que ninguno percibió su llegada. Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una lucha que no duró mucho tiempo, pues en cuestión de segundos, Legan yacía tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal mientras le suplicaba a Archie que dejara de patearlo. Candice se quedó pasmada cuando se acercó y vio el rostro de Neal cubierto de sangre, después volvió su vista hacia su prometido y lo descubrió agitado, con su mirada encendida en cólera y contemplado con indignación absoluta al hombre a sus pies. Estaba a punto de comenzar a castigarlo nuevamente cuando los fuertes brazos de Paul lo contuvieron:

-No vale la pena, Archie – era una voz con un tono conciliador aunque también estaba furioso – debes controlarte, este no es el mejor momento para que tu nombre se vea en los tabloides por una pelea de este calibre.

Archivald Cornwell limpió un hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios sin dejar de mirar fijamente con profundo odio al bulto lloroso que sucumbía ante su castigo.

-Levántate – ordenó Archie, en un tono que estremeció a los testigos.

De los labios de Neal a penas se escapó un gemido, ni siquiera se movió un poco.

-¡Levántate! – Archie en ese momento se transfiguró de ángel de luz a un ángel vengador terrible e inmisericordioso.

Neal hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, sus rodillas le temblaban y su rostro estaba ensangrentado. Archie lo tomó del brazo, lo condujo bruscamente a la calle no sin antes advertirle que lo mataría si volvía a acercarse a su prometida y después volvió sobre sus pasos.

Cuando se acercó a Candice estaba hecho una maraña de emociones; no lograba comprender absolutamente nada de lo poco que había visto. Paul los dejó solos. Ella estaba en completo silencio, acurrucada en la banca como un animal herido. Archie quiso acercarse, tocarla, pero ella tembló inconscientemente ante el delicado contacto, como si temiera volver a ser lastimada. Tenía sus manos enlazadas en su pecho tratando de cubrirse porque su vestido estaba destrozado, sus ojos obnubilados miraban al piso, su cabello caía a los costados de su rostro como si esa cortina pudiera protegerla. Esa noche Archie estaba usando una chaqueta coach Valentino muy ligera que se quitó y puso sobre los hombros de Candice. Ella no rechazó el gesto esta vez, pero fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. El silencio se postergó, él estuvo al lado de Candice respetando sus sentimientos, esperaba que ella comprendiera que también podía contar con él si necesitaba aislarse, él esperaría por ella hasta que estuviera lista.

Dentro de la mansión, Patty los contemplaba desde la ventana. Había sido incapaz de anunciarse cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido por boca de Paul. Ella estaba tan preocupada por Candy. Ella siempre había sido la fuerte, la de las decisiones profundas, la que viajaba, incluso de polizonte, la que sabía qué hacer y qué decir cuando nadie más se atrevía. Era prácticamente imposible creer la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Ver a lo lejos a su amiga, tan quebrada y tan vulnerable la desquiciaba, habría querido saber cómo ayudarla y corresponder a todo su apoyo. Luego fijó su vista en Archie, ahí, tan quieto, tan apacible; si Paul no le hubiese dicho que se había peleado a golpes, ella jamás lo habría adivinado. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros sedoso y brillante como siempre, ni siquiera se había despeinado; su rostro era sereno, seguramente por ella y para ella, para Candy. No pudo recordar a Stear; había algo de él en Archie, era obvio, había sido su hermano.

-Nunca había visto a mi jefe tan sereno, mucho menos después de un momento como el que vivió hoy – observó Paul.

-Creo que durante años Archie escondió gran parte de su personalidad, es una faceta que solo conocemos algunos. Él puede encenderse en un segundo y al siguiente logra controlarse.

-¿Por qué Legan actúa de esa forma con Candice?

-Siempre lo ha hecho, desde que la conoció.

-Pero Candice le tiene miedo.

-Eso es nuevo. Ella siempre lo enfrentó con valor.

-No. Esa no es la Candice que yo vi. La que vi estaba temblando. Legan tiene mucho poder sobre ella.

-Perdimos comunicación por mucho tiempo. Algo debió haber sucedido, algo que nadie en la familia sabe.

-Supe que ella estuvo comprometida con él. Quizás él no la ha superado.

-Ella nunca estuvo comprometida con él. De hecho, es un tipo que desprecia. Aquélla idea del compromiso fue de la tía; se sintió con derechos sobre Candy y quiso comprometerla como si estuviéramos en el siglo pasado. Ella era muy joven.

-¿Qué hace Legan en Florida?

-Aquí vive. Su familia se mudó de Chicago precisamente tras el fiasco de su compromiso, no soportaron el ridículo. Estoy segura que dedujo la presencia de Candy cuando se enteró del derrame; enterarse de sus pasos y entrar a una casa sin seguridad, debió ser juego de niños para él.

-Espero que sea lo que sea que esté lastimando, puedan superarlo Archie y Candice.

-Yo también. Ambos han esperado mucho para ser felices.

Patty y Paul vieron a la distancia cómo finalmente, cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse, Candice alcanzaba el brazo de Archie para recargarse en él.

-Candy – Archie fue incapaz de abrazarla, no quería asustarla – cuando te sientas lista y quieras hablar, estaré para ti. Confía en mí.

Como única respuesta ella se acercó más a él, buscando protección. Él comprendió el mensaje y la recibió en sus brazos.

-Temo que dejes de amarme, Archie – su voz fue débil, casi un susurro, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada.

-Nada hará que deje de amarte – había decisión en Archie, determinación a enfrentar lo que fuese.

-Quizás no soy buena para ti.

-No permitiré que digas eso. No dejaré que te convenzas de ello. Nadie hay mejor para mí, Candy. Sabes que te he amado desde que éramos niños, deja de decir cosas sin sentido.

-Ojalá tuviera el valor para decirte…

-Así es: Ojalá puedas decirme pronto lo que sucede; quiero protegerte, pero no podré hacerlo si no sé de qué. ¿Qué pasa con Neal? No sé qué pensar. Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza. Quisiera abrazarte fuerte, impedir que vuelva a hacerte daño. Me tiene sorprendido su atrevimiento, me sorprende tu actitud. Esto no es clásico en él, ni tampoco es usual en ti. Esta vez fue más allá de todo.

Candice no respondió las observaciones de Archie. Mantuvo su mirada hacia el piso, tratando de no pensar, de solo sentir el cuerpo tibio de su prometido.

-¿No me dirás qué sucede? Dime la verdad Candy, ¿Ese bastardo abusó de ti? – la voz de Archie tembló ligeramente; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas - ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder sobre ti? ¿A qué le temes?

Ella no se atrevió a responder de inmediato. Estaba un poco más tranquila, pero no encontraba la forma de responder las preguntas que se incrustaban en ella como filosas navajas.

-No cargues sola con esto, Candy – había ternura en él.

-Fue el día de tu boda – su voz se quebró por un momento – yo me había prometido no asistir, pero finalmente no pude resistirme, tenía que verte; no sé por qué, pero tenía una necesidad muy grande de verte. Llegué a la iglesia poco antes de la ceremonia tratando de pasar desapercibida y lo logré, nadie supo que estaba ahí, nadie… excepto él.

Archie no hizo ningún comentario, no deseaba que se desviara su conversación. Se sintió halagado y frustrado a la vez, él tenía la idea de que su boda había pasado indiferente para Candice.

-Archie, yo estaba muy triste. Creo que él lo notó. Se acercó amablemente y me reconfortó, eso me sorprendió, pero yo estaba tan desecha que me sentí agradecida por su gesto. En cuanto el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer yo no pude resistirlo y salí del lugar, pero él me alcanzó, dijo que no era bueno que estuviera sola en esas condiciones y me invitó a tomar algo; al principio me resistí porque quería aislarme, sin embargo, él insistió tanto que terminé por aceptar. Dijo que quería hacer las paces conmigo, que había recapacitado y que deseaba ser mi amigo. Fuimos a un bar, me ofreció algo de beber y luego ya no supe de mí. Desperté en el establo de su propiedad en Lakewood. Jamás me había sentido tan tonta y tan sucia. Estaba desnuda, me sentí ultrajada. Estaba abandonada. Cerca de mi descubrí mi ropa, me vestí, me fui sin rumbo y después de eso me separé de todos. Sentía que había perdido mi valor – su voz se quebró – ¿sabes? En una situación así no piensas con coherencia. Tomé el tren aun sin saber a dónde dirigirme. Cuando estuve en el tren, su traqueteo me recordó Great Can; era el lugar más alejado que conocía, así que me dirigí hasta ahí.

-¡Ese maldito! – era imposible para Archie mantenerse sereno, sus ojos se llenaron de furia, sus puños estaban apretados.

-Archie, no…

-Debieron dejarme matarlo.

-Archie, escúchame – subió un poco la voz logrando su atención –. Archie, Neal no me ultrajó. Cuando fui más dueña de mí misma me hice los exámenes pertinentes y todos fueron consoladores. Físicamente estoy intacta, aunque creo que no puedo decir lo mismo del resultado psicológico -aceptó avergonzada.

Archie se sintió aliviado, no porque fuera un macho deseando a una mujer virgen, pura y sin mácula, sino porque las imágenes que bombardeaban su cabeza lo estaban matando. Ciertamente no lo había pasado de lo mejor en su fiesta de bodas, pero se había asegurado de que nadie lo notara. Había bailado y departido con su familia y amigos hasta muy entrada la noche, sin siquiera imaginarse que la mujer que amaba estaba sufriendo lo indecible. Había jurado protegerla y había fracasado. Seguro que sus hermanos estarían deseosos de pedirle cuentas.

-Comprendo lo que sientes, Candy. Ahora entiendo tu actitud hacia él. Es lógico que le temas.

-Hay algo más, Archie.

-¿Más? – él frunció el entrecejo, no tenía idea de qué esperar.

-Unos meses después, cuando yo creía que ya había superado todo tuve una correspondencia anónima, no había ni remitente ni sello en el sobre. No sé cómo hizo para localizarme – ella guardó silencio para tomar valor.

-¿Qué había en el sobre, Candy?

-Fotografías – fue su única respuesta. Ya no diría más.

Archie tuvo que armar el rompecabezas porque Candy perdió toda cordura. Se refugió en su pecho buscando consuelo. Él era un perfecto caballero y no pidió más detalles. Jamás avergonzaría a Candy. Sintió su sangre hervir mientras la tuvo en sus brazos sollozando.

Una vez más deseó haber matado a esa alimaña que se disfrazaba de hombre honorable. Sintió que dentro de sí surgía una metamorfosis, ya aquel neandertal no era suficiente, se había transformado en una bestia incapaz de todo razonamiento. Alejó de sí a Candy tan delicadamente como pudo y se levantó dispuesto a ir a buscar a Legan, tenía que acabar lo que había dejado inconcluso. Sus pasos eran ligeros y presurosos pero no lo suficiente para que Candice no pudiera darle alcance.

-Archie – ella rodeó su cintura con sus pequeñas manos y descansó su cabeza sobre la ancha espalda, sus lágrimas mojaron desvergonzadamente la elegante camisa – no, por favor. No hagas una tontería. Quédate conmigo, me haces mucha falta. Estaré bien si tú estás aquí.

-Pero Candy, no puedo permitir que esto se quede así.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Paul no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Archie. Su voz era de furia, sabía que era arrebatado, pero esta voz era amenazante. No dudó en acercarse a ellos.

-Paul, por favor, hazlo entrar en razón.

-Archie, no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo. Espera un poco, solo un poco. Este no es el momento, piensa en Candy y Patty, hay muchos intereses de por medio en Cornwell Petro, no puedes perder la cabeza – Paul sabía que cuando su jefe tomaba una decisión, difícilmente cambiaba de parecer, pero debía intentarlo – después podrás hacer lo que quieras. Yo mismo te ayudaré, te lo prometo, haremos que pague cualquier cosa que haya hecho, pero espera solo un poco. Debes ser inteligente. Tu imagen y tu reputación están en un hilo, no dejes que él te arrebate tu vida, porque eso es lo que pasará si actúas ahora. Puedes ir a parar a la cárcel; ¿Ya pensaste que será de ella contigo tras las rejas? ¿Quién cuidará de ella? Le prometiste que estaría segura a tu lado, le pediste ser tu esposa, ¿Piensas faltar a tu palabra? ¿Vas a dejarla sola ahora que sabes que Legan tiene una afección enferma por ella?

-Créeme, Archie – era Candy que recién se liberaba de cargar sola un gran peso sobre su espalda – si tú estás conmigo no me importa nada más. Si tú eres capaz de confiar en mí, de creer en mí, de estar conmigo, estaré bien; solo quédate conmigo.

Paul supo que Candice había logrado calmar a su jefe.

-Será mejor que dejemos esto atrás, ya le hemos invertido mucho tiempo. Vamos a cenar algo y no pensemos en nada más por hoy. Cenemos para ir pronto a descansar.

Durante la cena Patricia trató de animarlos un poco, pero no lo logró, todo lo que pudo hacer fue distraerlos con sus preguntas para ponerse al tanto de lo que había acontecido en los juzgados.

-Me parece que todo resultó tal como lo esperábamos – Archie no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, así que dejó el relato en manos de Paul –. Tan pronto llegamos a los juzgados fuimos recibidos, todo estaba listo para tomar nuestra declaración. Nos llevaron a cubículos diferentes y empezaron a hacernos preguntas. Archie y yo acordamos que diríamos la verdad, porque siempre eso es mucho mejor y después de asesorarnos con el maestro de Candy y el director de relaciones públicas de Andrew Corp. decidimos que debíamos cooperar. Estuvimos respondiendo sus preguntas, todas llevaban cierta lógica; preguntaron por nuestro itinerario, por nuestras actividades, por nuestras reacciones. Creo que por eso tardamos tanto tiempo: había muchos detalles que querían saber. Estuvimos ahí por poco más de dos horas.

-Eso fue muy tardado – observó Patty.

-Sí, pero confiamos en que las autoridades harán bien su trabajo.

-¿Creen que su declaración influya en detener la baja en sus acciones?

-La compañía sigue en el ojo del huracán, sin embargo, todo ha comenzado a estabilizarse. Me parece que la actitud de cooperación de Archie da confianza a sus clientes y proveedores. Jefe, eres un as – Paul palmeó ligeramente la espalda de Archie y luego continuó -: Había un grupo de periodistas estaban aglomerados, esperando por algún personaje digno de ser entrevistado. No pude evitar detenerme en una escultural joven, vestida bastante sexy, abriéndose paso micrófono en mano muy de prisa con un camarógrafo tratando de seguirla. Desde el inicio me pareció haberla visto en algún programa deportivo quizás, o talvez en alguno de esos programas de revista, la verdad es que no estoy seguro. De pronto estábamos tratando de abrirnos camino entre la multitud que nos rodeaba con el deseo de tener una entrevista. Había periodistas de espectáculos, de deportes, de negocios; por un momento me sentí importante -sonrió con gracia- hasta que caí en la cuenta de que todos esperaban por Archie solamente -fingió indignación y arrancó del grupo una débil sonrisa-. En cuanto lo vieron aparecer, todos se le fueron encima; creo que no era necesaria la asesoría de relaciones públicas del consorcio Andrew.

Y eso era verdad. Nadie podía enseñarle a Archivald Cornwell nada más sobre relaciones públicas.

Paul contó que Archie se detuvo con una amable sonrisa, -y en ese momento se echó a la bolsa a todas las reporteras, dijo-, habló pausadamente y con seguridad. Sabía perfectamente que debía centrarse en los puntos favorables de los hechos, así que resaltó la hazaña del cierre de la válvula. Los periodistas reconocieron la seriedad y el respeto con el que trataba el terrible daño ambiental. Aunque su imagen siempre había sido impecable, no dudó en permitir que la audiencia notara el cansancio causado por los hechos.

Paul se esforzó por narrar los hechos lo mejor que pudo. Candy y Patty pudieron imaginarse perfecto la escena:

-¿ _Cornwell Petro_ se hará responsable por el daño ecológico?

- _Cornwell Petro_ está dispuesto a colaborar con las autoridades durante la investigación para deslindar responsabilidades. Siempre hemos estado comprometidos con el desarrollo sustentable. Hemos comenzado ya una campaña ardua de limpieza en la zona afectada independientemente de los resultados de la investigación.

-Archie – la guapa periodista que Candy había visto se acercó más de lo debido – ¿tuviste miedo cuando cerrabas la válvula?

-Por supuesto que tuve miedo; aunque en ese momento no puedes detenerte a analizar tus sentimientos, simplemente actúas.

\- ¿Estabas consciente de las vidas que estabas salvando y del desastre ecológico que estabas evitando?

-Para ser sincero, no tuve mucho tiempo para detenerme a pensar. El ingeniero de seguridad necesitaba ayuda y nosotros estábamos ahí.

-Archie, declaraciones previas indican que se te invitó a abandonar la plataforma pero tú te rehusaste, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Todos estaban haciendo algo para evitar el desastre, tenía que colaborar con ellos – había naturalidad y sinceridad en sus respuestas – cada uno de los hombres trataba desesperadamente de hacer algo. Era imposible abandonarlos.

Fue en ese momento que una adolescente se había acercado con una flor para entregarla a Archie:

-Mi padre dice que la presión del crudo lo había arrojado y que él estaba muy mal. Dice que no podía levantarse para resguardarse y usted lo ayudó y lo llevó a un salvavidas cuando volvía de cerrar la válvula.

En la confusión Archie ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle. No había hablado de eso durante la declaración, tampoco Paul lo había hecho.

-Gracias – Archie se sintió conmovido y agradecido por el bello tulipán lila que la jovencita entregaba en sus manos – ¿Y cómo está tu padre?

-Él tiene algunos golpes, pero los médicos dicen que estará bien, si sigue sus instrucciones.

-Me alegra, pequeña.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **De mi escritorio:** Menudo lío en el que me he metido con Legan en escena. Muchas gracias a todas por sus bellos mensajes de apoyo, soporte y espera para esta historia.

De verdad, no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa. Me gusta lo que estoy haciendo con Archie, sin embargo voy lento porque no tengo otra opción.

Mil gracias por estar siempre pendiente de este trabajo. Leo cada uno de sus mensajes y los agradezco infinitamente.

Malinalli. Torreón, Coa., a 15 Feb 2018


	13. Capítulo 13: Farsa

**INFERNUM. REDEMTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Farsa**

Legan miró con recelo el final del último asalto de Archie en la _Coupe du Monde par équipes_ que este año se celebraba en Varsovia. A través de las cámaras se le veía realmente satisfecho. Su especialidad era el florete, sin embargo, había tenido que usar la espada contra el atleta ruso que era bastante bueno. Como siempre, el equipo ruso era el favorito para ganar el campeonato, pero este año, el equipo estadounidense les arrebataba el primer puesto.

La cuenta de Instagram de Archie seguía creciendo en popularidad, algunos para alentarlo y otros apasionados activistas ambientales para insultarlo por el reciente derrame de petróleo. En la última fotografía de su cuenta de Instagram él aparecía sonriendo con su habitual seguridad y seducción, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta baja, aunque un poco se había liberado enmarcando su masculino rostro.

-Archie, los patrocinadores no dejan de contactarme – le dijo su entrenador con aires de triunfo –.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa, practico este deporte porque lo disfruto, no necesito de patrocinadores. Sinceramente, no me interesa aparecer semi desnudo en spots comerciales anunciando navajas de afeitar o accesorios deportivos que ni siquiera uso.

-Quizás tú no necesitas patrocinadores, pero piensa en el equipo, por favor Archie – resopló el hombre con una mirada de súplica mientras señalaba a sus compañeros que festejaban el resultado en el conteo de puntos.

-La verdad es que no nos vendría mal el apoyo económico para el equipo, por favor Archie.

-Hablaremos más tarde, te lo prometo – fue lo único que dijo al respecto.

El entrenador se concentró a partir de ese momento en responder mensajes de compañías de productos masculinos, deportivos e incluso, por extraño que pareciera, de casas de diseñadores de renombre que ofrecían miles de dólares por ver a Archie en sus pasarelas.

Archie se alejó de él para buscar entre el público a su prometida, necesitaba abrazarla fuerte, era como si la hubiese estado esperando para poder ganar un campeonato mundial. Cuando los reporteros se acercaron a entrevistarlo, Archie ya tenía en sus manos una bella y elegante orquídea dentro de una bella caja de cristal que Candy le había obsequiado. Ella se apartó un poco para darle su espacio, para que disfrutara su momento con su equipo, para celebrar con sus seguidores a través de los diferentes medios de comunicación que convergían en ese maravilloso momento. Para Candice él era la personificación de algún dios griego y sonreía enamorada a la distancia, sintiéndose orgullosa de su prometido. No dejaba de aplaudir emocionada. Archie se merecía este momento de gloria, el asalto había sido muy complicado, pero al final Archie había vencido. En ese preciso momento, Candice White Andrew era también foco de envidia de muchas chicas.

Del otro lado del globo, Legan sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando un beso en los labios de la pareja premió al recién campeón del mundo.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde el derrame de petróleo y las responsabilidades aún no habían sido deslindadas. Afortunadamente, el recuento de los daños arrojaba que el cierre de la válvula había sido prioritario y que ésta se había cerrado prácticamente de inmediato desde que el flujo de crudo había comenzado. Eso no significaba que la contaminación no existiese, sin embargo, era una prueba clara y fuerte de que se había actuado según las indicaciones de los procedimientos para la protección ambiental ante los derrames. Lo que continuaba en investigación era el hecho de que se perforara en aguas profundas sin el permiso de la Comisión Ambiental. Ese sí que era un grave problema. Cornwell Petro seguía pisando sobre terreno inestable en el mundo de los negocios, aunque, con las habilidades de Archivald, la compañía se mantenía a flote. Mas mantenerse a flote no es suficiente, habría que hacer algo fuerte para que las utilidades alcanzaran sus índices acostumbrados.

Ya Albert se estaba encargando de apoyar a Archie a través de su fundación para emplear todos los medios humanos, técnicos y de equipamiento que eran necesarios para controlar y confinar el hidrocarburo vertido en el mar, de manera que lo estaban retirando desde el agua, evitando así que llegara a la costa. Todas estas medidas estaban permitiendo que la confiabilidad en Cornwell Petro no se perdiera por completo.

Legan había seguido el caso muy de cerca, no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás en su plan de hacerle pasar un mal rato a su primo, que acaparaba las páginas principales de sociales, deportes, finanzas y moda. Archie siempre había gustado de llamar la atención con su imagen y este era su tendón de Aquiles: Legan embestiría justo en el talón, tal como Paris.

Había averiguado que en un par de semanas más se daría el veredicto pues ya no había mucho para discutir, los permisos de exploración eran falsos y había que pagar por ello. De pronto una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro, más bien: una mueca. Su momento estaba pronto.

Apagó el televisor, se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se sirvió una copa de whisky para brindar por su plan. En sus ojos había un brillo de amargo triunfo. Bebió de un solo sorbo el whisky y luego brindó levantando su copa hacia la nada.

Albert se había dado el tiempo de acompañar a Archie durante el torneo, así que el trío celebró durante la noche en un bello restaurante cerca del Parque Lazienki. Había un pianista tocando en el interior, por supuesto, música de Chopin, la atmósfera era elegante y sobria al mismo tiempo. Los comensales hablaban en murmullos y las notas del piano creaban un ambiente que a Albert se le antojó de principios del siglo pasado.

-Tío, muchas gracias por venir a apoyarme – Archie se llevó una copa de vino a sus labios con la felicidad escapándose por cada uno de sus poros.

-Yo había planeado en las olimpiadas ir contigo, pero me fue imposible. Me dije que no debería volver a sucederme, te felicito, Archie, ya casi eres tan bueno como yo – le dijo con una falsa pose de orgullo y le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya casi – respondió.

Aunque pareciese una broma, Archie sabía que lo que Albert decía tenía mucho de verdad, a pesar de ser ahora campeón del mundo, aún no lograba ganar un solo asalto a su tío. Él era realmente bueno, pero eso era un secreto. Albert no estaba interesado en que saliera a la luz. La tía abuela se había encargado de que los mejores maestros de esgrima entrenaran a sus sobrinos, la única diferencia para Archie era que para él había un reto personal y eso lo motivó para buscar torneos. Sin embargo, Albert, de los deportes de caballeros que la abuela los había obligado a aprender, prefería la equitación y el polo. Adoraba esa simbiosis entre jinete y caballo.

Archie alcanzó la mano de Candice y besó su dorso dulcemente. Sus ojos eran fuego puro, así que antes de que los platos fueran servidos lanzó un sorpresivo dialogo:

-Tío, quiero pedirte la mano de Candy. Tú sabes cuánto la he amado, queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible – había un tono ceremonioso en su petición que Albert no pudo pasar por alto.

-Vaya, me has tomado por sorpresa, según veo, ella ya porta un anillo de compromiso – Albert sonrió con cariño, tratando de esconder en lo más profundo ese delicado nudo de su estómago.

-¡Albert! – Candice se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Tranquila, Candy – rió por lo bajo – no puedo creer que sigas sonrojándote con mis bromas.

-No puedo evitarlo – Albert notó que la luz de las velas del centro de mesa incrementaba el sonrojo de Candice y sonrió de nuevo.

-Archie, Candy es una mujer; si ella ha decidido que quiere ser tu esposa, entonces yo celebraré con ustedes. A decir verdad, ya me estaba desesperando por recibir esta noticia, tuve que comprar una mina para que esto sucediera. Estoy seguro que serán felices.

-¿Entonces, tú…? – Archie sonrió ante la sagacidad de su tío.

-¡Por supuesto, Archie! Tú tenías que dar el primer paso y no te decidías, así que te ayudé un poco – Albert sonreía feliz por el resultado de su idea, aunque tenía que aceptar que no pensaba que sus planes fueran a apresurarse tanto, en el fondo sabía que ya no había razones para esperar.

-¿Cuándo puedes viajar a Chicago para la fiesta de compromiso, tío?

Albert miró su teléfono celular para revisar su agenda y ponerle fecha al evento. Candy se había quedado sin habla, pero lucía radiante.

-¿Crees que tengas tiempo suficiente para preparar el evento en un mes?

-Un mes me parece perfecto.

-Habrá que decirle a la tía, y para ser sincero, no sé cómo vaya a tomar la noticia, pero ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso, por supuesto. Creo que le complacerá que desees hacer las cosas a la antigua anunciado tu compromiso.

En ese momento Archie cayó en la cuenta de que no había visitado a su tía a pesar del giro de su vida. Aún quedaba dentro de él algo de ese Archie enojado con la vida y no quería que eso continuase.

-¿Cómo está ella, Albert?

-Pues ya casi nunca sale de su habitación. Está en Lakewood, sé que Elisa la visita de vez en cuando. La llamaré para darle la noticia, aunque supongo que ya se lo imagina. No sale de su cuarto pero se mantiene informada; sabes que te adora, Archie.

-He sido un mal agradecido.

-No digas eso, solo tuviste desafíos que nadie quisiera.

-Creo que iré a Lakewood en cuanto regresemos a Chicago, quizás Candice quiera visitar también a sus mamis.

-¡Oh, Archie, gracias! – la rubia se acercó para besarlo dulcemente. Era definitivo: Estaban enamorados y Albert estaba feliz por ellos.

Archie nunca se había visto tan deslumbrante. Era como si su virilidad apenas estuviese despertando. Se le veía más seguro, más maduro, más completo. Y ella era simplemente indescriptible, lucía tan feliz como aquélla mañana en que partió al aeropuerto para viajar a la premier de Romeo y Julieta. Era como aquella jovencita ilusionada. Albert sacudió la cabeza para no seguir pensando, si lo hacía, terminaría preocupado por la reacción de Terry cuando se enterara del compromiso y eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar por el momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Archie se encontró con Albert en el restaurante del hotel. Necesitaba hablar con él, así que no había despertado a Candy, tras besarla dulcemente se escabulló silencioso para salirse de la cama, tomar un baño y desayunar a solas con Albert. El jet los estaría esperando para llevarlos a Londres al medio día, y de ahí Archie y Candy tomarían un vuelo comercial a Nueva York para luego ir a Chicago. El auto de Archie los estaba esperando en su hangar privado en Nueva York; aunque el viaje a Chicago era muy largo, era un hecho que Archie no estaba dispuesto a volar si podía evitarlo.

Era imposible que Archie se concentrara en lo que tenía que decir porque las señoritas lo reconocían y de inmediato se acercaban a pedirle alguna fotografía o un autógrafo, y como estaba tan bien acompañado, Albert no escapó de la audacia de alguna de ellas para pedirle una fotografía también. Archie y Albert tuvieron que pedir el desayuno en el cuarto de Albert.

Había un par de humeantes tazas de café frente a los caballeros. Un mesero se esforzaba por atenderlos apropiadamente con toda discreción. La ventana daba hacia una hermosa vista del barrio viejo, en las calles la actividad había comenzado desde muy temprano.

-¿Por qué estás tan misterioso, Archie? – preguntó Albert mientras degustaba un trozo de papaya con miel.

-Se trata de Neal y de Candy – dijo con tono serio, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Neal y Candy? – esto era totalmente fuera de contexto para Albert, su gesto lo decía todo.

-Sí – Archie resopló un tanto abochornado, era de la idea de que Albert tenía que enterarse lo que había ocurrido.

La narración de Archie fue sin demasiados detalles; tan solo los suficientes para que Albert comprendiera la magnitud y naturaleza del problema. El rostro de Albert cambió a medida que escuchaba de una relajación total a la indignación y enojo. ¿Pero qué pasaba con Neal, acaso no había sido tratado con los mismos privilegios que sus sobrinos? ¿Qué era lo que escondía en su corazón? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en lastimar a Candy? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de algo tan sucio y tan bajo? Tuvo ganas de cancelar sus compromisos para volar directo a Florida con el fin de darle un par de lecciones. ¿Y Candy? ¿Cómo había sido posible que Candy no fuera sincera con él? ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que le había ocurrido? ¿Así que esa era la razón de su autoexilio? ¿Por qué decidió sufrir sola? Albert estaba seguro de que ni siquiera podía comprender el enorme sufrimiento y pena que por la que Candice había atravesado. Tantos años, tanto tiempo, tantas charlas y jamás ella le dijo absolutamente nada. Archie adivinó los pensamientos de su tío.

-Tío, Candy y yo… Candy y yo… - vaciló – Candy y yo nos reencontramos cargando aún con nuestro pesar. Ella desapareció mi enojo y ahora yo le ayudaré a superar su experiencia. Cuando la encontré noté que ella era distinta, aún ahora, puedes verlo, no es totalmente la misma y creo que nunca lo será nuevamente. Es como si de pronto hubiera descubierto un mundo malo y se negara a vivir en él. Creo que por eso se aisló, sintió que ella no podría vivir en ese mundo nuevo, donde había sido burlada, ultrajada y abandonada. Yo la abandoné – el tragó saliva y perdió su vista en el cielo a través de la ventana – debí protegerla, cuidarla. No lo hice. No sabes todo lo que siento cuando pienso en las cosas que ella pasó lejos de mí. Y yo incapaz de ver más allá de mi propio dolor – la miel en los ojos de Archie se nubló por un momento mientras sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente. Albert vio un gesto duro e implacable hacia lo que Neal había hecho –. No he podido realmente externar todo lo que siento al respecto para que Candice no sufra más, pero siento repudio y mucho enojo hacia Neal. Quisiera hacerlo sufrir tanto o más de lo que ella sufrió, pero me detengo solo por ella.

-Archie, tú no la abandonaste. Yo sé cuánto la buscaste, sé cuánto la esperaste – Albert hizo una pausa esperando el contacto visual de su sobrino – ella se apartó de ti por Annie.

-Ya no quiero pensar en eso.

-Exacto. No te agobies con el pasado. Ahora lo importante es planear cómo recuperar la sonrisa de Candice y por supuesto, esas fotografías también.

-No sé qué hacer; en la era digital dudo que sea posible destruirlas totalmente. En una ocasión, en una conferencia, una criminóloga nos explicó que una vez que pones una fotografía en la red, ya nada puede quitarla. Puedes eliminarla de tus dispositivos, pero si ya estuvo en la red, será imposible quitarla, dijo que es como agregar una gota en un gran río que fluye constantemente.

-¿Y ya han estado en la red?

-No lo sé – Archie se encogió de hombros, su voz era apagada – Candy dice que ella las recibió en un sobre, no en su dirección electrónica.

-Quizás entonces Neal solo las tenga en un dispositivo.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé – exclamó ya con desesperación, Archie – si yo fuera él, las habría respaldado no sé cuántas veces.

-Recuperaremos esas fotografías.

-Tío, déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Si no las recupero, al menos le dejaré muy claro lo que le sucederá si una de esas fotografías aparece en la red, ya sea con Candy o con alguien que se le parezca aunque sea un poco.

-Archie, ahora mismo no estás en posición de arriesgarte. Dejemos que George se encargue.

-Tío, ustedes son demasiado honestos y con Neal tenemos que usar sus métodos, déjamelo a mi.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Confía en George, él tiene métodos muy… _persuasivos_ cuando se trata de defender a la familia. Me pregunto qué pasaría con Neal si su padre llegara a enterarse de lo que le hizo a Candice.

-Seguro que le retira su mesada. No puedo creer que lo siga manteniendo.

-Creo que George encontrará la forma de negociar con Neal; a él tampoco le conviene un escándalo, mucho menos ahora que está tan interesado en el senado. Confía en mí, Archie. Por ahora solo dedícate a sanar el corazón de Candice, por favor.

-De acuerdo tío, eso haré.

-No le digas a Candy que sé lo que le sucedió, se moriría de pena.

-Por supuesto.

-Me gustaría que la persuadas a que busque ayuda profesional.

-No sé si pueda.

-Yo creo que si encuentras la manera, lo lograrás, ella es muy consciente de su situación, seguro que si se siente apoyada por ti se llenará de valor.

-Buscaré la forma…

-Hazlo, Archie – le urgió Albert.

-Será mejor que vaya con ella. Te veré en un rato.

De regreso en Chicago, Archie y Candice se dedicaron a hacer los preparativos de su fiesta de compromiso; ya no podían esperar más, el tiempo había sido suficiente para ambos. Candice había renunciado a su trabajo en la mina. Antes de romper con su relación laboral había entrenado a un joven médico en el puesto que dejó, así que se sentía satisfecha con su decisión, aunque su jefe le había dicho que la extrañaría mucho, todos se sintieron felices por su compromiso, por supuesto, todos, excepto Frank.

-Más le vale a ese muñequito de pastel hacerte feliz, si te hace llorar, avísame para ir a darle unas lecciones – le había dicho en tono de broma.

-Te enviaré la invitación para mi boda, no me quedes mal, Frank.

-Cuenta conmigo, la estaré esperando, quizás el novio se arrepienta y yo pueda entonces tomar su lugar – la besó en la mejilla antes de que subiera a la avioneta.

Había muchas cosas qué debían hacerse antes de la fiesta de compromiso. Archie y Candice eran prácticos, así que decidieron contratar una agencia de planificación de eventos para evitar estresarse con los preparativos.

Justo este día Archie debía presentarse en los tribunales para escuchar el veredicto final de la investigación del derrame de petróleo.

La agente había citado a Candy en una cafetería al aire libre en la _magnificient mile_ para ultimar algunos pequeños detalles. Llegó mucho antes de la hora programada, así que decidió que podía pedir un pastel de chocolate y un buen café. Hacía tiempo que no se detenía a disfrutar de los pequeños detalles. Se sentía una mujer plena y feliz, estaba destilando feromonas al máximo nivel porque Archie no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra desde que ella había venido a Chicago para vivir juntos. Había pasado por una noche sumamente apasionada y esas ojeras no le importaban en lo más mínimo, era muy feliz.

-Dime Candy, ¿ya te enteraste? – Legan se sentó en la misma mesa, justo frente a ella mientras hacía la seña a un mesero para que se acercara a atenderlo. Tenía en su rostro su clásica sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos destellaban cierta maldad.

Candice nuevamente se quedó paralizada. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Legan, y tenerlo justo frente a ella ocasionaba que la piel se le erizara de miedo. El silencio se apoderó de la pareja porque Candice no se atrevía a responder el saludo.

-Me dicen mis hombres que Cornwell Petro fue encontrada responsable. Sucede que el contrato de renta expiró justo el día anterior del derrame, así que la plataforma estaba siendo operada bajo responsabilidad de mi primo, ¿Cómo ves? – se burló.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahí estaba ella, delante de este hombre al que temía, una vez más, como si él pudiese hacer con ella lo que se le apeteciera. Trató de ser fuerte y conservar la calma. Estaba segura que Neal no se atrevería a lastimarla en un lugar público. Hablaría con Archie para ver cómo podía ayudarle.

-Tengo en mi poder pruebas de la inocencia de Archie – declaró con cierto cinismo. Candice por primera vez se atrevió a mirarlo –. Si tú te separas de mi primo, le haré llegar las pruebas. Pero olvídate de la familia Andrew, no vuelvas nunca. Si vuelves, entonces, lo pondré en ridículo revelando al mundo nuestra noche de amor.

Candice se hizo pequeñita ante las palabras escuchadas. Temía lastimar la reputación de Archie. De cualquier forma, sin darle más tiempo, se levantó y abandonó el lugar. Neal iba a seguirla, pero un guarda de seguridad lo detuvo para que pagara la cuenta.

-¡Diablos! – bramó - ¡te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos será porque tú me has buscado! – gritó.

Ya en el departamento, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Neal le había dicho.

Archie había cancelado su cita para comer y la noche estaba bastante avanzada sin tener nuevas noticias. Candy trataba de ser fuerte y paciente, suponía que su prometido debía estar en tediosas juntas de trabajo con los inversionistas para tratar de salir del problema, pronosticando el futuro de la empresa, analizando mercados y bolsas de valores. Candice lo esperó hasta que el sueño fue más poderoso. Al siguiente día descubrió que Archie no había venido a dormir, así que decidió llamarlo:

-Hola Candy – era una voz cansada y bastante estresada al mismo tiempo.

-Archie, no viniste a dormir, necesitas descansar – ella externó su preocupación de inmediato, sin siquiera responder el saludo.

-Lo siento, mi amor, no esperaba estar aquí tanto tiempo. Sinceramente, creí que volvería a casa un poco después de la hora de la cena. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, Candy. Por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer. Pero no te preocupes, por favor – Archie no pudo evitar llenarse de ternura por la llamada de Candy. Su voz le revitalizó.

-¿Vendrás hoy?

-Por supuesto. Necesito verte. Iré un par de horas para tomar un baño antes de reunirme nuevamente con los inversionistas. Paul está preparando la video conferencia. Anoche nos reunimos, ahora deben estar analizando la última información, así que tomaremos decisiones esta misma mañana.

-Archie, estás trabajando mucho.

-En esta ocasión no tengo opción. Debo hacerlo. Entiendo que estás enterada de todo, así que no dudo que comprendas.

-¿Es muy grave la situación?

-Pues si no cubrimos la multa, puedo ir a la cárcel. Pero no te preocupes, podemos pagarla.

-¿Entonces por qué te escuchas tan preocupado?

\- Candy, te veré en un momento. Iré a casa y podemos hablar todo lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Archie.

Candice preparó el baño para recibir a Archie. Coció albahaca, canela, ortiga, romero y savia para ayudarlo a energizarse. Sabía que tendría un día muy pesado, así que deseaba colaborar un poco. Encendió velas aromáticas, eligió una iluminación tenue y se aseguró de que las toallas estuvieran dispuestas. Él cuidaba de ella, así que ella cuidaría de él.

Después esperó en la sala pacientemente hasta que escuchó el ruido del elevador, entonces se levantó presurosa para recibirlo en un largo y bello abrazo. Archivald se sintió como nunca antes; este no era el primer problema corporativo que enfrentaba, pero siempre había estado solo. Sentirse bienvenido en casa, arropado en los brazos de la mujer que amaba se sintió como la gloria misma. Se refugió en ella y finalmente se rindió a la situación.

Candice notó el cambio de actitud de Archie y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Amor, déjame tomar un baño, volveré en seguida. Me siento incómodo, no me gusta sentirme sucio.

-Por supuesto, anda ve. Te prepararé algo para desayunar.

-Tengo una mejor idea – Archie se forzó a sonreír –; Paul y yo desayunamos en la oficina. Mejor ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo al baño. Se sintió conmovido una vez más por las atenciones encontradas. Siempre había llegado a la soledad de su departamento y esta experiencia simplemente lo desarmaba por completo. Ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Cuidando de él, preocupada por él. Habría querido hacerle el amor ahí mismo, aunque en realidad, estaba agotado y ella lo adivinó de inmediato así que decidió empezar a desnudarlo. Archie se sorprendió por la naturalidad de los movimientos de Candy. No quería perderse ni una sola de las miradas que ella le dirigía. Era simplemente hermosa.

En poco tiempo ya estaba disfrutando de los detalles que Candy había preparado en el cuarto de baño. Sentía el agua tibia envolviendo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recargada sobre una toalla, concentrado en el masaje de la corriente de aire en el jacuzzi. Candy estaba en silencio, se sentó fuera de la tina para solo contemplarlo. Él no la miraba, sin embargo, la sentía y su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba a grados que ni siquiera él mismo comprendía.

Ella era la mujer que adoraba, reconocía su presencia en su vida, en los mejores y en los peores momentos. Con ella habían despertado sus esperanzas infantiles, sus sueños incontrolables y húmedos de adolescente, sus necesidades adultas de soporte, e incluso, sus más grandes desolaciones al haberla sabido enamorada de otro. Él se había apartado para verla feliz, para que disfrutara de esas sensaciones que resaltaban su feminidad, su hermano le había puesto el ejemplo, y aunque se muriera de celos, había sido capaz de poner como prioridad en su vida la felicidad de Candy.

Qué feliz era de saber que pronto la llamaría su esposa. Ya nada ni nadie podría apartarla de su vida. Abrió sus ojos y la contempló preocupada, ese gesto que la acompañaba era lo que menos deseaba vislumbrar en ella. Por el momento no podía hacer nada, ella sabía de sus vicisitudes y estaba siendo fuerte para él y solo para él.

Archie alcanzó la mano de Candice, que continuaba en silencio y la besó, recogiendo de la suave piel la antiquísima caricia con sus labios. Ese era uno de sus besos favoritos, el que continuamente depositaba en la misma mano de antaño, ahora con las emociones potencializadas, provocando un mayor sonrojo en ella.

-Ven aquí – no fue una invitación, en realidad, fue una súplica.

Ella se puso de pie para desnudarse, sin embargo, era tan grande la necesidad de Archie que se lo impidió.

-No, Candy. Por favor, ven ya, necesito un abrazo – le confesó.

-Pero mi vestido, Archie…

-No importa, anda, ven – la miel de los ojos masculinos prácticamente derritieron cualquier defensa de la mujer. Ella le sonrió compenetrada y él le devolvió el gesto.

Archie la vio irrumpir en el jacuzzi como en un sueño, con delicadez la atrajo hacia él y ella lo acurrucó en su pecho con ternura infinita. El abrazo de Archie cambió. Ahora se aferraba al cuerpo femenino como si ella fuera un bote descubierto por un náufrago. No quería desplomarse, no con ella. Él deseaba ser fuerte para que ella se sintiera protegida. Sin embargo no pudo engañarla. Él se había sujetado con tal fuerza a ella que no percibía que todos sus miedos estaban siendo revelados con tal transparencia que se mostraban ante ella casi tan inmisericordes como él los estaba viviendo.

-Archie, no tengas reparo en mostrar tus miedos conmigo. Aquí estoy – le habló al oído mientras percibía el esfuerzo de Archie por no dejarse vencer ante ella.

La única respuesta de Archie fue el incremento de su abrazo. Él siguió refugiado en el pecho que adoraba, como si la vida misma dependiera de esa unión.

-Todo estará bien. Encontraremos una forma de salir adelante, ya lo verás.

-Nunca pensé estar en esta situación. Para empezar, ni siquiera me interesaron jamás los negocios de mi padre. No sé cómo lo dejé convencerme.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y qué es lo que opina?

-Dice que alguien trata de perjudicarme, pero que Cornwell Petro es más fuerte de lo que yo mismo comprendo, dice que confíe en que la reputación de la compañía estará bien y que todo tomará su curso.

-¿Y tú, qué piensas?

Archie se liberó totalmente del abrazo y la contempló como en un ensueño. El fino lino de su vestido se había entallado y transparentado, ella era simplemente la mujer más sensual que hubiera visto.

Trató de concentrarse en la conversación y replicó:

-Muchas grandes empresas han salido adelante pese a sus _recalls,_ incluso con pérdida de vidas. La más grande automotriz japonesa, por ejemplo. Y una de las más grandes automotrices americanas. Ambas han dado la cara y han hecho lo mejor por reparar los daños de sus errores – Archie se encogió de hombros –. Papá dice que yo también sacaré la compañía adelante.

-Yo también lo creo. Confío en ti, Archie – ella acarició el húmedo cabello de Archie – estoy segura de que encontrarás la forma para que Cornwell Petro sea lo que siempre ha sido.

-¿De verdad tú lo crees?

-Por supuesto.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito. Que confíes en mí.

-Eres un as en los negocios. Sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer, no tengas miedo de corregir lo que debes.

Archie se sintió Poseidón. Con Candy a su lado bastaría con levantar su tridente para que los mares estuvieran en paz nuevamente. Volvió pues al erótico escrutinio del cuerpo de su prometida envuelto en el transparente lino y le sonrió con seducción.

-Ahora sí – le dijo con sus pupilas dilatadas – ya podemos deshacernos de este vestido. Permíteme – la atrajo a él ciñéndola firmemente de su cintura, conduciéndola para que ella se sentara a horcadas sobre su pelvis, besó su cuello delicadamente y después, con sus dientes, se aseguró de deslizar por los hombros los tirantes del vestido mientras sus manos abrían el cierre de la espalda. No había tarea que Archie prefiriera más que despojar a la mujer de su vida de su ropa; adoraba ese delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando estaba completamente desnuda.

Archie la amó una vez más. Se fundió con ella. Ambos se sintieron plenos cuando llegaron al climax.

Después de esa tarde, la realidad los fue envolviendo.

A Archie le gustaba involucrarse en los preparativos de su fiesta de compromiso. La agente comprendió por qué es que la habían contratado, no era precisamente para tomar decisiones, sino para ejecutar los elegantes y sofisticados gustos de Archivald Cornwell. Archie, quería que todo fuera digno del evento de su vida. Era verdad que había sido casado ya, pero esta vez Candice sería su esposa, así que estaba muy feliz y entusiasmado. Aunque de vez en cuando, cuando creía que Candice no lo miraba, se quedaba serio y ausente. Sin duda alguna, seguía preocupado, preparando estrategias, pronosticando, planeado la mejor forma de sacar su compañía a flote. Las últimas semanas seguían con pérdidas empezaba a desesperarse. Candy había hecho todo lo posible por apoyarlo, por ayudarle a recuperar lo que había perdido, por hacerle saber que contaba con ella; desgraciadamente, era poco lo que ella podía hacer. Candy comenzaba también a desesperarse por volver a ver a Archie con la confianza de siempre.

Una tarde, mientras que Archie se encontraba en el consorcio Andrew -porque no había abandonado por completo las obligaciones que había adquirido con su tío- Candice recibió una llamada.

No hubo saludo ni tampoco hubo cortesía. Solo un mensaje directo.

-Ya te he dicho que tengo pruebas suficientes del sabotaje del que fue víctima mi primo – se escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea – si lo abandonas, le haré llegar las pruebas.

-Sabes muy bien que nadie puede confiar en ti – titubeó, abriendo la puerta para la negociación.

-Por ti, lo haré – por increíble que pareciera, la voz de Neal tomó un tono aterciopelado que logró que la piel de Candice se erizara.

-No tengo ninguna garantía. Además, Archie puede salir de esto.

-No me digas que mi primo no te ha dicho todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Le prohibieron seguir rentando sus plataformas. Tuvo que deshacer sus contratos con sus clientes, ellos están muy molestos. Están demandando el cumplimiento del contrato o la retribución económica. Pero mi primo no puede retribuirles a todos sus clientes, si lo hace, la compañía se va a la quiebra, pero debe elegir entre pagar o ir a la cárcel.

-Mientes.

-Yo no miento.

-Por supuesto que lo haces.

-Llamé para darte una solución, no voy a permitir que me insultes. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Hubo un largo silencio. Candy sabía que aceptar la oferta de Neal significaba terminar con su relación con Archie, pero al mismo tiempo, lo salvaría de la quiebra y le ayudaría a recuperar su reputación.

-No tengo todo tu tiempo – en realidad, Neal habría esperado toda la tarde por una respuesta de Candy. Disfrutaba de tenerla acorralada.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Neal?

-Ya te lo dije. Es simple: Tú rompes tu compromiso con Archie y yo le doy las pruebas para que quede libre del candado que tienen sus plataformas y pueda volver a trabajar.

-¿Y tú que sacas con esto?

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo quiero… - Legan no continuó.

-¿Si me aparto de Archie, cuándo entregarás las pruebas?

-Mi primo tiene cita en un mes en los juzgados. Se los daré ese mismo día.

Candice guardó silencio. Se sentía enclaustrada en un calabozo. Sin embargo, se armó de valor.

-De acuerdo, me iré esta misma tarde. Cuando Archie llegue a casa ya no me encontrará.

-No tan rápido. Quiero que además te comprometas con otro hombre.

-Jamás me comprometeré contigo, Neal.

-Archie jamás se creería la farsa si te comprometes conmigo. De inmediato adivinaría lo que pasa. Quiero lastimarlo. Busca a Grandchester y comprométete con él. Será muy divertido – la voz de Neal se escuchó entusiasmada.

-Estás enfermo, Neal.

-Solo quiero lastimar a Archie. ¿Debo recordarte lo que sucederá si regresas, Candy?

-Archie nunca te ha hecho daño – logró decir mientras recordaba la amenaza de sus fotografías.

-Claro que lo hizo. Muchas veces lo hizo. Y la última golpiza no se me olvida.

-Estás loco. Me iré ahora mismo – Candice ya no deseaba seguir hablando; colgó la llamada respirando profundo. No tenía miedo. Confiaba en que al arreglarse las cosas ella podría explicarle todo a Archie y él la comprendería. Tenía que encontrar la forma de acorralar a Legan para que dijera la verdad en lo futuro.

-Terry dijo que podía contar con él – pensó. Hizo una pequeña maleta de viaje, compró en línea un boleto aéreo para Nueva York y salió de casa, dejando tras de ella tan solo una corta nota. Neal había sido muy claro, Archie tenía que creer la farsa:

 _Lo siento Archie. Me voy con Terry. Por tu bien, no me busques._

 _Candy._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Malinalli, a 11 Marzo 2018. Torreón, Coahuila, México.


	14. Capítulo 14: Corazón roto

**INFERNUM. REDEMTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Corazón roto**

Archie regresó a casa con el mundo sobre sus hombros. Sentía sobre sí la responsabilidad de salvar la compañía que su padre había cuidado con tanto fervor durante toda su vida. Era su legado. Era el legado para sus hijos. Sentía a Stear vivo a través de Cornwell Petro; solo pensar en la posibilidad de que la compañía fuera a la bancarrota lo estremecía. Su única esperanza era la apelación de los contratos de renta de sus plataformas y la audiencia estaba programada para un mes más tarde. Todo lo que debía hacer era sobrevivir un mes más, solo un mes.

Archie abrió la puerta de su lujoso departamento extrañando la cariñosa bienvenida de Candy.

-Quizás se ha quedado dormida mientras me esperaba. ¿Volví a perder la noción del tiempo? – miró su reloj, un viejo Patek Philippe que había pertenecido al bisabuelo y del cual se sentía orgulloso. El reloj había sido diseñado por encargo del abuelo del bisabuelo como regalo de bodas en 1930 y nunca había fallado. Mostraba la hora de Londres y la hora de Chicago, lo que facilitaba el trabajo de Archie en horas de oficina cuando quería comunicarse con su tío.

Estaba tan cansado que le fue imposible determinar la hora; los números se movían y desaparecían delante de él como una mala broma. Se dirigió a la habitación principal en busca del consuelo que añoraba. No la despertaría. Si lo hacía, seguramente se levantaría para prepararle la cena y él todo lo que deseaba era abrazarla bajo las sábanas y disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Candy – la llamó cuando vio la cama vacía y perfectamente hecha. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Él prefería encontrar la cama desarreglada, con cierta felina descansando sobre sus sábanas –. Candy – insistió mientras tocaba la puerta del baño. La abrió. El vacío que encontró en su departamento se metió en su cuerpo en forma de frío, un intenso frío.

Archie sacó su teléfono para buscar algún mensaje, pero no encontró ninguno. Entonces marcó el número de Candy y de inmediato lo enviaba al buzón, como si la llamada no pudiese completarse.

Intentó una segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima, octava, novena, décima vez…

De pronto se detuvo. Tuvo un terrible Deja Vú. Se prometió que no llegaría a la vigésima. Así que dejó de llamarla para darle tiempo de que ella respondiera. Seguramente estaba exagerando y pronto ella llamaría o aparecería por la puerta contando alguna extraña historia de su teléfono descargado u olvidado.

Para las doce de la noche Archie ya había roto su promesa, ya había marcado veinte veces. Para la una de la mañana, había marcado cerca de cuarenta veces y para las dos de la mañana ya la estaba buscando en hospitales porque la policía le había dicho que volviera a su casa. No podían hacer nada antes de veinticuatro horas.

Llegó a su recámara con el alma acongojada. Se sentó en su cama y la deshizo para recostarse, suplicando al cielo que ella estuviera bien.

-Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada grave – en cuanto quitó la sábana, la nota de Candice apareció ante sus ojos. Los ojos de Archie volaron sobre el papel. El vuelo fue rápido porque ni siquiera había quince palabras para él. Solo una escueta y estúpida nota que no daba explicación alguna.

Archie se sentó en la cama y repasó una y otra vez la tal nota. Se la aprendió de memoria por tanto leerla. Sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies, ¿por qué entonces era inmisericorde y no terminaba por tragárselo? Archie deshizo el nudo de su corbata y se lo quitó en un arrebato, sentía que se ahogaba. Necesitaba aire. Se negaba a ser débil de nuevo. Ella lo había dejado, sí, una vez más. Lo había abandonado, se había reído de él. ¿Por qué no lo había previsto? ¿Por qué había confiado en ella? Ya le había demostrado otras veces que había cosas más importantes que él en su vida, ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado? La noche pasó torturando a Archie. Volvió a llamarla aún en contra de su voluntad. Marcó su número mil veces. Después destruyó el teléfono prometiéndose que no lo volvería a intentar, pero se vio tomando el teléfono residencial insistiendo por escuchar la voz que adoraba y odiaba, la que lo torturaba y lastimaba, sobre todo la que amaba.

-No, no, no – recapacitó en un momento de lucidez – aquí algo está muy mal. Ella no es capaz de mentir como lo hizo, algo no me cuadra.

-Claro que lo hizo, me mintió de nuevo, me abandonó.

-Debo llamarla, debo encontrarla, debo preguntarle…

-No volveré a buscarla. Ella se fue. Jamás volverá a mi vida, no se lo permitiré.

-Candy, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…

-No quiero volver a verte, nunca… nunca… nunca…

-Grandchester, Grandchester, Grandchester… siempre Grandchester. Maldito Terry.

Archie se dio cuenta de que este no era el mejor momento para perder la cabeza. Tenía todos los problemas del mundo y no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en una gata que nuevamente lo abandonaba.

-Quiere irse, que se vaya… - espetó triste y decepcionado.

Ya la noche había pasado. Llegó la hora de empezar de nuevo. Se bañó y se puso su mejor traje. Tenía que enfrentar un duro día de trabajo. Buscó en su botiquín una milagrosa crema que desvanecía las ojeras, se refrescó y salió de casa dejándola sola… otra vez… sola.

Trató de concentrarse durante la mañana. Trató de no pensar, pero eso le era imposible. De pronto se levantó y cerró las persianas de su oficina. Se liberó de su corbata y tomó su florete preferido para empezar a hacer movimientos suaves y lentos al principio, incluso elegantes, pero poco a poco se tornaron en agresivos y muy pasionales.

Se torturó, aunque se negaba a hacerlo. Quería quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de Candy en la cama de Terry. No deseaba que otras manos la tocaran, no deseaba que otros labios cubrieran sus senos, que otros dientes mordieran sus pezones, que otra lengua provocara sus candentes convulsiones. Se tornó agresivo hasta el punto que su florete se rompió con el contacto de una bella estatua de mármol que había estado en su oficina por años.

-¡Maldición! Candy… Candy… Candy… - por primera vez un par de lágrimas aparecieron en el bello y cansado rostro de Archie. Pero solo fueron dos. Él se apresuró a desaparecerlas, se había prometido no llorar.

-¿Archie, estás bien? ¿Archie? – era la preocupada voz de Paul del otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que su jefe estaba pasando por mucho estrés y de hecho, se preguntaba cómo es que hasta apenas ahora dejaba ver un poco de su frustración.

-No es nada, Paul – respondió como en un ensueño – necesito estar solo.

-Abre, Archie, necesitamos hablar, aquí está George. Dice que tú sabes de qué se trata.

Archie volvió a la realidad. ¿Valía la pena seguir preocupado por Candy? ¿Debía él seguir buscando la forma de cuidar de ella? Ya tenía muchos problemas, quizás debería quitarse uno de encima. Sin embargo, no podía. En su naturaleza estaba clavado el amor por Candice, y si él podía cuidar de ella, aunque fuera a lo lejos, en medio de su rencor, lo haría.

Se aseguró de esconder los pedazos de su florete y de que la estatua estuviera en la posición adecuada, después alisó su traje y peinó su cabello con sus dedos. Trató de sonreír cuando abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, George, adelante – lo hizo pasar mientras daba instrucciones a su asistente – Paul, trae un informe de la limpieza del derrame; he estado tan ocupado con la renta de las plataformas que he descuidado el Golfo – su asistente le sonrió mientras aceptaba las instrucciones. Lo notó diferente, pero fue discreto.

-George, siéntate.

-Archie, esto será rápido – el hombre sacó su teléfono en busca de una cuenta bancaria con su inexpresivo rostro de costumbre –. Encontré un sombrero blanco dispuesto a trabajar para nosotros. Tiene experiencia criminalista, así que sabe exactamente de lo importante que es la discreción y comprende la delicada situación para lo que lo necesitamos. Es, como la mayoría de los hackers, se esfuerza por pasar desapercibido y está dispuesto a inmiscuirse en los equipos de Neal que estén conectados a la red. Esto es lo que cobra.

-¿Cómo le encontraste, George? – Archie tomó el teléfono de George para ver la cifra. Era una con muchos ceros.

-La Deep Web, ya lo sabes, Archie.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuando Albert me dijo que confiara en ti, sabía lo que hacía! Yo jamás he estado ahí.

-Haces bien, Archie.

Archie analizó la cifra que tenía ante sus ojos y después de pensarlo un poco respondió:

-Me parece justo, George. Supongo que ya has ultimado todos los detalles.

-Por supuesto. Si lo que buscamos está en los aparatos electrónicos de Neal, él lo encontrará. Obviamente, si Neal tiene copias físicas, serán imposibles de rastrear. Él ya está trabajando en la búsqueda, estaba seguro que no escatimarías en gastos. Me dijo que tendremos resultados en un par de días.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Por supuesto, es un hombre muy eficaz. No requiere mucho tiempo, lo que sucede es que tiene algunos trabajos por delante y aunque le ofrecí más dinero dijo que no puede quedar mal a sus clientes – el hombre conocía muy bien a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Estaba entrenado para eso; descubrió el florete roto y frunció el cejo -. ¿Está todo bien, Archie? – George notó la ausencia del hombre frente a él.

-Sí, George – dijo sin mucho ánimo – encárgate del pago y trae personalmente el informe.

-Por supuesto, no será de otra manera.

Paul entró con el informe solicitado y George aprovechó para despedirse.

-Archie, deberías descansar, mira, creo que te mereces un poco de paz – Paul mostró los avances de la limpieza. El área contaminada había disminuido enormemente gracias al esfuerzo continuo de la fundación de Albert –. Los ambientalistas cada día se quejan menos al respecto. Estamos ganando terreno.

-Me alegro mucho, Paul. Te felicito.

-Gracias, jefe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

En Nueva York las cosas no estaban mejor para Candice. Extrañaba a Archie y desde que llegó del aeropuerto no había dicho ninguna palabra. Toda la tarde se había encerrado en la recámara de visitas y no salió en toda la noche, hasta esta mañana en que se había acurrucado en un diván.

Terry había ido a recogerla la tarde anterior tras recibir una extraña llamada. La conocía muy bien, sabía que algo guardaba, algo que le dolía.

Terry no se presentó a sus ensayos, aunque tenía importantes llamados. Ella lo necesitaba y quería apoyarla. Ella se había cansado de llorar y ahora dormía profundamente en el diván, no había cenado la noche anterior y esta mañana dijo que no se le apetecía nada, que prefería descansar. Estaba justo frente a un enorme ventanal con vista a Time Square. Terry se aseguró de quitarle las botas mientras que ella se movía algo inquieta. Fue hasta su recámara y trajo un bello tartán para cubrirla, estaba seguro que de haber estado despierta y haber podido elegir una manta, ella habría elegido el tartán tejido a mano por manos de artesanos escoceses.

Se sentó cerca de ella sin atreverse a tocarla, se conformó con contemplarla. Vio que lloraba mientras soñaba y secó con infinita ternura sus lágrimas. Nunca le había gustado verla sufrir. Se sentía muy molesto con Archie, estaba seguro de que ella sufría a causa de él. De pronto, los sentimientos que Archie había albergado hacia Terry por más de catorce años ahora se inmiscuían en el alma noble de Terry. Lo odiaba por hacerla sufrir y se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho sufrir alguna vez.

Hizo un repaso de las últimas horas.

Ella lo había llamado cerca de las seis de la tarde del día anterior para pedirle que la recogiera en el aeropuerto. Terry también había cancelado sus compromisos para ir por ella, sentía su corazón latir estruendoso, ella lograba tal estado de algarabía en él que no pensó en nada más sino en que pronto la vería.

La vio aparecer con una maleta pequeña y con un bolso, con una sonrisa triste, tratando de no llorar. A él le pareció totalmente indefensa, como la chica del colegio a merced de Legan que tuvo que defender.

-¡Terry! – ella se lanzó a sus brazos. En realidad, representaba mucho menos edad de la que tenía, muchas chicas de veinte habrían querido tener su cuerpo y la jovialidad de su sonrisa.

Esta vez él se aseguró de recibirla efusivamente. La atrajo a su pecho y de pronto la sintió desvanecerse, perder su fuerza y sujetarse con urgencia a sus brazos. La tuvo así por un tiempo prudente hasta que ella fue dueña de sí misma.

-Gracias por venir, Terry – la sonrisa que apenas se dibujaba en el rostro de Candice lo conmovió profundamente.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes contar siempre conmigo, no lo agradezcas – tomó la pequeña maleta de las manos de Candice y le ofreció su brazo.

-Y dime, pecosa, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Voy a casarme contigo – respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Terry la miró escudriñando sus verdes esmeraldas. Sí: Había determinación en ellas, era claro que Candice no mentía, no era una broma. Ojalá esos ojos le dijeran que lo amaban, ojalá ella sintiera las mismas cosquillas que él sentía con la sola idea… sin embargo, no. Él podía ver que nada de eso había dentro de ella.

-Muy bien, señorita Tarzán pecosa, entonces, vamos directo a la iglesia – Terry le sonrió con cariño mientras que lanzaba el desafío, quería ver qué se traía entre manos su extraña y por demás bienvenida visitante.

-¿A la iglesia? ¿Ahora mismo?

-Por supuesto. No creerás que te meterás a mi cama sin habernos casado. Lo siento, Candy, pero no soy un chico fácil – le sonrió con picardía.

-Sí claro, Terry. Eres un santo.

-Pues no soy un santo, pero a ti te quiero para siempre a mi lado. Y si Archivald se ha equivocado, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad. Así que a la iglesia vamos.

Terry no mentía. Tenía toda la intención de llevarla a la iglesia, aunque por supuesto que no tenía la intención de tomarle la palabra. La conocía muy bien. Sabía que estaba loca por Archie. En sus ojos no estaba aquél brillo con que lo miraba muchos años atrás, no estaba el entusiasmo, no estaba la esperanza. Ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a casarse con él, pero él no era una tabla de salvación. Jamás la tomaría ni como mujer ni como esposa si no encontraba en su mirada el amor que había sentido por él hacía tantos años atrás. La sentía temblar en sus brazos, pero no por amor, sino por temor. Cuidaría de ella, incluso la cuidaría de sí misma. Estaba profundamente enamorado y no permitiría que ella fuera infeliz.

-Archie – la escuchó susurrar. Volvió a la realidad, volvió a este diván en que ella descansaba y tuvo que secar una lágrima una vez más, esa amarga perla que se desbordaba por su mejilla y lo lastimaba más que una espada. La sangre le hirvió, supo que debía hacer algo.

En contra de todo lo que él jamás hubiese pensado, tomó el teléfono celular de Candy, vio que estaba apagado, así que lo encendió. Buscó el número de Archie, pero no fue necesario, comenzaron a llegar notificaciones de las más de cien llamadas que el joven enamorado había intentado hacer las últimas horas. Vio que ella no se había comunicado con él… lo pensó por unos minutos y después marcó el número desde su teléfono.

Archie vio un número desconocido llamarlo. Estaba tan cansado que no pensó en el origen de la llamada. Levantó el teléfono.

-¿Candy, eres tú? – Archie había decidido que no volvería a llenarse de rencor. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con su corazón enojado.

-Cornwell – el acento aristócrata del inglés se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Grandchester – respondió con frialdad.

-Candice está conmigo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué sorpresivamente se presenta frente a mí y me dice que va a casarse conmigo?

-Supongo que algo debiste haberle dicho para convencerla. No te importó que fuera una mujer comprometida – Archie se sentía ofendido. ¿por qué rayos este actorcillo de quinta le pedía explicaciones?

-Archie – Terry cambió su tono. Supo que no lograría nada si no trataba de derribar la muralla que siempre había estado entre ellos dos, así que lo llamó por su nombre de pila. Lo haría por Candy –. Ella está en mi casa, pero no ha hecho más que dormir y llorar mientras te llama.

-¿Cómo dices? – por primera vez Archie dejó sus poses altaneras.

-Hablarte ha requerido de un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, Archie. Decirte la verdad aún más. No quiero que la pecosa sufra de nuevo. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante. Si es una mujer libre, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerla feliz, pero primero quiero saber la verdad.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¿No volverás a buscarla? ¿La dejarás en paz, si se queda conmigo? ¿Qué le hiciste? – Terry fue perdiendo el control –. Quisiera tenerte frente a mí para darte unas cuantas lecciones.

-¿Aleccionarme? Yo no le hice nada. La dejé en casa ayer por la mañana y todo estaba bien entre nosotros, de hecho, mucho más que bien.

-Entonces, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Viene a mí con desesperación, con tu nombre en sus labios, diciendo que quiere casarse conmigo?

-Terry – Archie trató de mantenerse sereno. Nada de lo que Terry le decía tenía coherencia – dime la verdad, ¿qué piensas de Candy, es la misma que conociste?

Hubo un corto silencio en la línea. Archie empezaba a armar un rompecabezas. Saber que su bella gatita solo pronunciaba su nombre lo había tranquilizado.

Pero Terry había recibido un golpe de realidad de súbito. Muy en el fondo había tenido esperanzas de que lo que Candy hacía pudiera ser real. Encontró su voz y respondió prudentemente.

-No, Archie – aceptó con tristeza y preocupación – ahora que lo dices, la mujer que está dormida en mi diván no es Candy… es decir, no es la misma.

-¿Me harías un gran favor?

-¿Yo? ¿Un favor, a ti?

-Cuida de ella. Averiguaré qué es lo que sucede, te lo prometo. Ella… ella no está muy bien emocionalmente, ha tenido fuertes problemas.

-¿Puedo saber qué le pasa?

-No Terry, no puedo decírtelo. No debo. Solo debes saber que ella está inestable. Por favor, prométeme que cuidarás de ella – Archie se culpaba de haberla sacado de Great Can, ella estaba bien allá, ¿por qué no fue sincera con él?

-¿Hay algo que sí pueda saber?

-Solo protégela, sobre todo de mi primo. No dejes que Neal se le acerque, por favor.

-Eso es fácil.

-Terry – la voz de Archie sonó solemne – me alegro de que ella te tenga en su vida. Me alegro de que ella tenga la confianza de acudir a ti. Gracias, no sabes cuán importante es que ella esté segura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Archie?

-La historia de siempre, Terry. Creo que Candy se está sacrificando una vez más, y me parece que esta vez es por mí.

-Archie – Terry sonó y resignado – no se lo permitas.

-Claro que no – en ese momento Archie advirtió –: Ella debe estar tranquila, debe creer que se está saliendo con la suya, Terry. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo.

-¿Estás dispuesto?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué puedo perder?

Terry siguió contemplando a Candy por un largo rato, esperaba que el hambre la despertara pronto porque él estaba hambriento. Había pasado la noche cuidando su sueño y aún no desayunaba. Trataba de comprender cómo trabajaba la mente de Candice. Terry comprendía lo que era el sacrificio por quien amas. Cuando era muy joven había renunciado a su apellido para que Candice continuara en el colegio San Pablo, y eso había sido solo por amor. Con el tiempo había recuperado su lugar en la familia Grandchester, pero al final, lo importante era que por Candice él estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo. Aunque tenía que aceptar que aquella idea de abandonar a su familia era algo que él había estado pensando. De hecho, había discutido con su padre porque su madre le había escrito explicándole su deseo de vivir juntos. Sin embargo, Candy una y otra vez se había sacrificado. Primero por Annie, luego por Susana y ahora por Archie. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería Archie con las conclusiones que le había compartido, tampoco entendía por qué le había pedido que la protegiera de Neal.

-Ojalá venga por aquí un día de estos ese Legan, tengo ganas de darle su merecido.

Terrence trató de adivinar qué podría ser tan grave para que Archivald Cornwell se aliara con él.

-Seguro ha sido duro para él pedirme que proteja a Candy, me pregunto qué es lo que está sucediendo – sintió un vacío en su corazón. Ella era su punto débil. Había aprendido a vivir sin ella, pero eso no significaba que hubiese dejado de amarla. Si ella es feliz, él está bien.

Ella se movió incómoda en el diván, estaba sobresaltada en su sueño, empezaba a murmurar con miedo con voz apenas audible:

-No, Neal, no, por favor, por favor, por favor. Te lo suplico, no Neal – Candy estaba angustiada y Terry creyó conveniente despertarla.

-Candy, Candy, despierta – le pidió Terry tratando de no sobresaltarla, sin embargo, ella parecía no escucharlo. Estaba sudando. Él tocó su frente y descubrió que tenía fiebre.

– ¡No, Neal, he dicho que no, suéltame!

-Despierta, Candy, por favor, despierta – Terry la tomó de los brazos para sacudirla, estaba desesperado al verla sufrir tanto, sin embargo, las manos de Terry sujetándola con fuerza la angustiaron aún más.

-¡No…! ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡suéltame, suéltame!

-Terry la liberó tan dulcemente como pudo. La angustia de Candice se había apoderado de él. Se sentía muy preocupado por ella y al mismo tiempo trataba de no pensar en cualquier cosa que Legan hubiese hecho con ella.

-Legan te lastimó, Candy – concluyó –. Me las pagará, te lo prometo, Candy.

En medio de su furia y frustración, Terry logró marcar el 911 y después volvió al lado de Candy. Ahora no se atrevía a tocarla, tan solo se aseguró de que no se lastimara en su delirio.

-No dejaré que lastimes a Archie, a él no. A él no. Me apartaré de él, pero no le hagas daño.

-Candy, Candy – la llamó con dulzura – despierta pecosa, no tienes que seguir sufriendo. Despierta, mi amor, por favor, despierta.

-Archie, Archie, escucha… él me obligó, él me obligó. Yo te amo, Archie.

-Sí, Candy, lo sé. Sé que él te obligó, no te preocupes, Candy – Terry intentó hablarle como si fuera Archie, imaginó que eso podría tranquilizarla mientras llegaban los paramédicos.

-Archie…

-Aquí estoy Candy, trata de descansar, no hables.

Candice se fue tranquilizando, sin embargo, la fiebre no se detenía. A Terry le pareció que los minutos eran horas. Los paños con agua que depositaba sobre su frente terminaban calientes en tan solo unos minutos. Tenía que cambiarlos con frecuencia.

-Maldito, Neal – Terry estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones, pero se negaba a darlas por hecho. Lo que estaba pensando era demasiado cruel, demasiado bajo.

Los paramédicos asistieron a Candy y la trasladaron al hospital más cercano. En el hospital los médicos le explicaron a Terry que la fiebre había sido causada por extremo estrés y que lo que les preocupaba era el cuadro de _corazón roto_ que presentaba su colega.

-Si el estrés la ha llevado a que su cuerpo somatice el malestar en fiebre, entonces, ella debe estar bajo demasiado estrés – explicó el galeno –. Ella presenta ahora mismo miocardiopatía por estrés en el electrocardiograma. En algún momento de su vida, la doctora ha tenido una pérdida de función cardiológica súbita, causado por un agotamiento súbito. Seguramente la doctora ha pasado por intensos dolores emocionales en su vida – le explicó el médico – ¿La conoce desde hace mucho? Se lo pregunto porque por el momento no tenemos acceso a su historia clínica.

Terry no sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que el médico le estaba diciendo era como un sueño, como una pesadilla, una película que a él no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Sí doctor, la conozco desde hace tiempo – dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Estaba temblando, pero trataba de controlarse.

-¿Sabe si ella sufrió al extremo la muerte de un ser querido? ¿Un hijo, un novio, un esposo? ¿Sabe usted si ella ha tenido que separarse de súbito de alguien a quien haya amado mucho? ¿Es divorciada? ¿Ha tenido algún desaire amoroso?

Terry no quería aceptar la respuesta positiva de varias de las preguntas que el médico le estaba haciendo. Así que decidió indagar:

-¿Cómo sabe que la miocardiopatía es por estrés, doctor?

-Bueno, es sencillo: Las coronarias están bien – el médico le ofreció una silla porque lo vio palidecer – ¿está usted bien, señor Grandchester?

-Sí. Sí doctor – Terry trató de ser fuerte, odiaba pensar que aquélla tarde en las escaleras, el corazón de su pecosa había perdido una pequeña parte de su función. Susana había perdido su pierna, y Candy… Candy había perdido una parte de su corazón, literalmente.

-¿Entonces, señor Grandchester? ¿Puede ayudarnos? ¿Usted sabe si la doctora Andrew ha tenido semejante estrés?

-Sí. Sí doctor, ella lo ha tenido – ya no se atrevió a decir más.

-La doctora es fuerte. La fiebre está controlada, seguramente querrá verlo cuando despierte, vaya con ella. Lo que nos preocupa es la posibilidad de un infarto al miocardio, puede ser mortal. Hizo bien en no tratar la fiebre por usted mismo; habría disminuido y no habríamos descubierto el peligro potencial de infarto. Si hay alguien de quien ella tenga que despedirse debe llamarlo.

-¿Está seguro de lo que me dice?

-Créame, señor Grandchester, lo mejor que puede hacer ante eso es tener a quienes le aman con ella. Ojalá que no se presente; pero todos los síntomas anuncian la posibilidad. De tener un infarto, no sabemos si sobreviva aunque cuando usted cruce esa puerta la vea bien y sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.

-Tengo otros pacientes que debo atender, pero usted debe saber que estaré pendiente de mi colega. La doctora estará en observación las siguientes veinticuatro horas, después de eso, la amenaza actual habrá pasado, aunque eso no significa que no permanecerá latente hasta que un nuevo estrés aparezca.

-Gracias.

El médico se alejó y Terry tuvo que tomar valor para llamar de nuevo a Archie.

Terry había perdido la noción del tiempo, así que tuvo que mirar su reloj. Aún faltaba un par de horas para el medio día, tenía que apresurarse. Se había olvidado de que no había probado bocado durante la mañana.

-Cornwell – lo saludó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry? – A Archie le sorprendió una segunda llamada en menos de una hora.

-Tienes que venir inmediatamente. Candice está en el hospital San José, es en Broadway. El médico dice que se quedará en observación porque presenta riesgo de infarto al miocardio, me pidió traer a su familia, parece que las posibilidades son muy altas.

-No cuelgues, Terry – Archie sintió que desfallecería. Su corazón brincó y todo él perdió el equilibrio por un momento. Sacó fuerza de su interior y se incorporó de inmediato.

-¡Paul, Paul! – Archie se olvidó de toda etiqueta de oficina y llamó a gritos a su asistente mientras que él corría hacia el elevador.

Paul lo alcanzó de inmediato. Supo que Archie lo llamaba como amigo, no como su empleado. No preguntó nada para no interrumpir la llamada de Archie.

-¿Qué sucedió, Terry? – Archie había perdido su color, pero trató de prestar atención a lo que decía Terry. Tuvo que recargarse en un pasamanos del elevador para no caerse mientras la voz de Terry explicaba lo que pasaba.

Paul prestó atención a la conversación de Archie y tomó sus propias conclusiones. Presionó los botones para ir hacia el techo del edificio donde siempre había un piloto de guardia para el helicóptero y usó su teléfono para pedir que la avioneta estuviera lista con urgencia. Archie subió al helicóptero y ni siquiera recordó que las manos le sudaban. Paul siguió usando el teléfono para localizar a Albert, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. Decidió llamar a George y él le contestó de inmediato.

\- Concéntrate en las instrucciones de Archie, Paul. Yo me encargo del señor William.

Pero Paul ya no recibió ninguna instrucción. Había tomado notas mentales durante la conversación telefónica. Se aseguró que un auto estuviera esperándolos en el hangar Andrew para trasladarlos de inmediato al Hospital San José. Incluso, habló con el chofer para asegurarse de que eligiera la ruta más rápida. Fueron dos horas de vuelo y una hora más en auto para llegar el hospital.

Archie llegó al hospital un poco después de la una de la tarde. Encontró a Terry en el pasillo, tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

-Terry – Archie tuvo mucho miedo. Terry levantó la vista, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-El médico acaba de salir – explicó mientras señalaba el cuarto – dijo que la sedaría porque las posibilidades de infarto aumentaron y quieren mantenerla tranquila. Me sacó del cuarto, dijo que estaba demasiado angustiado y que eso le hacía daño. Parece que no soy bueno para cuidarla.

-¿Puedo pasar? – la angustia en el rostro de Archie no era menor a la de Terry, por supuesto.

-No lo sé. Pregúntales a ellas – Terry señaló la estación de enfermeras.

-¿Quién es usted? – la enfermera lo miró con desconfianza. La salud de su paciente era su prioridad.

-Soy su prometido.

-¿Su prometido? – la enfermera miró a Terry con curiosidad. Pero vio que él no lo desmentía, así que lo dejó pasar.

-Aquí tiene señor Grandchester – Paul le extendió un vaso con café que había comprado para ellos en una máquina.

-No, gracias. Necesito un cigarrillo.

-Vaya… yo esperaré aquí a Archie.

-No – Terry sonrió con nostalgia mientras tiraba a la basura su última cajetilla.

Cuando Archie entró al cuarto de Candy la encontró profundamente dormida. Estaba tranquila. Su respiración era bastante acompasada, aunque tenía puesto oxígeno. La tomó de la mano, le acarició el cabello y besó su frente. De verdad adoraba a esa mujer.

El cuarto estaba obscuro, sin embargo, Archie se sintió más tranquilo cuando estuvo a su lado. Se sentó muy cerca de ella y recargó su peso sobre la cama. Sentía tanta necesidad de abrazarla que ni siquiera él era capaz de distinguir cuánto. El tiempo pasó lento en el silencio del hospital. Archie no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, su mente revoloteaba de un lugar a otro. Comenzó a buscar en línea información sobre el síndrome del corazón roto y se turbó ante la obvia realidad. Pasó mucho tiempo leyendo publicaciones médicas al respecto, más que nunca amaba y admiraba a esa mujer fuerte que sonreía escondiendo sus penas.

-Señor, Cornwell – el médico lo llamó a media voz desde la puerta invitándolo a salir con él al pasillo.

Archie se levantó a regañadientes, lo único que deseaba era separarse de Candy. Besó su frente con cariño y salió tratando de no perturbar su descanso. Miró al médico con interés una vez que estuvo fuera del cuarto. Terry y Paul también se habían acercado para escuchar.

-Señor Cornwell, la doctora estará sedada varias horas más, me parece que pueden ir y descansar un rato.

-Estoy bien, doctor, prefiero quedarme con ella.

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre los cuidados que requerirá – el tono del doctor alertó a Archie. Se preocupó demasiado –. No es mi intención indagar en su vida privada, sin embargo, debo advertirles que es necesario que eviten estresarla, angustiarla, preocuparla. Averigüen qué es lo que la llevo a ese nivel de estrés y por favor, eliminen el factor. Para mí lo más importante es mi paciente y no permitiré que ella corra peligro. Supongo que también para ustedes es lo más importante.

-Por supuesto – el único capaz de continuar con cordura fue Paul. Fue el único en responder.

-Cornwell, creo que no deberías acercarte a ella por el momento.

\- ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir?

-Sí. Si es necesario, lo haré.

-Basta ustedes dos – Albert caminó con toda la clase del mundo por el pasillo – tienen más de treinta años y siguen comportándose como chiquillos colegiales.

-Permíteme diferir hoy contigo, Albert. Si ese fuera el caso no habríamos colaborado juntos en favor de Candy – Terry clavó los ojos en su amigo sin darle la bienvenida, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las diez de la noche.

-Vamos a cenar algo, estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes ha comido.

-Yo ya comí, señor Andrew. Puedo quedarme aquí.

-Gracias, Paul.

-Yo no me moveré de aquí, nada me apetece – gruñó Archie.

-Yo tampoco tengo hambre.

-No les pregunté si quieren ir a cenar, necesitamos hablar y no será en el hospital – la voz de mando de Albert fue tal que ni Archie ni Terry pudieron volver a negarse – George, quédate con Paul.

-Seguro – el rostro de George era de completa preocupación. Amaba a Candy; no estaba de acuerdo en que una mujer como ella sufriera tanto. Esperaba que William pudiera hacer algo. Sabía lo que su jefe sentía por Candy. Había dejado todo por atravesar el Atlántico tan pronto la supo grave. Voló las más de siete horas completamente desesperado por llegar, según le dijo el piloto del jet.

George había reservado un privado en un lujoso restaurante en la misma avenida. El olor de los alimentos estimuló el apetito de los caballeros. Era imposible esconder el cansancio físico y emocional por el que atravesaban. Para Archie, los problemas de la limpieza del Golfo y el candado a sus plataformas pasaron a segundo plano. Ahora, en todo lo que podía pensar era en asegurarle a Candice que ya Neal no tenía poder sobre ella, que las fotografías habían sido destruidas. Cenaron más a prisa de lo normal y después comenzaron a desenredar la situación.

Archie y Terry compartieron sus propias historias para tratar de armar el rompecabezas. Lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo era que Candice trataba de proteger a Archie, pero no comprendían de qué. También estaban seguros que esa idea de Candy de decirle a Terry que había venido a casarse con él, era solamente una forma de ella de poner distancia con su prometido y eso era lo que menos les cuadraba. ¿Quería protegerlo alejándose de él? ¿Por qué? La historia del delirio de Candy aclaró las cosas: Neal. En su delirio ella le pedía que no lastimara a Archie y le decía que se alejaría de él.

-¿Ahora comprendes, Archie? – Albert apretó los puños con enojo, sus ojos eran como los de un león enjaulado –. Te está protegiendo. Debemos averiguar de qué.

-Es obvio que te protege de Neal, Cornwell. ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Qué daño puede hacerte esa sabandija? Andas en negocios chuecos y él lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada, Grandchester solo porque creo que te has acercado.

-¿Tío, lo crees capaz de ponerme una trampa? Nunca había tenido problemas en los negocios. Cornwell Petro ha estado a la vanguardia en la petroquímica por años… esto no me cuadra – el rostro de Archie era de completo análisis - ¿me comprometo con Candy y de pronto los negocios van mal, Neal aparece en mi vida después de años de no verlo y Candy tiembla por su causa?

-Después de lo que sabemos que hizo, ¿todavía preguntas de lo que es capaz, Archie? Me parece que ya tienes la respuesta: Todo se trata de Candy. Todo esto por ella. Me parece que Neal no puede verla feliz.

-¿Me quieren decir qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué Candy le teme a Neal?

-Él siempre la molesta, eso es todo, Terry.

-No me mientas, Albert. Escuché el delirio de Candy y no me gustó lo que dijo. Su miedo, el temblor de su cuerpo… ella estaba aterrada – Terry ya había armado su propio rompecabezas – no hagas que me imagine lo peor, Albert.

Archie y Albert se miraron mutuamente con suma tristeza y consternación. Archie no se atrevió a decir nada, la miel en sus ojos se había nublado, escondió su mirada indignado, con repudio. Los zafiros de Terry fueron de uno a otro y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Se recargó por completo en la silla sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

-Lo voy a matar – murmuró –. Lo voy a matar Albert – dijo para después estallar en una serie de reclamos –. No puedo creer que ambos estén aquí tan tranquilos después de saber lo que le hizo a Candy.

-¿Tranquilos? ¿quién está tranquilo? – hasta aquí había llegado el autocontrol de Archie. Se fue a la basura, necesitaba explotar de una vez por todas. Sus ojos se incendiaron, su figura se irguió delante de Terry, acercó su rostro amenazante y lo enfrentó.

-Tranquilízate Archie – lo retó Albert, pero sin moverse un centímetro de su silla.

-Estoy cansado de estar tranquilo. Debimos acabar con esa alimaña desde que nos enteramos. Escúchame Grandchester, si no lo hemos hecho es por ella, por Candy. Porque necesitamos recuperar las pruebas de su cobardía antes de enviarlo a la cárcel. Es con esas pruebas que amenaza a Candy, es con esas pruebas que la obliga a hacer lo que él quiere.

-¿Y quién habla de enviarlo a la cárcel, Cornwell? Yo lo mataré con mis propias manos ya que no eres capaz de defenderla – Terry se levantó para tener su mirada a la misma altura que Archie.

-Tú no matarás a nadie, Terry – lo reprendió Albert – ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿de paso terminar de matar a Candy por no poder controlarte?

-Siéntense los dos – los hombres continuaron de pie, el uno amenazando al otro con su mirada – ¡Ahora! – gritó Albert –. Es increíble que sigan comportándose así. Si se dieran una oportunidad descubrirían que tienen muchas cosas en común y podrían ser grandes amigos. Pero no: Prefieren pelear y mortificar a Candy con su infantil comportamiento. Maduren, por favor.

Era obvio que Albert también había explotado. Jamás les había hablado así.

-Archie, me parece que tu plan inicial es lo mejor.

-¿Mi plan?

-Sí. Debemos hacer creer a Candy que se está saliendo con la suya para no alterarla. Si sabe que viniste va a preocuparse. Recuerda que se alejó de ti para protegerte.

Archie guardó silencio, no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto. Él había hecho la propuesta antes de que Candice decayera, ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar con ella.

-Archie, solo serán unas horas – la voz de Albert ahora sonaba conciliadora – mientras que el sombrero blanco hace lo suyo. Le pediré a George que intente persuadirlo una vez más para acelerar su trabajo.

-De acuerdo.

-Terry, tú…

-Lo sé, Albert – respondió aún con la emoción a flor de piel – yo le haré creer que me casaré con ella. ¿Y qué harás tú, Albert?

-Yo… - el magnate suspiró – lo mismo de siempre: seré su amigo y le ayudaré a sonreír. Creo que eso es lo que necesita.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Malinalli, 21 marzo 2018. Torreón, Coa, Mex.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Reconstruir

**INFERNUM. REDEMPTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Reconstruir**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene una escena de naturaleza erótica. Si esas escenas te ofenden o dañan tu pudor, por favor, no lo leas.**_

Candy pasó la noche descansando. Su sueño fue profundo y relajado. Los caballeros que cuidaban de ella optaron por obedecer las instrucciones del médico y fueron a descansar al departamento de Terry, sin embargo, muy temprano por la mañana Albert y Terry se levantaron para ir al hospital. Ni siquiera se dieron tiempo para desayunar. Lo primero que hicieron fue pedir informes en el hospital y se llenaron de optimismo cuando los informes fueron muy positivos. Afuera la mañana era un poco fría y nublada, como casi siempre los eran las mañanas neoyorkinas.

Archie no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes quedarse en el departamento. Era bastante espacioso y lujoso. Por todos lados estaba la huella de grandes obras de teatro y una que otra película. Se dijo que invadiría por un momento la sala de video juegos del actor, se veía a simple vista que no la usaba. Archie se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado uno de esos controles en sus manos. El plan era hacer cualquier cosa para no pensar. Paul había regresado a Chicago para retroalimentarlo con los pendientes que le quitaban el sueño.

-Debo pasar a comprar flores para mi novia – Terry no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a Archie – me parece que le gustan las rosas – agregó socarrón – las compraré rojas, por supuesto.

-Camina Terry, deja en paz a mi sobrino – Albert lo tiró del brazo y lo llevó a la puerta del departamento antes de que Archie pudiera decir una palabra.

-¡No te enojes, Albert! Solo estoy cuidando de la chica de nuestras vidas. Me dieron mi papel, ahora déjenme disfrutarlo… ¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta le robe un beso – fingió una voz de Don Juan que no se la creyó ni él mismo.

-¡No te atrevas, Grandchester!

-¿Por qué no, Cornwell? Estoy representando una comedia y a mí me han enseñado que debo ser convincente – le guiñó el ojo en son de burla – la voy a besar hasta que no pueda respirar – en su sonrisa había un desafío, pero Archie sabía que estaba bromeando, así que solo optó por respirar profundo mientras desaparecían tras la puerta.

Finalmente, era bueno que bromearan, necesitaban inyectarle a Candy un poco de alegría.

El guapo actor cumplió su palabra. Llegó al hospital guiando algunos jóvenes con enormes ramos de rosas rojas. Terry llevaba en los brazos un oso de peluche que sostenía un cojín en forma de corazón, bastante cursi por cierto, con las letras _**"ILY".**_ Terry estaba vestido con unos jeans y un suéter que ceñía ligeramente su cuerpo, dando una vista espectacular a las enfermeras.

-Terry, me parece que has exagerado – lo riñó Albert un tanto divertido con las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Albert, por favor… siempre quise regalarle rosas a Candy, tener un noviazgo normal con ella y llegar a su casa con un oso de peluche… no me regañes – los ojos de Terry eran de nostalgia pura, como si quisiera cobrarle a la vida los detalles que no tuvo con él.

-Pero ese oso es demasiado grande, tendremos que sacarla del cuarto para que el oso entre. Tendremos que quitarla de la cama para que el oso "duerma" – le señaló.

-Es que este oso representa todos los osos que no le regalé. Ya sé que irá a parar a la basura cuando Candy deje el hospital, pero no me importa, lo podemos donar al área de pediatría para algún niño que vaya a casa.

-¿Y qué me dices de las rosas? Gastaste una fortuna.

-No te preocupes, pueden llevarlas a los cuartos de maternidad en cuanto Candy salga. Lo importante es que ella sonría. Si estas rosas y este oso le arrancan una sonrisa, habrá valido la pena.

-Terry, estás loco. Las cosas que haces por Candy de verdad son graciosas. ¡Quién te viera!

-¿Crees que aun pueda quitársela a tu sobrino? ¿Qué tal que consigo el premio mayor? ¡No me digas que tú no lo harías si pudieras!

-¡Cállate Terry, te van a escuchar las enfermeras!

Los dos guapísimos hombres llegaron hasta la estación de enfermeras arrancando suspiros.

La misma enfermera de la guardia del día anterior los recibió. Era una mujer madura, quizás en sus cuarentas, bastante grande de talla, muy amable y de aparente origen latino.

-Buenos días, señorita – Albert sabía perfecto cómo tratar a las mujeres, así que Terry le permitió abrirse paso. La sonrisa de su amigo era de verdad cautivadora, lo sabía por la tonta sonrisa en los labios de la interpelada y por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Albert le sonrió amablemente, tomó una de las rosas del desfile de jóvenes que los acompañaban y se la obsequió a la enfermera.

-Hemos venido a visitar a la doctora Andrew.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – ella preguntó por mero protocolo.

-Yo soy… yo soy su hermano – mintió.

-Y yo soy su prometido – dijo Terry en su papel.

-¿Su prometido? ¿Y qué pasó con el bombón de anoche? – preguntó incrédula y curiosa.

-Bueno, a él lo mandamos a descansar. Hoy es mi turno – dijo Terry descaradamente encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole otra flor.

-¿Así que se turnan? – preguntó con coquetería.

-Así es… - explicó Terry con tono solemne y pícaro.

-¿Y en dónde se forma uno para tomar turno? – preguntó sugestiva, bromeando a todas luces.

Terry se puso tan rojo como un tomate y Albert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Las enfermeras tuvieron que callarlo, aunque su orden no era muy convincente porque todas le sonrieron con beneplácito.

-¿Usted también se turna? – preguntó la enfermera en el mismo tono.

Fue el turno de Terry de burlarse de su amigo.

-Uhmmm…. Creo que será mejor que pasemos – Albert trató de controlar el sonrojo que le causó la indiscreta pregunta de la enfermera. Llamaron a la puerta, pero no esperaron por la respuesta.

-Candy – Terry dio en el clavo. Los ojos de la médico se abrieron emocionados y una sincera sonrisa agradecida apareció iluminando el cuarto cuando los jóvenes entraron con las docenas de rosas rojas.

-Terry, no debiste… Ay, Terry, lo siento tanto. Por favor, perdona tantas molestias que te he causado.

-Solo si dejas que el señor oso te haga compañía – negoció. Mientras que los jóvenes abandonaban el cuarto.

-¡Gracias! ¡Jamás nadie me había regalado un peluche! ¿Cómo se llama? – Terry creyó ver una niña dentro de ese cuerpo de treinta cuatro años. No pudo evitar sentir ternura por ella.

-¿No es obvio? Se llama "señor oso" ¿No te parece original?

-Sí, por supuesto. Muy original.

Terry se acercó y depositó un beso en la frente de Candy.

-Me alegro mucho que te guste. Porque te gusta, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Terry. Gracias.

La voz de Candice había sido débil desde el inicio de la conversación, pero se esforzaba por sonreír, al menos un poco. Terry puso el oso en el piso y luego acarició la frente de Candy, haciendo a un lado algunos mechones de su cara. Ella lo miró agradecida.

-Debo estar horrible ¿verdad?

-Uhmmmm… pues pareces una mona, como siempre, así que no te preocupes mucho.

-Eres un grosero, Terry.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Candy.

-¿Otra?

-Sí, pero prométeme que estarás tranquila – la sonrisa en el rostro de Terry animó mucho a Candy.

-Ya puedes pasar, Albert.

Por la puerta surgió la gallarda silueta de William Albert Andrew, sonriendo con mucha ternura.

-Albert – Candy estaba a punto de llorar, pero él se lo prohibió con voz apacible.

-Candy, por favor, evita emociones fuertes. No te exaltes.

-Debes estar muy molesto conmigo, Albert.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo confío en ti y ahora lo único que me importa es que estés bien.

-¿No me vas a pedir ninguna explicación?

-Claro que no. Estoy seguro que tienes poderosos motivos para estar en Nueva York, pero por el momento no hablaremos de eso.

-Terry, no debiste llamar a Albert, solo tuve un poco de temperatura.

El comentario los sorprendió. No habían decidido si le dirían a Candy cuán delicado era su estado. Se miraron sin saber qué responder sopesando cualquier posible respuesta. En ese justo momento el médico entró y saludó.

-Doctora, por favor, debe mantenerse tranquila. Permanecerá al menos una semana en el hospital en recuperación. Si todo sale bien, entonces podrá ir a casa.

El médico hizo una pausa para mirar el electrocardiograma, su faz era de seriedad absoluta al interpretar la gráfica. Candy era una mujer brillante, así que adivinó que algo no andaba muy bien. Le pidió con amabilidad mirar por ella misma el historial de la gráfica y el médico aceptó.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo están las coronarias?

-Excelentes. No hay nada grave en ellas.

-Entiendo.

Terry y Albert se sintieron frustrados. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en las habilidades médicas de Candice. No pudieron ocultarle nada. Candy miró sus rostros y sonrió despreocupada.

-Tranquilos. Lo único que debo hacer es descansar un poco y estaré como nueva – un relámpago de tristeza atravesó el rostro de Candy. Fue obvio que su pensamiento había sido para Archie.

Las enfermeras jamás habían visto tantas docenas de rosas en el cuarto de un paciente. Todo el pasillo tenía el aroma de rosas y ellas abrieron las puertas de algunos pacientes a quienes el ruido del pasillo no les molestaba, para que también se deleitaran con el aroma.

Tras hablar con el médico, los caballeros supieron que al parecer ya el peligro había pasado. La estancia de Candy en el hospital era para su recuperación, el cual sería de una a cuatro semanas, todo dependía de ella, de la fuerza de su cuerpo. Ello los relajó mucho más; estaban seguros que Candy era fuerte y decidida, quizás en una semana estaría de vuelta en casa. Se sintieron aliviados y se dieron a la tarea de animar a Candy.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, Candy. Si sigues todo al pie de la letra, quizás en dos semanas estés totalmente recuperada. Dijo que es muy raro que los pacientes vuelvan a sufrirlo en su vida. Debes ser una buena paciente, prométemelo, Candy, por favor – Terry Grandchester sonó más suplicante que nunca, la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente.

-Claro que sí, Terry. Te lo prometo – respondió.

Una vez que fue declarada fuera de peligro, al siguiente día, Albert volvió a Londres y Archie a Chicago sin que Candice se enterara que había estado pendiente de su salud, elevando enésimas oraciones al cielo, rogando porque la salud de Candy mejorara.

No deseaba dejar a Candy en Nueva York sin antes verla y abrazarla; tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y todo su deseo por el bienestar de Candice para abandonar la ciudad en la más completa penumbra emocional.

- _Grandchester, confío en que por primera vez en tu vida dejarás de ser un malcriado y te comportarás como un caballero_ – le advirtió en un mensaje de whatsapp que le envió antes de que llegara con Candice del hospital.

Se puso de todos los colores cuando su teléfono vibró con la respuesta:

- _Parece que hay que enseñarte que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Quizás le tome la palabra y acepte su propuesta de matrimonio. Después de todo… no todos los días la mujer de tu vida se pone frente a ti en bandeja de plata._

A Archie le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor pidiéndole que fuera prudente, que confiara en Terry, que no era tan malo; así que no respondió el mensaje con agresión, tan solo le rogó por enésima ocasión que por favor cuidara de ella y que no permitiera que Neal se le acercara.

- _No hagas nada estúpido con respecto a Neal, si se acerca a ustedes. Créeme que yo también quisiera acabar con él._

- _No te lo prometo. Espero que no se le ocurra, porque no sé lo que haría_ – fue su respuesta.

Y era verdad: Recordaba cómo lo castigo cuando en el San Pablo él y sus amigos se mofaban de Candy por ser huérfana… así que no sabría qué haría para hacerlo pagar la terrible bajeza en la cual no quería ni pensar.

Candy parecía bastante tranquila ahora. Quizás, haberse alejado finalmente había sido algo bueno para ella. Aunque, a decir verdad, odiaba que esa sonrisa no llegara a ser aquella deslumbrante luz que él conocía muy bien.

A Terry no le afectaba en lo más mínimo volver al hospital cada día. En el San José había estado internada Susana tras su terrible accidente, sin embargo, el cerebro de Terry estaba tan ocupado cuidando de Candy que jamás dio importancia al antigua nexo con el lugar. Él no necesitaba esperar por la hora de visitas, porque era él quien cuidaba de Candy; estaba pagando el mejor cuarto del hospital para la estancia de la pecosa. Solo la dejaba sola cuando tenía que acudir al teatro a algún ensayo; la obra no había sido estrenada, así que su único compromiso por el momento en la compañía era ser puntual a los ensayos.

-Terry, estuviste fabuloso como el Rey Lear – exclamó Candy cuando lo vio leyendo la aclamada obra del Bardo de Avón – no importa el personaje, tú lo dotas de una personalidad única y difícil de olvidar.

-Muchas gracias.

-Aun te recuerdo como el Rey de Francia, lucías espléndido.

-Nunca me habías hablado de eso. Aquella noche estuviste en una sección muy lejana al escenario.

-Sí, sin embargo, tu actuación fue tan magnífica que desde cualquier lugar se apreciaba tu talento. Lo recuerdo como si recién hubiese terminado la función – Candy cerró los ojos y sonrió con nostalgia – el público te amó desde el primer momento. No sabes qué orgullosa me sentía de ti, Terry.

-Si hubiese sabido que estabas mirando, me habría esforzado mucho más, te lo aseguro – Terry cerró su libro y se acercó a ella, recordar lo que sintió aquella noche, la desesperación por llegar al hospital Santa Juana, la emoción con que la esperó y la decepción al no verla revivió en él arrebatos que quería mantener bajo control.

Su intensa mirada se clavó en los ojos de Candy, buscando, tratando de encontrar en ella un poco del entusiasmo que siempre tenía para él. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos; ella las sintió tibias, muy tibias. No podía desviar su mirada. Él quería robarle un segundo beso, pero se detuvo cuando no encontró la mirada que había solo para él en los recuerdos caros que él guardaba.

-Candy – le dijo con voz profunda – te conozco tan bien. Recuerdo cómo se ven tus ojos en el amanecer escocés, recuerdo tu figura bajo la lluvia, aún siento tu cuerpo en contacto con el mío cabalgando en esa soleada tarde de mayo en el colegio..

-Terry – apenas un murmullo salió de labios de la rubia.

-Han pasado ya veinte años, sin embargo, a mí me parece que el tiempo que te perdí es solo un mal sueño, quisiera volver a sentirte en mis brazos, ya no como aquélla hermosa jovencita con quien me gustaba bromear, sino como la mujer maravillosa en la que te has convertido. Siempre supe que serías esplendorosa. Una de esas mujeres que quitan el aliento aún sin decir una sola palabra. Y no me equivoqué.

Ella ya no se atrevió a decir nada. Se sentía peor, porque sus planes de venir y seducirlo no eran justos, comenzó a sentirse agobiada y Terry la tomó en sus brazos arrepentido.

-Lo siento, Candy. No debí, por favor, tranquilízate.

-Perdóname, Terry. Yo vine aquí sin saber qué hacer. Sólo sabía que podía confiar en ti – pareciera que todo estaba claro entre ellos. Pareciera que Candice comprendía que Terrence no se tragaba sus pretensiones.

-Por supuesto, Candy. Tú eres mi brisa de verano escocés, aunque ya no estemos juntos, sigues manteniendo cálido mi corazón, incluso cuando te vas.

Terrence acarició dulcemente una mejilla de Candy, cuidando de guardar en su memoria tan preciado momento. Adoraba sus pecas, se habían suavizado ligeramente, pero seguían ahí y eso lo enloquecía.

-Debemos procurar tu bienestar, pecosa. Después ya veremos qué haremos. Sé que estás loca por mí, que te mueres por mí, que te soy irresistible…

-¡Terry, no cambias! – ella se divirtió con sus aires de grandeza y sonrió mientras él la liberaba lentamente, con renuencia más bien.

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucedió con _el elegante_? ¿Por qué ya no lo quieres? – trató de que su acento le restara importancia para que ella no se estresara con tener que dar una explicación en el caso de que no quisiera – yo siempre he sabido que no hay punto de comparación entre él y yo, sin embargo, me pareció que tú estabas loca por él… más loca que de costumbre y mira que eso es mucho decir.

Como única respuesta, Candy guardó silencio.

-Dime si quieres que lo ponga en su lugar. Le daré su merecido si te ha hecho llorar.

-No, Terry. Archie me adora. Jamás me lastimaría.

Y eso fue todo lo que la pecosa dijo. Terry quería saber qué era eso de lo que Candice deseaba proteger a Archie, pero ella se mantuvo renuente a tocar el tema y Terrence tuvo que darse por vencido para dejarla descansar.

-Candice, eres la mujer más fuerte que jamás he conocido.

Los días pasaron en el mismo tono. Archie llamaba a Terry con frecuencia o le enviaba mensajes para que lo mantuviera al tanto de la salud de Candy. Acordaron que mantendrían el teléfono de Candy apagado para desesperar a Neal, seguramente tendría que salir de su madriguera si no lograba comunicarse con ella. Después de una semana Candice pudo dejar el hospital, no sin antes escuchar una y mil recomendaciones médicas sobre el cuidado que debía tener con la doctora.

Para la semana dos, Candice se sentía muy recuperada. Terry se arriesgó a invitarla a salir durante la semana tres.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer, Candy?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Central Park y andamos en bicicleta?

-Yo creí que te gustaría que te llevara a algún sitio caro, para cenar y tratarte como a una princesa.

-Gracias, Terry. Lo que más deseo es hacer algo que me conecte contigo.

-Vayamos, pues a Central Park, llevemos una canasta y hagamos un picnic cerca del lago.

-¡Un picnic!

-Por supuesto, lo prometido es deuda.

-¡Oh, Terry, lo recuerdas!

-Recuerdo cada promesa que te hice, y pienso cumplir con todas… incluso con la de casarme contigo – flirteó con ella.

La pareja se vistió de forma cómoda y casual para pasar un día fuera de serie al aire libre. Lo primero que hicieron fue un paseo; entraron por la esquina sureste, fueron a paso lento por el el estanque The Pond hasta que alcanzaron al pintoresco Gapstow Bridge. Ahí se detuvieron por un momento, porque Terry no deseaba que Candice se agitara. La sentía ausente, seguramente estaba pensando en Archie, porque, aunque ella era parlanchina, hoy en día ella casi no hablaba. Terry la llevaba del brazo como perfecto pretexto para sentirla cerca, le habría gustado tomarla de la mano, pero quizás eso podría asustarla, así que se conformó con sentir que ella se apoyara en él.

-Gracias, Terry.

-Candy, si vuelves a agradecerme voy a molestarme contigo.

-Me has cuidado mucho, déjame agradecerte cada vez que quiera – le regaló una bella sonrisa y eso reventó las barreras de protección de Terry.

Ambos se recargaron mirando hacia el estanque, les parecía más de su estilo que mirar hacia la cortina de rascacielos a su espalda. Terry se animó a hablarle de su amor, quizás esta sería la última vez.

-Sabes que te amo, Candy.

-No sé cómo puedes amarme, después de haberme apartado de ti por tanto tiempo.

-Ahora sé que te apartaste de todos – Terry se encogió de hombros restando importancia – espero que hayas estado bien.

Él prestó atención a la reacción de Candy, quería ver hasta dónde ella confiaba en él.

-Me dice Albert que te has dedicado a estudiar y a trabajar mucho, no sé cuántos logros académicos puso en su lista, pero me parece que te has convertido en una autoridad en lo que haces – había orgullo en sus palabras – la verdad, nunca esperé menos de ti. Te pensaba triunfando, siempre dirigiendo y sirviendo.

-Terry, me sobreestimas.

-No. Ya te dije que te amo, por favor, Candy… - su rostro era de seriedad absoluta, se acercó a ella peligrosamente – ¿te gusta que te lo repita?

-No deberías amarme, vas a sufrir – ella detuvo su avance sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No. No sufriré. Mi amor ha evolucionado – le confesó con voz de terciopelo, como una caricia -. Ya no es solo el _eros_ el que gobierna lo que siento por ti. Si así fuese, entonces, por supuesto que sufriría de saberte enamorada de otro hombre. Con los años, mi amor se ha convertido también en _agape_. Y ese amor es el que me permite ser feliz si tú eres feliz, es el que me mueve para servirte, para cuidarte, para protegerte. Debes entender que mi amor no me hace sufrir, Candy.

Candy ya no supo qué responder. Sabía que aún en su adolescencia Terry había madurado mucho y que lo que sentía en aquél entonces por ella tenía también mucho de agape, porque se había sacrificado para que ella permaneciera en el San Pablo, incluso, renunció a su ilustre y noble apellido por ella. Terry le ofreció de nuevo su brazo y continuaron hasta llegar a los Victorian Gardens pero continuaron su camino hacia The Mall.

-¡Oh, Terry! Son únicos – ella no sabía para dónde mirar primero. El paseo estaba lleno de talentosísimos artistas callejeros con diferentes habilidades. Había dibujantes, pintores, músicos, bailarines, acróbatas… de todo, los ojos brillaron como los de una colegiala.

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde quieres poner tu puesto?

-Terry, yo no soy una artista – respondió sin comprender.

-¡Bueno, pero eres una mona pecas, una señorita Tarzán, seguro que me pagarían muy bien solo por verte! – Terry sonrió por su broma y continuó – "Pase usted. Mírela usted. Es un espécimen muy raro. Una mona pecosa. La hija escondida de Tarzán" – gritó llamando la atención de quienes pasaban a su lado. Y luego corrió para alejarse de ella.

-¡Terry! ¡Me las pagarás! – le gritó y corrió hacia él, pero él se detuvo para que ella no se fatigara y la abrazó con fuerza. Adoraba abrazarla, aunque ya no le diría nada de sus sentimientos. La miró penetrantemente y luego recobró la compostura – sigamos, Candy. Aún tenemos muchas cosas para ver.

Había a lo lejos un hombre vestido tan elegantemente que Candy no pudo evitar pensar en su Archie, de pronto se quedó paralizada y su nombre se escapó de sus labios, como una bella caricia.

-Tranquila, Candy. Si el elegante te ama tanto como dice, seguro que solo te está dando tu espacio. No creo que esté pensando en dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

-Pero debe hacerlo. Debe dejarme ir – dijo con tristeza, con su pensamiento a millas de distancia - ¡Terry, cásate conmigo!

-Sí, Candy… tendré que sacrificarme – le dijo con aires de mártir – nos casaremos cuando tu dispongas – siguió el juego, aunque él sabía que eso jamás sería.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo yo lo decida?

-Así es…

-¡Vamos ya! – ella lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él.

-¡Espera!

-¡Tú dijiste!

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy? ¿Qué prisa tienes?

-¡Pronto será la audiencia! ¡Archie necesita esos papeles!

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Candy?

-¡Terry! – ella ya no pudo más. Se aferró a él y él la recibió en sus brazos, tratando de hablarle con suavidad para tranquilizarla –. Cuéntame todo Candy. Confía en mí. Yo haré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, confía en mí. Me lo merezco. Si voy a apoyarte, merezco saber por qué.

Terry llamó a su chofer para que les llevara la canasta de picnic al Boathouse, y se sentaron a la orilla del lago para esperarlo. Media hora más tarde estaban sentados mirando a las parejas que remaban mientras saboreaban un poco de fruta y quesos.

Candice narró a Terry solo lo que concierne a los papeles sobre el sabotaje del accidente en la plataforma petrolera, obviamente, se guardó todo acerca de su mala experiencia con Legan; por dos razones, la más importante, ella como mujer deseaba ser discreta y la segunda, conocía a Terry muy bien y temía su reacción. Seguramente si hubiese sabido que él estaba al tanto, habría abierto su corazón, pero hasta ahora, ella solo había compartido su experiencia con Archie.

Terrence la escuchó con atención. Obviamente se molestó mucho con el plan de Legan y con sus acciones; guardó silencio por un momento, mirando hacia el lago frente a ellos.

-Gracias, Candy. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Ya no me siento como una pieza que alguien mueve, sino como quien mueve las piezas. Moveremos las piezas, le haremos creer a Legan que su plan funciona…

-Terry – murmuró ella.

-Pero prométeme que estarás tranquila ¿de acuerdo?

La tarde pasó con mayor tranquilidad. Terry y Candy eran los mismos buenos amigos de siempre. Aunque por más que Terry se esforzó porque ella sonriera, no logró que la felicidad se le escapara por los poros. En ocasiones ella estaba ausente, solo pensando en Archie, lo amaba, él era lo más importante y lo extrañaba irremediablemente.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento de Terry se liberó una fuerte lluvia. A Candy le pareció extraño encontrar un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Terry fue hasta allí y de inmediato un joven muy amable empezó a llevar algunas viandas al comedor principal. En la cocina estaba un chef que de vez en cuando trabajaba para Terry, había preparado algunos cortes, algunas verduras, cremas y un poco de pasta. Todo estaba delicioso, ella se notaba un poco más tranquila. Se sentía liberada al haber sido sincera con Terry, sin embargo, le seguía preocupando la proximidad de la fecha.

Poco tiempo después, tras un delicioso baño, ya estaba lista para ir a la cama, sin embargo, el sueño no la visitaba. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, se sentía inquieta sin saber por qué. Afuera, la lluvia se había convertido en una tormenta eléctrica, el cielo se iluminaba con los constantes relámpagos y los truenos no la arrullaban en lo más mínimo.

Se levantó de la cama y decidió disfrutar de la vista nocturna de Nueva York bajo la lluvia. Miró hacia la acera y su corazón brincó emocionado cuando descubrió el auto de Archie estacionado frente al edificio de departamentos de Terry. Luego tuvo miedo, no quería que Neal cumpliera con sus amenazas, cerró la cortina a prisa dispuesta a llamar a Terry para que le pidiera que se alejara. Se puso sus pantuflas, pero no pudo evitar el deseo de mirar una vez más por la ventana. Esta vez vio a Archie fuera de su auto, usando su hermosa gabardina. Su pose era de derrota, adivinaba que sus ojos estaban tristes, Candy sintió el inmenso deseo de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero trataba de resistirse.

Lo vio caminar hacia el centro de la acera mirando siempre hacia el departamento de Terry. Sus hombros estaban caídos, con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y hombros en una cascada completamente mojada porque no estaba usando paraguas. Un rayo iluminó la escena y Candy notó el desasosiego de su rostro. Archie estaba sufriendo, ella lo sabía y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

De Archie no tenía ni un solo mal recuerdo, ni un solo sin sabor. Él siempre había procurado solamente su felicidad desde que la conoció, ella fue quien se alejó de él, fue quien lo abandonó y con todo y eso, años después, su amor seguía tan vivo y vibrante como siempre. ¿Cómo podía verlo sufrir de tal manera? ¿Por qué había confiado en Terry para que fuese su cómplice y no podía darle a Archie la misma oportunidad? ¡Vaya que había sido una tonta!

Candice se apresuró a salir del departamento. Se envolvió en una elegante gabardina también, cambió su calzado por unas cómodas botas de tacón pequeño y corrió hacia el elevador. Le parecía que no era lo suficientemente rápido. En cuanto estuvo en el recibidor del edificio ya no pudo ver a Archie, sintió una profunda tristeza invadiéndola, pero un poco después lo vio de pie fuera de su auto, recargando su peso en la portezuela.

Ella salió del edificio ante el asombro del portero. La calle estaba vacía. Se paró en la banqueta mirando hacia Archie, quien estaba del otro lado de la acera. Él sintió su mirada sobre él y la buscó sin atreverse a acercarse, aunque solo con el cruce de su mirada ya se sentía completo nuevamente. Cuando ella vio que él no se movía supo de inmediato que la distancia debía ser vencida solo por ella. Prestó atención en el auto estacionado y de inmediato lo imaginó manejando todo el trayecto desde Chicago solo para verla.

Bajó de la banqueta y caminó hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él escudriñó su figura. Se sintió aliviado de verla mejor. La vida volvió a su alma cuando la escuchó decir su nombre.

-¡Archie! – ella se acercó a él y él la asió con firmeza hacia su pecho. No le permitió decir nada más, comenzó a comérsela a besos con desesperación pura. La lluvia mojaba su rostro y pronto ella estaba tan empapada como él, pero ni por un segundo separaron sus labios, por el contrario, permitieron que sus lenguas exploraran mutuamente sus bocas, hasta casi llevarlos al éxtasis. Como era de esperarse, con semejante reencuentro, Archie sucumbió de inmediato a su naturaleza y ella frotó su cuerpo sensualmente al de él.

-Espera, Candy, tengo algo para ti – su voz era ronca y sus ojos ardientes mientras le entregaba un sobre amarillo grande con varios papeles – sube, aquí podrás verlos – abrió la puerta de su auto y en pocos minutos ya estaba manejando por la avenida Broadway rumbo al hotel Casablanca.

En el auto Candice descubrió que se trataba de todo lo que Legan poseía para chantajearla. Había algunas fotografías que la sonrojaron por completo.

-Archie, ¿tú viste estas fotografías? ¿cuántos más las vieron?

-Sí, Candy, tuve que verlas mientras las buscaba – explicó – el sombrero blanco que contraté encontró limpios los dispositivos de Neal. Él no tenía nada electrónico, así que me vi forzado a enfrentarlo. Lo único que el sombrero blanco encontró fueron estos papeles con respecto al accidente en la plataforma.

-¿Lo enfrentaste?

-Por supuesto. Neal es… ¿Cómo te explico? Neal es un poco débil. Fue relativamente fácil convencerlo de que me entregara lo que buscaba una vez que él y yo estuvimos solos frente a frente.

-¿Qué tan fácil fue, Archie?

-Uhmmm… digamos que tendrá que estar en recuperación física por unos meses.

Candice supo que Archie no deseaba hablar de ello. Se acercó y besó su mejilla dulcemente mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Archie tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas en sus propias mejillas, buscó la mano de Candy y la besó con adoración, después ya no dijo nada más.

Cuando estuvieron en la suit presidencial Archie ya no pudo resistirse. Levantó a Candice en sus brazos hasta depositarla suavemente de pie al lado de la cama. La besó con mayor demanda que nunca y mientras lo hacía deshizo uno a uno los botones de la gabardina de Candy, quien correspondía a sus besos con la misma demanda que él. Descubrió que bajo la gabardina ella solo estaba usando un coordinado bastante atrevido, de color verde botella. Eso lo enloqueció por completo.

Guio una de sus varoniles manos por el cuello de Candice, posó su dedo índice delicadamente recorriendo su vena yugular mientras que ella arqueaba su espalda para ofrecerse a la vista de Archie. Besó su cuello, que le sabía a gloria y lentamente retiró las mangas de la gabardina para dejar que cayera al suelo. Ella era perfecta para él. De pronto muchas imágenes de la adolescente y la joven asaltaron su memoria; se vio admirándola por años en silencio. No podía creer que ella finalmente estuviera con él.

Se detuvo para recorrer su cuerpo con sus ojos desde sus perfectas piernas hasta el rubor en sus mejillas. Después ella se llenó de valor y empezó a desnudarlo lentamente. ¡Cuánto amaba Archie esa personalidad apasionada de Candy! Ella solo pudo despojarlo de su camisa y su cinturón porque él ya no lo soportó y la llevó delicadamente a la cama. Sabía que no podía amarla de forma desbocada esta noche, sabía que debía ser tierno y cuidadoso, así que la trató como el tesoro más valioso, la mujer más delicada del planeta.

Se colocó a horcadas sobre ella, regocijándose en la pasión de sus esmeraldas. Siempre que ella mordía su labio inferior con inocente sensualidad lo enloquecía. Besó sus senos a través de la tela de su sostén y eso trajo a Candy nuevas emociones. Jamás pensó ella que terminaría la noche en brazos de Archie, pero se sentía muy bien su peso sobre ella; era cálido y fuerte. Verlo rendido, explorando su cuerpo, declarándose su dueño era para Candice un privilegio.

Archie besó cada centímetro del pecho de Candy, la escuchó lanzar gemidos placenteros y se deleitó en ellos. Después la despojó de su sostén para mirar sus pechos y perderse entre ellos. La giró para recorrer también besar su espalda colocando su virilidad a punto de explotar sobre sus nalgas, pero se negó a dejarse llevar tan rápidamente. Su húmeda lengua recorrió la espalda que adoraba mientas que con sus manos jugueteaba pellizcando los botones rosas de sus suaves montes. Ella era el amor de su vida, el placer que le causaba hacerla suya era indescriptible.

-Candy, me enloqueces – le confesó con voz suave en su oído mientras hacía a un lado su pelo para saborear el lóbulo de su oreja y la parte de la nuca. Ella respondió con un placentero gemido y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Archie viajó lentamente al sur, recorriendo con su lengua lentamente el centro de su espalda, agitado, con esfuerzo por contenerse, recorriendo con sus manos las suaves curvas de la cintura y la cadera de la mujer que adoraba.

Cuando llegó a la cadera la desnudó por completo. Sintió la piel del trasero firme y redondo de ella y la acarició con lujuria desmedida mientras la llenaba de besos atrás de sus rodillas. Luego sus dedos se movieron diestros acariciando el sexo de Candice. Se negó a quitarle las botas… abrió gentilmente sus piernas con las suyas y le regaló la más deliciosa sesión de cunnilingus, chupando, frotando, lamiendo y mordisqueando en distintos grados de intensidad con su boca, sus labios, sus dientes… exploró con seducción la vulva, la entrada de su vagina y su clítoris. Archie no reparó en confesarle a Candice cuánto gustaba de tener su sexo en su boca. Recorrió con su lengua los labios menores para llenarla de satisfacción, ella, por instinto levantaba su cadera para darle libre acceso. Él disfrutó de cómo los labios menores se hincharon al mismo tiempo que su nombre tomaba forma en los ardientes labios de Candy. Después de un tiempo de tanto placer, Archie comenzó a desnudarse por completo, y luego volvió a su tarea para besar, acariciar y mordisquear con su lengua el suave botón que corona esa zona, lo oprimió suavemente con su lengua, lo oprimió con rapidez, lo oprimió con hambre hasta que el convulsionado cuerpo de Candy le exigía que la penetrara. Archie se posó sobre ella, de espaldas, la penetró y la hizo suya mientras sus dedos continuaban estimulando el placer de Candy; ella se entregó ardiente y apasionada, exigiendo por más, sujetándose de las sábanas, temblando del placer que le provocaba el hombre que amaba. Archie respondió a sus demandas moviéndose velozmente con fuerza dentro de ella. Sujetándola firme hacia él, besando su cuello… ella giró su cabeza para ofrecerle sus labios y la unión de sus bocas y sus sexos los llevó al cielo. Ambos gritaron su placer enamorados, extasiados y satisfechos y luego cayeron rendidos uno en los brazos del otro.

-Candy, casémonos hoy mismo – le suplicó.

-¡Archie!

-Cuando amanezca te haré mi esposa, Candy. Recuerda que fui criado por una tía del siglo pasado. Tener mujeres en mi cama nunca me causó remordimiento, pero tenerte a ti… - Archivald guardó silencio – es diferente, eres la mujer que amo y no me conformo. Además, estoy seguro que a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María no debe agradarles que vivamos juntos sin estar casados.

-Archie…

-Cuando amanezca, Candice White Andrew, te convertirás en Candice White Cornwell.

-Candice White Cornwell-Andrew

-Como quieras, pero Cornwell al fin y al cabo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **De mi escritorio:** Muchas gracias por sus bellos mensajes de apoyo. Yo creo que un un par de capítulos por fin estaremos llegando a su fin. De verdad, no saben lo importante que es para mí leer sus reviews.

Malinalli, a 26 de marzo 2018. Torreón, Coahuila, México.


	16. Capítulo 16: La vacía profundidad

**INFERNUM. REDEMPTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **La vacía profundidad de la noche.**

Un tímido llamado a la puerta en la suit interrumpió el sueño de los huéspedes. Ya era casi medio día, pero la pareja no había despertado todavía; no era solo la obvia consecuencia de la apasionada noche que habían compartido, sino también era por la liberación del estrés experimentado durante el último mes.

-Candy, olvidamos pedir que no nos molestaran.

-Archie, estoy cansada, no puedo abrir los ojos – confesó ella mientras se acurrucaba en el cálido cuerpo masculino.

-Perdóname, Candy, aún estás sobreponiéndote y yo…

Ella ya no lo escuchó, volvió a quedarse dormida en los brazos de Archie. El llamado a la puerta cesó y él se sintió aliviado. Miró su reloj, aunque era bastante tarde no se atrevía a interrumpir el sueño de Candy. Peinó su cabello con veneración absoluta, disfrutando todavía del cansancio que su prometía había ocasionado en él. A pesar de su intimidad, Archie aún no lograba creer que tanta felicidad fuese posible. El sonido de un mensaje de whatsapp llamó su atención. Era de Terry.

-¡Rayos! Olvidé decirle que su chica es mi chica hoy – Archie sonrió divertido, comenzaba a disfrutar este extraño juego con Terry. Se sintió como un adolescente. Leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa expectante.

- _Archie, no quiero los detalles, solo estoy sospechando que mi novia me está siendo infiel esta mañana._

- _No te daría los detalles ni por todo el oro del mundo. Solo debes saber que tu novia me ha hecho el hombre más feliz_ – le respondió con una sonrisa enamorada.

- _La muy ladina. Dile que hemos terminado; que me ha perdido para siempre_ – Terry en realidad se sentía aliviado: su amor por Candy no lo lastimaba.

- _Se lo diré en cuanto despierte._

 _-¡¿Aún sigue dormida?! Eso es demasiada información. ¡Auch!_

- _Lo siento, Terry. No fue mi intención._

- _Estaré en el teatro. No sé si quieran despedirse antes de volver a Chicago, pero me gustaría verlos una vez más. Si no pueden esperar para cenar conmigo, no se preocupen, dejaré instrucciones con el portero de que los deje pasar para recoger las cosas de mi novia._

- _Exnovia._

 _-¿Ya no la vas a compartir conmigo?_ – Terry agregó un emoticón de súplica.

- _Ya no._

- _Ni hablar. Ella se lo pierde. Envíame un mensaje para saber si cenaremos juntos o no. Yo invito._

- _Lo haré. Gracias por todo, Terry._

- _Fue un placer… y no sabes cuán placentero fue. No creo que mi novia te lo confiese._

 _-¡Terry!_

 _-Está bien… para que sepas lo que se siente. Buen día._

Archie nunca había conversado de esa forma con nadie. Ni siquiera con Paul, que se decía, era su mejor amigo. Con Terry todo era mucho más natural, más fluido. Quizás su tío tenía razón: quizás podrían ser buenos amigos. Trataría de mantener la mente abierta con su rival de amores.

Por su parte, Terry pensaba igual. Su amistad con Albert era sumamente buena y fuerte. Ellos se consideraban hermanos; sin embargo, con Archie era distinto. Archie incluso ahora le inspiraba el deseo de bromear, de molestarlo, pero nunca ya, de lastimarlo. Tal vez el elegante pudiera ser un buen amigo.

Terry aprovechó el momento para llamar a Albert. Tenía mucho interés en saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que Albert había vuelto a Londres, sin embargo, estaba seguro que él sabría cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido para que Archie hubiese vuelto a Nueva York y Candy estuviera con él. Necesitaba saber si Neal había recibido su merecido.

-Hola, Terry – la voz de Albert era seria. Como si su amigo lo hubiese interrumpido en algo importante, pero sin ser inoportuno.

-Vaya, parece que estabas esperando mi llamada.

-Así es. Adivinaba que pronto sonaría mi teléfono – Albert hizo una pausa muy breve antes de compartir con Terry lo que había ocurrido –. Cuando Archie volvió a Chicago lo estaba esperando el informe del sombrero blanco que había contratado. No había ninguna fotografía en los dispositivos electrónicos de Neal. George me comentó que en ese momento Archie se puso como loco, probablemente por el estrés al que ha estado sometido, primero con el derrame, luego las averiguaciones y para finalizar, con la enfermedad de Candy. No hubo nada ni nadie que lo detuviera, tomó su auto y manejó a Florida. Tú sabes cómo se pone cuando se enoja, es impulsivo, no piensa, no mide las consecuencias, solo ataca. Y tratándose de Candy, es peor…

-Dímelo a mí – Terry tuvo un DejaVú de la ocasión en que Archie lo confrontó por la expulsión de Candy.

-Vas a decir que estoy loco, pero en ocasiones me parece que cuando se molesta y debe defenderse no es solo él; me parece que hay una mezcla de la personalidad justiciera de Anthony, la persistencia de Stear y su propio arrebato. Sinceramente, no quisiera nunca estar en los zapatos de quien sea el objeto de su enojo. Sucede que Archie se escabulló en casa de Neal y lo obligó a darle las fotografías que estaba buscando; ya sabes: Muy a su estilo.

-Ahora Archie tendrá más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Estoy francamente preocupado, Neal necesitará rehabilitación.

-No me sorprende, Archie es un buen peleador.

-Comprendo a mi sobrino; no soportó las fotografías que vio. Me dijo que son realmente grotescas. Estaba muy herido; todo lo que le sucede a Candy él lo sufre. No sabes cómo sufrió cuando la enviaron a trabajar a la hacienda de la familia a México. Su carta era la más desgarradora de las tres que recibí cuando supo que ella había sido secuestrada.

-¿De qué me hablas, Albert? – Terry estaba impactado.

Recordó cuando Stear le dijo que ella había sufrido toda su vida y que por eso deseaban que fuera feliz. Una vez más llegó a la misma conclusión: no tenía una clara idea de hasta dónde había sido su sufrimiento. Se sintió aliviado de saberla feliz.

-Son historias del pasado, Terry; ahora lo importante es que Neal no volverá a lastimarla.

-Pero Archie…

-Él estará bien. Tiene pruebas en contra de Neal, con respecto al derrame. Ya te enterarás.

-Entonces, ¿crees que Neal no volverá a lastimar a Candy?

-Estoy seguro. Ya no preocupes más.

-¿Cuándo debe presentarse Archie en la corte?

-Esta semana. Ahora mismo el departamento jurídico se encuentra preparando la defensa. Parece que están muy optimistas.

-Me alegro mucho. Entonces ya no te quito tu tiempo.

Los amigos se despidieron con cortesía. La única opción de Terry fue meditar sobre los acontecimientos. Al parecer, el elegante Archivald Cornwell podía sacrificar su glamour enredándose en peleas clandestinas. De pronto, el prometido de Candy le agradaba un poco más. Tenía que reconocerlo. Salió rumbo al teatro siempre meditando en sus últimas semanas.

El auto de Terry, tal como suele suceder en el género masculino, era su orgullo. Él manejaba un auto clásico, un Lamborghini que había sido de su abuelo y lo cuidaba como si tuviera vida propia. Todos sus acabados, por supuesto que eran los originales, lo único que había hecho, era enviarlo una vez cada año a Italia para actualizarlo en sistemas de navegación y mecánico. Incluso el señor Lamborghini le había ofrecido comprarlo, pero Terrence se negaba, como era de esperarse.

El guapo actor se detuvo peligrosamente en un crucero. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y un grupo reducido de peatones cruzaba la calle. Frente a él estaba un indigente que empujaba un carrito de supermercado. El hombre se había paralizado ante el inminente peligro de ser arrollado y en su rostro se reflejaba la molestia hacia el conductor.

Ese extraño golpeó el auto con su puño enojado y eso fue suficiente para que Terry Grandchester abandonara la seguridad del interior del auto y saliera resoplando quién sabe cuántos improperios en contra del hombre que ya lo miraba con un extraño semblante.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que te has creído?! – Terry tomó al hombre por las solapas del remiendo de abrigo y de inmediato se arrepintió.

Del hombre brotaba un hedor que repelía a toda persona cerca de él. Era alto y blanco, sonrió con autosuficiencia, como retándolo a una gesta, pero sin decir palabra alguna. Sus dientes, aunque estaban sucios, eran perfectos, como si un buen ortodoncista hubiera trabajado en ellos. Lo que alguna vez habían sido unas exclusivas gafas de Browne, tenían unidos la montura y las patillas con unos pequeños alambres de cobre. El azul zafiro de Terry penetró entonces en la oscuridad de los irises que lo miraban todavía retándolo, intentando zafarse del amarre de las fuertes manos. Terry sintió su piel erizarse cuando las fuertes manos cubiertas con unos horribles y roídos guantes de este hombre envolvieron las suyas. Todo lo tomó por sorpresa. De pronto el duque de Grandchester palideció mientras que finalmente el extraño lo liberaba, abandonaba su carrito justo frente al bello Lamborghini y continuaba su camino a paso rápido.

Terry quiso seguirlo, pero el resto de los automovilistas lo apremió a que se quitara del camino porque lo estaba obstruyendo, todos con aquel lenguaje propio de las calles de Nueva York.

Terry quitó apresurado el carrito del supermercado que el indigente había dejado frente a su auto, subió lo más pronto que pudo a su auto y se desvió, tratando de seguirlo. Pero era demasiado tarde ya. El hombre era realmente veloz y se había deslizado entre los transeúntes con rapidez, o definitivamente se había escondido de él. La única verdad era que el corazón de Terry latía apresurado solo de pensar en aquella extraña y vacía sonrisa. Este encuentro era demasiado fuera de lo común.

En la suite del hotel, Archie ya estaba listo para salir a comer. Se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón observando a su prometida con fuego en la mirada. El atlético cuerpo de Archie era realmente impresionante, así como las bellas facciones de su rostro.

Archie estaba tan enamorado de ella; finalmente la vida había sido justa con ellos. La vida y Albert, por supuesto, porque al enviarlo a auditar la recóndita mina la había reencontrado. Estar tan cerca de ella había sido suficiente para curar el enojo en que se había sumergido por años y el afecto se había reavivado, hoy la amaba mucho más, no deseaba que nada la apartara de su lado. De eso, Neal Legan podía dar buena cuenta. Archie incluso sentía envidia de la toalla que usaba al secarse y de ese labial natural que acariciaba sus labios. Él había esperado demasiado tiempo para hacer lo que le había prometido antes de conciliar el sueño y no daría marcha atrás.

Candy estaba frente al tocador en el baño, tratando de terminar de arreglarse para salir con él.

Archie se acercó con aire felino. Sonrió complacido ante su fácil presa. Tomó con delicadeza su cabello para hacerlo a un lado y dejar descubierto su cuello… para él, para su lujuria, para sus concupiscencias; para ese neandertal que de pronto se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y deseos. La respiración de Archie penetró la piel de la rubia y potencializó sus sensaciones.

-Ven aquí, Candy – susurró.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, sintiendo un escalofrío en la nuca y lo miró por el espejo. Él acarició el cuello con sus dedos varoniles.

-Aún no estoy lista y me imagino que tienes hambre, que debes comer.

-Sí. Quiero comer… pero no precisamente un plato de ensalada – él rodeó su cintura con las manos y la acercó seductoramente a él. Lo que quiero, es mirarte desnuda, así, de día, con el sol aterrizando en tu piel mientras estoy dentro de ti.

Archie alcanzó el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios y lo succionó sin delicadeza, explorando su cuello, descendiendo lenta y pausadamente entre besos y delicadas mordidas. Ella sintió que estaba en el cielo, sintió que explotaría.

-Te deseo – le confesó.

Ella se entregó a la multitud de sensaciones que Archie despertaba. Todo era perfecto, su aroma, sus palabras, su voz, incluso, era mezcla delicada de whisky y menta en sus besos.

-Me imagino que podemos esperar para comer.

-Hasta ahora, no me he muerto por comer un poco más tarde – él sonrió seductor mientras acariciaba el rostro de Candy con una mirada profunda –. Me gusta – murmuró.

Extendió sus largas manos abracando su cintura y la curva de su espalda. Hundió sus dedos en su cadera y luego ascendió hasta los hombros. Archie ya no podía esperar, con manos expertas le quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y luego desabrochó su sujetador. Ya no se puso a admirar que era de negro encaje, él lo que más deseaba era tener frente a sí la desnudez de sus pechos firmes y voluptuosos.

Archie descendió su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios. Le acarició los pechos mientras la besaba más profundamente y siguió bajando sus manos hasta desnudarla por completo. Ella lo beso mientras que él la desnudaba, iniciando también con la tarea de desnudarlo a él. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces, pero siempre era diferente, el deseo que sentían uno por el otro parecía que jamás disminuiría. Él la amaba con pasión y con dulzura. Sus cuerpos se comunicaban perfecto. La besó nuevamente, con caricias atrevidas y ella le devolvió cada caricia hasta que la pasión ardió fuertemente.

Archie había descubierto esos puntos que la llevaban al éxtasis. Le hizo el amor hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y cayeron exhaustos uno al lado del otro sobre las sábanas.

Sonrieron como niños traviesos cuando la alarma les recordó la reservación que tenían. Definitivamente, la perderían.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar otro lugar para comer – le dijo Archie – se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

-Debo bañarme nuevamente.

-No. Solo aséate lo necesario. Me gusta que huelas a mi – Archie la besó y ella incrementó el encuentro.

-Candy, si seguimos a este ritmo jamás vamos a comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Mentirosa. Anda, apresúrate.

Candice regresó al baño, se aseó y retocó su maquillaje. En eso estaba, cuando Archie se acercó a ella como un niño travieso.

-Tengo un regalo para ti – extendió una bella pulsera de oro blanco con grandes eslabones. De cinco eslabones colgaban una rosa, un avión, una A, una linda gatita y una espada.

-Es hermosa, Archie. Gracias – Archie no tuvo que explicar el significado de cada uno de los dijes que colgaban de la pulsera. Ella se conmovió y besó sus labios con delicadez.

-Sabía que te gustaría: Una gatita rodeada de sus cuatro paladines. Permíteme… me faltaron estos dos – Archie tomó la pulsera en incluyó en ella dos delicados atrapa ángeles – ya está, es para que nuestros dos ángeles favoritos puedan quedarse contigo.

La pareja se abrazó con nostalgia y con dulzura. Estuvieron en silencio durante el abrazo, con sus corazones en algún atardecer de Lakewood y en algún lugar de un lejano y bélico mar.

Después de comer en el restaurante del hotel, Archie y Candy fueron al departamento de Terry para recoger sus cosas. Y luego, sin mencionar más, Archie compró unas bellas orgquídeas para Candy y condujo hasta el Ayuntamiento de Nueva York.

-¿Archie, de verdad vamos a casarnos?

-Por supuesto, mi amor… ¿Te has arrepentido?

-No. Claro que no – ella le sonrió traviesa.

-Me siento como cuando nos escondimos bajo la mesa de Lakewood. Como si estuviéramos haciendo una travesura.

-No es ninguna travesura, Candy – él la miró profundamente – es lo más serio que jamás he hecho. No te apartarás nuevamente de mi lado. Hoy serás mi esposa.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Archie y Candy se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia. Solos, con un par de testigos completamente desconocidos que encontraron en un corredor, pero que al ver el brillo de sus ojos no dudaron ni por un minuto en apoyarlos. Candice se sorprendió cuando en contraste con la austera ceremonia, Archie sacó las dos más bellas alianzas que jamás hubiese visto. La de Archie era una banda dorada con acabado martillado y la de ella eran cuatro bandas apilables, dos de las cuales eran réplicas de las de Archie. Las otras dos bandas eran de oro de 18 kilates y rodio, con pequeños diamantes que combinaban perfecto con su anillo de compromiso.

Los novios se habían casado en el Ayuntamiento más cercano a Broadway. Archie lo pensó así para tener la oportunidad de despedirse de Terry y agradecerle por las atenciones a Candy. Ambos lucían radiantes cuando caminaron tomados de la mano hacia las escaleras internas del antiguo edificio.

El teléfono celular de Archie comenzó a sonar. Esta vez era Paul, que de inmediato adivinó que su amigo estaba mucho más que feliz.

-Archie, necesito que revises por favor el Enterprise Requirements Planning. Hay algunos requerimientos de las plataformas que debes autorizar con urgencia.

-Querido Paul, te acabo de ascender a CEO interino – le contestó con una enorme sonrisa –. No quiero saber de plataformas, de petróleo, de pozos… y mucho menos en el día de mi boda. Así que autoriza tú los requerimientos y nos vemos mañana por la tarde.

-¡Pero jefe…! – Paul ya no pudo decir más, su amigo había colgado el teléfono sin más explicación – ¡Un momento! ¡Archie se casó! – el grito de euforia y entusiasmo de Paul se escuchó por todo el edificio –. Esos requerimientos serán autorizados, aunque tenga que despertar a tu padre, Archie. Ya lo verás. Y te la voy a cobrar muy caro.

Archie le acababa de dar una tarea casi imposible porque su cuenta no estaba habilitada para esos menesteres. El Data Warehouse de Paul era mucho más limitado que el de su jefe.

-Archie, no creo que Paul pueda autorizar esos requerimientos – le dijo Candy entre risas cuando él la tomó en sus brazos para bajar las últimas escaleras antes de salir del edificio.

-¡Claro que lo hará! Aunque a decir verdad no sé cómo.

-¿Por qué le pediste que lo hiciera él? Tú podrías autorizarlos desde tu Ipad.

-Es una prueba. Él debe mover cielo tierra para autorizarlos. Si no lo logra, estaremos en dificultades; pero sé que lo hará. Cuando lo haga, quizás lo nombre CEO de planta. En nadie confío más que en él, después de mi tío.

-Eres muy inteligente, Archie.

-¿Me merezco un beso, señora Cornwell?

-¿Un beso? No.

-¿No?

Candice besó apasionada el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposo.

-No tienes idea de lo que te voy a hacer esta noche – amenazó.

-¡Candy! – Archie fingió escandalizarse y ella respondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

Él ya no pudo evitarlo y correspondió con un beso. Tenerla cargando en sus brazos, besarla y poder llamarla esposa, era para Archie la plenitud de gozo. Nada podría hacerlo más feliz.

Llegaron hasta la fachada principal del Ayuntamiento y ella abrió la puerta. Una delicada brisa les dio la bienvenida. El vestido de Candy flotaba con el viento mientras que ella sostenía en sus manos el ramo de orquídeas que Archie le había obsequiado. Lucían bellos, con porte, con la felicidad en sus manos. Con el futuro brillando para ellos.

Archie giró con su esposa en sus brazos y ella se aferró a su cuello. Su cristalina risa llamó la atención de aquel hombre indigente que pasaba por ahí, empujando un carrito de supermercado, con un abrigo de diseñador roído por el tiempo, con unos guantes de lana más viejos que Matusalén. Esa sonrisa lo transportó a algún lugar lejano en otro tiempo muy antiguo. Tiempo y lugar que en su mente no lograban tomarse de la mano. El hombre se escondió con prontitud tras una bella estatua de la justicia que adornaba el patio principal. No pudo evitar continuar mirando a esa feliz pareja y sobre todo, no podía rehusarse a escuchar esa cristalina risa que de alguna manera le daba una sensación de bienestar.

Adivinó que eran recién casados. Vio al esposo colocar a la chica rubia sobre el piso y luego ella se estiró para depositar un beso en los labios del hombre que la aprisionaba en sus brazos y del que solo podía mirar la espalda. Él la tomó de la mano y caminaron sin prisa por la avenida. El hombre los siguió a la distancia; había algo que lo atraía hacia ellos. Su profunda mirada estaba clavada ahora en el caballero que se esmeraba por cuidar y proteger a la blonda novia.

El corazón de Archie entonces comenzó a palpitar con cierta fuerza, como si un antiguo llamado tocara a su puerta. Era algo sumamente extraño. Se sintió completo, complementado más bien. Justificó su sensación a causa de la algarabía que vivía con su reciente matrimonio, pero la piel de su nuca ardía, como si un fuego abrasador lo estuviera envolviendo. Archie buscó la fuente de esa sensación y miró hacia todos lados, incluso se detuvo sin dejar de proteger a su esposa y miró hacia atrás; entonces el indigente usó una jardinera para esconderse y Archie alcanzó a ver su movimiento.

-Candy, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

-¿Pasa algo, Archie?

-No, claro que no – Archie no quiso preocuparla – pero seguramente Terry ya nos está esperando para la cena, ya sabes cómo son los ingleses.

-Es verdad.

La pareja renovó su andar, aún faltaba un tramo considerable para llegar al auto de Archie y él no dejaba de preocuparse. Seguía percibiendo el peso de una mirada a su espalda y en lo único que podía pensar era en proteger a Candy.

Volvió a buscar la fuente de sus sensaciones y encontró al mismo indigente. Ahora el hombre estaba más cerca de ellos que la última vez y Archie ya no tuvo duda de que los estaba siguiendo.

-Crucemos la avenida, Candy – le pidió sin darle explicaciones, con la esperanza de que el hombre detrás de ellos se diera por vencido – ¿dónde rayos está la policía cuando la necesitas? – masculló entre dientes.

Hizo doblar a Candy en una esquina y se metieron al primer café que encontraron. Será mejor que llames a Terry, Candy. Explícale que tardaremos unos minutos en llegar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Archie? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Archie la mantuvo segura en su abrazo, mientras que ella marcaba el número telefónico de Terry. Ellos habían entrado a un Starbucks, así que los clientes fueron de ayuda para esconder a la pareja mientras que Archie miraba hacia la ventana. Su piel se erizó cuando distinguió que el indigente estaba justo fuera de la ventana de espaldas al café, mirando hacia todos lados casi con desesperación. Archie sabía que los estaba buscando. Ahora él era quien lo observaba desde un lugar seguro, así que se dio el lujo de analizarlo sin decirle a Candy absolutamente nada para no preocuparla.

Pero el corazón no puede ser engañado. Un dulce sentimiento paralizó al menor de los Cornwell mientras observaba con detenimiento los elegantes movimientos del extraño hombre. Este no era un indigente común; pese a su sucia melena y su descuidada barba, su andar era con clase, la barbilla siempre estaba paralela al suelo, su espalda totalmente recta, la apertura de sus piernas era perfecta para el andar que la tía abuela siempre les había enseñado. El viejo abrigo tenía una firma exclusiva en su manga derecha.

Archie se acercó a la ventana siempre cuidando de no ser visto. Al parecer el hombre sabía que estaba siendo observado porque estaba buscando la fuente con urgencia; con la misma urgencia que Archie la había buscado minutos atrás. Los ojos de miel de Archie se quedaron asombrados cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver en la montura de los viejos anteojos la firma de un diseñador muy conocido por su familia. Candy estaba justo detrás de él, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Terry dice que no nos preocupemos, pero que tú deberás pagar la cuenta.

Archie no respondió y eso ya fue preocupante para Candy. En ese momento, el hombre en la calle giró hacia el café y escudriñó sin disimulo a quienes estaban dentro. Fue uno por uno, buscando lo que había perdido.

Finalmente, sus ojos, tristes, vacíos, tan negros como una noche tempestuosa se toparon con dos gotas de miel que lo miraban asombrado desde el interior del café, con esa mujer de risa cristalina tomada de la mano.

-Stear – logró decir Archie, ocasionando que Candice levantara la vista y la fijara nerviosa en el punto hacia donde su esposo miraba.

-Stear – repitió ella. Su mirada denotaba el más puro asombro mientras una mezcla de confusión, alivio y consuelo se entretejía dentro de ella.

Alistair miró a su hermano con los ojos llenos de miedo. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse de la ventana del establecimiento sin ser capaz de desviar la profundidad de su escudriño de la pareja que lo miraba casi con piedad. No pudo soportarlo. Al siguiente segundo lanzó una mirada de despedida y salió corriendo, tratando de perderse entre la multitud peatonal.

-¡Stear! – por fin las piernas de Archie pudieron moverse.

-¡Archie!

Archie la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr tan rápido como el paso de Candy se los permitía. Ella se sentía como un papalote de la mano de Archie. Pero Alistair era más veloz que la pareja y no atendía al llamado de ninguno de los dos.

El piloto no quería detenerse, no se detendría. No los inmiscuiría en su miseria. Había vivido bajo un puente desde que llegó del medio oriente por más de quince años. El ejército lo había dado por muerto, pero unos pescadores lo habían salvado y él había vuelto por su cuenta a América. Llegó a Nueva York y ya no quiso terminar su viaje hasta Chicago.

-Candy, vuelve al café y dile a Terry que venga a buscarte. No estés sola en la calle. Necesito ir tras él – Archie soltó su mano y siguió corriendo, sin perder de vista a hermano.

Ella comprendió de inmediato la urgencia de las instrucciones de Archie. Era obvio que no le gustaba dejarla en la calle, pero confiaba en que estaría bien. Ahora, la prioridad era ese hombre escurridizo que se negaba a detenerse.

Candy entró al Starbucks y se sentó en una mesa aislada. De inmediato marcó el teléfono de Terry con manos temblorosas. Sentía que su corazón seguía corriendo detrás de Stear.

-No debí dejar solo a Archie, no debí dejarlo solo – se decía mientras intentaba marcar el número correcto.

El teléfono se cayó de sus manos y tuvo que volver a intentarlo.

-Hola, Candy – la voz de Terry no era muy amigable. Como buen inglés, la impuntualidad lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Candice balbuceó unas palabras y el duque de Grandchester comprendió que ella no estaba nada bien.

-Candy, no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste. Por favor, tranquilízate.

Ella volvió a tratar de hilar sus ideas, pero lo único que comprendió Terry fue que la pecosa estaba fuera de sí y que Archie la había dejado sola. Eso fue suficiente para que de inmediato abriera su aplicación de _Buscar Amigos._ Afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos de ella.

-Candy, no te muevas de donde estás, ahora llego – Terry salió corriendo del lugar dejando una cantidad considerable por el pago de su consumo mientras esperaba.

En cuanto llegó a la calle tomó un taxi, porque esperar al valet parking significaría una pérdida de valiosos minutos y luego tendría que agregar el tiempo que tardaría en estacionarse y correr hacia Candy.

-¡Maldición! Si Neal se ha aparecido por aquí lo mataré – se dijo antes de llegar hasta al café –. No, eso no es posible, Neal necesita rehabilitación. No puede ser eso.

-Si el elegante se ha atrevido a lastimarla, ahora sí no la dejo ir – recapacitó.

Cuando llegó al café la encontró con los nervios de punta. Tuvo mucho miedo. Ella no estaba en condiciones de tener emociones fuertes.

-¡Candy! – la llamó, sin embargo, ella no respondió al llamado. Tenía su vista en sus zapatos y se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza.

-¡Candy! – insistió Terry. Ella seguía sin responder. Terry se agachó para buscar sus ojos. Descubrió que era un manojo de nervios y que se estaba esforzando por no llorar.

-Hola, Candy – le sonrió con dulzura, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar.

La llevaría a su departamento porque aquí estaban llamado la atención. Ella se dejó guiar como si fuera una niña perdida. Tomó nuevamente un taxi y fue por su auto hasta el restaurante donde los había estado esperando.

Nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto. Candice no había abierto la boca. No tenía idea de lo que sentía. Estaba muy preocupada por Archie y por supuesto que había sido un shock ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, a quien consideraba su hermano, en condiciones de indigente, pero lo peor había sido que él huyera de ellos cuando se vio descubierto. ¿Por qué Stear huyó de ellos? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recapacitar sobre su falsa muerte. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el sufrimiento que vio en los antes hermosos y expresivos ojos de Alistair.

Al parecer, Candy solo estaba esperando sentirse segura para derrumbarse. En cuanto entró en el departamento de Terry se dejó caer en sus brazos sin decir absolutamente nada, solo llorar con mucho sentimiento.

-¡Voy a matar a Archie en cuanto lo vea! ¿Pero qué es lo que se ha creído? – sentía a Candy descontrolada y eso lo irritaba aún más.

La dejó llorar hasta que se cansó, hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas. No le hizo preguntas, solo la llevó hasta el diván favorito de Candy y se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda.

Se sentó mucho tiempo frente a ella. Terry no pensaba en Archie, en lo único que podía pensar era en que Candy estuviera bien. La observó por un par de horas pacientemente, hasta que ella fue más dueña de sí misma.

-¿Qué hora es, Terry?

-Son casi las diez de la noche, Candy.

-Archie no se ha comunicado, debemos buscarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Candy? ¿Por qué estás esperando que Archie se comunique si te dejó sola en la calle?

-Tuvo que dejarme.

Candy explicó a Terry lo que había sucedido ya un poco más dueña de sus emociones. Él la escuchó con asombro. No tuvo problemas en creer la historia porque él mismo se había encontrado con Stear unas horas atrás.

-¿Dónde está Archie, Candy? Por favor, mira tu teléfono.

-No puedo, se descargó la pila.

Por su parte, Archie había tratado de seguir el paso de su hermano, llamándolo, pero no había logrado darle alcance, ni había logrado que se detuviera. Lo siguió hasta una peligrosa zona de indigentes. Su imagen elegante y snob contrastaba con la de los hombres que lo miraban cautelosos mientras él se abría paso en ese extraño mundo. Tuvo miedo, por supuesto; pero estaba seguro que su hermano haría lo mismo por él. No le importaba absolutamente nada perder su reloj, su ropa, su dinero o lo que fuera, con tal de recuperar a su hermano. Caminó sigiloso, con el recelo del peligro al que se estaba enfrentando. Vio la comunicación corporal de los habitantes del lugar, supo que era inevitable, que tendría que enfrentarse a ellos antes de continuar adentrándose en ese extraño mundo.

-Me parece que aquí hay un principito que se ha escapado de su palacio – un hombre se acercó a él con una mueca de burla, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¡Apártate de mi camino! – Archie miró fijamente y sin miedo al susodicho. Sabía que demostrar miedo era lo peor que podía hacer.

-Tienes que pagar una cuota, si quieres pasar – le dijo otro cerrándole el paso.

Archie no respondió, los estudió con su mirada. Tenía a cinco tipos alrededor de él, cuyas miradas denotaban que no tenían buenas intenciones. Pero escapar no era una opción. Se plantó sobre sus pies con equilibrio, sin demostrar temor y cerró sus puños.

-El principito cree que puede salir de aquí – se mofó uno de ellos mientras se acercaba estudiando a su oponente.

Lo atacó con un golpe de pelea callejera que fue muy bien esquivado por Archie.

Archie se enfrascó con él en una pelea exprés, pues rápidamente dejó a su oponente mal herido. Cuando el resto del grupo distinguió que Archie no era una presa fácil, decidieron atacarlo todos juntos en una lucha desigual que por supuesto, Archie no pudo enfrentar. Sucumbió ante el terrible maltrato y los certeros golpes de tal forma que después de unos minutos estaba en el piso sintiendo todo su cuerpo destrozado. Con un par de hilos de sangre brotando de su boca y con uno de sus ojos hinchado a causa de un fuerte golpe.

Los hombres entonces comenzaron a buscar cualquier cosa de valor que el hombre elegante tuviera encima. Comenzaron por sus zapatos, su cartera y su cinturón. Pero Archie llevaba muchas cosas de valor consigo, como su teléfono, su argolla de matrimonio, las mancuernillas y un discreto fistol con el emblema de su familia en su saco.

-Devuélvanle sus pertenencias – exigió una voz que todos reconocieron como autoritaria.

-Claro que no, sargento. El principito esté lleno. Es una mina de oro.

Archie, tirado en el suelo, apenas y se atrevió a mirar hacia su hermano. Había reconocido su voz.

-He dicho "Devuélvanle sus pertenencias" – exigió.

Lo primero que hizo, fue arrebatar la argolla de matrimonio que uno de ellos ya tenía en su mano y luego tomó la cartera. Extrajo todo el dinero que su hermano llevaba consigo y lo extendió a los indigentes.

-¿Eso es todo el dinero? ¿Ya nadie usa efectivo? – reclamó.

-El teléfono. Dame el teléfono – sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre que tenía el teléfono lo devolvió.

-Pueden quedarse con el resto. El príncipe es mío – les advirtió y los hombres no tuvieron más opción que renunciar a su botín – ¡Ahora, largo de aquí! – les ordenó y ellos obedecieron.

Alistair se agachó para levantar a su hermano. Archie hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie quejándose de un golpe directo al hígado. Su hermano rodeó sus hombros con el brazo Archie y lo tomó de la cintura.

-¿Puedes caminar? – El horrible aroma que Stear desprendía le causó náuseas a Archie, pero el piloto solamente sonrió.

-Es un repelente natural, por protección – le explicó un poco perturbado – tendrás que soportarlo porque solo conmigo es la única forma que salgas vivo de aquí. Y vamos a caminar un largo tramo, así que es mejor que te comportes como hombrecito - ¡Vamos, camina, Archie!

-Stear… - Archie era incapaz de hablar. El golpe le dolía mucho.

Su hermano no había comprendido hasta qué grado lo habían lastimado; no, hasta antes de ver que Archie comenzaba a vomitar sangre.

-¡Rayos, Archie! ¡Nunca sabes cuándo detenerte! ¡No tenías nada que venir a hacer aquí! – lo regañó como si aún fueran unos niños. Archie no tenía la fuerza para defenderse.

Stear tomó el teléfono de su hermano y se frustró de inmediato.

-¿Cómo diablos funciona esto? - Ya era demasiado tarde, Archie ya no pudo caminar.

-No llames a Candy, llama a Terry – le suplicó antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de Stear.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **De mi escritorio:** Ya empiezo a cerrar las historias. Creí que solo necesitaría un par de capítulos cuando terminé el pasado, pero me parece que no. Me parece que requeriré un poco más. Sinceramente, lo pensé mucho antes de traer a Stear, pero al final no me resistí. Stear le quitaría mucho peso de encima a su hermano, pero primero tendré que quitarle el peso de encima a Stear. Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews; los leo todos y son un gran aliciente para continuar escribiendo, reciban un abrazo con cariño.

Luz, muchas gracias por tu bello mensaje de ánimo para continuar con esta historia.

Malinalli, 5 de mayo de 2018. Torreón, Coahuila, México.


	17. Capítulo 17: Bis vincit

**INFERNUM. REDEMPTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Bis vincit**

Esta, la de Alistar Cornwell era una penumbra traicionera y discreta. Una de esas sombras que no cubren por completo. De esas que no te permiten ni que te pierdas, ni que te orientes. Stear había vivido en un constante vaivén de emociones en los últimos quince años.

Volvió por su cuenta a América, con el propósito de reunirse con su familia; sin embargo, durante el viaje se había encontrado con un inconveniente: un monstruo habitando dentro de él. No era él mismo, no eran sus deseos o sus convicciones, era el monstruo de la guerra del que no podía separarse; eran esas incesantes escenas de violencia y de miseria, esas en donde fue testigo de cómo un ser que se dice humano, se degrada hasta el punto que un animal es más misericordioso y sublime.

Había tratado con toda su determinación de olvidar. Olvidar que esos hombres a quienes llamó amigos habían sido sordos a su llamado, hiriendo y torturando, aún más sordos al clamor de piedad de sus víctimas. Stear, se había visto obligado a intervenir entre la tortura a la víctima y el insano gozo de sus compañeros. Los odió por eso y se odió a sí mismo.

Odiaba ese monstruo de ira que lo visitaba durante algunas las noches, o cuando los decibeles sobrepasaban los límites normales de la cacofonía. Odiaba el terrible dolor de cabeza que presionaba sus sienes, el recuerdo de los gritos de las víctimas, el estruendo de los bombardeos en que había participado y finalmente… lo torturaba el rostro de aquélla pequeña que a pesar de todo le sonreía en medio de las llamas mientras su avión se desplomaba en el golfo., irremediablemente, odiaba esos gritos desesperados a mitad de la noche, la ira que lo invadía, el inoportuno deseo de lastimar a quien estuviera frente a él. Odiaba… sí… odiaba sentir las manos de sus compañeros indigentes sosteniéndolo firmemente para que no causara daño.

Cuando todo acababa, se sentía perdido. Pasaban algunos minutos antes de comprender quién era o dónde estaba. Su mente le enviaba imágenes de memorias, algunas placenteras, de tiempos felices y otras crudas y violentas.

Ver a esa pareja no le dijo nada: Absolutamente nada. Fue esa risa transparente, cristalina y vibrante la causa de su atracción. Se sintió invadido por tal sentimiento de bienestar que en todo lo que podía pensar era en acercarse. Miró a ese hombre con curiosidad, se le veía pleno y cuando miraba a su esposa, parecía que quisiera poner a sus pies el mundo entero.

A Alistar lo invadió entonces un extraño sentimiento: por un momento único y nuevo, quiso ser ese hombre. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué una desconocida lo había atraído a tal punto? ¿Por qué deseaba arrebatarle a ese hombre la felicidad de sus ojos y ser él quien vistiera elegante girando con una esposa? ¿Por qué esa risa lo revitalizaba a tal grado? Se sentía feliz, muy feliz… y era una felicidad que se escapaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Vio esos ojos verdes y brillantes, acompañados de una ebúrnea sonrisa… era el mismo rostro que en las noches de arrebato lograba tranquilizarlo y guiarlo a tiempos pacíficos, donde la fiera de la guerra no lo alcanzaba.

Stear no había perdido la memoria. De ninguna manera. Solo tenía algunos momentos en que se sentía muy confundido. Eran momentos en que su mente no sabía discernir entre lo real y la fantasía, al menos eso era lo que se decía, porque, a decir verdad, todas sus memorias eran reales, las violentas y las pacíficas, solo había momentos en que él no era capaz de colocarlas en su lugar correcto. Afortunadamente, esos momentos eran muy escasos.

Siguió a la pareja casi con desesperación. No deseaba apartarse de ellos. No sabía quiénes eran, pero se sentía feliz y pleno por ellos. Quería arrancarle a esa chica de sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de verlos tan juntos y tan enamorados. Por si las ya enormes confusiones de su mente no fueran suficientes, ahora agregaba unos por demás estúpidos celos.

Y fueron precisamente esos celos los que de pronto convirtieron ese sentimiento en algo añejo, los que guiaron su mente a momentos compartidos de desamor con ese hombre que orgulloso llevaba a su esposa de la mano. ¡Pero ahora los había perdido! ¿Dónde estaban? Se detuvo frente a un Starbucks buscando desesperado, mientras que su mente enviaba memorias de gritos y juegos infantiles.

" _Archie, tengo un nuevo invento; esta vez he creado una máquina para hacer ejercicios"…_

" _¿Y sí funciona? No lo creo"._

" _Es mejor que aprendas a mirarla de lejos, como hago yo"…_

" _¿Te refieres a Candy?"_

-Archie… Archie y Candy – susurró al viento completamente emocionado – finalmente lo lograste, hermano.

Stear se sorprendió deseando poder abrazar a su hermano. Se había mantenido lejos, protegiéndolo de no envolverse en su mundo obscuro y triste.

Por un momento su memoria fue clara pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de miel, los más más recurrentes en sus sueños lo miraban azorados, asustados y caritativos al mismo tiempo a través del escaparate del café. La miró entonces a ella y descubrió dolor… el más grande dolor que jamás hubiera visto. Y era por él… él la había lastimado. Prestó atención al reflejo de su imagen y se sintió avergonzado. ¿Cómo había permitido que ella lo viera así? En su peor estado: Como si él ya no fuera un hombre. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debo desaparecer ahora mismo!

Stear corrió hasta su refugio. No quiso escuchar. Se negó a prestar atención a las voces que lo llamaban y corrían tras él como en un juego de niños. Su mundo ya no eran las camas suaves, los edredones de seda china o de lino egipcio; hacía tiempo que no sabía lo que era comer al menos tres veces al día y por supuesto, había olvidado la sensación de un buen baño. Llegó a su territorio rogando porque el snob de su hermano no se hubiera atrevido a pisar ese lugar donde el aroma a orines contaminaba el ambiente.

Por supuesto, eso era demasiado… Archie no se detuvo y Stear resopló esperando que su guardia hiciera lo suyo y le impidieran el tránsito en los dominios del sargento.

-Debí imaginarlo. ¡Diablos, Archie! – Stear descubrió que su hermano estaba siendo abatido y si no actuaba pronto seguro que no viviría para contarlo.

Y ahora lo tenía sufriendo en sus brazos, vomitando sangre, con sus ojos perdidos.

-¡Archie! – lo llamó casi desesperado – llevé en mi espalda a hombres más dañados que tú, pero que nunca dejaron de pelear, así que sé valiente y ayúdame a ayudarte. No es momento de perderte.

Su hermano abrió los ojos y aceptó el reto.

Stear lo puso de pie una vez más y comenzó a caminar a grandes y veloces zancadas. Era tal su adrenalina que no se dio cuenta que su hermano había dejado de cooperar y por su boca expulsaba un volumen superior de sangre.

Para su sorpresa, un imponente vehículo todoterreno se abrió paso en esa zona de indigentes.

-¡Stear! ¡Aquí! – lo llamó Terry.

Sin saber de dónde, el sargento reunió la fuerza suficiente para subir a su hermano al vehículo y luego subió como copiloto.

-¿Sabes dónde está el hospital más cercano, Terry?

-Sí, por supuesto, Stear.

Stear entró al hospital dando grandes voces, pidiendo ayuda, con su hermano en brazos.

-Sargento Cornwell ¿es otro de sus muchachos? – preguntó la enfermera de emergencias.

Archie tenía su rostro cubierto por su cabello. Él estaba sucio, golpeado e inconsciente.

-¡Es el bombón tres! – exclamó la mujer cuando pudo ver su rostro – seguro que lo asaltaron.

-Gracias por traerlo, sargento, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Alistar no dijo nada. Solo miró hacia donde la camilla se había perdido, arrastrada por un grupo de médicos y enfermeras, sintiendo sus brazos vacíos, desesperado por la salud de su hermano. Terry se detuvo a su lado también mirando cómo Archie se perdía detrás de unas enormes puertas.

-Señor, señor – lo llamó la enfermera, pero Terry ahora estaba en shock.

Esta situación era demasiado; definitivamente, ser amigo de los Andrew era como misión imposible.

-Señor, señor…

Y nada… Terry estaba tratando de pensar cómo le daría la noticia Candy.

-Señor, señor…

 _-Creo que voy a traer a Candy al hospital, cuando esté aquí le diré lo que pasó para que me ayuden atenderla si se me vuelve a desmayar…_

-¡Bombón uno! – le gritó la enfermera con exasperación – usted conoce al bombón tres, así que necesito sus datos.

-Señorita: El sargento Cornwell es el hermano mayor de su bombón tres, estoy seguro de que él quiere hacerse cargo a partir de aquí, ¿no es así, Stear? – por alguna razón Terry concluyó que era necesario traer a Stear a la realidad y esta era una buena forma.

-¿Es eso cierto, sargento? ¿Usted es hermano del caballero? – preguntó con la incredulidad en su rostro.

-Así es. Es mi hermano menor – Stear sacó la billetera de Archie para darle las identificaciones a la enfermera y luego le entregó sus propias identificaciones.

Alistar proporcionó los datos de su hermano, hasta donde él recordaba y mientras tanto, Terry estaba en un gran dilema: No quería llamar a Candy, deseaba no tener que hacer esta tarea, pero sabía que era imposible, tarde o temprano debía llamarla. Pero no quería darle la noticia por teléfono, porque temía su reacción.

-Stear, escucha, necesito darle la noticia a Candy pero debe ser personalmente.

-¿Por qué no solo la llamas?

-Stear, es complicado. Su salud no es la mejor en este momento. Temo que esta noticia le cause alguna complicación.

-Candy es fuerte.

-Ya no más… verás: Tanto ser fuerte, lastimó su corazón… literalmente… - Terry clavó sus ojos en los de Stear con seriedad.

-Tengo que irme. ¿Tienes teléfono?

-El de Archie.

-Sí, por supuesto, así fue como los encontré.

-Déjame verlo.

Alistar extendió el teléfono de Archie a Terry y él revisó la batería, que estaba en muy buen estado. Luego le enseñó a hacer y a recibir llamadas.

-Seguramente, Candy va a empezar a llamar, por favor, no le respondas. De hecho, no le respondas a nadie, solo a mí. Cuando alguien esté llamando, verás su número y fotografía en la pantalla.

La jefa de enfermera, quien estaba en la estación, se dio cuenta de los planes de los caballeros por su lenguaje corporal y llamó a Terry cerca de ella.

-Señor Grandchester, no puede dejar a cargo al sargento Cornwell. Ahora usted lo ve muy bien, pero tiene episodios en que él se pierde. No lo deje solo. Si usted se va, corre el riesgo de no encontrarlo cuando vuelva porque su mente lo confunde de vez en cuando.

Terry respondió solo con un signo de interrogación en sus ojos y la enfermera continuó.

-Conocemos al sargento Cornwell porque es el líder de los indigentes bajo el puente. Todos lo quieren y lo respetan. Él vela por ellos y cuando necesitan ayuda de emergencia se asegura de traerlos al hospital. Es un gran tipo, su único problema es que esporádicamente tiene episodios en que se confunde y cree que aún está en el golfo. Cuando eso sucede, puede ser muy violento y solo desaparece.

Terry tenía que pensar rápido, porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era obvio que del otro lado de la línea estaba Candy, desesperada porque acababa de intentar llamar a Archie y no le respondía, pero su aplicación de _Buscar amigos_ le decía que estaba en el hospital. Y así fue como se lo explicó a Terry.

-Sí, Candy, lo siento. El elegante se cayó, se lastimó un pie mientras corría… ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Ahora mismo le están haciendo unas radiografías y yo tengo su teléfono.

-¿Encontró a Stear? – ella atropelló las palabras. Sentía su corazón latir desesperado. Las manos le temblaban, igual que su voz.

-¿Stear? Sí, claro… aquí está en el hospital. Pero por favor, guarda la calma, necesito saber que puedo contar con que serás prudente. Pronto podrás hablar con el inventor – el duque de Grandchester solo vio cómo Alistar suspiraba profundo y resignado.

-Tomaré un taxi para ir al hospital, no dejen solo a Archie.

-De ninguna manera. No lo permitiremos. No andarás sola en la noche en Nueva York.

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero – la voz que había usado Terry no le permitió a Candy una negación.

-Terry, yo me quedo con mi hermano.

-Sargento Cornwell – interrumpió la enfermera – conoce las reglas, no puede estar en el hospital si no se ha aseado. Vaya y tome un baño para que pueda estar aquí. Entre personas con autoridad nos conocemos, este es mi campo de batalla y yo doy las órdenes aquí. Usted no puede estar aquí en la sala de emergencias si no se asea.

Terry comprendió de inmediato las órdenes de la enfermera, así que tomó a Stear del brazo y lo condujo al todoterreno.

-¿Stear, quieres manejar? – Terry le aventó las llaves al sargento y él las miró con incredulidad.

-Pero Terry…

-Ayúdame Stear, no puedo concentrarme, estoy pensando en lo que le diré a Candy, por favor, no tengo cabeza para agarrar el volante.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

Los caballeros no cruzaron palabra durante el trayecto. Terry no había mentido. Aún tenía que decidir cómo le daría la noticia a su amiga, seguro que sería muy duro para ella.

En el lobby del edificio había muy poca gente. Terry saludó con naturalidad sin hacer caso de las miradas de asombro de los inquilinos que encontraba a su paso cuando lo miraban acompañado de un indigente. Llegaron al departamento y Terry usó su llave; Candy ya estaba esperando con su bolso en mano, no esperaba que llegara acompañado de Alistar.

Él se detuvo en el recibidor del departamento, como una estatua, con sus ojos curiosos, perdidos en el verde mirar de la mujer frente a él, e incapaz de acercarse.

-¡Stear! ¡Stear! ¡Stear! – ni un solo reproche salió de los labios de Candy. Todo lo que hizo fue abrazarlo, sin si quiera prestar atención a su hedor.

Él la abrazó…

La abrazó y su sentimiento fue indescriptible. Jamás la había tenido en sus brazos, pero se sentía realmente bien. La sintió estremecerse mientras lloraba y luego él liberó las lágrimas que lo habían aprisionado por mucho tiempo.

-Candy – fue todo lo que pudo decir el sargento.

-Siento interrumpirlos, sé que tienen muchas cosas qué decirse, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Stear, ven conmigo.

Terry condujo a Alistar a uno de sus cuartos de visitas. En el baño había de todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Mientras Stear se bañaba, Terry le hizo llegar ropa nueva y unos minutos después, el hombre que salió al encuentro de Candy y Terry era, al menos por fuera, el mismo hombre de antaño, vestido casualmente con la firma de Dior y con aroma a mirra e incienso combinados con maderas de oriente.

Stear se quitó sus anteojos, porque sentía que no iban con su atuendo. A decir verdad, a él le gustaba ser limpio, eso era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de su vida anterior a la invasión de Afaganistán. Se había afeitado y lucía realmente muy varonil.

-Stear, luces muy guapo – le dijo Candy con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Creo que usaré solo lentes de contacto. Las únicas veces que me has dicho que soy guapo, ha sido cuando no tengo anteojos, Candy – él le sonrió con cariño, disfrutando del rubor en las mejillas femeninas.

-Vamos – les dijo Terry mientras seguía debatiéndose sobre cómo decirle a Candy la verdadera razón por la que Archie estaba en el hospital.

Esta vez, volvieron al hospital en el Lamborghini. Terry deseaba despertar en Alistar su antigua curiosidad, así que le dio las llaves nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Alistar se acercó a pedir informes sobre su hermano.

-¿Quién pregunta por él? – dijo la enfermera, que no había reconocido al sargento.

-Su hermano, el sargento Cornwell – respondió Stear, aun sintiéndose extraño.

-¿Usted es el sargento Cornwell? – la enfermera estaba agradablemente azorada. El hombre frente a ella era un Adonis –. Tome una ficha, usted se acaba de convertir en el bombón número cuatro – respondió boquiabierta. El sargento era realmente guapo, con esos ojos negros profundos, como si tuviera una vida llena de experiencias y esa leve mueca que no lograba convertirse en sonrisa.

-Señorita ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – preguntó sin hacer caso de la broma local de las enfermeras.

-Su hermano tuvo una hemorragia interna a causa de un fuerte golpe en el costado. Pero él es muy fuerte, se repondrá. No necesitó cirugía; a causa del golpe tuvo un traumatismo contuso que no afectó sus órganos afortunadamente. Perdió la consciencia como consecuencia del vértigo.

La enfermera miró hacia Candy, que estaba sentada cerca de Terry, quien, al parecer, aún no le había dicho nada.

-Sargento, si me permite: Creo que puede dejar de preocuparse por su hermano para prestar más atención en la doctora. Ella estuvo aquí por su corazón y el médico les prohibió a los bombones que ella tuviera emociones fuertes. Ella tiene el síndrome del corazón roto, puede ayudar a reconfortarla. Trate de que ella no vuelva a sufrir.

-Sí, señorita – fue lo único que pudo decir el piloto.

-Sargento, siento inmiscuirme; pero usted es un gran hombre y por lo que pude conocer a su familia, ellos también son gente buena. Debería darse una oportunidad, mírese… no puede pedir nada más.

-Gracias.

-Dígale al bombón uno que puede decirle la verdad a la doctora Candice. Si ella sabe que uno de sus prometidos está bien, seguro que estará más tranquila – la enfermera sonrió por la vigencia de su broma.

-¿Uno de sus prometidos?

-Sí. ¿No lo sabía? Ellos se turnan – la enfermera añadió picardía y Stear sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Cómo era eso? –. Quizás a usted también le den un turno, lo digo por cómo la mira.

-Ella es mi cuñada. Mi hermano y ella se casaron esta tarde – le dijo sin saber cómo responder a ese extraño sentimiento.

-¿Y el bombón uno ya lo sabe? Esto parece una novela – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues ella lleva su argolla, supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta.

-Cierto… dígale al bombón uno que siempre puede contar con nosotras… - esta vez la sonrisa fue de tal sugestión y coquetería, que Stear no pudo evitar devolverla con una sonrisa más grande.

Alistar decidió que él le daría la noticia a Candice; era su paladín, le correspondía cuidar de ella ya que su hermano estaba en problemas a causa de él.

-Candy, Terry – carraspeó un poco – Archie está bien. En un momento podremos verlo.

-¿Por qué se están tardando tanto? Unas radiografías no requieren mucho tiempo – inquirió la médico.

Stear suspiró profundo, armándose de valor. La miró con la profundidad acostrumbrada y luego se agachó para poner su rostro cerca del rostro de la médico. Con cariño tomó las manos de su conejillo de indias y le habló cariñosamente:

-Archie tuvo un enfrentamiento con cuatro hombres y lo golpearon, Candy. Pero él está bien. Ya tus colegas le hicieron exámenes de sangre, gastroscopía y colonoscopía.

-Auch… - dijo Terry, sintiendo su piel erizarse – el elegante sí que es valiente.

-Terry, no bromees – lo retó Candy –. ¿Pero cómo sabes que está bien, Stear? – ella se puso pálida, como la nieve –. Quiero hablar con su médico – se levantó, pero no bien dio un par de pasos, cuando se sintió mareada.

Stear la sujetó de su brazo y ella le confió todo su peso. Terry de inmediato se acercó y le pidió ayuda a una enfermera, manteniendo la calma.

-Doctora, Andrew, debe mantenerse tranquila – le advirtió la enfermera – venga conmigo.

-No, no quiero. Estoy bien.

-Sólo debo asegurarme de que lo que me dice es verdad, le tomaré sus signos vitales.

-Estoy bien.

-Claro que no estás bien – le dijo Terry –. Por favor, señorita, haga lo que debe hacer –. La voz de Terry había temblado y esta vez no pudo disfrazarla.

Un enfermero se acercó con una silla de ruedas y los caballeros ahora vieron a Candy desaparecer.

-¡Vaya! Parece que no sirvo para cuidar de Candy – se quejó Terry.

Alistar no pudo decir nada. No podía creer verla tan débil. Para él, ella siempre había sido la chica fuerte y autosuficiente. Guardó silencio.

-Terry, enséñame a usar este teléfono. Quiero buscar en la red todo sobre el corazón roto.

-Por supuesto…

Ambos estaban satisfaciendo su curiosidad cuando pocos minutos después la enfermera se acercó a ellos.

-La doctora no está por completo bien – los ojos de la enfermera eran como las espadas – y además, está débil. ¿Sabían que no ha cenado? En su estado ella no puede darse el lujo de faltar a sus alimentos, se estaba recuperando. Y las emociones del día de hoy, por supuesto que la alteraron.

-Lo siento, señorita, usted tiene razón en querer matarme con la mirada – aceptó Terry enojado consigo mismo.

-Ahora mismo me encargaré de que coma algo, pero usted, señor Grandchester… - la enfermera iba a continuar con su regaño, aunque luego se puso en los zapatos del bombón y respiró profundo –. La doctora Andrew está en un cuarto privado, supuse que no debía escatimar en gastos, así que la enviamos al mejor. Les mostraré.

Los caballeros agradecieron tener un poco de privacidad. Ambos odiaban los hospitales y prefirieron aislarse. La enfermera se comprometió a enviarles al médico tratante de Archie en cuanto fuera posible.

-Le administramos analgésicos a la doctora para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Veré qué puedo averiguar. Seguro que con una buena noticia ella estará mejor.

-Candy – Stear se colocó al lado de ella, sin atreverse a tener demasiado contacto. También para él eran demasiadas emociones. Temía que alguna crisis pudiera sobrevenirle. Ella se veía tan indefensa en esa cama.

-Stear, lo siento, yo debería estar cuidando de Archie.

-Archie está siendo atendido, Candy, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.

El teléfono de Archie comenzó a sonar y Alistar lo extrajo de su pantalón.

-No sé quién es Paul, pero ha estado insistiendo en su llamada.

-Permíteme, Stear, por favor – ella aceptó la llamada y antes de decir palabra alguna, se escuchó la voz apresurada y entusiasta de Paul.

-Archie, después de lo que te voy a decir, será mejor que me des un buen aumento – advirtió –. Los requerimientos han sido autorizados y conseguí que la audiencia se adelantara para pasado mañana – un grito de felicidad acompañó la frase –. Ahora dime, jefe ¿quién es el mejor, eh? ¿quién es el mejor? – no cabía duda de que Paul estaba sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

-Paul, soy Candy.

-Oh, Candy. ¡Pásame al holgazán de tu novio, que últimamente se pierde de sus obligaciones!

Después de que Candy le explicó la situación a Paul, él guardó un silencio casi sepulcral.

-¿Pero cómo está, Candy? – había dolor y preocupación en Paul –. Tú sabes que es mi amigo, es como mi hermano menor. Candy, por favor, no me mientas.

-Archie está bien, Paul. Pero no podrá atender la audiencia.

-Eso no es problema, podemos justificar su ausencia.

-Tú tendrás que representar a Cornwell Petro, Paul. ¿Lo harás, verdad?

-Claro que sí, Candy, no te preocupes. En cuanto puedas, dile a mi jefe que las acciones se estabilizaron y que de seguir así, seguramente, tras la audiencia estaremos de nuevo a la alza.

-Me alegro, Paul. Seguro que Archie estará mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Candy, cómo estás tú?

-Estoy bien, Paul.

-¿Estás sola, Candy? ¡Diablos! ¡Cómo quisiera poder estar ahí para cuidarte! ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No. No es necesario, Paul. Gracias. No estoy sola. Terry está conmigo y no estamos solos.

-Me alegro, Candy. Llamaré pronto para averiguar sobre Archie, si me lo permites.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias por preocuparte por nosotros.

Los sedantes que le administraron a Candy la mantuvieron tranquila. Terry se sentó en una silla muy cerca de ella mientras estaban en silencio, los tres perdidos en sus propias preocupaciones, pero sin duda, el que estaba más preocupado era él, Terry. Sus ojos de zafiro se veían alertas, sin bajar la guardia. Él tenía el panorama completo. Él estaba preocupado por los tres, por Archie, Candy y Stear. La enfermera volvió y casi obligó a Alistar a tomar también un sedante; eso lograba que Terry se concentrara un poco más en Archie.

Con adoración, Terry tomó la mano de Candy y ella volvió su mirada hacia él.

-¿Así que el elegante finalmente se salió con la suya? – le sonrió mientras el joven acariciaba la exclusiva argolla de matrimonio.

-Sí – fue única respuesta antes de que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Me alegro por ambos – él entonces prestó atención a la pulsera de Candy y descifró el significado de los dijes –; me parece que aquí falto yo – protestó y de inmediato se puso de pie para extraer su llavero del bolsillo de su pantalón. Pronto, unas bellas y pequeñas máscaras de drama en oro blanco estaban siendo colocadas con cariño en la pulsera de Candy –. Ya está, ahora sí, está completa. ¿Tú que piensas Stear?

Alistar estaba prestando atención a la distancia, pero se acercó como midiendo el terreno y tomó la mano de Candice para observar con curiosidad la pulsera. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el avión que colgaba y que lo representaba a él. Su única reacción fue besar la mano de la médico y afirmar con plenitud.

-Me parece que ahora está perfecta tu pulsera, Candy.

La puerta se abrió y el médico entró.

-¿Cómo se siente, doctora Andrew? – fue su primera preocupación.

Ella no respondió porque se debatía entre su respuesta y su interés por la salud de Archie. El médico lo comprendió de inmediato.

-El señor Cornwell está bien, doctora. Logramos la hemostasia casi de inmediato. Es un hombre muy sano y fuerte. Ahora está dormido; lo hemos sedado. Usted es quien me preocupa en este momento.

El médico leyó la información de Candy.

-¿Hoy no me pide leer el electrocardiograma, doctora?

-No – respondió débilmente, como si no quisiera hablar de ello.

-Supongo que ya sabe que no está tan bien como aparenta ¿cierto?

Ella solo suspiró sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a los ojos.

-Necesito hablar con usted, señor Grandchester – era una voz preocupada y con reservas.

-Doctor, por favor. Terry no puede hacerse cargo de mí. No soy su responsabilidad. Lo que tenga que decir, debe decírmelo a mí – ella prácticamente exigió. Clavó sus verdes ojos en los del médico y él no tuvo más remedio que darle a ella las indicaciones.

-Nada que usted no sepa ya, doctora. El electrocardiograma muestra elevaciones mayores de 1.5 mm en un par de derivaciones del segmento ST; así que ya usted sabe que no estamos jugando, doctora. Dos elevaciones continuas y bueno… no queremos ni imaginarlo. Para que usted lo vea por sí misma y pueda descansar, le voy a permitir a usted y al sargento que vean al paciente. Creo que eso les hará bien a ambos.

Unos minutos después, Stear empujaba la silla de ruedas de Candy dentro del cuarto de Archie. Ella, obviamente no podía quedarse quieta. Leyó la historia de Archie y midió por sí misma sus signos. El doctor tenía razón. Él estaba bien. Sólo tenía un fuerte golpe en el costado, pero su rostro estaba perfecto, su pecho estaba en buen estado. Dormía apaciblemente.

Ella tomó la mano de su esposo y la besó. Lo último que deseaba era que él percibiera, allá en ese mundo, que ella no estuviera bien, así que se mantuvo tranquila.

-Archie, descansa. Te amo – le dio un beso en los labios y peinó su cabello –. Stear está conmigo, él me está cuidando, así que no te preocupes por mí.

-Archie, hermano, aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

Ambos abandonaron el cuarto de Archie mucho más tranquilos. El médico no les había mentido. Stear llevó a Candy de vuelta a su cuarto y luego le explicó que, si Terry se quedaba con ella, él cuidaría de su hermano. En realidad, deseaba estar con él a solas, quería pensar en las explicaciones que debía darle. Antes de que el sargento se embarcara en esa tarea, el médico le administró unos antidepresivos para ayudarle a mantenerse controlado.

Esa noche, mientras el médico hacía su ronda de costumbre, Stear lo interrogó. Fueron tantas sus preguntas que el médico fue capaz de armar el complejo rompecabezas que apesadumbraba al sargento.

-Sargento, usted debe recuperar su vida. Aún se está debatiendo en la disyuntiva de volver a su familia o continuar lejos de ellos. Recupere su vida; pero no porque se vea obligado, sino porque usted tiene el valor suficiente y necesario para enfrentarse a la realidad de que necesita ayuda. Acepte que no puede salir solo de ese mundo que lo persigue y que está dentro de su mente. Ellos lo necesitan. Su hermano lo necesita. Su cuñada… bueno… ella, según me enteré ha tenido una vida llena de pérdidas. Todos tenemos pérdidas y debemos sobreponernos al dolor; sin embargo, las pérdidas que ha tenido la doctora debieron ser realmente traumáticas por las circunstancias. El señor Cornwell permite la amistad de su esposa con el señor Grandchester porque él es una de es esas pérdidas y para ella es bueno contar con él. Además, según veo, él es un caballero digno de confianza. Ella lo ha recuperado y ahora son buenos amigos. ¿Se imagina usted este momento sin la ayuda del señor Grandchester? Ella sabe que puede contar con él. ¿Y qué hay de usted? Estoy seguro que usted también puede contribuir a darle un poco de consuelo al corazón de su cuñada. Veo que tienen una relación fuerte. Ella es importante para usted y usted lo es para ella. En ocasiones, pensar en las penas que sufren otros nos ayuda a olvidarnos de las nuestras – el médico ya no podía quedarse callado, había llegado demasiado lejos –. Sargento, permítase volver a su vida. Sea feliz. Si está preocupado por su gente debajo del puente, déjeme decirle que puede ayudarles más tomando su lugar en la sociedad, que viviendo como uno de ellos. Tome las riendas de su vida y contribuya para que la vida de quienes ama sea plena. Me parece que me he inmiscuido demasiado. Al final, la decisión es suya. Piénselo. Si se decide, yo puedo recomendarle el mejor programa de estrés postraumático. Es tal su éxito que hay pacientes recuperados al cien por ciento. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que más desea? ¿Una vida sin el fantasma de la violencia, con una familia feliz?

Esa noche, Stear usó el teléfono de Archie para averiguar más sobre estos tratamientos de los que le habló el médico. Leyó con interés casos de éxito. Algunos casos no se recuperaban por completo, pero tenían una mejora del ochenta por ciento al menos. El piloto no supo a qué hora se quedó dormido con un aire de determinación en su rostro.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **De mi escritorio:** Muchas gracias por sus bellos mensajes de apoyo. Son ustedes maravillosas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Malinalli, a 14 de mayo de 2018. Torreón, Coahuila, México.


	18. Capítulo 18: Sanar, sanado

**INFERNUM. REDEMPTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Sanar, sanado.**

El viento meció el cabello de Archie mientras él estaba de pie y miraba por la ventana hacia la calle concurrida, sosteniendo delicadamente una pesada cortina. Jamás pensó que extrañaría el bullicio del claxon de los autos, la algarabía del ir y venir de desconocidos en las avenidas. Sólo había pasado un par de días en aquél cuarto de hospital y ya sentía que se ahogaba. Su fino rostro estaba serio, su mente inteligente y perspicaz, cuyos pensamientos se desplazaban hasta la lejana Florida, continuamente le llenaba de preocupación por los hechos que esta mañana se llevarían a cabo.

Había despertado unas horas después de haber sido trasladado al hospital con profundo dolor abdominal y todo lo que recordaba era la figura difusa de su hermano ayudándolo a desplazarse, sin embargo, eso no lo había detenido para ordenarle a Paul que viajara de inmediato a Nueva York ante las protestas de Stear y Candy. Era preciso incoar el proceso de defensa de Cornwell Petro y, aunque confiaba en Paul, deseaba él mismo prepararlo todo.

Todo el tiempo que Paul permaneció en el hospital trabajando con su jefe, Stear se mantuvo como un centinela al lado de su hermano, tratando de comprender cada palabra que escuchaba y al mismo tiempo, sopesar los hechos que envolvían el lamentable daño ambiental, por supuesto, cuidando de la salud de su hermano.

Las grandes barreras flotantes de contención del petróleo ya habían sido levantadas; podía decirse que el ecosistema acuático estaba en buenas condiciones a estas alturas y estaba claro que la responsabilidad de Cornwell Petro era mínima, porque por supuesto, no podían exonerarse de la propiedad de la plataforma, era irremediablemente suya y seguramente tendría que pagar alguna multa, eso era inequívoco.

Ahora mismo, Archie estaba solo. Había convencido a Candy y a Stear de que descansaran y Terry tenía ensayo en el teatro. Pronto sería dado de alta si todo seguía igual; por lo menos, eso era lo que el galeno le había comentado.

Estos minutos le permitieron reflexionar seriamente en los acontecimientos del último par de días. Hasta el momento, sin explicación alguna, Stear les había prohibido extender la noticia de su aparición a su familia. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera Albert había sido puesto sobre aviso. Archie habría deseado compartir esta felicidad con sus padres y con Patty, pero su hermano argumentaba que deseaba esperar un poco más, no se sentía aún listo para aparecer ante ellos y mucho menos, tomar las riendas que seguramente serían puestas sobre él una vez que tomara su lugar en la familia y en la sociedad.

-Stear – Archie resopló resignado, tratando aún de comprender los motivos de su hermano.

-Él estará bien, Archie – los femeninos brazos de Candy rodearon sorpresiva y delicadamente la cintura masculina por la espalda provocándole un suspiro de alivio.

Una línea curva se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba las blancas manos que idolatraba. Sintió el peso del rostro de ella posarse en su espalda y él giró lentamente para mirar sus ojos que iluminaban cada uno de sus días.

-No pensé que una dormilona regresase tan pronto – él alcanzó los labios de su prometida en un delicado beso y sonrió tiernamente ante el arrollador sonrojo.

-En realidad no dormimos. Stear y yo preferimos pasar nuestro tiempo charlando, nos pusimos al día – ella guardó silencio abruptamente y escondió su mirada de la de Archie, quien se negaba a liberarla de su abrazo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Candy? – él la obligó a mirarlo levantando su mentón.

-Se trata de Patty – Candice tembló ante la cercanía de los labios de Archie, quien había descansado su cabeza en la frente de ella – no sé cómo reaccionará cuando descubra que le hemos ocultado nuestro encuentro con Stear – confesó.

-A mí también me preocupa. Sin embargo, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Es decisión de mi hermano – finalmente besó con delicadeza los labios de Candy, conmovido al sentirla estremecer.

-Él dice que quiere estar más sano para enfrentarla – sonrió intentando disfrazar su gesto con picardía, sin embargo, no lo logró – creo que teme que en cuanto lo vea, ella querrá que cumpla su palabra de matrimonio.

-¿Y tú qué piensas? – contrario a la reacción esperada, Archie frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta de Candice.

-No sé qué esperar – ella suspiró profundo mientras tomaba el brazo de Archie para que se apoyara en ella y conducirlo de regreso a su cama.

-No me gusta que me veas abatido, Candy – confesó Archie, tratando de caminar erguido.

-¿Abatido, tú? Nunca – ella lo miró con admiración – podrías estar ahogándote y jamás dejarías de pelear. No sabes cuánto te admiro. Has estado solo y jamás te rendiste.

-Pero tú también has estado sola.

-Sí – ella sonrió tiernamente, con su mirada perdida en los ojos de él – sin embargo, yo nunca tuve un hermano como tú lo tuviste. Es verdad que tengo muchos hermanitos en el hogar, pero con ninguno desarrollé la relación que tú tienes con Stear y tuviste con Anthony. Tu golpe fue muy fuerte.

-Candy, no sé cómo ayudar a Stear.

-Sólo estando ahí para él. Él sabrá qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, solo confía en él.

-Es que quiero hacer más, quiero llevarlo a alguna clínica…

-Archie, no lo presiones. Él debe querer hacerlo. Cuando él quiera, seguro que te lo dirá.

-¿Igual que me dijo que se iba al Golfo? – Archie no pudo evitar un tono de reproche en su voz.

-Eres injusto, Archie. Tienes que dejar a un lado todo ese enojo hacia él, así como hiciste a un lado el enojo hacia mí. Por favor…

Ya habían llegado a la cama y ella se aseguró de que él estuviera cómodo.

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada; además, es algo que quiero hacer.

-Entonces, hazlo.

-¿No te parece un descarado sofisma su argumento de querer estar bien para enfrentarse con Patty?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pero se está escudando… eso es todo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – ella le sonrió con reto –. Creo que él quiere ofrecerle la mejor versión de sí mismo; por eso desea estar bien para ella, por eso teme enfrentarla.

-No sabes cuánto aprecio que estés a mi lado – Archie alcanzó una de las manos de Candy, su favorita, aquélla donde guardaba la caricia de un beso infantil – eres mi vida entera.

Candice no pudo resistir la tentación y se inclinó para besar a Archie. Adoraba la cercanía de su cuerpo, era cálido, tierno y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Sus labios eran carnosos y los candentes bailes de sus lenguas eran cada vez más atrevidos, pero ella lo disfrutaba, ese lado salvaje de Archie la conquistaba, aunque por supuesto que él jamás le confesaría su personalidad de neandertal; por supuesto que seguía fantaseando con todo el sexo salvaje que tendría con ella, pero no lo confesaría.

-Coff coff – Stear se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver el ardiente beso ente Archie y Candy, deseó no tener que interrumpirlos, pero no tenía opción.

-Archie, acabo de hablar con tu médico – dijo emocionado – tenía en sus manos los resultados de los análisis de esta mañana. Estaba muy optimista; al parecer, todo está bien. Quizás hoy mismo puedas salir del hospital.

-¿Estás seguro, Stear? – los ojos verdes de Candice se emocionaron – iré a buscarlo ahora mismo; quiero ver los resultados para estar segura.

Ella se puso de pie y alisó su vestido; el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía lucir más que bella: adorable.

Los hermanos Cornwell se quedaron solos en el cuarto de hospital y sin que Archie pudiese controlarlo, por un instante, a Stear le pareció descubrir un dejo de reproche en la pose de su hermano. En ese fugaz momento, Archie le mostró su enojo y frustración, pero desvió la mirada hacia las sábanas para esconder lo que sentía, esperando que su hermano no se diese por enterado, pero él era demasiado perspicaz, Archie lo sabía, también tenía un pensamiento agudo y penetrante tanto como el filo de su florete.

-Así que… - Stear se acercó con sigilo, midiendo el terreno – estás muy enojado conmigo.

Archie no respondió. Ellos se comunicaban sin palabras. No era una respuesta necesaria, de hecho, Stear había hecho una afirmación.

-Tienes razón – hizo una pausa mientras lograba que por fin la mirada de su hermano se zambuyera en la negrura de los suyos –. No tienes razón sobre ese raciocinio de que no debí haberme ido, sin embargo, es absolutamente cierto que debí haberme despedido. Cuando estuve en esa agua helada me arrepentí terriblemente. ¿Sabes? En aquél hastío, pensaba continuamente en ti, en mi hermano, en mi compañero y amigo. En lo mucho que sufrirías… ya sabes: No puedes hacer nada sin mí, soy tu consciencia.

Archie no sabía qué decir. Se sintió transfigurado en aquél adolescente apasionado que definitivamente, requería que su hermano le ayudara a refrenar sus arranques. Sin él, Archie se había convertido en un neandertal en algunas ocasiones. En su mutismo no supo qué responder, tan solo contempló a su estoico hermano mayor.

-Estoy feliz de verte pleno. No sabes cómo disfruto al verte al lado de tu esposa. Sabes que los amo a ambos – Stear suspiró profundo y tomó una silla que acercó a la cama de Archie. Comprendía muy bien el silencio en que se había refugiado; ambos eran así, de hecho, en silencio habían soportado por años estar enamorados de la misma chica sin ser correspondidos.

-¿Y Patty? – por fin se atrevió a preguntar, sin embargo, su voz fue como un reto, aunque no quiso sonar de tal modo.

-¿Qué hay con Patty?

-¿Por qué no quieres que ella sepa de ti?

Stear no respondió. Evadió la pregunta y respondió con otra.

-¿Entonces, Cornwell Petro te está volviendo loco?

Archie comprendió que su hermano no deseaba hablar de Patty, lo que significaba que debía aceptar el cambio del tema.

-Cornwell Petro no es lo mío.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste?

-Supongo que, si tu hermano muerto clama desde su tumba que veles por los intereses de Candy y Patty, no tienes otra opción.

-El testamento… - murmuró Stear completamente ausente – ya no lo recordaba.

Los hermanos se contemplaron, hablando sin palabras. Solo sus ojos se comunicaron y al final sonrieron. Ambos sabían que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien. Ya estaban juntos, en esa maravillosa simbiosis desarrollada durante los años.

-¿Candy está bien, Archie? – soltó de pronto.

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Su corazón es fuerte… - esta vez el tono de Archie ya no fue de completa seguridad. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Stear, quien notó el sufrimiento de Archie y solo pudo responder con un profundo suspiro.

-Archie, necesito que me prestes dinero. No tengo nada. Encontré en internet la página de una clínica para el trastorno post traumático – vaciló un poco antes de proseguir, se levantó y metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Tú tienes mucho dinero, Stear.

-No. En este momento no tengo nada, pero te devolveré el costo de mi tratamiento.

-Deja de decir tonterías. El dinero que yo poseo es en gran parte tuyo, así que haré que Paul haga los arreglos necesarios para que regrese a tus manos con toda discreción; estés o no de acuerdo – sentenció al final, adivinando las posibles protestas dentro de su hermano.

-Archie… - dudó. Stear prefirió no continuar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Stear?

-Me pregunto, si te molestaría demasiado si yo metiera mis manos y mis ideas en Cornwell Petro – se atrevió a formular con una voz casi suplicante y su mirada clavada en el suelo. Archie no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado.

-Me molestaría si no lo hicieras y me obligaras a seguir vistiéndome como reo cada vez que pongo un pie en una plataforma marina.

-¡Tú vestido con overall naranja! Me aseguraré de ser testigo de ese espectáculo antes de que le des tu renuncia a mi padre – Stear no pudo evitar la mayor sonrisa que se había permitido hasta el momento.

-Más despacio, hermano. Aún no he decidido si quiero abandonar Cornwell Petro por completo.

-Vamos, Archie, a mí no me engañas, odias las plataformas marinas y los pozos petroleros.

-¡Tienes razón! Prefiero cuidar las inversiones desde una elegante y confortante oficina.

-Entonces, está decidido: Me recuperaré para poder ayudarte en CP. Me dejarás la parte operativa y tú te encargarás de las finanzas, tal como lo planeamos desde niños.

-Si Cornwell Petro se ha consolidado como la más poderosa organización petrolera, de ahora en adelante será un monstruo. Todos la identificarán como el benchmarking – interrumpió una entusiasta voz.

-Tú serás la porrista, Candy – respondió Stear mientras se giraba para abrazarla una vez que ella cerró la puerta a su regreso. Había logrado escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

-¿Porrista? ¡Claro que no! Yo revisaré personalmente el sistema de seguridad e higiene y de paso, voy a auditar su sistema ambiental; lo que ocurrió en Florida no puede repetirse. Sólo que les advierto que mis servicios son de los más caros en el ámbito.

-Pagaremos lo que pidas, Candy – repitieron y luego rieron abiertamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que repitieron la misma frase.

La obvia consecuencia fue un fuerte dolor en el abdomen de Archie, quien tuvo que esforzarse por dejar de reír, mientras que los rostros de Candy y Stear manifestaban también la risa contenida.

En Florida, la juez miraba los documentos que Paul recién le había presentado. Tenía su rostro serio, con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que sus curiosos ojos leían una vez más cada detalle de las líneas, tratando de comprender el reporte de ingeniería.

-¿Y cómo llegaron estos reportes hasta sus manos, señor Connor? – preguntó, logrando una ligera línea curva en los labios de Paul; él no quería parecer petulante.

-Bueno, Su Señoría, los documentos estaban donde debían estar – mintió –, en el cuarto de control de la plataforma.

-¿Es esta la misma lista de verificación a la que se refería el gerente de producción y operaciones?

-Es correcto. Es la lista de verificación del estado de cementación del pozo. Como puede usted ver: todo estaba en orden, según los análisis. Era posible iniciar la extracción.

-De acuerdo.

-Y también quisiera agregar como prueba, la bitácora del controlador de flujo, quien está encargado a su vez, de la _Blow Out Preventer*._ Se intentó controlar el flujo del crudo al cerrar la válvula, sin embargo, el sistema automático no respondió, pese a que se había verificado al inicio de turno. Esa fue la razón por la que el señor Cornwell y un servidor fuimos tras el ingeniero de seguridad, para cerrar la válvula manualmente.Tal como puede usted leer en la bitácora.

La juez guardó silencio para concentrar su vista una vez más en las pruebas que le hicieron llegar. Paul aprovechó el momento de escrutinio para erguir su figura con seguridad, logrando que su voz se escuchara firme:

-Su Señoría, Cornwell Petro, solicita que la investigación de daño ambiental e inseguridad hacia la integridad de los trabajadores se torne en pos de un sabotaje. Es nuestro derecho pedir que se encuentre a los culpables, hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

El fiscal del estado estaba en silencio. En realidad, trataba de no perder detalle del dialogo entre la juez y Paul.

-¿Hay algo que el estado quiera agregar? – la juez miró al fiscal con franco interés.

-En lo absoluto. El daño ecológico ha sido superado oportunamente.

La audiencia terminó con la resolución a favor de la solicitud de Cornwell Petro. Paul se despidió del fiscal y luego caminó satisfecho para salir del recinto; para su sorpresa, encontró a la ingeniero O´Brien, que también se desplazaba graciosamente hacia la salida.

-Patty, no creí encontrarte aquí hoy.

-Hola, Paul. Tenía la idea de que Archie estaría aquí y quise apoyarlo.

Paul trastabilló. No estaba preparado para evadir la agudeza de Patty. No supo cómo responder. Para su mala suerte, Patty lo percibió.

-¿Por qué Archie no estuvo aquí, Paul? – ella no dudó en clavar sus ojos en los del abogado.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Patty: Él y Candy están muy ocupados preparando su boda – quizás, si Paul hubiese sido un mejor mentiroso, ella hubiese quedado conforme.

-Por favor, Paul. No olvides que Archie es mi hermanito. ¿Crees que no sé que él estaría aquí, cuidando sus intereses a toda costa? ¿Crees que no me consta que ninguna preparación prenupcial lo habría detenido para estar aquí?

Sin saber de dónde, Paul tuvo un extraño sentimiento: Patty era espectacularmente hermosa. Los dedos del viento se enredaron en su pelo para jugar traviesos entre ellos. Ella se llevó una de sus manos para despejar su rostro y guardar un mechón detrás de su oreja; sus ojos curiosos y profundos le daban un toque de sofisticación pocas veces visto. Sabía que ella provenía de una familia noble irlandesa. Paul se quedó sin habla.

-Ayer uno de los satélites a mi cargo me envió fotografías del Golfo de México. Todo se ve mucho mejor.

 _-¡Cielos! Y además es lista, muy lista – pensó Paul._

De pronto, su pulso se aceleró. Tuvo extraños sentimientos: Ella era una mujer refinada, culta e inteligente. Proveniente de una cuna muy noble que bien podría haberse comprometido con algún príncipe, duque o lo que ella deseara. Se había educado en los mismos colegios a los que acude la nobleza inglesa, sin embargo, estaba lejos de casa, jugando a los avioncitos, diseñando complicados softwares, intentando conquistar Marte. Seguramente habría rechazado a muchos hombres en su vida. ¿Por qué seguía soltera? ¿Seguía enamorada del sargento Cornwell? Al recordar al primogénito, su visión se nubló ligeramente. Se puso nervioso. Tenía claras instrucciones de mantener oculto su retorno. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido en sus meditaciones, perdido en la profundidad de los ojos de Patty, quien lo miraba desconcertada.

Él carraspeó. Necesitaba no perder la cordura. Aunque descubrió cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de Patty y eso le ocasionó una ternura infinita. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una mujer se sonrojó a causa de él? Ya no lo recordaba. De hecho, él habría jurado que ya no había mujeres que se sonrojaran. Al menos, él no había conocido a ninguna últimamente y de hecho, sus mejillas encendidas la hacía lucir mucho más bella.

Todo lo que su interior le gritaba tan de súbito era igualmente nuevo para él. Era totalmente superior a todo lo que conocía hasta el momento. Esa mujer, a la que pocas veces había visto, de pie frente a él, amalgamando ternura, seguridad, belleza, inteligencia y vulnerabilidad al mismo tiempo en su perfecta forma, lo ponía increíblemente nervioso. Como una gratificante explosión de emociones. Paul no sabía si abrazarla para protegerla o acurrucarse bajo su fuerza.

-Tengo que irme – fue lo único que atinó a decir aferrándose a la poca cordura que encontró dentro de sí. Le sonrió con amabilidad a regañadientes, porque ella era un imán con un campo magnético poderoso.

El desconcierto fue mayor para Patty. Al primer paso de Paul ella sintió una punzada en su pecho. Demasiado extraño para ser cierto. Se sintió conmocionada. El hombro de Paul rozó el brazo de Patty al seguir con su camino; ella estaba ya de espaldas a él, escuchando cómo sus pasos se alejaban. Meditó acerca del momento recién vivido. Sabía que Paul también había percibido algo. ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Por qué se iba?

-Archie – concluyó – seguro que le prohibió siquiera mirarme – negó graciosamente su cabeza, luego respiró profundo, giró su cuerpo y apresuró sus pasos.

Vio a Paul bajando las escaleras principales, mirando hacia el piso. Ella estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero le faltó valor. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Para qué llamarlo?

-Soy una tonta – se dijo, sin poder explicarse siquiera por qué había corrido hacia Paul.

Lo miró por un momento. Lucía gallardo. Vestido con muy buen gusto. A Patty le pareció que no era tan formal como Archie, pero tampoco tan relajado como Stear lo había sido. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Para su sorpresa, Paul se giró, como buscando la mirada que percibía a su espalda. La descubrió aún en lo alto de la escalera y notó como se perturbaba.

-¡Al diablo con Stear y Archie! – se dijo, y de pronto se vio desandando el camino hacia la profunda mirada de Patty.

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.

-Patty – él sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme a comer… digo… si eso no te causa problemas con tu trabajo… me refiero a… si eso no impide que alguna nave se quede sin combustible, o altere su medidor de nivel de altura, o que el paracaídas no abra… - definitivamente, esta no era la seductora invitación a comer que Paul hubiese querido.

-Uhmmmm… ¿se te apetece un corte vacuno acompañado de un boxty? – ella respondió sonando casual.

-¿Boxty? Hace muchos años, en Dublín, saboreé el más delicioso boxty jamás preparado – él le extendió su brazo para cortésmente conducirla.

-Es que nunca probaste el que mi abuela preparaba – Patty aceptó el galanteo y se aferró al brazo de Paul.

-¿Es que me llevarás a casa de tu abuela a comer?

-Imposible – ella suspiró – mi abuela murió hace algunos años.

-Lo siento, Patty – él se apenó profundamente.

-No. No te disculpes – la sonrisa de Patty fue de añoranza – mi abuela tuvo una muy buena y muy larga vida. Murió feliz. Pero te llevaré a un restaurante irlandés que prepara un boxty bastante decente.

Tan pronto Paul encendió su auto se escuchó el tono de llamada de Archie, por supuesto, deseaba enterarse lo más pronto posible sobre los resultados de la audiencia. Paul intentó ignorar la llamada, con la esperanza de que su jefe se cansara de llamarlo. Lo llamaría desde el restaurante. Aunque, claro, tuvo que resignarse ante la insistencia de la llamada, pero sobre todo, ante la mirada inquisidora de Patty, que no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Paul se comportaba de forma tan evasiva.

-¿De verdad, no vas a responder? – ella tenía mucha curiosidad. Paul no pudo postergar responder la llamada.

-Hola, Archie.

La imagen de Archie en el hospital en la pantalla del auto sorprendió a Patty, quien lanzó una exclamación de asombro casi muda. Antes de que Stear terminara de sorprenderla apareciendo al lado de su hermano Paul decidió advertirles.

-¡Mira quién vino a buscarte a la audiencia! Patty está aquí conmigo. Vamos a comer algo.

-¡Archie! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? – la bella imagen de Patty apareció en la pantalla enorme frente a la cama del hospital y Stear sintió que su corazón se estremecía.

De pronto aquél frío cuarto de hospital era cálido, muy cálido. Patty estaba más bella que nunca. Stear se esforzó por permanecer fuera del alcance de la lente de Archie, su hermano cambió el ángulo para evitar el peligro.

-Paul… ¿qué estás haciendo con mi hermanita? – la expresión de Archie se endureció.

-No cambies la conversación, Archivald Cornwell – Stear sonrió burlándose de Archie. Sabía que estaba en problemas, Patty lo había llamado por su nombre completo.

Incluso enojada, era sumamente hermosa.

-Ya te dije que vamos a ir a comer – interrumpió Paul, tratando de salvar a Archie.

-¿A comer, eh?

-Sí, Archie…

-Deja de evadir mi pregunta y dime qué rayos te pasó ¿tuviste algún problema entrenando esgrima? ¿dónde está Candy? ¿por qué no está contigo? Voy ahora mismo.

-¡NO! – gritó Paul.

-¡NO! – dijo al mismo tiempo Archie. Luego hubo un instante de silencio y Archie continuó –: No es necesario. Además, no estoy en Chicago. Unos asaltantes en la calle me golpearon. Nada de cuidado, estoy bien.

Archie tuvo que darle algunos por menores a Patty para que se quedara tranquila. Ella interrogó todo lo que se le ocurrió. Para Archie no fue nada fácil tener que ocultarle algunas cosas, pero Stear estaba encantado desde su rincón disfrutando de las expresiones femeninas. Se sentía muy feliz de que ella se hubiese mantenido en contacto con Archie y de que se vieran como hermanos.

-Archie – interrumpió Paul, tratando de no apartar la vista del camino – supongo que has llamado para preguntar por la audiencia.

-Por supuesto.

-Despreocúpate por eso. Ya todo está arreglado. He iniciado una contrademanda por sabotaje. Esperemos que la flamante candidatura de Legan para el senado se vea muy afectada – agregó con cierta saña – te daré los detalles más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Estaré esperando tu llamada – Archie sintió cierta incomodidad al ver a Patty en compañía de Paul, pero no se comparó con los sentimientos que invadían al sargento, quien no lograba separar su vista de la pantalla. Se había quedado mudo.

Antes de que la noche cayera, los Andrew estaban hospedados en una deslumbrante suit del hotel Plaza. Terry había protestado, pero ellos argumentaron que ya habían abusado mucho de su hospitalidad. Sólo estarían un par de días más en Nueva York para que Archie descansara un poco y luego volverían a casa. Por supuesto que Paul había sonreído increíblemente cuando se enteró que tenía que ir a recoger el Spider de Archie nuevamente porque ellos volarían en la avioneta de la familia. Lo único que no salió como habían planeado fue aquello de que Archie debía descansar, pues no hubo nada que lo convenciera de apartar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

Su rostro se tornó serio y preocupado cuando vio el acumulado de pérdidas económicas en producción, en inversión de la bolsa y en responsabilidad social. Sin embargo, según él, lo disimuló. Después echó un vistazo a las proyecciones y su gesto se suavizó casi imperceptiblemente. Tuvo una video-conferencia con su tío, quien además intentó reprenderlo por no haber dado aviso ni a él ni a sus padres sobre su estado de salud, aunque por supuesto, fue en vano y William Albert lo sabía muy bien: hacía mucho tiempo que Archie no permitía que nadie se metiera en su vida.

-Todo está bien, tío. Además, tengo una excelente enfermera y doctora a mi lado. Quita ese recelo de tu mirada.

-Me tranquiliza saber que tú y Candice se cuidan mutuamente. Entonces, volvamos a lo nuestro…

Albert y Archie continuaron con sus análisis financieros, sumergidos en tablas, gráficas y proyecciones. Después continuaron con la planeación y los controles. De hecho, Albert se ofreció a ayudar a Archie con CP, así que pasaron una muy buena parte de la noche analizando ambas compañías, hasta que Candice interrumpió de súbito a los caballeros protestando porque su prometido descansara.

-De acuerdo, Candy, te devolveré a Archie en una hora más…

-No. Ninguna hora más, Albert. Son las dos de la mañana. Quiero a mi prometido ahora mismo – ella se acercó a Archie y besó delicadamente su mejilla.

-Eres una tramposa, Candy, sabes que no puedo resistirme con un beso – Archie le devolvió el beso con la misma delicadeza y luego se refirió a su tío –: Continuaremos mañana, Albert. Hay una chica rubia que no puede dormir sin mí.

Albert iba a despedirse cuando una voz varonil ajena a la conversación lo interrumpió:

-Espera tío, no te despidas todavía. Ahora es mi turno de hablar contigo. Stear sabía que las horas de diferencia en el horario ayudaban para que su tío tuviera tiempo para él.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de súbito. Candice resopló resignada. Al parecer esta noche no dormiría, pero si Stear consideraba que este era un buen momento, ella lo apoyaría. Había sido un gran paso que decidiera mostrarse ante el joven patriarca. Archie se levantó con sumo cuidado y Candy lo ayudó a llegar hasta un cómodo diván cerca del escritorio en que había estado trabajando. Nadie era capaz de responder a la constante pregunta que cruzaba el Atlántico.

-¿De quién es esa voz, Archie? ¿Quién está con ustedes? – Albert tan solo necesitaba que le confirmaran sus sospechas. Se acercó a su cámara, como si con ese movimiento estuviera más cerca de aquel hotel neoyorkino.

Vio al mayor de sus sobrinos aparecer frente a él en su pantalla y maximizó la ventana. De inmediato prestó atención a los detalles. Archie no iba a decirle nada respecto a su hermano, sin embargo, él estaba ahí, delante de él, sin aquélla cordial sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, sino con un profundo dolor en su rostro, como si estuviese desvalido y un tanto perdido. No tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan solo acertó a ponerse a alerta. Ni siquiera podía discernir el túmulo de sentimientos que de pronto lo embargaba.

-¿Podemos hablar, tío? ¿Me puedes dar unos minutos?

-Stear… ¿Có… cómo?

-Archie y yo nos encontramos en la calle. Hasta ahora no nos es posible determinar si él me encontró a mí o yo a él.

Albert no respondió. Sus ojos azules reflejaban el impacto de la noticia. Solo pensaba que Archie tenía una extraña conexión con Stear, por eso no quería dejar de buscarlo. Debió haberlo escuchado, debió continuar buscando a su sobrino. De pronto la distancia se hizo infinita y la división oceánica abismal. Habría querido poder abrazar a Alistar, abrazarlo hasta que sus brazos dolieran.

-¿Tío, estás bien?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Y no tienes nada qué decir, algo que quieras saber?

-Por supuesto que hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber, pero tengo el presentimiento que tú me lo dirás. Te escucho.

Archie se levantó lentamente. Le pareció necesario dejarlos solos. Estaba seguro, además, de que la conversación sería larga, con muchos detalles incluso financieros y civiles que debían ser resueltos. Y no se equivocó: A la mañana siguiente Stear despertó demasiado tarde, dijo que ya casi amanecía cuando terminó la conferencia con su tío; había tenido que invertir mucha energía en convencerlo de que le guardara el secreto de su retorno.

 _Un mes después…_

Stear comenzó a acompañar a Archie al consorcio en donde se encontraban las oficinas de Cornwell Petro. Albert había comprendido perfecto que ambos necesitaban concentrarse en la compañía que habían heredado de su padre sobre todo en este momento crítico, así que se había ofrecido para ayudarles un poco cada vez que visitaba Chicago para reunirse con Paul, quien dedicaba toda su energía a la división que Archie no podía atender en el consorcio Andrew. Todos en CP ahora estaban familiarizados con el trío que llegaba últimamente, siempre arrancando suspiros de las colaboradoras, casadas o solteras, todas esperaban con supuesto disimulo que las puertas del elevador se abriera a las 7:50 de la mañana para deleitarse con el gallardo trío. Aunque no tenían muy claro quién era ese hombre de pelo negro y con mirada seria, pero amable al mismo tiempo.

Archie había mandado a renovar las oficinas para crear una para Alistar sin dar explicación alguna. Pronto los trabajadores comenzaron a llegar, mientras el trío repasaba los planes a corto plazo y los rendimientos del día anterior.

Las tazas de café humeaban y aromatizaban al mismo tiempo la pequeña mesa de trabajo del trío. Entonces, un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de un taladro bailarina comenzó a sonar, envolviendo las voces de los Andrew y evitando la comunicación.

Archie esperaba que el ruido cesara pronto. De hecho, le habían advertido que esta mañana, solo por unos pocos minutos, el taladro tendría que hacer algunas maniobras. Archie y Albert se esforzaban por comunicarse, hablando más alto, casi gritando, sin prestar atención a la alteración que se apoderaba de Stear.

Alistar, por su parte estaba en un estado de estrés que sobrepasaba cualquier autocontrol. El ruido del taladro era confundido en su mente con incansables metralletas que amenazaban su avión, metralletas que amenazaban con derribarlo, con destruirlo arrojándolo en el frío mar. Alistar comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su expresión se tornó a una total agresividad. El ruido del taladro no cesaba y ocasionaba que Stear se perdiera en una guerra que su mente revivía. Después de unos segundos, sin poder controlarse, Alistar se levantó y tomó a su hermano por el cuello para ahorcarlo, deseaba terminar con él de una vez por todas. El constante golpeteo del taladro lo lastimaba mientras que él a su vez lastimaba a su hermano.

No importaron los gritos de Albert. Nadie acudió en su ayuda porque el taladro lo impedía. Albert tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para lastimar a Stear y evitar que terminara con Archie, quien también luchaba tratando de desprenderse de los brazos de su hermano. Después de varios segundos que a Albert le parecieron una eternidad, logró sublevar a Alistar. Le gritaba para controlarlo, pero eso solo acrecentaba el estrés del piloto. Archie trató de reponerse del momento y salió de la oficina para solicitar la ayuda; los agentes de seguridad tuvieron que sujetar con fuerza al piloto mientras que él luchaba con ellos, sufriendo y temiendo por su vida. Entonces hiló el ruido con la reacción de su hermano y ordenó por medio de señas que el ruido cesara.

Cuando volvió a la oficina casi se derrumbó ante la deprimente escena que encontró: Su fuerte hermano luchando como una fiera herida, buscando hacer daño para no ser lastimado. Llamó al servicio médico y un par de minutos más tarde Alistar recibía una dosis de sedante para ayudarle a tranquilizarse.

-Archie – Albert dio unas palmadas a su sobrino en total seriedad. Se había quedado sin palabras, pero sabía que Archie comprendía su preocupación principal.

-Tío, él quiso internarse en una clínica, pero no había lugar para él. Lo pusieron en una lista de espera.

-¿Y no buscaste otra opción? – indagó confuso. Archie no podía negar que seguía siendo un caos en el ámbito personal.

-Estábamos tan felices de estar juntos que nos pareció el pretexto perfecto para no separarnos. Ni él ni yo quisimos buscar otra opción.

-Entiendo, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo.

-Jamás creí que Alistar pudiera estar tan grave – Archie bajó su mirada para aliviar su propio cuello – en Nueva York las enfermeras me advirtieron de su repentina agresividad, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera a ese extremo.

-No podemos esperar más tiempo. Debes hacer algo, Archie, por su seguridad y por el bienestar de Alistar. Él necesita ayuda y es una irresponsabilidad que no la está recibiendo.

-Yo… yo… yo no quería separarme de él otra vez.

-Debes ayudarlo, Archie. Él cuenta contigo.

Archie se levantó parsimonioso y salió para darle instrucciones a su secretaria. Stear estaba ya cayendo bajo el influjo del sedante y los equipos de seguridad y médico se retiraron en silencio. Luego, Archie se acercó a su hermano y le sonrió preocupado. Alistar apretó su mano; su respiración era mucho más tranquila. Con un esfuerzo miró a Archie, como si tratara de disculparse.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero arriesgar a Patty?

-Yo te voy a ayudar, Stear. Lo superaremos juntos – le prometió.

-Como siempre, hermano – Stear ya no siguió hablando, se sumergió en un apacible sueño.

Esa mañana Archie pasó gran parte de su tiempo negociando el ingreso de su hermano a una clínica especializada de estrés postraumático. Llamó a varias clínicas, incluso en la costa oeste y afortunadamente, casi como última opción, logró que fuera recibido en una muy buena clínica bastante cerca de casa.

No muy lejos de la ciudad de los vientos, a la orilla del río Galena -que es uno de los afluentes del Río Mississippi-, se encuentra una pequeña ciudad del mismo nombre donde el tiempo parece haberse detenido en el siglo XIX, para ser exactos. Con sus casas y mansiones de ladrillo, sus autos de modelos antiguos, pero siempre en perfectas condiciones; con los anuncios de sus tiendas en madera colgando cerca de la puerta, algunos de los cuales con dos siglos de antigüedad. El trío condujo por Main Street, sabiendo de antemano, que el auto de Alistar, aunque de modelo muy anterior, estaba fuera de cuadro con el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Creo que debimos haber usado el doble R del tatarabuelo, Stear – aunque pareciera una protesta, en realidad no lo era. Archie estaba encantado con la ciudad.

-Quizás sí – su hermano, trataba de no perder detalle alguno de la autenticidad.

-La ciudad es bellísima Stear, pero es muy pequeña, ¿estás seguro que quieres recuperarte en esta clínica?

-Claro que lo estoy. Por alguna razón extraña me siento como en casa con esta arquitectura, creo que yo tuve que haber nacido en el siglo XIX, habría sido muy emocionante, muy ecológico y excitante con todos esos descubrimientos ¿no lo crees, Candy?

El trío se dirigió hacia el distrito histórico atravesando el río Galeana. A Stear le pareció ver los grandes barcos de vapor surcando las aguas, pero no pudo pensar demasiado, porque la ciudad es tan pequeña que de inmediato se vieron rodeados del bosque, tomaron un camino rural y se abrieron paso hasta la dirección que el mapa les mostraba, ni siquiera necesitaron continuar escuchando las instrucciones del GPS.

Ante sus ojos se presentó lo que alguna vez había sido la casa de uno de los grandes generales de la Guerra Civil. Como toda la arquitectura en Galeana, era una casa de ladrillo de doble planta, con sus cornisas y monturas en un blanco inmaculado. Desde que las rejas del enorme jardín se abrieron, los jóvenes no pudieron apartar la vista de tan bella construcción.

-Parece que hemos llegado, Stear – un nudo en la garganta impidió que Archie continuara hablando.

El trío caminó en silencio hasta que alguien los recibió y los condujo a la oficina del director del hospital, un joven médico con ideas bastante revolucionarias en el tratamiento del estrés postraumático.

-Me recuerda la mansión de Lakewood, me parece como si la tía abuela fuese a aparecer con su duro gesto para cuestionarnos – a Candy se le erizó la piel.

Se entrevistaron con el médico, quien fue bastante sincero sobre las posibilidades de éxito de su tratamiento. Les dijo que el mayor trabajo residía en el paciente y en su interés por mejorar; también hablaron de que el pago del dinero del tratamiento no garantizaba su recuperación, así que no habría reembolsos, un momento incómodo, pero necesario. Les habló de las visitas obligatorias que Archie y Candy debían hacer para involucrarse en el tratamiento y también les advirtió que no podían ausentarse por mucho tiempo de Chicago pues debían estar disponibles para cualquier emergencia que pudiera surgir o simplemente, para atender alguna entrevista no programada con él o con su equipo. Archie tuvo que plasmar su firma muchas veces, entre contratos, seguros, deslinde de responsabilidades, pagos, etc., obviamente, antes de ir a la entrevista, Archie había hecho sus propias indagaciones sobre el médico, los integrantes de su equipo, el costo del tratamiento y sus métodos, así que no tuvo objeciones en el panorama que el médico le planteaba.

Las instalaciones eran de primera, incluían gimnasio, piscina y cuarto de música. El comedor ofrecía los mejores menús, Archie fue personalmente a asegurarse, porque podía permitir que su hermano careciera de un teléfono celular, pero jamás permitiría que su alimentación no fuera la mejor. Además, no tuvo el menor problema; todo el personal femenino estaba encantado de mostrarle cada rincón del lugar. Candy tuvo que quitarle de encima una que otra amable enfermera de vez en cuando.

Era poco más de medio día cuando Stear y Archie se abrazaron para despedirse, antes de que Archie entrara al auto donde ya Candy lo esperaba.

-Archie, siento mucho causarte tantas molestias, no sabía que mi tratamiento prácticamente te ataría a Chicago, sé que tienes muchos compromisos.

-Stear, te he estado buscando durante años y no pararé hasta recuperarte por completo. Quiero a mi hermano de regreso – Archie ya no pudo esconder su tristeza por volver a separarse de Alistar, su rostro se descompuso ligeramente.

-En cambio yo… creí que te encontraría cambiado, pero sigues siendo mi hermano. Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Tú estás para mi cien por ciento, como siempre.

-Créeme, Alistar: El tiempo sí pasó y me dejó muchas cicatrices, pero ya te contaré mi historia.

-Tuviste suerte de tener a Candy siempre contigo.

Archie no quiso abrumar a su hermano con historias que él ya había dejado atrás. Seguramente algún día su hermano se enteraría de todas sus rebeliones y sus desesperados mudos gritos por ser feliz, pero no ahora.

-Sólo concéntrate en tu tratamiento, hermano. No te preocupes por mis viajes cancelados, ya sabes que cuento con Paul. Además, seguro que Candice estará feliz de tenerme siempre en Chicago. Vendremos a visitarte cada fin de semana.

-Yo creo que tú también estarás feliz de cancelar tus viajes porque no te gusta usar ese traje naranja, ¿verdad?

-¡Cierto! – ambos rieron –. Creo que te recuperarás pronto, Stear –, Archie recuperó la seriedad ante la mirada indagatoria de su hermano. Supo que Stear estaba esperando que se explicara, así que continuó –: Yo odio volar. Me pongo nervioso, mis manos sudan, la ansiedad me invade… desde que tuviste tu accidente, yo evado los vuelos. Sólo vuelo si es muy necesario – le confesó avergonzado – sin embargo, tú te subiste al avión e incluso le quitaste al copiloto su lugar. Creí que tú estarías más temeroso que yo cuando tuvimos que regresar a Chicago, pero no fue así. Eres valiente y fuerte, estoy seguro que pronto estarás bien.

-¿Odias volar, Archie? Quizás deberíamos volver con el doctor y pedirle un lugar para ti también – le propuso a modo de broma, pero sinceramente preocupado.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que me estés instalando como tu compañero de cuarto – Archie le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y luego le dio algo de efectivo.

-Gracias, Archie, sabes que te pagaré.

-Por supuesto, lo que tú digas.

-Stear… ya devuélveme a mi prometido.

-"Devuélveme a mi prometido" ¿sabes que te has vuelto muy mandona, Candice White Cornwell?

-¿Mandona, yo?

-Pues no sé qué te traes, pero a mí me parece que te has vuelto dependiente de Archie… -Stear quiso regresar sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Las expresiones de Archie y Candy se tornaron serias y ausentes.

-Lo siento, lo siento… estas reacciones… no puedo controlarlas… por favor, Candy…

-No te preocupes, Stear. Entendemos – Candy se bajó del auto para abrazar a Alistar –. Quizás tengas razón: Yo tampoco la he pasado nada fácil, también tengo desafíos que debo vencer. Nunca había imaginado que estuviera desarrollando codependencia. Eres muy valiente, Stear. No todos los que padecemos estrés postraumático lo aceptamos y enfrentamos.

Candice besó la mejilla de Alistar y luego entró al auto en silencio, igual que Archie. Stear los vio alejarse por el sendero tratando de adivinar por qué los ojos de Candice ya solo brillaban si Archie estaba cerca. Ella siempre había tenido una luz propia, pero hoy por hoy, ella necesitaba de Archie, ¿por qué?

-¿Crees que Patty logre perdonar que Stear no se comunique con ella todavía, Candy?

-Sí. No es nuestro asunto, pero creo que sí lo hará.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Antes no lo estaba, Archie. Me preocupaba; pero ahora… cuando pienso en ti, en cómo me has perdonado por alejarme premeditadamente, en cómo estás ayudando a Alistar… es entonces cuando sé con certeza que Patty terminará por perdonar a Stear. El corazón de Patty es tan noble como el tuyo y su amor por Stear es aún mayor.

-¿De verdad, lo crees?

-Claro que sí. Stear aún está en su camino de regreso a casa. Ella lo entenderá.

En el camino a casa Archie y Candy admiraron la belleza de los paisajes. Candy amaba Illinois, era su hogar. Se sentía muy feliz de haber abandonado Great Can para estar con Archie, en casa.

Cenaron en un restaurante brasileño, bromearon un poco y llegaron a casa casi al anochecer.

Al llegar a casa, después de tomar un baño, Archie se sentó frente a su piano en la biblioteca. Ya no podía recordar la última vez que lo había tocado. Se acercó el banco elegantemente y comenzó a ejecutar una dulce melodía, tan dulce que se estremeció y se apartó del mundo. Candice estaba terminando su rutina de belleza nocturna y no pudo evitar caer en el hechizo de las notas que envolvieron el departamento. A decir verdad, nunca había gustado mucho de ver a Archie tocando el piano debido a que tenía muy presente la anécdota de Annie tocando a dúo con él y eso la ponía muy celosa. Sin embargo, esta melodía era ejecutada con tal dulzura que era imposible no conmoverse. Los largos dedos de Archivald se movían sobre el piano como si acariciara sus teclas y enviaran esas caricias a la piel de Candy; la melodía fue in crescendo hasta la sensualidad y tuvo su climax en una interpretación que despertó la lujuria tanto del ejecutante como de la única escucha.

La ardiente transformación provocó en Archie el despertar del neandertal que ahora le era tan familiar, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, la temperatura de su sangre se elevó y un dolor en su entrepierna le provocó placer. Continuó ejecutando hasta que la penetrante mirada llena de deseo de Candice comenzó a quemar la piel masculina, él la buscó y le sonrió seductor sin permitirse terminar su concierto privado. Ella se acercó por la espalda y besó delicadamente el cuello de su prometido mientras que traviesa deslizaba sus manos bajo la elegante bata para alcanzar la firmeza de su pecho. Archie cesó la ejecución y alcanzó los brazos que lo rodeaban, se puso de pie y frotó su cadera contra la de Candice para mostrarle el estado en que se encontraba. Ella sonrió satisfecha mientras que él la tomaba en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba el piano, como si le estorbara. Llevó sin delicadeza alguna las piernas de Candy hasta su cintura y la sentó sobre su fuerte escritorio; esta vez no tuvo cuidado, en un segundo estaba desatando la bata de baño de su prometida para deleitarse con sus firmes pechos que parecían urgirlo a tomarlos. Él se inclinó sobre ellos y los mordisqueó casi desesperadamente, perdiéndose entre esos voluptuosos montes él se sintió en la gloria misma. Había deseado a Candice toda su vida, desde que era casi un niño, hacerle el amor era lo que él definía como la plenitud en su vida y cada día era una experiencia nueva. Ella lo sorprendió cuando se puso de pie sin desprenderse de sus labios y luego se arrodilló ante él para complacerlo con la misma urgencia con él la amaba. Sintió su dureza dentro de la boca ardiente de su prometida y se deleitó en contemplarla. Ella se veía hermosa, con su bata de seda cayendo en sus brazos, son sus ojos incitantes y sus manos manipulando su virilidad mientras lo humedecía con su lengua y lo masajeaba con sus labios, no había palabras para describir cómo su satisfacción se fue al cielo con las orales atenciones que ella le prodigaba con un placer infinito. Gimió complacido; tenía que aceptar que siempre quiso tenerla así: de rodillas y satisfaciéndolo. Envolvió sus manos con esos rizos todavía húmedos y apretó la cabeza femenina hacia su pelvis, urgiéndola por mayor esmero, gimiendo ardientemente su nombre.

-Candice, oh Candice – ella respondió jugueteando aún más con su húmeda lengua y mirándolo directo a los ojos, como si aceptara su reto.

Archie estaba en el cielo mismo. Los verdes ojos que lo habían martirizado durante años hoy lo complacían. Sus verdes esmeraldas estaban obscuras deseando también ser complacidas. Antes de que ella le provocara mayor excitación, Archie la levantó y la puso a la orilla de su escritorio. Se abrió paso provocativamente entre sus piernas y le permitió temblar ante el contacto de su dureza con su humedad que prácticamente se desbordaba. Entonces penetró su cuerpo con fuerza y con deseo. Desbordó todo lo que ella le había provocado. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Ella se sujetó de él mientras que envolvía su atrevida cadera con sus piernas; él la continuó embistiendo sin preocuparse por las uñas de ella clavadas en sus brazos. La tenía rendida ante él, tal como siempre deseó, ella era finalmente suya; él había esperado y su sueño se había realizado. La amaba más que nunca y la amaría para siempre, de eso estaba seguro. Llegaron juntos a tocar el cielo sabiendo que nada podría separarlos. Después de amarla tan brutalmente, la llevó a la cama y la amó durante una buena parte de la noche de la manera más tierna y dulce, la adoró, fue uno con ella también en su corazón.

 **Malinalli; 22 de julio 2018. Torreón, Coa.**

Gracias por su paciencia. Ya el próximo capítulo terminamos. Mil y un gracias de nuevo.


	19. Capítulo 19: Reditus

**INFERNUM. REDEMPTIONIS.**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Reditus**

Había sido una tarea complicada convencer a Archivald Cornwell de que participara en los festejos del Día Mundial de la Esgrima el pasado ocho de septiembre. Se escudaba diciendo una y otra vez que no estaba de humor para socializar y que aún no se sentía muy fuerte y seguro como para esgrimir una espada o un florete. Sin embargo, cuando el Duque de Grandchester aceptó la invitación de la selección nacional para un duelo de exhibición, no pudo seguir negándose.

-Su encuentro fue lo mejor que he visto jamás – el real entusiasmo de los compañeros de Archie no pudo ser evadido. Sus ojos les brillaban solo de recordarlo.

-Tranquilo, Archie – aún recordaba el tono irremediable de mofa de Terry – prometo tratarte con delicadeza.

Archie no soportaba que Terry conociera su lado débil, justo su orgullo. Así que había aceptado y no podía arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. El florete de Terry Grandchester había dado cuenta de los mejores movimientos y los asaltos habían sido suyos, pero eso no le molestaba, haber sentido el florete de Terry de nuevo en su pecho ya no le había afectado.

La única afectada había sido Candice, que tuvo que soportar la muchedumbre de admiradoras de los contrincantes haciéndola a un lado para obtener una fotografía sin conformarse con solo uno de ellos: La gran mayoría de las chicas (muchas de las cuales, hay que decirlo, no eran seguidoras de la esgrima) hicieron mil movimientos para lograr una fotografía entre ambos caballeros. Esa había sido una mañana de celebración. Por un momento, Archie y Candy se olvidaron de los problemas y solo se dedicaron a divertirse.

Terry se había despedido de ellos justo después de comer juntos en el yate de Archie; debía volar de inmediato porque esa noche tenía que asistir a una premiación de su madre. No podía dejarla plantada. Archie y Candy lo vieron caminar por el muelle y dirigirse a la calle Michigan, donde lo esperaba el chofer de los Andrew para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su pelo flotaba con el frío viento.

En el yate, Archie notó cómo Candice se estremecía.

-Será mejor que entremos, Candy – le preocupaba que pudiera enfermarse.

-No, Archie, quedémonos un poco más aquí. Me gusta mirar el lago; es imposible no pensar en Stear.

-Gracias, Candy – él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se refugió en su calor – gracias por amar tanto a mi hermano.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la dulzura y la paz reflejados en los ojos de Archie. Su cabello también flotaba con el viento y se posaba travieso sobre su rostro sereno. Ella suspiró aliviada de notar un momento sin angustia en Archie.

Permanecieron por un largo tiempo abrazados, llenándose de la presencia del otro, hablando de todo un poco, sobre todo, disfrutando de ser uno solo.

Cuando la tarde cayó miraron la puesta de sol; sus sentimientos y deseos estaban a flor de piel. Jamás se cansarían el uno del otro. Él solo pensaba en beberse todo de ella, en hacerla suya una y otra vez. Entraron al yate, a la pequeña sala de muebles de cedro con recubrimientos blanco marfil. Archie alcanzó su florete y la miró amenazante, como si le advirtiera que debía tenerle miedo. Ella respondió sonriendo sugestiva, a la expectativa de los deseos de ese hombre cuyas miradas eran fuego puro provocando su incandescencia. Archie no permitió que se sentara, se alejó de ella un par de pasos y extendió su florete justo hacia su pecho. La respiración de la mujer se detuvo por unos instantes mientras que sus esmeraldas le retaban a continuar el juego. Archie midió el filo de su arma y arrancó un botón permitiendo que los excitados pechos de Candice se descubrieran ligeramente, pero eso no era suficiente para el intruso; él deseaba descubrirlo todo… guio lentamente y con sumo cuidado su florete hacia el siguiente botón y sonrió satisfecho cuando el encaje del sostén de Candy quedó a la vista… él lo arrancaría, se perdería entre esos montes voluptuosos y maduros que respondían al menor contacto de la miel de las pupilas dilatada y obscuras. Archie terminó con su seductora tarea hasta que el vestido de Candice quedó abierto mostrando su figura, luego, sin decir palabra alguna, con la punta del florete deslizó una a una las mangas del vestido por sus brazos… adoraba tenerla desnuda. Quería estrujarla hasta que no quedara más de ella. Quería beberla, guiarla a su cielo, donde ella era su ama y su esclava al mismo tiempo. Soltó su florete y la atrapó delicadamente de su cabello para descubrir su cuello. Ella sintió su humedad desbordarse, no podía esperar más, quería ser invadida en ese mismo momento y comenzó a exigirle a Archie que se olvidara de ser un caballero, quería que su espada la penetrara, así, fuerte, firme y filosa. Él se olvidó de toda delicadeza y la tomó con urgencia, mordisqueó su cuello en un frenesí pocas veces sentido, no podía detenerse, deseaba más de ella. La levantó a horcadas sobre su cintura y la embistió, mordisqueando al mismo tiempo los duros botones rosas que se ofrecían a él sin decoro. Ella gimió por la combinación de placer y dolor, pero eso solo lo estimuló, la amó con desesperación y ella se entregó apasionada, exigiendo, disfrutando, retando, tomando para sí cada muestra de amor y deseo que Archie desbordaba por ella.

Después de amarse mutuamente volvieron a casa. Se habían amado en el yate, pero eso no era suficiente. El neandertal de pronto perdía el control y se apoderaba de los instintos de Archie, lo mejor de todo, es que había descubierto que Candy enloquecía cada vez que se transfiguraba en ese ser salvaje y apasionado. Así que volvieron a amarse en su cama, gritando sus nombres, extasiados y enamorados.

Esa noche cayeron rendidos en un sueño profundo, reparando su cansancio, queriendo hacerlo a un lado para iniciar de nuevo. Archie la envolvió desnuda en sus brazos y ella se acurrucó arrullada por su corazón. Su beneplácito no duró por más tiempo porque una llamada había interrumpido su sueño y ahora había asuntos para resolver.

Candice marcó el número telefónico muy de madrugada, aún con sus manos temblando y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Lo siento, amor, no puedo hacerlo – ella le dio el teléfono a Archie – por favor, hazlo tú. Siento que, aunque Patty sigue siendo mi amiga, el tiempo ha pasado entre nosotras, en cambio, tú siempre has estado con ella, creo que ella te ama más a ti en este momento.

-No digas tonterías, Candy – Archie susurró mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada – Patty sigue siendo la misma chica, es tu amiga y en estos casos, creo que no hay nada mejor que una amiga. Yo soy como su hermanito, por favor, hazlo tú.

-Archie, eso no es justo – protestó. Entonces Archie colgó el teléfono.

-Escúchame, Candy – Archie la tomó de la mano y la obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos – necesito que vuelvas a ser la misma chica fuerte y decidida de antaño – la retó cariñosamente – sé que has sufrido; ambos hemos sufrido mucho. Yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a ser yo mismo, tú logras que quiera vivir… por favor, Candy, tienes que llenarte de valor y devolverme a mi chica.

Ella se quedó impactada. Jamás pensó que un acto tan simple como negarse a llamar a una amiga en la madrugada pudiera revelarle a Archie cuán profundo era también su deseo por escabullirse del mundo. Incluso, ella misma tampoco había percibido del todo hasta dónde llegaba la penumbra dentro de su alma.

-Candy, Anthony murió, fue un accidente y los accidentes ocurren – ella bajó la mirada, no comprendía por qué su esposo mencionaba a Anthony, pero él continuó hablando – Candy, ya has visto a Terry, él está bien, enfrentando sus propios retos, pero decidido a no dejarse caer. Borra de ti esa imagen de su desdicha, ya lo ves: está de pie. Annie murió, es verdad, era tu hermana; tú hiciste incluso más de lo que debías para que ella fuera feliz. Neal ya no puede hacerte daño, nunca jamás lo hará. Deja ya de pensar que la felicidad no es para ti. Alistar está enfrentando sus demonios, enfrentemos los nuestros. En otra época, estoy seguro de que tú misma habrías tomado el teléfono para llamar y aún más, estarías lista para decir la palabra correcta de ánimo. Por favor, Candy, te necesito conmigo. Te amo… y te amo así, como estás ahora, con tus heridas, con tu dolor… sin embargo, quiero saber que lo que hago por cuidarte y recuperarte está rindiendo frutos. Vuelve Candy, déjame volver a verte. Quiero que tus ojos brillen, aunque yo no esté cerca; no quiero que sigas dependiendo de mí, quiero saberte de nuevo fuerte, no por nosotros, sino por ti.

-¿Ya no quieres cuidarme? – su voz tembló ligeramente con reproche.

-Tonta. Eres una tonta – él la abrazó para reconfortarla – nada me hace más feliz que saber que confías en mí y me dejas cuidarte. Cuando dejaste el San Pablo no hablé con nadie durante días, ni siquiera con mi hermano. No me bañé, no me interesaba mi imagen… nada… - Archie seguía hablando en voz baja, prácticamente al oído de Candice – me preocupaba que estuvieras sola en un país desconocido y sin dinero. No sabía dónde comenzar a buscarte. Estaba desesperado por saber que estabas bien. Una y otra vez me repetía que me habría escapado contigo para cuidarte, de hecho, me sorprendí deseando que hubieses encontrado a Terry. Te prefería bien y segura, que durmiendo quién sabe en dónde y cómo… quizás con hambre. Cuidar de ti es lo que más he querido hacer toda mi vida.

-Entonces…

-¿No lo entiendes, cariño? Lo que más me atrajo de ti fue tu fortaleza, tu optimismo, tu capacidad de no quejarte, sino de buscar siempre las soluciones. Quiero verte feliz.

-Soy feliz…

-No. No lo eres. Lo serás hasta que dejes ir el pasado. Deja atrás todas tus pérdidas. Yo las dejé ir cuando te recuperé… ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo por mí, por favor? Déjame verte sonreír, quiero verte disfrutar de cada día. Ya sal de tu caparazón Candy, por favor. Vamos a vivir de nuevo.

-Archie… - ella estaba meditando las cosas que Archie le compartía, iba a responder cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Miró a Archie con miedo, como si no supiera qué debía hacer; él se limitó a sonreírle con confianza y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que respirar y sonreír de regreso.

-Gracias, Archie – él tomó su mano favorita y depositó un casto beso con veneración pura – creo que es hora de que contemos contigo, gatita.

Ella respiró profundo, sujetando su mano con fuerza en la de Archie antes de responder la llamada.

-Hola, Patty – saludó y de pronto sintió renacer dentro de ella una antigua fuerza.

-Hola, Candy, tengo una llamada perdida. No son horas de llamar ¿qué sucede? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, Patty… -vaciló, pero la mirada enaltecida de Archie le dio ánimo – tenemos que hablar; será mejor que te advierta que debes estar muy despierta para la noticia que te voy a dar.

-¿Es sobre Stear, verdad? ¿Finalmente Archie ha encontrado a ese bribón? ¡Deja que lo tenga frente a mí! ¡Le diré un par de verdades, al menos! – la voz de Patty sonaba relajada y tomó por sorpresa a Candy. No supo qué responder.

-¿Estás bien, Candy? – le susurró Archie al oído, ella respondió apretando su mano.

-¿Candy? ¿Sigues ahí? No es necesario tanto preámbulo… debe ser Stear… ¿Por qué otra cosa me llamarías a esta hora? Archie se ha recuperado, tú te escuchas bastante bien, esta noche saludé a Albert antes de ir a la cama, a la tía le escribí la semana pasada y me dijo que está bien, así que el único motivo para una llamada a las tres de la mañana es el bribón de mi novio… si lo hubieses encontrado muerto me habrías llamado mañana… así que esto es urgente. Deja de temblar y ponlo al teléfono de una buena vez… le diré que está loco si cree que aún me casaré con él. ¡Já! Como si tuviera él tantos privilegios para que una chica como yo lo espere por años, eso sí que no.

Para estas alturas, el monólogo de Patricia era ya atropellado por las miles de emociones que la invadían. Candy no la había desmentido, así que del otro lado del teléfono la chica temblaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

-Patty, él no está aquí. No puede tomar el teléfono – Candy miró a Archie directo a los ojos, aún en la media luz de su habitación la dulzura en la miel de los ojos de su esposo la fortaleció.

-¿Pero está bien, verdad? – ahora había urgencia en la voz de su amiga.

-Sí… es decir, no. Bueno, sí, pero no…

-Candice White Andrew Cornwell, deja de estar vacilando y dime de una vez por todas lo que quieres decir – Patty se sentó entonces en su cama, ansiosa por lo que deseaba escuchar.

-Encontramos a Stear, pero fue necesario internarlo en una clínica. Su médico acaba de llamarnos con urgencia, está en una crisis y no hace otra cosa sino llamarte. Lo han sedado fuertemente, sin embargo, el doctor dice que deberíamos los tres visitarlo esta mañana, a primera hora. Archie y yo queremos pedirte que te reúnas con nosotros tan pronto puedas, no importa si no es hoy, pero por favor, Patty, ayúdanos con Stear. Sé que estás muy molesta con él, sin embargo… escucha primero su historia y ven con nosotros.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea. Y luego ella habló entre sollozos. Candy notó la transformación de la mujer fuerte que había visto en la mina unos meses atrás en aquella chica indecisa del San Pablo.

-Candy… ¿Qué le pasa a Stear? ¿Es grave? Dime la verdad, por favor.

-Lo encontramos hace unas semanas, pero él no quiso exponerte a estos arranques de ira que tiene en sus crisis porque se torna muy violento, al grado que pierde la razón. Su mente lo traiciona y lo pone en medio de escenarios bélicos, por lo que él se defiende de quien quiera que esté cerca. Incluso trató de ahorcar a Archie. Patty, él te ama, pero no deseaba exponerte al peligro que representa estar cerca de él en este momento. Quiso sanar antes de poder entrevistarse contigo, sin embargo, el médico dijo que nuestro contacto le ha disparado fibras de sufrimiento y alteración de su realidad. Está confundido, no te ha visto y parece que en sus fantasías te ve en medio de la guerra y se agobia por no poder rescatarte.

-¿Por qué no buscó a su familia, Candy?

-Porque sin tratamiento, sus momentos de lucidez han sido pocos, solo fueron flashes que no permitieron armar el rompecabezas de sus recuerdos. No sabía si tenía familia, no sabía de dónde era… hasta que nos vio en una calle neoyorkina. Vernos a Archie y a mi le dio lucidez, los médicos del hospital controlaron su estrés y eso le permitió permanecer con nosotros e ir recuperando sus memorias lentamente, hasta que su mente le arrojó un rompecabezas completo. Ver a Archie en peligro fue lo que detonó sus memorias. Lo salvó y permaneció con nosotros bajo supervisión médica.

-Ya no me digas más, Candy… creo que no es una conversación que deba seguir vía telefónica. Voy para allá.

-Gracias, Patty. Avísanos sobre el vuelo para esperarte en el aeropuerto.

-Candy, he dicho que ya voy para allá. Seguro que mi instructor de vuelo me ayudará a conseguir un taxi aéreo. Te veré al amanecer. Dile a Archie que me mande a alguien para que me esté esperando….

-De ninguna manera, Patty. Nosotros estaremos esperándote entonces en el hangar de la familia.

La llamada terminó con una pareja bastante preocupada. Patty vivía sola y seguro que la noticia habrá alterado sus nervios, pero confiaron en que tendría la fuerza y confianza suficiente para salir del paso.

-Son dos horas en un vuelo comercial desde Florida a Chicago. Creo que deberíamos esperar que esté aterrizando en al menos cuatro horas. Ven, vamos a descansar. Lo hiciste muy bien, Candy. Gracias.

-Archie – ella le sonrió discretamente – ¿notaste cómo llamó Patty a Stear?

-Claro que lo noté. Lo llamó bribón.

-Sí. Es cierto: "El bribón de mi novio", eso fue lo que dijo exactamente.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo, amor?

-Uhmmm… ¿bueno?

-Ya lo resolveremos mañana. Ven a la cama, quiero darte un premio por lo que hiciste – Archie besó su cuello mientras deslizaba por sus hombros la delicada bata de seda para desnudarla.

Tres horas después, el magnate se despertó. Aun cuando tenía prisa, se dio tiempo para deleitarse con el cuerpo desnudo de Candy sobre sus obscuras sábanas. Era un panorama erótico que lo seducía irremediablemente. Bañado su cuerpo con la cálida luz de una lámpara de pie, su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, las sábanas desordenadas por esa noche de pasión compartida… era el cielo mismo para Archie.

Se inclinó para despertarla con sus besos. Ella estaba dormitando boca abajo, mostrando su espalda y su trasero desnudo. Él se recostó a su lado y besó desde su cuello… recorrió su espalda acariciando dulcemente la piel tan amada, llegó a la suave curva del fin de su espalda y recostó su cabeza.

-Candice – la llamó. Sabía que ya estaba despierta porque la escuchó gemir placentera – será mejor que te bañes, mientras hago algunas llamadas.

-¿Archie, no te parece que es muy temprano para molestar a Paul? – ella se movió entre las sábanas mientras que lo veía ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su mesa de noche en completa desnudez.

-Sí. Es muy temprano. Pero esa es la ventaja de ser el jefe. Anda… empieza a prepararte para ir al aeropuerto.

Candy lo escuchó dar algunas instrucciones a Paul antes de ducharse.

-Paul, envíame antes de las diez de la mañana los resultados del día de ayer. Ya sabes: Necesito saber el desarrollo en la bolsa, quiero saber cómo están las cotizaciones. Envíame los balances financieros y los de producción para poder compararlos uno contra el otro. Y hazme saber cómo van las mejoras que se implementaron en Great Can; a estas alturas, la mina ya debería estar iniciando su camino al equilibrio, el tío querrá saber el estado de los indicadores de siempre. Dirige tú la reunión de alta dirección y luego envíame un reporte de las predicciones para hoy.

-Archie, te recuerdo que _**Saudi Co.,**_ quiere reunirse contigo esta misma semana. Quieren saber si aceptarás su oferta de compra en los pozos que tienes alrededor de los de ellos.

-Paul, ya les dije que no estamos vendiendo.

-¿Estás seguro? Están dispuestos a negociar un precio ventajoso.

-Estoy seguro. Tengo la impresión que ellos saben algo que nosotros no. Haremos estudios de exploración. Por lo pronto, recuérdales que no vendemos.

-Archie, esos pozos no han estado produciendo lo que esperábamos.

-Lo sé, Paul. Por eso quiero hacer primero estudios de exploración. Es una buena inversión antes de hacer movimientos de los que podría arrepentirme más tarde.

-Dijeron que vendrán a Texas y quieren una cita contigo, aunque deban trasladarse a Chicago.

-Paul, ya basta – Archie levantó su voz ligeramente – he dicho que no vendemos. Envía los reportes que te pedí antes de las diez. Trataré de estar en el consorcio por la noche. No te vayas sin antes reunirte conmigo.

-De acuerdo, Archie, te veré esta noche. Dale mis cariños a Candice – Paul suspiró. Este sería un largo día para él. Cómo extrañaba a su amigo de parrandas. Ahora, las únicas veces que se reunían a la media noche no era alrededor de una mesa de bar, sino en la oficina principal del consorcio. Levantaría una protesta. Una de estas noches se robaría a Archie. Buena falta le estaba haciendo divertirse un poco.

-Así lo haré…

-¡Oh! ¡Espera, Archie! Llamó tu entrenador. Está preocupado por tu participación en el equipo, no estuviste con ellos en Bruselas y te suplica que no dejes de participar en el torneo de Londres. Quería hablar contigo durante los festejos de ayer, pero te escabulliste.

-¡Rayos! Es verdad. Me dijo que teníamos que hablar. ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraído?

-Vamos, Archie, tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Paul, durante el vuelo me informaré sobre los próximos torneos y en cuanto los haya estudiado le responderé. No creo aún estar listo para Londres, pero me parece que para los torneos del próximo año ya podré incorporarme al equipo. Ni siquiera me he dado tiempo de ver a mi preparador físico. Soy un total desastre. Tú sabes que amo la esgrima.

-Lo sé. Si vuelve a llamar esta mañana, le diré que te comunicarás con él. No lo olvides. Que sea hoy mismo. Te enviaré un mensaje a las cinco de la tarde para confirmar que lo hayas hecho.

-Muy bien. Entonces, te veré esta noche. No sé qué haría sin ti, amigo.

-Nada… por supuesto… merezco un ascenso y un aumento.

-¡Hey! No tan rápido – Archie sonrió ante el intento de Paul –. Hasta la noche.

A las siete de la mañana el taxi aéreo de Patty estaba entrando al hangar. Archie y Candy estaban dentro de la lujosa sala y decidieron salir a su encuentro para no perder tiempo. Cerca del avión los estaba esperando el doble R del bisabuelo, esta vez Archie había decidido que quería armonizar con el cuadro de la vieja ciudad victoriana que visitarían.

-¿Y viajaremos en eso? Creí que teníamos prisa – se quejó Patty.

-Patty, mi Spider es biplaza, no podría llevar tres personas. Además, este RR se actualiza al menos cada dos años. Tiene un motor poderoso y la más alta tecnología de comunicación. Incluso el dueño de la compañía RR me ha pedido comprarlo cada vez que lo enviamos para actualizarlo – Archie levantó el pecho –. Vamos, cuñadita, dejemos de discutir porque tenemos cosas más importantes que debemos hacer.

Durante el viaje, Archie y Candy dieron más detalles a Patty sobre la situación de Alistar, aunque ella estaba ausente. Hacía pocas preguntas, tratando de meditar. Disfrutó el corto viaje. Archie tenía razón: el motor era poderoso y pronto estuvieron en Galena. Cuando Patricia salió del auto, sintió sus piernas temblar. Si la cortés mano de Archie no le estuviera sosteniendo para ayudarla a salir, seguramente sus rodillas la habrían traicionado.

El médico les dio la bienvenida y les instruyó para que Archie y Candice fuesen los primeros en entrevistarse con Stear.

-Ahora mismo está mucho mejor. Más tranquilo – les dijo – me parece que su visita le hará mucho bien. Con su presencia lograremos que se sitúe más firmemente en su tiempo y lugar real. Después, podrá pasar la señorita O´Brien.

-Queremos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió esta vez, doctor – casi exigió Archie, con gesto serio.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Estamos minimizando sus cantidades de antidepresivos y tuvo una crisis. Nuestra meta es que él dependa solo lo estrictamente necesario de sus medicamentos, pero en el camino tendremos experiencias de este tipo.

Archie y Candy asintieron. Patty, se había mantenido con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse si quiera a mirar a su alrededor, le parecía una ruda fantasía la permanencia de Alistar en esa clínica, se moría por verlo, pero al mismo tiempo, temía por lo que encontraría. Sin darse cuenta, apretaba sus manos, una contra la otra. Candice alcanzó una de las manos de Patty y la sostuvo con cariño. Archie se sintió orgulloso de ella. Su sonrisa reconfortó a su amiga.

-Así es como te recuerdo, Candy – murmuró en su oído con adoración total – así es como te quiero y te admiro. Mi chica fuerte y valiente pronto estará conmigo, lo sé.

-Tú me ayudas, Archie – respondió también en un murmullo.

Una enfermera entró a la oficina del médico y les indicó que Alistar estaba listo para sus visitas. Aún estaba un poco bajo el influjo de los sedantes, pero sería capaz de interactuar con ellos.

-Él los espera en el zócalo del jardín, cerca del lago, los conduciré.

-No hace falta, yo mismo los llevaré – interrumpió el médico.

El trío salió detrás del galeno con la preocupación inundando sus mentes, Archie sentía sus pies pesados, pero necesitaba ser fuerte, el nudo formado en su garganta debía desaparecer lo más pronto posible.

-Señorita O´Brien – la voz del médico se escuchó con advertencia al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban – será mejor que usted espere aquí – señaló una bella banca antigua de mármol cerca de unos narcisos – en cuanto los Cornwell se despidan de sargento usted sabrá que debe acercarse. No sea muy dura con él. Desde el punto de vista del sargento, todo lo ha hecho por mantenerla segura.

-Entiendo – ella miró hacia el zócalo que señaló el médico. Alistar se veía mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado.

La entrevista de Archie y Candice con Stear duró solo algunos minutos. Ellos se aseguraron de darle ánimo y lo escucharon disculparse una y otra vez por haber alterado sus rutinas. Lo abrazaron y consolaron. Vieron sus profundo ojos extraviarse por instantes en memorias indeseadas y escucharon su voz preocupada. Aunque hacia el final de su conversación ya su voz era más segura, incluso le habían arrancado una sonrisa y la firme determinación de no dejarse vencer. Esto era tan solo una breve caída.

-¿Se van tan pronto? – en realidad no estaba seguro de preguntar pues no deseaba retenerlos de sus compromisos, pero le parecía demasiado breve su visita.

-No, hermano. No nos despediremos aún, pero tienes otra visita – la mirada profunda de Archie se metió hasta los huesos del sargento.

-¿De quién se trata? – Alistar tomó valor, se había puesto en manos del médico y haría lo que él dijera.

-El médico consideró que Patty sería de gran ayuda para ti, dado que tu última crisis fue en torno a ella – el tono de Archie fue de conciliación; tuvo algo de temor al ver la duda en los negros ojos de Stear. Vio cómo Alistar se estremecía y sus hombros se caían como si estuviera derrotado –. Ella… ella quiere estar aquí, hermano.

-Yo no… yo no… - balbuceó mirando hacia donde Archie le señalaba la figura de Patty.

Aunque había una distancia considerable, Stear supo que sus miradas se habían encontrado por primera vez después de años. Podía percibir los ojos de Patty a la distancia, sus mejillas se encendieron, y casi podía apostar que las mejillas de ella estaban igualmente sonrojadas. Adoraba ese par de cerezas que aparecían en su faz. Sintió infinita ternura por ella y ese amor fue más grande que su necesidad de mantenerla apartada.

Candy y Archie no dijeron ni una palabra más. Se retiraron en silencio y fueron testigos de los pasos inseguros de Patty para acercarse hasta ellos. La chiquilla del San Pablo caminaba temerosa, aunque lentamente sus pasos comenzaron a incrementar la velocidad sin perder toda la clase de su cuna. Para cuando llegó hasta donde Stear la esperaba, olvidó todo ese monólogo de reproches que había estado ensayando durante su vuelo. Ahí estaba él: Sereno, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, con sus ojos brillando detrás de alguna acuosa lágrima que se negaba a escaparse, bien vestido, con su aroma varonil que se desbordaba con el travieso viento que se inmiscuía entre ellos. Vio su negro cabello despeinarse y lo vio liberar sus largos brazos de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella se detuvo por un instante frente a él, sin poder apartar su mirada ni un solo instante. Quería decirle muchas cosas y aunque sus labios se negaban a hablar, sus ojos le gritaban sus sentimientos.

Él se acercó sin medir el terreno. Confió en ella. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, sabía que si ella estaba aquí todo lo demás podía esperar. Todas las explicaciones o las súplicas por ser perdonado pasaron de largo.

-Patty – el viento se llevó sus suaves palabras.

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos con tal necesidad que él no pudo sino rendirse a envolverla y ceñirla a él. Tuvo el fuerte deseo de estar sano. Quiso ser un hombre fuerte para ella. Deseó no tener más el alma mutilada por un suceso de un pasado ahora lejano. Quiso ser remanso, quiso ser fortaleza, quiso ser refugio, quiso ser capaz de protegerla.

Las lágrimas de Patty depositadas en el pecho del sargento se abrieron paso hasta el corazón dolorido y lo acariciaron. No hubo palabras. Hubo la comunión de una pareja. Estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato. Él hundió su cabeza en los hombros de la mujer que se apretaba a él con necesidad ardiente, se deleitó con su aroma. Su cabello era suave y brillante, la tela de su vestido de algodón era delicada y fresca; el viento jugueteaba travieso con su falda. Sentía sus manos tibias rodeando su cintura, como deseando enterrarle sus uñas, con su rostro refugiado en su pecho. Se sintió pleno de nuevo… un hombre, como hacía años no se sentía.

-Me parece que estoy por llegar a casa, Patty.

-Es mejor que te apresures.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

A lo lejos, Archie y Candy se abrazaron sin cansarse de contemplarlos. Estaban aliviados. No deseaban interrumpirlos, pero el tiempo había pasado sin percibirlo, pronto sería hora de volver a casa.

-¿Volverás a visitarme, Patty? – ella alcanzó una de sus mejillas para secar la lágrima que finalmente había encontrado su camino deslizándose por la mejilla de Stear antes de responder.

-Stear, lo haré. Vendré cada vez que me sea posible.

-¿Estás trabajando?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! A mi padre casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que trabajaría, pero no tuvo opción.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces?

-¿Además de ser piloto? – ella sonrió con autosuficiencia. Orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Tú, Patty? ¿Piloto?

-Sí… bueno es una de mis tantas virtudes.

-Háblame más de tus virtudes – Stear la admiró. Posó una de sus manos en su espalda baja mientras la invitaba a caminar hacia Archie y Candy.

-Estoy al frente del equipo de desarrollo del software para la próxima misión a Marte.

Los ojos de Stear brillaron. Tuvo un leve ataque de risa. No sabría nunca qué hacer con Patty: Envolverla para abrazarla y protegerla o ayudarle a extender sus largas alas para disfrutar sus altos vuelos.

-Eres una mujer muy ocupada, Patty.

-Mucho.

-Entonces seré paciente hasta tu próxima visita.

-¿Volverás pronto a Florida?

-De hecho, hoy he cancelado un par de revisiones de proyecto. Candy me llamó a las tres de la mañana. Volé de inmediato. Pero no puedo postergar el informe de mi revisión.

-Gracias, Patty.

-No lo agradezcas.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban Archie y Candy y se despidieron. Stear se sentía más pleno y más sereno.

Cuando llegó el turno de despedirse de Patty, Stear la abrazó y besó sus mejillas, ambos rostros se ruborizaron. Tenían casi treinta y cinco años pero cuando estaban juntos volvían a ser los chicos tímidos del colegio.

-Ella recibió una llamada de madrugada, en ese momento salió corriendo y consiguió un taxi aéreo, voló casi mil millas y… ¿no vas a besarla? – le reprendió Archie al oído.

Candy alcanzó su mano y se adelantaron con disimulo para darles privacidad.

Stear no se detuvo a pensarlo, si lo hacía, seguramente se reprimiría. Detuvo a Patty de la mano y la giró con suavidad. Sus miradas se encontraron casi ardientes. Se vio rompiendo la distancia que lo separaba de la gloria de los labios femeninos y la besó con tal desesperación que la dejó sin aliento. Sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cuello, aferrándose a su cuerpo y más que nunca se prometió que sanaría. Sentía la firme convicción de permanecer por siempre al lado de Patty O´Brien.

Archie, Candy y Patty comieron más tarde de lo habitual en el camino de regreso de Chicago y cuando llegaron a la ciudad de los vientos ya casi era entrada la noche.

-Debo pasar por el consorcio antes de llegar a casa – les anunció Archie – trataré que sea rápido.

Cuando el trío arribó al recibidor del elegante edificio ya solo estaba el guardia. Abrió la puerta para los recién llegados y saludó con cortesía.

Archie las condujo caballerosamente a su elevador privado y pronto estuvieron en su elegante oficina. Estaba vacía. Lo primero que hizo Archie fue acariciar con sus manos su preciado florete; extrañaba blandirlo.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de mí, jefe – Paul apareció por la puerta que daba hacia la recepción, traía un pilot case consigo y una sonrisa cansada.

Saludó a Candice con efusividad y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando vio a Patty con ellos. Fue imposible que la pareja no notara que también las mejillas de Patty se habían encendido cuando vio aparecer a Paul. Archie y Candy se miraron turbados, pero guardaron silencio.

-Patty, no sabía que tendría el privilegio de verte hoy – el tono de Paul fue de absoluta seducción y turbidez. Se acercó a ella y besó sus mejillas.

-Es una agradable sorpresa, Paul – respondió ella aún sin poder controlar su rubor.

Archie no contempló más las reacciones porque el Washington Times tenía una noticia a ocho columnas sobre un político acusado por su novia de intento de violación tras escuchar ella una conversación privada concerniente a un derrame petrolero. _"El senado se aleja de las aspiraciones de Legan"_ rezaba el encabezado. El padre de la joven era un hombre muy poderoso que iría a las últimas consecuencias.

Malinalli. 12 de septiembre de 2018; Torreón, Coahuila, México.

 **De mi escritorio:** ¡Hola, amigas! Aunque sea lentamente, pero voy dando forma al fin de esta historia. Creí que este sería ya el último capítulo, pero aún me quedaban cosas para resolver con Stear y Patty… obvio, con Paul; a quien Patty se tenía muy guardadito.

Ya saben chicas que me la paso muy ocupada; pero siempre muy preocupada por mis actualizaciones. Gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
